Mamá se cayó del cielo
by Chikkita
Summary: Una caprichosa Bella se enfrenta a la tarea más difícil de su vida, tratar de agradar a los 3 hijos de su futuro esposo Edward ¿lo logrará? O se rendirá sin intentarlo.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: los personajes principales pertenecen a la gran Stephenie Meyer.**

 **Chapter 1**

 _Y ahí estaba ella con su cabello castaño cayendo como cascada por su pequeña espalda, vestida solo con unos jeans a juego con un suéter color negro y sus inseparables zapatillas de piso, levantó su rostro y pude ver sus perfectos ojos color miel y su sonrisa se en ancho cuando me sorprendió mirándola vi como negaba con la cabeza, sin darme cuenta o tal vez por inercia mis piernas se acercaron a paso veloz hasta ella, no era la primera vez que me sorprendía mirándola como un verdadero idiota pero qué otra cosa podía hacer, si desde hace un mes que la vi aquí en la universidad no hago otra cosa que pensar en ella…_

— _Mi nombre es Brigitte_ — _extendió su mano para saludarme, mientras mis ojos se perdieron en la miel de los suyos._ — _¿Cómo te llamas?_ — _su voz era tan hermosa que me te tenía cautivado sin poder pronunciar palabra, seguramente pensará que padezco de algún retraso mental._

— _Soy Edward Cullen_ — _me llevé su mano a mi boca simulando que la besaría pero yo tenía otra idea, jale de ella hasta acercarla a mi y robarle un beso fugaz..._

—Edward tengo diez minutos hablando, ya está todo listo tu familia ya está en el comedor y la familia de Bella no tarda en llegar — comentó mi asistente y amigo Demetri.

—En un momento estoy con ustedes — yo miraba ensimismado la pequeña caja de terciopelo negro que estaba en mis manos, sin poder abrirla.

—Aún estás a tiempo de parar esta locura, no te cases amigo — levante mi vista para ver a Demetri sentarse en una de las sillas frente a mi escritorio.

—Bella es la mujer perfecta para ser la madre de mis hijos, es joven, aguerrida, me ama y yo se que también la voy a amar. Sólo necesito un poco más de tiempo.

—Te falto decir es caprichosa, engreída, infantil y lo que es peor una malisima copia de Brigitte. Aceptalo tu te casas solo por su "gran" parecido físico con Brigitte ¿crees que tus padres no saben eso? ¿y cuando tus hijos la conozcan qué crees que dirán? Ellos se desilusionaran al conocer a una mujer tan superficial, entiende van al sufrir y tu junto con ellos.

Las palabras de Demetri se enterraban como puñal en mi pecho, lo que menos necesito es lastimar más a mis hijos, bastante han sufrido con mi abandono para encima imponerles la presencia de Bella que ya en si es demasiado testaruda y berrinchuda _palabras siempre de mi madre_ aunque debo reconocer que no es una mala mujer solo que a sus cortos 22 años es normal que se comporte a veces tan irresponsable y tan inmadura. También tengo que admitir que ella me gusta bastante desde hace dos años cuando empezamos nuestra relación pensaba que solo era deseo sexual, con el paso del tiempo descubrí que no era así ahora puedo decir que la amo tal vez no como ame a Brigitte pero si hay cariño ¿que puede salir mal?

Mis padres fueron los primeros en oponerse a este matrimonio ya que según ellos sólo lo hago por el gran parecido físico que tiene Bella con mi difunta esposa, aunque me he negado muchas veces a aceptarlo se que tienen razón, desde que conocí a Isabella en la cafetería de la universidad donde yo daba clases dos años atrás sentí que ella era la indicada para hacerse cargo de mis hijos, siempre he sentido que Brigitte la puso en mi camino y es como si ella la hubiera escogido para mí…

 _Estaba en mi casa de Washington con un vaso de whisky en mi mano y con el retrato de Brigitte en la otra contemplando su bello rostro, sentí mis mejillas humedecerse hasta que vi mis lágrimas encima del vidrio de la foto de mi esposa mañana se cumplirán cinco años de que nos dejaste mi amor ¡cinco años! De no ver tu sonrisa, de no tocarte, de no escuchar tu voz… ayúdame a sanar. Porque sin ti me estoy muriendo lentamente, te he fallado porque no he sido capaz de hacerme cargo de los niños, ellos están en un internado porque no tengo valor de hacerme cargo de ellos, solo los veo unas cuantas veces al mes, y te sigo fallando porque mañana no podré estar en tu aniversario luctuoso, mañana empiezo a dar clases en la universidad es solo un favor para un viejo amigo que me pidió que cubriera ese lugar mientras llega el nuevo profesor. Esa noche lloré todo mi pesar hasta quedarme dormido… estaba con su melena castaña dándome la espalda era afuera de la universidad donde estudiamos juntos ¿que estoy haciendo aquí? Ella giró su cuerpo y pude verla como la primera vez que hablamos con sus jeans y su suéter negro estaba vestida igual ¡un momento! ¿Porque yo no estoy joven, porque yo tengo 30 años y ella 18? entonces comprendí que era un sueño, me quise acercar a ella y no pude, solo mire como me sonreía._

— _Brigitte mi amor, déjame tocarte por favor_ — _extendió su mano y mire cómo empezó a girar mi argolla de matrimonio._

— _Es hora de dejarme ir, es tiempo de rehacer tu vida_ — _su voz se iba apagando pero nunca dejó de mirarme con su eterna sonrisa pintada en su rostro._

—¿ _Porque dices eso? Yo te amo Brigitte y nunca óyeme bien, nunca te voy a sacar de mi corazón y mis pensamientos_ — _pude sentir mis lágrimas salir sin cesar._

— _Ya es tiempo de soltarme_ — _me dio una tierna sonrisa_ — _Hoy llegará un terremoto a tu vida, ella es la indicada… no la dejes ir._

—¿ _De qué hablas? Brigitte te amo, nunca podré amar a otra_ — _de pronto sentí un fugaz beso en mis labios, pero no pude reaccionar ella fue muy rápida._

— _Adiós mi eterno y único amor, cuidate mucho, nuestros hijos están bien y con ella estarán mejor, ella los amara más que a su propia vida por eso me voy feliz… no la dejes ir… ella es la indicada… es un terremoto…_

 _Brigitte, Brigitte no te vayas, mi amor no me dejes... desperté ya en la mañana con gritos de dolor que traspasaron mi corazón baje de un brinco de la cama con mi rostro bañado en lágrimas y fue extraño ver mi argolla tirada justo cerca de mis pantuflas no recuerdo haberla quitado, entonces comprendí Brigitte estuvo aquí conmigo se despidió de mi, bese el anillo y lo puse junto a su retrato y empecé a alistarme para ir a mi primer día de clases… Al llegar a la universidad pase primero por la cafetería y compre un café al girar mi cuerpo no había pasado ni cinco minutos de haber pisado el lugar cuando una sentí como se abalanza sobre mí una figura bastante menuda de cabellera color chocolate provocando que se derramará todo el contenido caliente sobre mi traje gris, quise gritarle que era una boba por no fijarse por donde camina, solo que no me dio tiempo de nada, porque con la misma velocidad salió corriendo sin siquiera darme una disculpa…_

—Edward puedes prestarme atención, de repente te pierdes en tus pensamientos. Como te iba diciendo, ella no me convence para que sea tu esposa, no sé es muy _facilita_ — Demetri se puso en pie, para torcer la boca en desaprobación.

—Nunca voy a entender por qué te cae tan mal — Demetri no soportaba a Bella y siempre se la pasaba discutiendo con ella hasta el punto que yo tenía que intervenir.

De repente se abrió la puerta de golpe y una chiquilla de cabellera color chocolate enfundada en un diminuto vestido color azul, con una gran sonrisa y mejillas sonrojadas entró corriendo empujando en su camino a Demetri quien esté a la vez trastabilló hacia enfrente, se arrojó a mis brazos para sentarse en mi regazo y esconder su pequeño rostro en mi cuello.

—Allí tienes la respuesta — respondió Demetri girando sobre sus talones para salir del despacho.

 **Hola! Ya regrese, no crean que voy a dejar la otra historia inconclusa, solo que me ausente por motivos personales pero ya estoy de nuevo por aquí. Ojalá y me sigan acompañando en esta nueva locura…**

 **Gracias por leerme.**

 **Poco a poco vamos ir conociendo a este Edward y esta loca Bella, según mis cálculos actualizaré cada semana.**

 **Besos en sus hermosos cachetes.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: los personajes principales pertenecen a la gran Stephenie Meyer.**

 **Chapter 2**

¿A quién demonios se le ocurrió viajar en automóvil de Forks a Houston? Son malditas 38 horas por carretera con el culo adormecido y tener que escuchar los malditos ronquidos de mi papá y los chismes de quinta de mi madre junto con todas esas oraciones que eleva al creador después de pedir perdón por hablar mal de los cristianos _hipócrita_ lo único bueno ¿si es que lo hay? Es poder hacer _facetime_ con mi mejor amiga y cómplice Lauren Mallory esa chica si que está loca. Pero ya mi mal humor está disminuyendo cuando empiezo a ver los edificios que anuncian el centro de Houston, ya que mi novio me dijo que su casa está ubicada pasando los grandes edificios y me alegro porque ya no creo soportar otro rato más aquí es demasiado incomodo y fastidioso viajar con tus padres, más si lo hacen por carretera. Empecé a estirar un poco mis extremidades cuando Peter el chófer anunció que habíamos llegado, sin decir más me baje del auto, mala idea ya que lo primero que vi fue a la momia de mi suegra mi _querida_ Esme haciendo su mejor cara ¡ja!

—Me alegro que hayan llegado — dijo con una cara de perro ni siquiera podía disimular.

—Esme querida estamos exhaustos aunque muy contentos de conocerte en persona — Renée fue corriendo hacia ella para abalanzarse en un abrazo, que obvio Esme correspondió.

—Quiero un baño con urgencia, ya después nos presentamos — la voz de mi padre fue tan cómica y sus caminados aún peor, lo vi perderse con pasito de uno en uno.

—¿Y tú no vas a saludar niña? — Esme estaba parada con sus brazos extendidos y con una sonrisa burlona pintada en su rostro. — Suegra querida — conteste abrazándola más fuerte de lo normal.

Una vez dentro de la casa pude notar el buen gusto que distinguía a la familia Cullen por supuesto que no se comparaba con el nuestro ya que nuestra familia era de mucho más prestigio que ellos, los Swan éramos infinitamente superiores ya que mi bisabuelo fue pionero en hacer y extender la cadena hotelera más grande del continente que en estos momentos manejaba mi padre y obviamente yo heredare en un futuro, por eso no me esforcé tanto en estudiar si de todos modos no lo necesito, lo único que hice fue escoger la carrera más estúpida que encontré y listo ahora soy _médico veterinario_ ¿pueden creerlo? Pues háganlo porque estoy recién graduada. Ya en mi recámara pude tomar una ducha y ponerme bonita para esta noche hoy se celebra nuestra fiesta de compromiso después de dos largos años de noviazgo ¡por fin! Me casaré con mi Edward en un principio mis padres pusieron el grito en el cielo, por la diferencia de edad y porque tiene hijos _unos hijos que hoy conocería,_ para mi eso nunca ha importado yo lo amo así ¿que son 12 años de diferencia? Eso lo hacía ser más sexy, Edward con 34 años era mucho mejor que los mocosos de 20 sobretodo en la cama, él era simplemente lo que yo buscaba en un hombre para mi, y si yo lo quería yo lo iba a tener. Mi vida se basaba prácticamente en si quiero algo lo tengo y ya, no importa nada… ni las consecuencias.

Camine por los pasillos hasta llegar a la puerta que me dijeron era el despacho de Edward, entre sin tocar _es mi novio, no necesito anunciarme_ lo vi sentado con cara apesadumbrado platicando con el Demetri ese, no pensé en nada solo corrí a abrazarlo, lo había extrañado bastante llevábamos dos semanas de no vernos algo escuche comentar del pesado ese pero no me importo.

—Si que me extrañaste, cierto. — beso mi frente, yo solo me apreté más fuerte a él.

—Ya no me quiero separarme más de ti, quiero quedarme contigo hasta que sea la boda — dije como niña chiquita, mientras lo llenaba de besos.

—No creo que a tus padres les agrade mucho esa idea — susurro en mi cuello — vamos amor ya es hora de presentarte a mis hijos — me tense completamente, esta será una prueba de fuego.

Llegamos al comedor justo en el momento que nuestros padres discutían sobre algún tema, no me interesó en lo absoluto preguntar de qué hablaban ya que mis ojos se quedaron petrificados frente a tres personas más pequeñas que me miraban curiosas y con desconfianza pude sentir sus miradas recorriendo toda mi persona deteniéndose en mis manos entrelazadas con las de su padre, Edward me dio un ligero apretón para sacarme de mi estado. Antes de tomar nuestros lugares mi prometido se dirigió a los presentes con un carraspeo para llamar su atención.

—Familia ella es Isabella… _mi prometida..._ nos casaremos en seis meses —escupió Edward así sin más, como si tratase del clima, mire cómo los niños se removieron en sus lugares y se miraron entre ellos.

—¡Hola! —fue lo más estúpido que se me ocurrió decir pero estaba aterrada que mi quijada parecía no querer despegarse, sonreí con timidez a los niños.

—Bella ella es Darinka mi hija mayor — era una chica bastante delgada extremadamente se podría decir con un rostro exquisito infantil todavía con su cabello lacio y largo color miel al igual que sus ojos que se veían pequeños bajo esas enormes gafas con fondo de botella, su piel era blanca muy parecido a mi tono, solo me brindó una forzada sonrisa sin pronunciar palabra.

—Él es Aiden mi único hijo varón — el niño era igual de delgado que su hermana mayor, incluso tenían bastante parecido cabello y ojos color miel se miraba bastante alto. Ni siquiera se tomó el tiempo para verme solo se dedicó a seguir jugando con su tableta.

—Ella es mi pequeña princesa April —la pequeña niña corrió a los brazos de Edward como marcando territorio era bastante simpática empezó a llenarlo de besos. Su larga y abundante cabellera rizada color chocolate me desconcertó y fue a una peor cuando giró su pequeño rostro mirándome con aquellos grandes ojos color verde me brindó una enorme sonrisa para extender sus brazos hacia a mi, yo solo pude devolverle la sonrisa y juro que quería abrazarla pero mi cuerpo no reaccionó. Estaba tan en shock por el gran parecido que la niña tenía conmigo que mi cerebro se desconecto.

—Papá… mamá se cayó del cielo ¿oh porque está aquí? —fueron las palabras de April y mi corazón se oprimió ¿en que lio te metiste Bella? Sin pensarlo la tome en mis brazos y le di un sonoro beso en su sonrojada mejilla, ella envolvió sus pequeños brazos alrededor de mi cuello, sus piernas en mi cintura, recostó su cabecita en mi hombro y sentí algo extraño en mi corazón.

 **Hola! Espero les este gustando… se que dije que actualizaré por semana pero no quise ser mala, ya tengo listo los primeros 5 capítulos. Por cierto ya me pondré al corriente con mi otro fic no se me enojen. Besos en sus hermosos cachetes.**

 **Gracias CorimarCautela, nelithaa-bella, MsMonik por sus rv / Gracias por leerme y por sus comentarios.**

 *** las edades de los niños son Darinka 14, Aiden 10 y April 7 ***


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: los personajes principales pertenecen a la gran Stephenie Meyer.**

 **Chapter 3**

La cena transcurrió de lo más normal _bueno lo normal_ _para mi_ mis hijos completamente fuera de lugar Aiden en su tableta, Darinka en sus pensamientos siempre distraída y April con su muñeca _lulu_ como ella le llamaba, mis padres se la pasaron discutiendo sobre el banquete de bodas y mis suegros buscando el mejor lugar para celebrarlo, Bella estaba muy callada _raro en ella_ pude ver que no probó bocado solo jugaba con los cubiertos. Tal vez esto es demasiado para ella, el ser una niña mimada la deja en desventaja cuando se trata de formar una familia y eso era lo que íbamos a hacer formar nuestra propia familia con todas las responsabilidades que esto conlleve; cuando terminamos de cenar les dije a los niños que nos acompañarán al despacho necesitaba que ellos estuvieran presentes y fueran testigos cuando colocará la sortija de compromiso en el dedo anular de Bella, todos nos sentamos menos Isabella que parecía su mente estar en el otro continente, la vi caminar hacia la ventana y contemplar la oscuridad.

—Hijos quiero que sean testigos de mi compromiso con Bella — Aiden ni se molestó en despegar la vista de ese maldito aparato —Necesito que sean parte de esto, será una nueva vida para nosotros, por eso quiero su opinión… ¿están de acuerdo?

—Está bien papá… ¿puedo irme a mi recámara? — Darinka rodó los ojos se puso en pie caminando hacia la puerta.

—Darinka yo no te di permiso de retirarte, estamos hablando. Estoy tratando de hacer las cosas bien y tal parece que tu no tienes ningún interés — levante la voz un poco molesto me desilusionó que a mis hijos no les importará en lo más mínimo mi compromiso — toma asiento por favor.

—Nos dejaste votados en un internado por siete años — gritó mi hija mayor — ¿Y ahora quieres nuestra opinión? — se cruzó de brazos murmurando por lo bajo —No me interesa lo que hagas con tu vida, yo solo quiero volver al internado y si es posible olvidarme de ti — dio media vuelta y salió hecha una furia dando un fuerte azotón a la puerta.

Mis dos hijos pequeños solo me miraban temerosos al igual que Bella, era la primera vez que Darinka discutía conmigo incluso estaba sorprendido de su comportamiento ella es una niña tímida y noble que jamás se atrevía a contestar mucho menos a levantar la voz, Aiden era todo un caso especial ya que a él solo le importaba tener en sus manos una tableta y el mundo podía seguir girando sin que le importara en lo más mínimo y mi pequeña April era la valiente, alegre, soñadora lo normal en una niña de siete años.

—¿Papá estás enojado? — la voz asustada de April, me hizo ponerme de pie para cargarla y abrazarla muy fuerte — yo si quiero que te cases… ya quiero tener mamá — se acurruco en mi cuello.

—Edward creo que debemos hablar a solas — dijo Bella acercándose a nosotros, mi hija extendió sus brazos y pude ver como Bella le sonrió pero no la cargo haciendo que April escondiera su rostro en mi como muestra de tristeza.

—Pueden ir a descansar pequeños, mañana hablaremos más tranquilos — bese las frentes de mis hijos, mire como April se acercó a ella y Bella solo acarició su cabello, los mire salir a toda prisa del despacho.

—Pienso que tu hija tiene razón, ellos deberían seguir en el internado no debemos complicar más las cosas viviendo todos juntos — hablo Bella dándome la espalda contemplando la oscuridad.

—Crees que porque tu le haces berrinches a tu padre y haces lo quieres con él, mis hijos son iguales… no te confundas Bella, estoy seguro que será un poco difícil para ellos sino es que para todos convivir juntos. Eso no quiere decir que saldremos corriendo a la primera discusión que se nos presente, necesito que me apoyes en esto, eres mi mujer y pronto serás mi esposa — me acerque por detrás me abrace a su cintura para susurrar en su oído — te necesito al cien por ciento conmigo en todo esto ¿que dices… aceptas?

—Sí — echó su cabeza hacia atrás para recargarse en mi pecho — tengo miedo… de fallar… de no ser buena para ellos, de que Darinka nunca me quiera a ella no le caigo bien — musitó.

—Juntos lo vamos a lograr no tengas miedo — giró su cuerpo y note el miedo en su mirada — Darinka ha sufrido mucho de algún modo siempre se ha sentido culpable de lo que pasó… ella le rogó mucho a su madre para que le diera una hermanita cuando se enteró del embarazo de Brigitte mi hija estaba completamente emocionada, se la pasaba contando los días para que llegara el nuevo bebé ella misma escogió el nombre y siempre supo que era una niña ya que ella se lo había pedido a su ángel de la guarda, cuando Brigitte se puso de parto se despidió de sus dos hijos diciéndoles que pronto regresaría con su nueva hermanita… a las pocas horas de haber ingresado al hospital April nació de manera natural, solo que a Brigitte le vino una hemorragia que los doctores no pudieron detener… murió. Cuando regrese a casa con April en brazos fue un golpe muy duro para mis hijos como para mi, Darinka se repetía constantemente que ella había tenido la culpa por haberle pedido una hermanita a su mamá y así fue que a sus cortos siete años su vida cambió — Bella limpio sus lágrimas y las mías era la primera vez que hablaba de este tema era algo que guardaba bajo llave en mi corazón.

—No puede ser que se sienta culpable, debiste buscar ayuda psicológica… estaba tan chiquita — seguía sollozando.

—Por supuesto que busque ayuda, tiene años yendo con su psicóloga Jessica Stanley — le di un beso en la frente — Se que nos será difícil acoplarnos todos juntos pero lo lograremos.

—Te amo — beso mis labios — te prometo que pondré todo de mi parte para que nuestra familia funcione.

—Así será — saque la cajita de terciopelo para tomar el hermoso anillo de compromiso y colocarlo en su dedo anular — ¿Aceptas ser mi esposa y madre de mis hijos?

—Acepto — se arrojó a mis brazos con una sonrisa pintada en su rostro.

—Bella _mi Bella_ — sostuve su rostro con ambas manos mientras me perdía en el sabor de sus labios despacio muy lento la fui llevando hasta acostarla sobre el escritorio, donde mis manos comenzaron a recorrer camino por sus piernas justo en el momento que mi mano vagaba por las bragas de Bella me detuvo poniendo su pequeña mano sobre la mía.

—Edward no — contestó bastante sofocada empujándome para ponerse en pie y acomodar su vestido.

—¿Porque no? — levanté una ceja _¿como diablos me dejaba tan duro?_

—Creo que ya tuvimos bastantes sesiones de sexo, ahora quiero que la llevemos con más calma… quiero esperar hasta la noche de bodas — musitó.

—¿Es broma verdad? — camine por el lugar buscando las cámaras.

—Estoy hablando muy en serio señor Cullen — me señaló con un dedo — usted no tendrá este cuerpo hasta dentro de seis meses — caminó hasta la puerta y la escuche decir _esa mano se pondrá callosa_.

Esa, ni las noches siguientes busque a Bella ya que estaba convencida de no intimar conmigo hasta la noche de bodas, por supuesto que yo la voy a convencer que es una locura incluso yo la manoseaba haciéndola enojar al grado de ganarme un golpe por su parte _caíras muy pronto._ Por otro lado las cosas se estaban complicando un poco más con Darinka que no me dirigía la palabra desde el día del compromiso hasta que una mañana tocaron a mi puerta y la vi asomarse por la puerta.

—¿Papá podemos hablar? — la carita apenada de mi Darinka me dio tanta ternura verla de pie junto a la puerta todavía en pijamas — ¡Buenos días papi! — camino despacio y se sentó tímidamente en la cama justo al lado mio.

—¡Muy buenos días señorita! — bese su mejilla — ¿qué está pasando contigo?

—Lo siento por lo de la otra anoche papi — su cabeza estaba inclinada viendo el perfecto piso —es que… ella no me cae bien — susurro.

—Yo también te debo disculpas a ti y a tus hermanos —me recargue en el cabecero de la cama —¿te parece si desayunamos juntos? — ella asintió.

—Les avisare, te esperamos en el jardín — sonrió —nosotros solos ¿verdad? — solo le sonreí de manera automática.

.

.

Desayunamos entre risas como hace mucho tiempo no lo hacíamos sobre todo los cuatro solos, Darinka comento lo que hacía en el internado me di cuenta que nunca mencionó ninguna amiga, eso tenía que hablarlo con ella era extraño que en siete años interna no haya podido hacer una sola amiga, Aiden me contó de todos los videojuegos que jugaba y como eran _pan comido_ para él lo que me sorprendió bastante ya que en el internado no permiten nada de eso, necesito una charla urgente con este niño y por último April mencionó sus _aburridas_ clases de ballet como ella las clasifica clases que mi madre le había escogido para ella porque siempre fue el sueño de su madre, Brigitte siempre quiso ser bailarina y por culpa de su padre que la obligó a estudiar piano nunca lo logró. De pronto el ambiente se puso tenso y supe que el momento había llegado.

—Quiero más días así… juntos como una familia… con Bella —procure decir cada frase tan lenta para que pudieran comprender —¿que dicen, están de acuerdo? — Darinka y Aiden desviaron la mirada solo April sonrió feliz.

—Yo si quiero una mamá — contestó mi pequeña princesa de lo mas entusiasta.

—Por mi esta bien… pero que no toque mi tableta nunca — Aiden dijo encogiendo sus hombros.

—Está bien, solo quiero seguir en el internado —expresó Darinka en voz baja sin levantar su cabeza.

—Quiero que estemos juntos en esto — tome la barbilla de mi hija mayor para mirar sus hermosos ojos — por favor ¿lo harías por mi?

—De acuerdo —murmuró — pero ella nunca será como mi mamá — sus lágrimas mojaban sus mejillas empañando sus gafas — se puede parecer físicamente pero nunca será como ella… yo no quiero que ustedes le digan _mamá_ porque nunca lo va a ser — se puso en pie para salir corriendo chocando en su camino con una afligida Bella.

 **Hola! Las cosas serán un poco difícil para Bella, gracias por sus rv/ estoy batallando bastante con los rv ya que unos aparecen solo en mi correo y no aquí en la página**

 **Disculpa por la mal ortografía puede que alguna letra o signo ortográfico se me pasen**

 **Hasta el lunes!**

 **Gracias por leerme… besos en sus hermosos cachetes.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer :los personajes principales pertenecen a la gran Stephenie Meyer.**

 **Chapter 4**

 _Ella nunca será como mamá_ esa maldita frase se me había quedado grabada como canción en mi mente lo que no entendía era porque me hizo sentir así _triste_ por más que quise aparentar felicidad Renée tuvo que darse cuenta _¿porque tendrá que conocerme tan bien?_ ¡oh claro es mi madre! Y ahora la tenía como sombra detrás de mí todo el santo día, entré a mi recámara para dejarme caer sobre la cama tome la primer almohada y la puse sobre mi rostro cuando escuché el resonar de los tacones de mi mamá.

—Habla ahora o calla para siempre — _ojalá se calle_ me removió la almohada para mirarme con ojos entrecerrados.

—Es mejor cancelar ahora todavía estás a tiempo, puedes irte a vivir a Italia mientras se disipan los rumores que saldrán después de la cancelación de la boda, yo tratare de desmentir con mis amigas todos esos chismes de que te casas porque estas embarazada — la vi mirarse sus perfectas uñas _falsas_ como si fuera lo más importante de su vida.

—¿Ya terminaste? — me senté en medio de la cama en modo indio — estoy embarazada — vi como se le salían los ojos de la cuencas _literal_ se puso a caminar de un lado a otro como león enjaulado murmurando que Charlie se iba a morir.

—¿Por qué me haces esto Isabella? ¿por qué te empeñas en arruinarme la vida? ¿que van a decir nuestras amistades? ¿¡Dios porque me castigas!?— puso su mano en su cabeza como sosteniendola _era tan cómica que deseaba grabarla y subirla a snapchat._

—¡Relájate Renée! Estoy bromeando — dije llorando de risa sosteniendo mi estómago.

—¡Isabella no vuelvas a hacerme esto! — puso su mano derecha en su pecho — ¿porque siempre haces tus estúpidas bromas? ¿porque tienes que ser tan Marie? — se miró en el espejo para ver si ya tenía más canas de las que se había teñido hace una semana.

—Eres una amargada no tienes sentido del humor — me reí — por cierto regresando a Forks voy a pedirle a mi abuela que me acompañe a comprar mi vestido, le diré que me llevé con su amigo modisto ese que vive en París para que diseñe mi vestido de novia.

—Hija… — se sentó y tomó mi mano — el matrimonio no es un juego, es muy difícil cuando se es joven… a ti todavía te faltan cosas por vivir… piénsalo es evidente que esa niña no te quiere, ni te querrá nunca... No quiero que sufras — puso un mechón de cabello detrás de mi oreja.

—Yo quiero casarme — di un fuerte suspiro — cuando tu quisiste casarte con papá no tomaste en cuenta las opiniones de los demás e hiciste lo que tu querías hacer… ahora es tiempo de dejarme tomar mis propias decisiones.

—No quiero que sufras, no quiero que recibas desaires… no tienes porque hacerte cargo de una familia que no es tuya — me dijo cabizbaja

—Quiero hacerlo — la mire fijamente a los ojos para que viera mi convicción en ellos.

—No digas que no te lo advertí —supe que había detectado mi seguridad, al salir furiosa de la habitación.

Corrí al baño para poner mi pijama lave mis dientes, me dispuse a dormir en modo feto cubierta de las sabanas cuando tocaron la puerta ya sabía de quién se trataba así que me hice la dormida..empezó a besar mis hombros para sus manos acunar mis pechos, comenzó a restregar su erecto pene en mi trasero y gemir en mi oído al que daba suaves mordidas _tengo que ser fuerte, no debo caer_ sin tener tanta fuerza de voluntad deje que se posicionará encima de mi para comenzar a besarme de manera salvaje mientras sus manos amasaban mis pechos de manera ruda, mis palmas recorrieron toda la longitud de su espalda y mis malditas piernas _traicioneras_ se abrían para darle la bienvenida de pronto una vocecita se escuchó…

—¿Papi que le haces a Bella? — gire mi rostro para ver a la pequeña April en pijamas parada en la puerta de mi recámara con una muñeca en sus brazos — ¿porque hacían esos ruidos? —caminó hasta quedar enfrente de nosotros juro que deseaba que la tierra se abriera para que me tragara completa.

—¿April que- que- que haces aquí, no no debes entrar sin tocar? — el tartamudeo de Edward me hacía querer golpear sus bolas, no supe en qué momento se recostó sobre la cama _sin yo darme cuenta._

—Si toqué pero nadie respondió — se encogió de hombros — como escuché ruidos entré ¿a que jugaban, puedo jugar con ustedes? — su mirada esperanzadora me derritió.

—No puedes jugar, son juegos de grandes —contestó Edward muy serio — son luchas pero solo podemos jugar Bella y yo — respondió apretando sus labios.

—Cuando estés más grande tu también jugarás a las luchas — le dije sonriente tocando con mi dedo su pequeña nariz al tiempo que sentí un pellizco en mi muslo.

—Quiero dormir contigo Bella… ¿puedo? — murmuró con su cabecita inclinada — prometo no moverme mucho.

Me quedé sin reaccionar por unos minutos era muy de mi quedarme _pasmada_ en mi corazón se ahuecaba algo extraño esa sensación de _emoción_ que dio al sentir que la niña me quería cerca de ella trate de reaccionar de la mejor manera no eracomo si me quisiera poner a saltar sobre la cama¿a quien engaño? _Si quería hacerlo,_ levante las sabanas para que pudiera meterse a la cama no pasaron muchos minutos cuando noté su respiración acompasada mientras sostenía a su muñeca en brazos, Edward se levantó con la intención de cargar a la niña para llevarla a su recámara pero lo detuve en el intento, solo me miró sorprendido sin decir nada dejo un beso en la frente de su hija y otro beso fugaz en mis labios mientras su mano despeinaba mi rebelde cabello para salir de la habitación. Era un hecho que April sentía aprecio por mi, el haber crecido sin una figura materna la hacía vulnerable tal vez es la emoción de ver a su padre con una _novia_ ¿y si me deja de querer? ¿y si después me acusa de querer ocupar el lugar de su mamá? No se lo que me espera con ellos, lo que sí sé es que lo voy a intentar… la abrace fuerte para susurrar en su oído _¡mamá está aquí!_

El despertar fue sin duda de los mejores que había tenido, unas pequeñas manos acariciaban con mucha ternura mi rostro como si fuese el más fino cristal unos pequeños deditos empezaron removiendo todos mis cabellos de mi cara para cepillarlo de manera lenta y delicada no quise abrir mis ojos me deje consentir como nunca en mi vida lo habían hecho pasaron los minutos no me percate que hiciera nada pero podía sentir como contemplaba mi rostro hasta que escuché una voz decir…

—April vete a tu recámara — escupió la bruja de mi suegra — no vuelvas a dormir con ella.

—¿Por qué Esme? Si ella será mi mamá y yo la quiero — la voz de April sonaba temerosa.

—No digas tonterías April — mire como sostuvo su brazo y lo jalo con demasiada fuerza para sacarla de la cama —No me desobedezcas nunca más, si yo digo que no te quiero cerca de esta… no preguntes el porqué solo obedece mis órdenes.

—Sabía muy bien que eras una bruja pero ponerte con una pequeña es de perras — le grite mientras me sentaba en la cama y la miraba salir de mi habitación obvio la niña ya se había ido.

—No sabes cómo deseo que te topes con el primer imbécil y te largues con él — chilló girándose para mirarme como esas villanas de novela barata.

—Tus deseos son lo que menos importa — mire mis uñas — no me fastidies Esme, porque soy capaz de alejar a tu amado Edward de ti, así como su otra nuera ¿como se llama? ¡así...Rosalie! Alejó a tu hijo mayor de ti — me miró con tanta rabia que por un momento me imagine golpeando mi rostro.

—No tienes idea de todo lo que te detesto — su voz era amenazadora — te juro que te arrepentirás de casarte con mi hijo, porque haré de tu vida un infierno niña estúpida.

—Vamos suegra, no seas ridícula — me puse de pie en la cama — ponerse contra mí, son muchos puntos en tu contra. Porque como te habrás dado cuenta, ya Edward no te obedece como antes y la prueba de ello es que nos vamos a casar —me puse a brincar en la cama bajo la reprobatoria mirada de la momia de mi suegra hasta que salió de mi recámara dejando la puerta abierta.

.

.

Después de la gran charla con mi _querida_ suegra baje a desayunar de lo más animada obvio esa mujer no me iba a amargar el día llegue al comedor para encontrarme a todos comiendo sin mi. Tomé una gran respiración y les brinde mi mejor sonrisa.

—¡Buenos días familia! — corrí para darle un beso a mi prometido —Gracias por esperarme — dije sarcástica.

—¿Bella pensamos que estabas indispuesta? Eso dijo mi esposa — comentó mi suegro apenado.

—Un poco —mentí — es que le comenté a mi suegra que tengo muchas náuseas — mire divertida a Esme quien estaba pálida del coraje — ella se puso muy contenta… ya quiere tener más nietos — escuché toser a mi padre.

—Bella no bromees con eso — aclaró Edward.

—Anoche fui a la recámara de Bella, ella y mi papi estaban jugando luchas — hablo April de lo más emocionada — hacían unos ruidos muy extraños… mi papi parecía que no podía respirar —vi como mi padre pasaba por toda la gama de tonalidades desde el azul hasta el blanco mientras seguía ahogándose con el café que bebía.

—Isabella ayuda a tu padre… se está ahogando — mi madre me decía un poco alterada.

—Papá tranquilo… Relájate, no te me vayas a morir justo ahora — sobé su espalda —¿sino quien me entregara el día de la boda? — escuché las risas tímidas de los niños. Era extraño verlos sonreír a los tres juntos.

—Solo estábamos platicando sobre la boda, suegro — comentó Edward abochornado por como nos miraban sus hijos mayores.

—Eso espero — contestó Charlie ceñudo —no quiero sorpresas de ese tipo.

El resto del almuerzo lo pasamos de lo más tranquilo ultimando detalles de nuestro enlace, me dio gusto que mi padre se cayera de maravilla con mi suegro. Es que Carlisle era muy diferente a su esposa él era más reservado, cariñoso, desde que lo conocí tiempo atrás supe que nos llevaríamos muy bien lo cual me agradaba... Hoy por la noche regresabamos a casa y ese sentimiento de nostalgia ya lo estaba sintiendo no vería en dos largos meses a Edward ya que él necesitaba tiempo para arreglar la casa donde viviríamos, buscaría un nuevo colegio para los niños y necesitaba hacerse cargo de los negocios de su padre ¿que negocios? La familia Cullen eran los más grandes ganaderos del país, ellos se encargan de criar reses después los venden a esas fábricas procesadoras de carnes los cuales abastecen los supermercados y mi Edward titulado de ingeniero en sistemas no tenía nada que ver con la profesión de su familia solo que al ver que su hermano mayor decidió poner tierra de por medio para hacer su vida, éste tomó la decisión de ayudar a su padre en dicho negocio.

—No quiero que te vayas — una pequeña voz me sacó de mis pensamientos.

—Hey tranquila, solo serán un par de meses — me agaché hasta quedar a su altura —te llamaré todos los días — dije tocando su nariz.

—¿Por qué no me llevas contigo? —susurro —prometo portarme bien y comer todas las verduras— puso su manita en su pecho y mi corazón se oprimió de tristeza.

—Te juro que si pudiera te llevaría conmigo — la abrace —Vendré pronto mi pequeña —quite mis lágrimas rápidamente cuando se echó a correr.

Esa niña se había ganado mi corazón en un par de días solo esperaba que fuera igual de fácil con sus otros hermanos aunque algo me decía que no sería nada sencillo suspire resignada por el jardín tan sólo para escuchar la desagradable voz de Demetri pegue media vuelta para no saber mas y me paralice al oír mencionar mi nombre.

—Isabella nunca será como Brigitte —decía el muy perro —es demasiado _alegre_ tu sabes de esas que quieren agradar a todo mundo.

—Brigitte también era alegre —respondió Edward.

—Amigo no compares, Brigitte era todo amor... mientras que esta es bastante _zorrita_ —escuché decir a Demetri y mi mal genio apareció.

—Sé la lealtad que le tuviste o le tienes a Brigitte — suspiró —sé que para ti es muy difícil verme con Bella cuando tú fuiste nuestro cupido con mi esposa solo dale una oportunidad tampoco es un ogro — dijo Edward. Y sus palabras me desilusionaron.

—No quiero escuchar el día de mañana tus quejas _¡tenías razón es una fácil!_ —escuché las carcajadas de Demetri.

Y decidí aparecer para encararlo, salí de mi escondite que era detrás de unos árboles para quedar frente a los dos vi como se desencajaba la cara de Edward al verme parada a escasos centímetros de ellos, cuando un hombre de la misma estatura de Edward solo que con cabello oscuro, tez morena se giró para encontrarse conmigo sus ojos grises se abrieron como platos mientras su estúpida sonrisa se borraba de su rostro.

—¿Si tienes algo que decirme, dímelo en mi cara? —chillé —No es de _hombres_ hablar mal de una mujer — puse mi dedo en su pecho empujando con rabia.

—Es lo malo de escuchar conversaciones ajenas — espetó el perro.

—Eres una maldito maricon — me abalance sobre él golpeando su pecho —¿Dime cuantas veces me he revolcado contigo? Para que te expreses así de mí — sentí mis pies despegarse del suelo y supe que Edward había intervenido.

—Basta Isabella — rugió Edward en mi oído para sus brazos apretarme con más fuerza —vete Demetri… ¡largo de aquí! — gritó.

—¡Suéltame! — inicie un forcejeo hasta liberarme de su agarre —¿como puedes permitir que ese tipo me insulte? — grité colérica.

—Bella no puedes resolver todo a golpes — intentó acercarse pero lo detuve con una mano.

—Te hice una pregunta —me aleje de él —¡contestame!

—Lo iba a hacer ...cuando tu apareciste como una loca — se pellizcó la nariz —¿por qué siempre tienes que ser tan impulsiva?

—Porque me dolió ver que no me defendiste… porque yo no soy como ella y nunca lo voy a hacer— limpie mis malditas lágrimas con mi puño —yo no soy ni dulce, ni noble, ni mucho menos me se quedar callada… y si lo que tu buscas es una copia de tu difunta esposa —sonreí triste —buscalo en alguien más, porque yo no soy como ella...

 **Hola chicas! Espero y les guste, se que me tarde en actualizar pero fui víctima de las inundaciones de Houston**

 **Alguien me preguntó por el significado de Darinka "regalo de Dios" de origen Checoslovaco… hay muchos significados más pero yo me quedo con este.**

 **Muchas gracias por leerme y por sus rv**

 **Besos en sus hermosos cachetes, haré lo posible por actualizar esta semana.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:los personajes principales pertenecen a la gran Stephenie Meyer.**

 **Chapter 5**

—Porque me dolió ver que no me defendiste… porque yo no soy como ella y nunca lo voy a hacer —limpio sus lágrimas bruscamente — yo no soy ni dulce, ni noble, ni mucho menos callada… y si lo que tu buscas es una copia de tu difunta esposa —sonrió triste — buscalo en alguien más, porque yo no soy como ella.

—Te amo, así como eres —sostuve su brazo antes de que se marchará — Cuando te conocí nunca me imagine que tu serias demasiado importante en mi vida —acaricie su mejilla con mis nudillos — te has convertido en la fuerza que mis días necesitan.

—Una vez me dijiste que solo había llegado a desordenar tu vida —suspiró — tal vez tienes razón siempre he sido un desastre. —tome su rostro con ambas manos.

—Eres el más bonito desastre que en mi vida pudo entrar —bese su frente — Quiero que te quedes para siempre Bella.

—Te advierto que soy un dolor de cabeza —se encogió de hombros — si Demetri se vuelve a meter conmigo no dudaré en patearle el trasero —yo solo rodé los ojos.

—Hey pequeña _busca pleitos_ pare de amenazar —la jale fuerte contra a mi, era tan chiquita y liviana que no dude en sostenerla en brazos para levantarla a mi altura — te prometo que no dejaré que vuelva a insultarte, ni él ni nadie te volverá a ofender nunca sin que reciba su merecido.

—Gracias. —envolvió sus brazos en mi cuello — solo quiero que me des el lugar que merezco.

—Ese lugar lo tienes ya… —puso su mano en mi boca.

—No quiero palabras, necesito hechos —besó mis labios — ¡ahora bájame señor Cullen! O no respondo de mis actos —solo negué con la cabeza para empezar a girar con ella mientras se ponía a gritar.

—Edward estoy mareada —caminó tambaleándose — todo da vueltas —se dejó caer al césped dándome la mejor vista de sus torneadas piernas.

Verla así solo me dio una gran idea, hoy se regresaban a Forks no nos veríamos hasta dentro de dos meses ya que Bella necesitaba arreglar su ajuar de novia; de los dos años que habíamos compartido nunca habíamos dormido juntos Renée era bastante anticuada en ese aspecto nunca permitió a su hija pasar una sola noche conmigo en realidad esa había sido la condición que puso mi suegra para permitirnos estar de novios.

—Bella, quiero que te quedes otros días más aquí —me senté junto a ella — Quiero llevarte a bailar, estos días no pudimos hacer gran cosa. ¿por qué no le dices a Renée que te quieres quedar? —puse mi mejor cara de apesadumbrado.

—No se amor, necesito volver a casa —delineo mis labios con su dedo — mi abuela Marie me está esperando para llevarme a París, necesitan a empezar a diseñar mi vestido —en un movimiento rápido me puse encima de ella.

—Solo un día más, por favor —puse mi cara de corderito herido — si quieres mañana en la tarde te vas, te comprare el primer boleto de avión que salga en la noche. Piénsalo ya no tendrás que viajar por carretera tantas horas cansada, de mal humor… y llegarás antes que tus padres.

.

.

Eso de convencer a Renée no fue tan difícil como pensé aunque siendo honesto todo fue gracias a mi novia y su maravillosa actuación de sentirse mal, eso de acostarse en la cama cubrirse de mantas, sudar y estar ardiendo en temperatura hasta a mi me sorprendió por un momento pensé que se había puesto enferma de verdad. Hasta que me guiñó un ojo, esas actuaciones eran dignas de algún premio que yo por supuesto le iba a dar, se muy bien que me iría al infierno por engañar a mi inocente novia pero ella se lo había buscado por castigarme con el _celibato._

Juro que cuando vi a Bella con ese diminuto vestido negro que no dejaba nada a la imaginación quise tomarla allí mismo, solo que me comporte por mis hijos que estaban presentes, al salir de casa lo primero que hice fue arrinconarla en una de las paredes para besar y morder sus exquisitos labios después de nose cuanto tiempo mas me aleje de ella para contemplarla mejor; tenía su cabello suelto en ondas, sus ojos perfectamente maquillados haciéndolos lucir más grandes y expresivos de lo que ya eran, sus pequeños, carnosos labios hinchados producto de mis besos le daban ese toque tierno, enfundada en un pequeñito vestido estilo halter haciendo que sus ya prominentes pechos se realsaran más de lo que ya estaban " _tipo invitación a comerlos ya"_ su pequeña cintura era mi lugar favorito desde que la conocí, por supuesto mis brazos siempre querían permanecer enrredados ahí, sus caderas levemente pronunciadas junto a su respingón trasero eran el toque mágico de su cuerpo su corta falta apenas los cubrían y sus piernas ejercitadas eran mi gran debilidad ya que sin duda los centímetros que agregan sus zapatos la hacían lucir espectacular. Ella era realmente hermosa su tentativo cuerpo te podía a tener los más degenerados pensamientos pero su rostro juvenil te decía detente es una joven inexperta, ella seguía manteniendo sus rasgos inocentes cuando no se maquillaba y demonios la primera vez que me la lleve a la cama pensé que era un maldito pedófilo porque mi Bella se miraba de algunos dieciséis por no llevar ni una sola gota de maquillaje desde entonces siempre le digo que use un poco para acallar a mi maldita conciencia.

—¡Hey! se te cae la baba —sus manos se movían frente a mi — tengo rato hablándote y no reaccionas.

—Vámonos antes de que me arrepienta —tome su mano — hoy, yo soy el conductor designado.

Maneje a toda velocidad por las avenidas de la ciudad varias veces me distraje con las piernas de Bella que mantenía una mano en su falda para que no se subiera más, yo solo reía al ver todas las veces que repitió la misma acción desde que se subió al automóvil ¿por qué harán eso? ¿quien jodidos les dice que usen minifaldas? Nos mantuvimos en silencio ya que mi novia parecía más emocionada viendo el espectáculo de luces que nos brindaban los edificios de la ciudad, yo no quise interrumpirla yo sabía lo que ella amaba todo esto, las comodidades, las ciudades con su gentío, salir a bailar, ella había nacido para vivir así y sin darme cuenta mi mente voló años atrás cuando una joven de ojos color miel odiaba esto...

— _Detesto esto… no me gustaría nunca que mis hijos nacieran y crecieran en esta ciudad_ — _íbamos en mi auto al mall a buscar cosas para nuestra bebita._

— _¿porque?_ — _acaricie su hinchado vientre._

— _Es horrible siempre hay mucho tráfico, mucho ruido. Me gustaría vivir allá en donde vivías de niño, para estar más cerca de la naturaleza_ — _dijo tímida pasando sus manos por sus jeans._

— _Entonces así será_ — _tome su mano_ — _¿cuantos hijos quisieras tener?_

— _Sí vamos a vivir en San Antonio quiero tener cinco hijos_ — _sus ojos miel me miraron de manera dulce…_

—Edward ya llegamos —la voz de Bella me sacó de mi letargo — ¿en que piensas?

—Solo me preguntaba si nunca has estado en lugares menos concurridos —sus ojos se abrieron asustados— ¿nunca has pasado días rodeada de la naturaleza?

—Cuando era pequeña mis padres me llevaron a un _safari_ —sacudió su cabeza como alejando los recuerdos— fue horrible, sudaba a mares, mi cara ardía de lo roja que estaba, los mosquitos me hicieron unas ronchas que termine enferma por un mes de la alergia que me dio. No deseo volver a pasar por eso nunca mas.

Sus palabras me hicieron aterrizar de golpe, porque las estaba comparando, Bella no se merecía esto ella era un ser lleno de luz, alegría que ni siquiera yo era bueno para ella… decidí hacer a un lado el tema para poder disfrutar la noche quise que el fantasma de Brigitte se alejará de mi, solo que su recuerdo tenía otros planes; cuando empezamos a bailar me di cuenta que Bella era la más pura sensualidad hecha mujer, mientras que mi mente me traía flashes de mi Brigitte quien nunca supo bailar, mi cerebro procesaba todo en cámara lenta Bella reía, socializaba, bebía de manera irresponsable cosa que Brigitte nunca hizo ella era temerosa, insegura y muy responsable. Ya pasadas las 3 am estaba enfadado conmigo mismo no había logrado disfrutar esta noche con Isabella y mis planes de pasar la noche con ella se habían ido volando desde hace horas, la música sólo había logrado aturdirme provocando un terrible dolor de cabeza.

—Ya me quiero ir —levante la voz para que escuchara.

—Bien. Si eso es lo que quieres —se puso en pie caminando hacia la salida.

—Bella no quiero que pienses lo que no es —la recargue contra mi auto— creo que ya estoy viejo para estos lugares —trate de hacerla reír.

—No mientas —resoplo— estoy segura que algo te pasa.

No la dejé seguir hablando comencé besando sus labios de manera lenta concienzuda primero me alejó empujando mi pecho con sus puños los tome de manera delicada hasta llevarlos hacia mi cuello donde los dejé descansar mis manos comenzaron a recorrer sus caderas de forma lenta, mi boca abandonó sus labios para recorrer su cuello donde empecé a lamer y succionar sin reparo hasta hacerle varias marcas en su delicada piel.

—¡Bravo! Que buen espectáculo el de ustedes —la voz de un muy borracho Demetri nos hizo separarnos.

—¿Qué hacés aquí? —indague de mal humor.

—Vine a divertirme ¿no puedo? —clavó su mirada en Bella— ¿quieren que les pague el hotel? —sacó de su billetera un fajo de billetes.

—Demetri cuidado con lo que hagas —le advertí adivinando que los lanzaría sobre Bella y esta vez no estaba dispuesto a dejarlo pasar.

—Vámonos mi amor —Bella tomo de mi brazo — ya estoy cansada.

—Supongo que ha terminar lo que estaban haciendo —bramo Demetri quien comenzó a acercarse a nosotros.

—Es mejor que tú también te vayas —di un paso adelante para dejar a Isabella atrás de mi.

—Qué tengan una movida noche —caminó tambaleándose por la calle oscura— y no se preocupen por mí, pedí un taxi.

—¿Qué fue eso? —cuestionó mi novia nerviosa— es obvio que no le agrado.

—Ni idea, yo tenía entendido que Demetri era abstemio. No dejaré que se vuelva a meter contigo —la atraje hacia mí para abrazarla ya que estaba asustada.

No tenía ganas de volver a casa así que terminé llevándola a la suite que había reservado para mis otros planes, lo primero que hice al entrar fue abrir la botella de champán para brindar por nosotros, nos fuimos a la recámara donde Bella se encerró en el baño para salir minutos después con el cabello húmedo sin maquillaje y solo cubierta con el albornoz color blanco se dejó caer a la cama donde acomodo las almohadas en su espalda, le ofreci otra copa que ella gustosa acepto empezamos una plática trivial reímos de cada ocurrencia de Bella me contó de su infancia que su primer problema en el colegio fue cortar el cabello de una niña, solo porque esa misma niña pegó una goma de mascar en su cabello, que desde entonces se volvió una niña con problemas de conducta, pasamos a la etapa de la pubertad donde lo primero que sobresalió fue lo enamoradiza que se volvió y lo mal que se puso al sufrir su primer desamor con un chico 4 años mayor que ella, después llegaron todas las citas que tuvo que muy discretamente no mencionó números, cuando pregunté por la etapa del primer amor su semblante y su voz fueron distintas solo contó que se hicieron novios cuando ella tenía 15 años que su relación duró 3 años pero pude darme cuenta que esa persona había marcado su vida y no era tan difícil imaginar que a él se había entregado por primera vez sus ojos se entristecieron al contar lo difícil que le fue superar aquella relación por más que le pregunte por el nombre del susodicho no quiso decirme, solo mencionó que desde que terminaron no lo había vuelto a ver.

Cuando fue mi turno ella escuchaba atenta mi relato, le hable de mi niñez lo unido que era a mi hermano Emmett también le conté de mi mejor amigo Sam nuestras travesuras que no eran otra cosa que escaparnos al arroyo que estaba cerca a nuestra casa, le conté las escasas novias que tuve su rostro se entristeció cuando me escucho decir que el amor me llegó desde el primer momento que vi a Brigitte cuando sólo tenía 18 años con quien inicie un romance _omití decir que pasional_ no quise hablar de mi primera vez aunque por su mueca pude identificar que ella lo adivinó, lo único que le confesé es que yo había embarazado a Brigitte con toda la intención para casarme con ella , sus ojos me miraron asombrados y con cierta pena no quise seguir contando más de mi vida porque el ambiente no se sentía igual… Media hora después una muy sonriente Bella empezó a lanzar todo tipo de preguntas.

—¿Eres celoso? —preguntó con voz chistosa.

—No. —respondí tajante.

—Yo si soy mucho demasiado celosa —se encogió de hombros— porque lo que se quiere se cela —se levantó de la cama para tomar la botella y empezar a beber de la misma.

—Ya no bebas —advertí— ya estas ebria.

—Déjame un ratito más —se llevó una mano a la frente y con la otra abrazaba la botella— Quiero preguntarte algo, se honesto total mañana ya no me voy a recordar nada —suspiró— ¿tú y Brigitte tuvieron su primera vez juntos?

—Bella, eso ya pasó —intente quitarle la botella de sus manos— señorita ya es tarde, deberíamos dormir —se alejó de mí, sentándose en el otro extremo de la cama.

—Solo contestame eso y prometo contestar cualquier pregunta que me hagas.

—Sí. —conteste de manera seca.

—Lo imagine, eres muy obvio —se recostó sobre el colchón cerrando sus ojos— una última y ya… ¿cuántos niños quieres que tengamos? —habló sin abrir los ojos.

—No seas tramposa, falta mi pregunta —quite la botella de sus piernas— ¿como se llama tu ex?

—David —susurro, se había quedado dormida.

—¿Por qué terminaron? —insistí por varios minutos pero ella ya no contesto, se había quedado profundamente dormida. Contemple su rostro por varios minutos más hasta quedarme dormido sosteniendo su mano.

El sonido de mi celular me despertó lo ignore por completo para seguir durmiendo abrí un ojo soportando la molesta luz de la habitación mire alrededor todo estaba claro por las ventanas se apreciaba el fuerte sol miré la cama toda revuelta Bella no estaba agudice mi oído para escuchar el agua caer en la ducha, sin pensarlo mucho me aventure al baño vestido con sólo un bóxer al entrar escuché a mi novia cantar de lo más alegre, me dirigí a lavarme la cara aunque el espejo me daba una excelente vista del cuerpo desnudo de Isabella sin hacer mucho tiempo me desnude para entrar sin avisar a la ducha. Puse mis manos en sus caderas a lo que ella dio un respingo por el susto, comencé a repartir besos en sus hombros y espalda mientras el agua caía por nuestros cuerpos no le di mucho tiempo a decir nada solo le susurre al oído que se inclinara, ella por supuesto obedeció con la respiración agitada para sin más preámbulos penetrarla de una sola estocada, mis movimientos eran rápidos y profundos mientras que nuestros gemidos eran el mejor aliciente para no detenerme, empecé a bombear más rápido a la vez que amasaba sus pechos, no iba a durar lo sabía ese sonido de nuestros cuerpos al chocar me estaba volviendo loco, esta era la primera vez que usábamos esta posición así que empecé a pellizcar sus pezones al mismo tiempo morder de manera suave su hombro hasta empezar a sentir como apretaba mi pene entre sus paredes vaginales varias embestidas más hasta sentir como sus jugos bañaban mi miembro para dejarme ir junto a ella llenándola de mi líquido seminal.

Sentí su cuerpo hacerse flácido ya que la vi sujetarse de la pared de mármol, se giró para quedar frente a mi, yo la sujete de la cintura para abrazarme a ella; pase el jabón por todo su cuerpo tallando de forma delicada mientras sus ojos solo seguían mis movimientos, lave su cabello con suficiente shampoo después enjuague todo su cuerpo y di suaves masajes en su cuero cabelludo, ante su atenta mirada repetí la misma acción en mi, hasta que puse una toalla en mis caderas para llevarla en brazos hasta la cama envuelta en el albornoz.

—¿Estás lastimada? —cuestione al ver que no pronunciaba palabra.

—No —negó con la cabeza— solo que nunca lo habíamos hecho así —se mordió el labio inferior para bajar su mirada.

—Era una fantasía que tenía contigo —sonreí— ¿estás dispuesta a cumplir las demás? —la vi ruborizarse y asentir.

Y tener que esperar seis largos meses… para cumplirlas.

 **Hey! Como están? Ya sé me tarde, pero este capítulo lo edité más de diez veces (sin exagerar) Y aún así no me gusto, déjenme saber que les pareció… porque yo no quede muy convencida.**

 **Actualizo miércoles y viernes… (todavía no me decido bien)**

 **Muchas gracias por leerme y por sus reviews.**

 **Besos en sus hermosos cachetes :***


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: los personajes principales pertenecen a la gran Stephenie Meyer.**

 **Chapter 6**

Llevaba dos malditas semanas enferma de estúpidos escalofríos, dolor de huesos mi doctor solo decía que era un _virus_ que no me preocupara ¿como diablos no me iba a preocupar? Si ya parecía más hija de una momia que de Renée. Todo el cuerpo me dolía y no tenía ganas de levantarme de la cama lo único que se me antojaba era dormir como los jodidos osos que se ponen a hibernar, estaba tratando de dormir cuando escuché la chirriante voz de Lauren.

—Te ordeno que te pares de esa aburrida cama —bajo un poco sus lentes de sol sobre su nariz para mostrarme sus orbes azules— tenemos muchas cosas por hacer.

—¡claro! Solo me estoy haciendo la enferma para que apareciera mi mejor amiga a darme órdenes —comenté sarcástica.

—Pronto te casaras, no se si volveremos a vernos —se sentó en mi cama— Quiero salir a divertirnos como antes.

—¿y tú crees que yo prefiero estar aquí? No seas tonta, me siento mal —me cubrí con las sábanas — cuando este mejor yo te busco.

—Ni siquiera me has contado con lujo de detalles cómo te fue con Edward —descubrió mi cara— ¿que chismes nuevos hay?

—No me ha llamado anda muy ocupado con los negocios de su padre, tampoco sé donde vamos a vivir… me imagino que en Texas porque allí es donde estudian sus hijos.

—¡Qué emoción! Te das cuenta ya eres toda una matriarca, ya quiero escuchar que me narres tus días productivos. Cómo llevar a los niños al cole, sacarle montones de fotos en tu celular luego presumirlos por Facebook o Instagram, ir a esas fiestas con payasos —aplaudía emocionada.

Yo solo me dedique a escuchar cada palabra que escupía la rubia mientras mi mente empezó a divagar _¡voy a ser mamá!_ Tendré que ser más responsable para poder educar a tres niños… no corrección son dos niños y una adolescente. No, ellos tienen a su padre… yo no soy necesaria en sus vidas...

—¿cómo te sientes, cariño? —escuché a lo lejos la voz de mi padre—. Estoy muy preocupado por ti, llevas un mes enferma.

—Te juro que si está embarazada, la echaré de la casa —Renée siempre con tan buenos deseos. ¡Oh por Dios! ¿¡un mes!? ¿como demonios paso un mes?

—Callate. ¿Acaso no ves como esta? —escuché vociferar a mi padre, quien pasaba su mano por mis cabellos—. Mejor muévete a buscar un maldito doctor.

—Su doctor está por llegar —canturreo Renée.

Mis ojos se abrieron completamente trate de levantarme cuando sentí las náuseas recorrer mi esófago ni siquiera pude ver quien me ayudó a llegar hasta el toilet lo cual agradecí infinitamente, cuando ya todo pasó me puse en pie reconozco que no fue buena idea ya que cuatro pares de ojos me escudriñaban de pies a cabeza _¡genial seguro ahora me parecía a la niña del exorcista!_ Lo que más me asustó es ver como un par de ojos verdes me miraban temerosos, mientras los ojos azules de mi madre parecían querer asesinarme, intente dar dos pasos cuando mi mundo se desvaneció.

Me sentía cansada mi cuerpo dolía _joder_ sí que dolía sentía que no tenía nada que estar haciendo yo en una cama, cuando podía ir a comprar la última colección de ropa _primavera - verano_ entonces abrí mis ojos de forma lenta hasta que se acostumbraron a la luz y _¡Dios santo!_ ¿que estoy haciendo en un hospital? Paredes blancas, techo blanco, sábanas blancas, bata blanca por cierto muy horrible y desgastada. Levanté mi brazo izquierdo mala idea estaba conectado al maldito **I.V** empecé a ponerme muy nerviosa tal vez mi madre me había internado en un loquero, así que me puse a gritar.

—¡Mamááááá! ¿Dónde diablos estás? ¿por qué estoy aquí? —paté las sábanas.

—¿Porque gritas como una loca? —entró Renée a la habitación enojada como siempre—. ¿tú no te cansas de darme disgustos? Parece que esa es tu vocación en esta vida.

—¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí? —musite.

—Te desmayaste por eso estas aquí —sus ojos me taladraban— El doctor ya descarto un embarazo, lo bueno porque sino ya estuvieras en Texas. Te lo advierto Isabella, no quiero sorpresas estoy cansada de tus estupideces.

—No le veo lo malo si tengo un bebé, seria tu nieto ¿no? —la enfrente.

—Todo esto lo haces a propósito ¿cierto? Edward es igual de irresponsable que tu ¿como demonios no usa condon?

—¿Le reclamaste a Edward? —gruñí— ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿por qué te metes en mi vida?

—Por supuesto que le reclame, todavía me dijo que él se hacía responsable. Como si tuviera opción.

—Yo quiero un bebé —chillé— Y si no fue esta vez, no te preocupes. Le diré que saliendo de este maldito lugar me llevé al primer hotel que se nos atraviese y me haga uno ¡yo quiero un bebé!

La vi salir por la puerta como alma que lleva el diablo ¿por qué siempre teníamos que discutir? Fácil ella se metía en todo y yo tenía que ponerla en su sitio. Llevé mis manos a mi vientre para suspirar largamente me hice muchas ilusiones de quedar embarazada, nose si me estaba obsesionando con la idea o tal vez lo hacía para molestar a Renée ¿a quien engaño? Yo quiero un bebito de Edward y mío. Quiero un bebé, quiero tener una personita hecha por los dos… quiero darle nuevas alegrías _quiero que la olvide_.

Me puse a recordar la última vez que estuvimos juntos como Edward pensó que me había lastimado tan sólo porque me veía muy pensativa, lo que no le dije es que llevaba un mes sin tomar la píldora. De primero las deje de tomar por el simple hecho de que él estaría ausente viviendo en otro estado, juro que pensé decirle que usara preservativo hasta que llegara el día de la boda donde según yo para ese día ya iba estar usando algún método anticonceptivo. Lo que nunca me imaginé fue que al conocer a sus hijos algo muy dentro de mi deseara tanto darle un hijo, lo acepto quise alejar esa vocecita de mi negándome a estar con él con todo ese rollo de la abstinencia. Aunque siendo honesta no veo nada de malo en que me embarace de él con toda la intención, Edward hizo lo mismo con ella. ¿Por qué yo no? Así que operación "quiero un bebé " está en marcha…

—Déjame adivinar… discutiste con tu madre —mi abuela Marie masajeaba mis manos.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —comenté triste.

—Porque tengo rato hablándote y tu pareces fuera de esta galaxia —sus ojos marrones me miraban tiernamente.

—Me estaba reclamando porque dice que Edward y yo somos unos irresponsables.

—¿Y es verdad?

—Por supuesto que no, nosotros no queremos hijos… por el momento —mentí— yo estoy tomando la píldora.

—¿Dónde están papá y Edward? ¿por qué no están aquí? —cambie de tema, lo menos que quería era que mi abuela se diera cuenta de mis planes y entonces tener que aguantar todo el sermón que me daría.

—Fueron a comer mi niña, estuviste dos días con fiebre. Ellos nunca se despegaron de ti.

—¿Qué me pasó? —indague.

—Tenías una fuerte infección estomacal aparte ya estabas muy débil por no consumir alimentos ni hidratarte —negó con su cabeza— tu madre es una cabezota, no quería que se te trajera a ningún hospital porque quería evitarse la vergüenza de que los doctores confirmarán que estabas embarazada.

—Siempre pensando en el que dirán —besó mi frente— ¿porque te vas?

—Hoy llega Loreto Fontaine el mejor diseñador de este jodido planeta —guiñó su ojo— no todos los días se casa la nieta de Marie Swan.

—Abuela ¿cómo lo lograste? —exprese sorprendida.

—El jodido dinero mueve montañas, así que a recuperarte pronto, no creo que desees que venga aquí —hizo un mohín mientras salía de la habitación.

.

.

—Afirmó que nunca en mis más de treinta años de profesión —se puso una mano en la cintura— había pasado por tanto caos. Señora Renée Swan deje de maravillarnos con su opinión… la novia es su hija.

Loreto Fontaine un hombre alto esbelto de mirada azul por los contactos que traía puestos, rostro exquisito de algunos cincuenta años por supuesto aparentaba mucho menos por tanta cirugía y maquillaje, con voz, movimientos completamente amanerados no dejaba de gritar desde hace seis horas.

—Es que no entiendo para qué necesita dos vestidos ¿por qué? —me miró interrogante haciéndome desviar mi mirada— ¿porque escoger color perla? ¡Que no sólo puedes escoger blanco y ya! ¡BLANCO COMO CUALQUIER NOVIA!

—¡Ave Maria! Esta mujer me va a provocar un infarto —empezó a respirar de manera violenta sobre mi— ¿princesa como has podido aguantar? Yo llevo tan sólo horas y ya la quiero matar.

—Ya callate Renée, me estas empezando a fastidiar —gritó mi abuela.

—Es mi boda si yo quiero ponerme un vestido negro, me lo pongo y ya —encogí mis hombros— ¿porque te metes?

—Explícame el porqué comprar dos vestidos ¿por qué uno ajustado y otro más holgado? ¿Acaso pretendes engordar para la boda? —mi madre zarandeaba mi brazo— ¿por qué lo haces?

—¡Basta! Largo de aquí señora neurótica —Loreto tomó a mi madre de un brazo para sacarla de mi recámara— váyase a ver esos programas de televisión o póngase a leer un libro, pero largo de aquí.

—Mujeres bonitas, disculpen por el drama —puso su mano en el pecho—. Marie hermosa disculpa mi arrebato. Se que es tu nuera ¡Ave Maria! Esa mujer es castrante.

—Eso que no conoces a mi suegra —replique.

—Por mi ni te preocupes —respondió Marie— esa mujer es un completo show donde quiera que esté.

Ese día terminamos de elegir telas, diseño y color. Me tomo las medidas para los vestidos, de manera discreta se acercó para preguntar si estaba embarazada lo cual yo negué solo deje entrever que tal vez para ese día lo estuviera él solo me guiñó un ojo para pronunciar un silencioso suerte lo cual agradecí.

Hoy empezaba con mi operación "quiero un bebé" así que estaba un poco nerviosa ¿por qué? No era tan malo decir una pequeña mentira además todas las personas lo hacían, no entendía porque me sentía mal. Porque mi maldita conciencia me gritaba _que no lo hiciera_.

Edward pasó después de las ocho de la noche, estuvo un rato platicando con mi padre en el estudio y yo parecía que había cometido el robo de la historia cuando Edward tocó mi hombro para decir que podíamos irnos pegue tremendo brinco que mi padre y mi novio empezaron a reír. Yo solo los fulmine con la mirada para salir presurosa de casa antes que me arrepintiera de lo que iba a hacer.

La cena paso de manera tranquila bueno de mi parte nunca me pude concentrar en lo que Edward decía, solo recuerdo que dijo vendería algo y que haría nose que. Respire de forma pausada y honda necesitaba relajarme, estábamos a punto de volver a casa justo dentro del auto cuando tomé su mano ¡Dios! ¿por qué estoy asustada?

—No quiero ir a casa —lo besé de forma salvaje, acomodandome encima de él.

—¿Qué sugieres? —preguntó sobre mis labios.

—Sorpréndeme —me removí encima de él para sentir su más que despierto falo.

Su hermosa sonrisa me respondió por él, empezó a manejar a toda velocidad de forma impaciente haciéndome sonreír pero no duró mucho ya que Edward tomó la carretera rumbo a casa, mi rabia hizo acto de presencia y juro que deseaba bajarme del maldito automóvil no sin antes patearle las bolas por idiota.

— ¿A dónde vamos? —mi voz histérica me sorprendió hasta a mi ¡ _genial ahora parecía urgida!_

—Bella te dije que necesito volver a Texas el administrador del rancho está muy enfermo ¿no lo recuerdas? —me miró como si tuviera algún tipo de retraso.

—Edward yo quiero estar contigo —puse una mano en el volante para desviarlo del camino _mierda, ahora era psicópata._

—Hey tranquila ¿que te ocurre? —aparco el auto fuera de la carretera con la oscuridad a mi favor.

No lo pensé solo me avente sobre Edward mordiendo sus labios de manera irracional me puse a horcajadas sobre él con el maldito volante encajandose en mi espalda sobé su pecho con mis manos desabotonando su camisa ¡maldita sea! Él no reaccionaba, abandone sus labios para recorrer su mentón donde daba pequeñas mordidas se empezaron a escuchar los gemidos por parte de él empezó a respirar de manera agitada para ¡por fin! Acariciar mis desnudas piernas una mano se perdió en la parte sur de mi cuerpo, sus ojos se abrieron conmocionados al darse cuenta que no traía ropa interior, no lo deje pronunciar palabra. Sólo me levante un poco para poder bajar su bragueta su enorme pene erguido no tardó en aparecer con una pequeña gota blancuzca que me hizo salivar _¡diablos!_ Me mordí el labio inferior por el deseo de practicarle una buena mamada sacudí mi cabeza para espantar cualquier idea que no fuera _mi operación_ me deje caer sin premura sacandonos unos gemidos empecé a cabalgarlo de manera frenética, Edward bajo el respaldo para que fuera más fácil nuestra acción lo vi cerrar sus ojos mientras que sus gemidos eran mas alto de lo normal estaba completamente extasiado llevó sus manos a mis pechos todavía cubiertos por ropa comenzando los a amasar de manera dolorosa, quise ayudarle un poco sacandome la blusa por la cabeza para después quitarme el sujetador y aventarlo en algún lugar, mire sus ojos completamente oscuros hasta abalanzarse sobre mis senos empezó a succionar mis pezones de manera alterna mientras yo seguía cabalgando sobre él no pude soportar más hasta que sentí esa sensación de cosquilleo en mi vientre mi cuerpo empezó a sentir espasmos para dejarme caer totalmente débil por el orgasmo.

Nuestros cuerpos sudorosos todavía con la respiración errática y aun unidos no pude evitar sonreír por mi gran osadía, Edward empezó a acariciar mi espalda desnuda de arriba abajo.

—¿Qué fue esto? —cuestionó agitado.

—Era una fantasía —tomó mi rostro entre sus grandes manos— ¿no te gustó?

—Me encantó —besó mis labios de manera lenta— vamos vístete, tenemos que irnos.

Yo solo asenti para empezar a vestirme con una sonrisa de esperanza...

 **Hola! Aquí les dejo el nuevo capítulo, de antemano pido disculpas por los errores ortográficos, hasta el miércoles…**

 **Muchas gracias por leerme y por sus reviews**

 **Besos en sus hermosos cachetes.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: los personajes principales pertenecen a la gran Stephenie Meyer.**

 **Chapter 7**

Los primeros rayos solares se filtraban por mi ventana molestando mis ojos ¿quién demonios abrió la cortina? Hice el intento de sentarme en la cama todavía con los ojos cerrados. No tenía ganas de levantarme hasta haber repuesto mis horas de sueño, no llevaba ni cuatro horas dormido.

—¿Hasta cuando vas a seguir así? —la voz de Esme me hizo abrir los ojos de golpe.

—¡Mamá me asustaste! —me cubrí con las sábanas mi desnudez.

—No puedo creer que esa chiquilla haga contigo lo que le dé su gana —se cruzó de brazos— no quiero ni imaginar qué será de ti cuando se casen.

—Es mi prometida es normal que vaya a verla.

—Tienes tres meses yendo y viniendo de ese maldito lugar, te estás desvelando demasiado, no te alimentas bien, estás más delgado, ojeroso, se te ve cansado, estás descuidando nuestro patrimonio y lo que es peor a tus hijos —vociferó mi madre.

—Mamá, todo está bien —resople— no sólo mis viajes son por Bella, también tengo pendientes allá, así como también sigo buscando colegio para mis hijos, me mantengo al pendiente del rancho, estoy por comprar una casa muy cerca de acá.

—Hablando de casas —cambio de tema — porque no te quedas a vivir con nosotros… la casa es muy grande. A parte los niños están acostumbrados a estar con Carlisle y conmigo, así no tendrías porque cambiarlos de colegio —se sentó en el borde de la cama— Yo seguiría estando al pendiente de ustedes.

—Gracias mamá por todo lo que has hecho por mi y por mis hijos —tome su mano— pero es necesario, seguir nosotros por un camino diferente. No sería justo que después de acogernos en tu casa por más de siete años, ahora que me case sigamos viviendo contigo. No es justo ni para ti, ni mucho menos para Bella —ella sólo me miraba con ojos tristes.

—¿Tu también me vas a abandonar? —comenzó a sollozar— No entiendes que tengo miedo por ustedes, esa chiquilla no es capaz de hacerse cargo de su vida ¿tú crees que será capaz de atenderlos a ustedes? A parte… tengo miedo que maltrate a los niños, es muy impulsiva. Esa clase de mujeres son capaces de todo.

—No voy a abandonarte, ni tampoco Bella es capaz de nada de eso —di un apretón a su mano— Me consideras tan tonto, como para meter en nuestra vida a cualquier mujer ¿en serio lo crees?

—Es que mírate —señaló mi cuerpo— Ella hace contigo lo que quiere —yo rodé los ojos, ella se refería a las marcas que Bella había hecho en mi pecho y cuello.

—Mamá no empieces, ese tema no lo voy a tratar contigo.

—Está bien —se puso de pie— solo piensa muy bien lo que te dije. Yo estaría encantada de tener a Bella en mi casa, así podrías ahorrar ese dinero porque te va a hacer mucha falta para cumplirle los gustos a tu mujer.

—Estoy preparado para eso —la mire fijamente— tengo dinero suficiente para cubrir las necesidades de mi esposa.

—Yo hablo de caprichos, cariño —me guiñó un ojo para despedirse de mi.

No era la primera vez que mi madre comentaba el porqué no me traía a vivir a Bella acá, por supuesto que estaba perfecto para mis hijos, así no se enfrentarían a ningún cambio solo a convivir con Isabella. Sólo que estaba por demás seguro que ella nunca aceptaría algo así, es obvio que ella quiere su propio espacio y tiene todo el derecho a tenerlo.

Ya en el despacho de papá revisando nuevos proveedores no podía dejar de pensar en los hechos ocurridos meses atrás, desde que un angustiado Charlie me llamó para decirme que Bella llevaba días enferma lo primero que hice fue ir hasta washington para estar con ella.

Cuando la vi me preocupe demasiado, verla en una cama completamente pálida me asustó mucho, lo primero que hice fue pedirle a su padre que la llevaramos a un hospital, no sin antes mi suegra reclamarme que si yo había tenido la osadía de embarazar a su hija mejor me la llevara conmigo. Por supuesto que le dije que yo me haría responsable terminamos discutiendo como casi siempre hasta que Charlie intervino poniendo en su lugar a una muy enojada Renée.

Después de que Bella se recuperó de su enfermedad la lleve a cenar desde ese día ella se comporta de una manera un tanto extraña, no es que me moleste hacer el amor con ella al contrario lo disfruto mucho. Sólo que desde entonces algo ha cambiado, me habla por teléfono a diario y varias veces al día me pide que la vaya a ver cada semana, lo hago aunque yo esté ocupado hago todo cuanto puedo para estar con ella ¿y que con eso? Bien lo que pasa es que ni siquiera podemos mantener una charla en concreto cuando ya está encima de mi, terminamos en la cama, en el sofá o sobre el piso de cualquier habitación y eso es lo que me preocupa que nuestra relación se volvió meramente sexual, no hay comunicación.

—Vaya, tu aquí… —comentó Demetri— pensé que ya te habías mudado con tu novia.

—No le veo el chiste —resople— ¿todavía no tienes nuevo administrador? Me preocupa que no haya para cuando me case.

—No. Tampoco creo hallar en estos tiempos nadie quiere una responsabilidad tan grande —se sentó frente al escritorio— no te va a quedar de otra que hacerte cargo tu.

—Estas loco —negué con la cabeza— Bella nunca lo permitiría, ella detesta la vida de campo. Aunque tú podrías hacerte cargo ¿aceptas? —suplique— ayudame con eso, por favor. Tu puedes poner la cantidad que quieres ganar, yo estaré de acuerdo en cubrirla. Por los buenos tiempos

—Yo no. Al único que le corresponde es a ti, tu eres el dueño. Nadie más podrá manejarlo mejor que tú —sus orbes grises me miraban firmes— fajate los pantalones para obligar a Bella a obedecerte. Porque parece que con solo tronar los dedos te tiene donde ella quiere.

Estuve a punto de responderle a Demetri cuando mi celular comenzó a sonar mire la pantalla y vi que era del rancho, se me hizo extraño ya que nunca hablaban a mi celular.

—¿Pasa algo Quil? — camine fuera del despacho.

—Sí Edward. Acaba de morir mi abuelo. —musitó una voz conocida— le sobrevino un infarto.

—¿Cuando fue? — pregunté cabizbajo yo tenía un profundo respeto por el viejo Quil ese hombre me había enseñado todo lo relacionado al rancho, él amaba ese lugar más que su vida.

—Hace unas horas, solo que no avise antes porque estaba haciendo los trámites del sepelio.

—Salgo para allá lo más pronto que me sea posible —di un carraspeo para que no se me cortará la voz — lo siento mucho Sam, se lo importante que ese viejo es para ti.

—Gracias Edward. No hubiese querido que nos volviéramos a ver de esta manera —resoplo — voy a necesitar mucho de tu ayuda, mi abuelo era el administrador de todo esto y yo… yo ahorita no tengo cabeza para nada. —finalizó la llamada entre sollozos.

Esa tarde nos despedimos de Esme que se quedó un poco inquieta porque mis hijos no quisieron quedarse con ella, mi padre insistió en llevarlos con nosotros así que después de tres horas de viaje por carretera y media hora más de terracería por fin llegamos a nuestro destino, Carmen fue la primera en salir a recibirnos y su sorpresa fue tal al ver a mis niños llegar con nosotros, ellos presurosos se lanzaron a sus brazos la escena era espectacular mi sonrisa se engrandeció por ver las caras de mis pequeños felices como hace años no sonreían de esa manera, al siguiente en abrazar fue a mi no sin antes darme unos cuantos regaños por tardar tanto en traer los niños, después lloro en mi hombro por la muerte de su padre del que yo tambien tenia muchos recuerdos la dejé desahogarse por unos minutos más hasta que ella misma recordó que para mi volver a esta casa era un golpe doble, me miro triste secando sus lágrimas y se dirigió a mi padre llevándoselo junto con mis hijos; entonces la nostalgia se apoderó de mí al mirar todas las paredes, los muebles todo estaba totalmente cambiado nada era como hace siete años que salí de allí, solo que los recuerdos seguían estando tan vivos dentro de mi. Esta había sido nuestra primer casa cuando era niño aquí estaban mis mejores recuerdos de mi infancia, tanto como de matrimonio este mismo había sido el hogar que Brigitte escogiera para vivir, estas mismas paredes fueron testigos de todas mis alegrías así como de mis sufrimientos.

Un nudo se instaló en mi garganta cuando me adentre en la casa viendo ensimismado las escaleras donde tantas veces me deslice por ellas cuando era niño ahora ya estan remodeladas, mis ojos observan cada detalle, las paredes ya no mantenían colgada ninguna fotografía de nuestra boda lo cual agradecí, todo estaba tan distinto como la última vez que la deje.

—Edward qué gusto verte. —unos fuertes brazos me sorprendieron abrazándome.

—Sam. Los años no pasan por ti —correspondi el abrazo, al hombre moreno fortachón de mirada oscura.

Sam Uley un viejo amigo para ser exactos amigos desde siempre, Emmett, Sam y yo habíamos compartido tantas aventuras desde niños hasta que un día nuestros padres compraron otra casa llevándonos con ellos cosa que nos sumió en la absoluta tristeza obligando a mi padre a traernos cada fin de semana y vacaciones de verano todo parecía marchar bien hasta que te empiezan a llamar la atención más las chicas y sus pechos, haces a un lado a los grandes amigos por compartir nuevas experiencias, después nuestra amistad se ve afectada por las mujeres ya que hubo una más viva que Emmett y Sam la cual compartieron sin ellos saber, desde entonces su camaradería ya nunca fue la misma. Emmett fue el primero en abandonar el nido yéndose a vivir a Londres para ingresar al King's College London a estudiar relaciones internacionales, Sam se aventuró por Princeton a estudiar arquitectura y yo escogí la universidad de Stanford para estudiar ingeniería en sistemas. Desde entonces muy pocas veces nos vimos, hasta que sucedió lo de Brigitte donde nos volvimos a juntar porque ellos estuvieron dándome su apoyo como en los viejos tiempos.

—Supe que te vas a casar —la voz de Sam me sacó de mis pensamientos — me da gusto.

—Gracias. —sonreí jovial — ¿que ha pasado contigo? Porque no te has casado.

—Tengo 34 años estoy muy joven para eso —hizo mohín.

—Vamos Sam te estás haciendo viejo —golpee su hombro — estoy seguro que Carmen se muere por ser abuela, hubieras visto su cara por ver a mis hijos. Estaba realmente feliz.

—Me lo contó —sonrió — ya hay una… es mayor que yo — sus ojos negros brillaron y me di cuenta que ella era importante.

—Me alegro —le di un fuerte abrazo — ¿entonces vas en serio con ella? Carmen se pondrá feliz.

—Emily es diez años mayor que yo… tiene un hijo de 15 años —su rostro se ensombreció —ella ya no puede tener más hijos... aunque a mi eso no me importa. Yo la quiero en serio.

—No se que decirte Sam, solo que si en realidad sientes algo por ella has lo posible por tenerla junto a ti.

—Lo sé —forzó una sonrisa.

Nuestra plática se extendió por varias horas donde contamos muchas de nuestras experiencias de vida, Sam radica en Chicago desde hace 4 años donde tenía un importante trabajo para una constructora, me contó que tenía planes de vivir nuevamente cerca solo que todavía no se decidía; ya en la madrugada estuvimos tomando café bajo un gran sauce hasta que los trabajadores nos avisaron que la carroza se encontraba en la entrada esperando indicaciones las cuales Sam dio de qué se trasladará el féretro a la casa del fondo que había sido el hogar de su abuelo, el viejo Quil se veló dos días enteros en su casa junto a todos los que habían sido sus trabajadores o como decía él sus únicos amigos mi padre y yo nunca nos separamos ni de Carmen, ni mucho menos de Sam hasta me sorprendió ver como mis hijos se encariñaron fácilmente de ellos, llegó el momento de despedir a Quil en el cementerio cerca de allí justo en el que se encontraba Brigitte por un momento mi mente divago 7 años atrás sentí tanto miedo el mismo que se evaporó al contemplar los rostros de mis hijos con semblante sereno. Bastaron unas cuantas palabras de agradecimiento para todos los presentes y un desgastado _nunca te olvidaremos_ para que la tierra empezará a cubrir la caja que contenía los restos del viejo Quil.

—Quiero visitar la tumba de mamá —Darinka tomó mi mano para guiarme por los estrechos pasillos del lugar.

—Es un lugar tan triste —comentó April brincando por todas las lápidas.

Ya frente a la lápida mis hijos comenzaron a reorganizar todas las flores de la manera que quisieron nos envolvimos en un cómodo silencio cada uno hablando con Brigitte de manera silenciosa para unos minutos después escuchar a mi hijo murmurar.

—¿Por qué no te caes del cielo mamá? —limpio sus lágrimas con disimulo.

—Aiden estoy seguro que en estos momentos está aquí cerca de nosotros —pase mi brazo sobre sus hombros para confortarlo.

—Es que tengo mucho miedo olvidarme de ella —sollozo— casi ya no la recuerdo —se abrazo a mi.

—Eras muy pequeño cuando todo pasó —murmure.

—No quiero olvidarla papá —sus ojos miel me suplicaban— no quiero a otra mujer con nosotros.

—Aiden, eso ya lo hablamos —él solo negaba con sus mejillas bañadas en lágrimas.

—Por favor papá… no te cases —suplico con voz entrecortada— por favor.

—Hijo, no puedes pedirme algo así —me puse en cuclillas— yo la quiero, denle una oportunidad.

—Muy bien papi le vamos a dar una oportunidad —intervino Darinka— siempre y cuando ella acepte vivir aquí.

—No puedes pedirle algo así —me puse de pie— yo ni siquiera tengo pensado vivir aquí.

—Papi se supone que ahora que te cases, vamos a vivir todos juntos con Bella. Entonces tú te tendrás que venir hasta acá a trabajar, eso quiere decir que solo te veremos los fines de semana. No veo la gracia de que te vayas a casar, si de todos modos vamos estar separados por tus ocupaciones del rancho… la única solución es vivir todos aquí ¿Alguien más quiere vivir acá?

—¡Yo quiero! —gritaron a coro.

Mientras mi mente vagó hasta una joven coqueta de mirada color chocolate que detesta la vida de campo...

 **Hola! Espero y les este gustando mucho**

 **Mil gracias por leerme y por sus reviews.**

 **Besos en sus hermosos cachetes.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer : los personajes principales pertenecen a la gran Stephenie Meyer.**

 **Chapter 8**

La época de otoño siempre ha sido mi favorita amaba el frío, los días húmedos y el caer de las hojas era un espectáculo mágico para mi, cada tarde procuraba sentarme en la banca del jardín de casa tan solo para contemplar el cielo.

Faltaba un mes para la boda y mi tristeza iba en aumento no había quedado embarazada eso me tenía con los ánimos hasta el suelo, por más que sonreía para no pensar, no podía el dolor se hacía más hondo cuando cada mes llegaba mi periodo. Había ido con mi ginecólogo quien me recetó ácido fólico, hierro, vitaminas y no se que tanto para que según mi cuerpo estuviera listo. Pero mi bebé simplemente no llegaba.

—Cariño, de nuevo platicando con el viento —Charlie se sentó junto a mi— Crees que no me doy cuenta que tu cabecita guarda algo ¿que pasa?

—Solo estoy un poco melancólica —cerré mis ojos— falta un mes para la boda.

—¿Estas dudando? —pasó su brazo por mis hombros— cuéntale a tu viejo.

—¿Qué sentiste cuando estabas esperando por mi? —murmure.

—No te imaginas lo feliz que me sentí —dijo con voz entrecortada— pero cuando vi tu hermosa carita por primera vez fue algo indescriptible. Has sido el más bello regalo que tu madre me pudo dar.

—¿Ella también era feliz? —vacile.

—Renée te ama de la misma manera que yo, somos los más afortunados de que hayas llegado a nuestras vidas y claro que ha sido feliz contigo.

—Y si hubieran tenido más hijos ¿hubieses sentido lo mismo? Es decir, ya no se vive del mismo modo toda esa emoción ¿cierto?

—Bella, un hijo es igual de importante no importa el número que le toque dentro de una familia. Es una vida, un ser inocente que requiere todo el cariño y cuidados —dio un fuerte respiro— Creo que se por donde va esto… Crees que porque Edward tiene hijos, no sentirá cariño por los tuyos ¿me equivoco?

—Es que… él ya vivió todo eso en tres ocasiones —incline mi cabeza— Edward ya no vivirá conmigo todos esos sentimientos que dices que pasan, tal vez ya no le cause emoción.

—Hija —levantó mi rostro y me hizo mirarlo— Edward te ama y por supuesto será el hombre más feliz cuando estés en la espera de un hijo suyo. Él también sentirá las mismas emociones como la primera vez ¿sabes por qué? Porque será el primer hijo de ambos… un fruto de su amor.

—¿Me lo juras? —pregunté con lágrimas.

—Mi cielo, no llores —me abrazo fuerte— te prometo que todo estará bien.

—Te voy a extrañar mucho papi.

Esa tarde lloré en su hombro por vario rato hasta que el frío nos hizo volver a casa para tomar chocolate caliente como en los viejos tiempos. No niego que hablar con mi padre me dejó un poco más tranquila, mi angustia seguía allí ¿por qué no lograba embarazarme?

Los días transcurrieron a paso veloz Loreto Fontaine llevó personalmente mi vestido para hacerle cualquier tipo de arreglo lo cual solo fue ajustarlo un poco más parecía que cada día perdía peso.

Lauren había organizado una despedida de soltera en mi honor en uno de los antros más exclusivos de Nueva York que por cierto la ceremonia religiosa se efectuaría el la catedral de Saint Patrick de la misma ciudad. Mi familia se encontraba alojada en uno de nuestros hoteles, los mismos que se pusieron a disposición de los invitados que a dos semanas del evento no paraban de llegar, tan solo faltaba los Cullen en hospedarse.

Me disponía a ponerme un abrigo para cubrir mi cuerpo del frío de Nueva York ya que mi vestido era demasiado descubierto cuando entró presurosa y para variar de mal humor mi madre.

—Me aviso la servidumbre de casa que los regalos no paran de llegar —se sentó de manera teatral— No entiendo porque Edward no termina por decirte donde van a vivir. Cuanto hermetismo de ese hombre.

—Solo se que en Texas —me mire al espejo— supongo que en Houston cerca de la bruja.

—Es que todo sería mucho más fácil si ya tuvieran una casa —se acercó a mí para mirar su rostro en el espejo— necesitarás un decorador de interiores, no vayas intentar hacer algo tu. Eres tan capaz de poner un cuadro de Picasso en el mismísimo garaje —rodé los ojos.

—Tanto botox te está afectando el cerebro mamá —despeine su cabello para salir de la habitación.

Lauren me llamó que estaba esperando por mi en el lobby del hotel, así que tomé mi cartera con mi celular para salir al pasillo lo que nunca esperé fue encontrarte a Edward con sus hijos en el mismo. April al percatarse de mi presencia se echó a correr en mi dirección mientras que el resto solo eran espectadores.

—¿Dónde vas? —sus ojos verdes inocentes me miraron emocionados— ¿puedo ir contigo?

—Princesa, voy a una fiesta para grandes. No puedo llevarte —besé su coronilla— ¿que tal si mañana hacemos tarde de chicas? ¿que dices Darinka quieres ir con nosotras?

—¡Sí! —chilló la pequeña, quien me abrazó más fuerte— ¿vamos Darinka? Por favor.

—Está bien —contestó la mayor rodando los ojos.

—Diviértete —Edward besó mis labios— cada vez estás más demacrada, ahora que todo pase me encargaré de que te alimentes bien —me guiñó un ojo para despedirse.

Al llegar al lugar quise dar media vuelta para salir corriendo cuando seis hombres visiblemente musculosos y únicamente vestidos con una tanga de cuero negro me tomaron en sus fortachones brazos para adentrarme en el sitio.

Hice la entrada triunfal más extraña de mi vida al ser sostenida por esos grandes hombres que a los escasos minutos que llevaban conmigo en sus brazos ya habían puesto sus hábiles manos por todo mi cuerpo me bajaron de forma lenta no sin antes manosear mis piernas ¿nunca han sentido ganas de matar a su mejor amiga? Me dejaron justo en el centro de la pista, los aplausos y silbidos no se hicieron esperar en cuanto mis pies tocaron el piso. Yo solo sonreí, levanté mis brazos en señal de triunfo para empezar escuchar la voz del Dj que anunciaba que yo esta noche era la reina de la fiesta mis ojos escudriñaron el lugar no era algo tan fuera de lo normal para ser un club nocturno; los clásicos sofás de cuero negro, las luces de colores, el maldito humo esparcido por todo el lugar que no permitía la visibilidad de quienes se me acercaban a felicitarme.

El show empezó con los stripers que se pusieron a bailar de la manera más caliente que puedan imaginar, no sin llevarme con ellos para restregarse contra mí; empecé a ver como quitaron mis zapatos, lo que me sorprendió fue ver como me despojaron de mi blusa dejándome solo con mi sostén, estaban por sacarme la falda cuando les suplique que no lo hicieran ellos por supuesto que no me escucharon ya que sentí unas manos bajar la cremallera eso me puso en alerta y ponerme en cuclillas para decirles que era suficiente que no me quitaran mi falda porque no llevaba ropa interior eso pareció complacerlos ya que detuvieron su faena, los gritos descomunales de las presentes parecían enloquecerlos a ellos ya que los escuché _gemir_ y _sentir_ lo emocionados que se encontraban. Empecé a buscar mi blusa ya que andaba por el suelo, cuando sentí mis senos mas libres que nunca me habían desabrochado el sosten y yo ni me enteré, me levante de forma tambaleante sosteniendo con una mano mi falda y con la otra cubriendo mis pechos para desaparecer de allí, los fortachones ya no me siguieron porque unas urgidas amistades que robaron de su atención _gracias a Dios_.

—Cómo diablos se te ocurrió hacerme esto —gritaba a mi inocente amiga— si no me les escapo, me hubieran follado entre todos.

—Es una despedida de soltera —rodó los ojos— acaso pretendes que nos pongamos a rezar como en nuestros viejos tiempos.

Sólo negué al recordar las veces que la madre superiora nos castigó por horas rezando de rodillas en la iglesia.

—Pero esos tipos pusieron sus manos por todo mi cuerpo.

—Serán los últimos bebé, después de que te cases solo te las pondrá tu marido.

—Estas loca —chillé.

—Y prepárate que le pague a uno de ellos, para que te haga pasar una buenísima noche —me guiñó un ojo— es tu despedida.

—¡¿Qué?! Como crees que haría algo asi...yo yo nunca le seria infiel a Edward.

—Es broma —puso sus manos en mis hombros— el chico es para mi

—Maldita, me asustaste —golpeé su hombro— gracias por todo Lauren.

—De nada bebé —me abrazo— me harás mucha falta… ahora tendré que _comer_ a esos stripers por ti —se carcajeo.

Al paso de las horas la ropa de las invitadas parecía haber desaparecido junto a su pudor ya que la mayoría andaba solo en ropa interior bailando o más bien restregandose simulando el sexo con los chicos fortachones. Yo decidí esconderme en una esquina tampoco necesitaba ese tipo de atenciones busque con la mirada a Lauren ya estaba cansada les había prometido a las niñas una tarde juntas y si quería ponerme de pie en unas horas más era mejor irme antes de que aquí las cosas se pusieran peor.

.

.

Caminar por toda la quinta avenida es una de las mejores cosas que debes hacer cuando visitas esta magnífica ciudad, no importa lo frío que esté la experiencia lo vale.

—Tengo hambre podemos comer — April tiraba de mi mano con fuerza.

—¿Qué se les antoja? —pregunté con interés

—hamburguesas y papas fritas —retorcía sus manos de manera emocionada— por favor.

—Muy bien eso comeremos —Darinka solo hizo una mueca de desagrado.

Caminamos varios bloques hasta encontrar el primer restaurante de comida rápida, las tres optamos por comer hamburguesas con queso, papas y refrescos la pequeña April fue la primera en acabar su comida para irse directo a los juegos del lugar, dejando a una incómoda Darinka que solo miraba extrañada la hamburguesa.

—¿No tienes hambre? —pregunté intentando quitar la tensión.

—Esme nunca nos deja comer nada de esto —se estremeció— te meterás en problemas cuando se entere que nos trajiste a este lugar.

—Esme es una rancia —encogí mis hombros— es que no veo lo malo en comer esto —señale la comida — ustedes son unos niños tienen derecho a comer un poco de comida chatarra.

—Ella dice que la comida chatarra es dañina para nuestro desarrollo —hizo a un lado la hamburguesa.

—Come —ordene— ella no se enterara.

—April puede delatarnos —me miró temerosa bajo esas horribles gafas— yo mejor quiero una ensalada.

—¿Por qué le tienes tanto miedo? —estire mi mano para tomar la de ella— confía en mí.

—No es miedo —alejó su mano de mi agarre— simplemente obedezco.

—Supongamos que yo te ordeno algo que está mal o simplemente tu no deseas hacerlo ¿qué harías? —desvío su mirada— ¿me obedecerás?

—Tu no eres nadie para ordenarme nada —replicó.

—Seré la esposa de tu padre… algo así como tu... madrastra —se estremeció y cerró sus ojos— no te preocupes yo seré del equipo bueno —sonreí— come, Esme no se enterara.

Ella tomó la hamburguesa de manera dudosa, me dio tanta pena verla comer de manera encorvada con miedo ¡por Dios! Ella es una chica de 14 años debería de estar feliz hablando de niños, buscando la última moda en ropa para adolescentes, saliendo o hablando con amigas, pero no, Darinka era muy diferente a las niñas de su edad, ella siempre vestía de manera sencilla unos simples jeans con los mismos _converse_ sus blusas eran siempre de manga larga y oscuras su cabello era hermoso solo que nunca lo lucía, ya que ella prefería tenerlo suelto y casi siempre ocultando su rostro, ni hablar de los feos lentes que eran mucho más grandes que su rostro. Su personalidad tímida e insegura me decían que Esme tenía mucho que ver… y por supuesto que yo lo voy a averiguar.

—Te voy a contar un secreto —April se acercó a mí oído por encima de la mesa— pero no le digas a nadie.

—Vamos a vivir en el rancho del abuelo Carlisle —murmuró emocionada.

Yo solo las mire de manera interrogante a las dos chicas sentadas enfrente de mi.

—¿Por qué dices eso April?

—Porque nosotros le pedimos a papá vivir allá —respondió Darinka con cierto brillo en los ojos.

—A mi no me ha mencionado nada, Edward no puede tomar una decisión así… sin consultarme —me obligue a controlar mi mal genio, ya que las niñas no tenían la culpa.

—¿Estas enojada? —mencionó April— ¿ya no quieres vivir con nosotros?

—¿Qué raro que no sepas? a papá se le ocurrió la idea desde hace tres meses —intervino Darinka.

—Él sabe que a mi no me gustan esos lugares —hable entre dientes tragándome el coraje.

—Entonces es obvio que para papá nosotros siempre seremos primero que tú, porque nosotros ya sabíamos donde vamos a vivir y a ti ni siquiera te lo ha dicho. Papá escogió vivir allá porque es la casa donde vivió con mi mamá en ese lugar fuimos muy felices con ella… yo todavía lo recuerdo —suspiró— estoy segura que papá todavía la quiere, sino no hubiera querido vivir allá… todavía recuerdo lo hermosa que se miraba con su barriga hinchada en esos tiempos papá era demasiado consentidor con ella.

Escuché con tristeza cada palabra que Darinka mencionaba, sabía que lo estaba haciendo con toda la intención de molestarme pero no podía negar que ella en el fondo tenía razón, Edward todavía quería a la madre de sus hijos y yo, yo cada vez me cansaba de luchar contra un fantasma...

 **Hola! Gracias por agregarme a sus favoritos, por leerme y por sus reviews.**

 **Mil disculpas por los errores ortográficos, por más que trato de no fallar yo sé que se van algunos.**

 **Besos en sus hermosos cachetes...**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: los personajes principales pertenecen a la gran Stephenie Meyer.**

 **Chapter 9**

Solo miraba como mamá caminaba de un lugar a otro, se acercaba al gran ventanal de nuestra suite para admirar de manera cansada los rascacielos de Nueva York, papá estaba sentado en unos de los sofás leyendo el diario de una manera bastante interesante , Aiden se encontraba tendido sobre la alfombra del pasillo interactuando con su tableta, Darinka miraba alguna serie en la televisión y yo sentado en la sala de estar peinando los cabellos de April que se encontraba acostada junto a mi con un poco de fiebre y tos producto de la salida con Bella.

Estábamos en la espera de mi único hermano y su familia los cuales habían viajado exclusivamente para la boda, eso tenía muy irritada a mi madre quien ya le había rogado por teléfono varias veces a Emmett que se quedaran a pasar navidad en casa ya que nuestro enlace se efectuaba el 20 de diciembre siempre obteniendo de respuesta un _NO_.

Cuando conocimos a Rosalie mi cuñada siempre fue amable con nosotros incluso vivió con mis padres una temporada, ella se hizo gran amiga de Brigitte ya que las dos se encontraban embarazadas nuestros hijos Aiden y Leilani ambos de diez años compartieron sus primeros años de vida juntos; hasta que sucedió lo del fallecimiento de mi primer esposa, Rosalie empezó a tener fuertes discusiones con mi madre las cuales derivaron a que ellos se fueran a vivir a Londres, primero se empezaron a ir cada vacaciones de verano o cada oportunidad que tenían hasta que un día ya no regresaron. Recuerdo que para todos fue un golpe muy duro el no ver a mi hermano, cada que llegaba una fecha importante siempre estábamos esperando por ellos pero él ya no regreso, siempre dando excusas diferentes de trabajo o tiempo pero al fin y al cabo no volvió con nosotros.

Fueron pocas las veces que me permití visitarlos, ya que mi madre decía que si él nos quisiera ver lo haría y si no era simplemente porque no se le apetecía. Reconozco que fue muy tonto de mi parte hacerle caso a mi madre pero bueno hubo un tiempo donde ni yo mismo quería ver a nadie, así que ahora estaba aquí emocionado por ver a mi gran hermano junto a su familia.

Tocaron a la puerta mi padre se levantó para abrir no sin antes acomodar su pelo se veía nervioso, mi madre se mantuvo a espaldas viendo hacia afuera el gris del cielo hoy se había pronosticado aguanieve.

Se escucharon los murmullos hasta que sentí un golpe seco en mi espalda junto a la voz inconfundible de Emmett.

—Así es como recibes a tu hermano del alma —no me dio tiempo a nada solo sentí como jalo de mi para levantarme algunos centímetros del piso— me da tanto gusto verte hombre.

—Igual a mí —palmeó mi espalda— gracias por estar aquí —le di un fuerte abrazo.

—Hola cuñado —me gire para ver a la descomunal rubia— me da mucho gusto volverte a ver.

—Rosalie sigues igual de joven —ella rodó los ojos, abrazándome.

Los abrazos siguieron por unos minutos más estábamos realmente felices de al fin estar todos juntos, mamá se portó un poco distante pero sabía que era porque estaba resentida con ellos. Ese día la pasamos de lujo contando un poco de nuestras vidas y la de nuestros hijos, no supe qué tan rápido pasó el día hasta que vi las luces de los edificios que resplandecían en la oscuridad.

—¿Dónde está la novia? —dijo mi sobrina con sus manos en la cintura.

—Debe estar descansando —mire mi reloj de pulso ya pasaban las ocho de la noche— No la he visto.

—Sin falta mañana me la presentas —bostezo— nosotros también ya nos vamos a dormir, Leilani debe estar rendida, no durmió nada durante todo el vuelo.

—Me quedaré con Edward un rato más —Emmett sonrió mientras se despedía de su esposa e hija— te prometo nada de mujeres, solo un par de cervezas.

Rosalie solo puso los ojos en blanco para empezar a despedirse de todos, yo también mandé a mis hijos a dormir, llame a Bella era extraño que no la hubiera visto hoy, bueno ella sabía que mi hermano iba a llegar tal vez por eso no me llamo o mando mensaje. Ella no contestó así que decidí no insistir, a los pocos minutos mi celular sonó y sin mirar la pantalla.

—Hola amor, ¿cómo has estado? —suspire— Se puede saber por qué no me has hablado hoy.

— _Porque ando en mis días_ — _la risa estridente de Sam del otro lado de la línea_ — _Ya estoy en el hotel baja para tomarnos unas cervezas._

—Bien, Emmett también está aquí. Vamos para allá —colgué la llamada.

En el camino hasta el bar del hotel hice varias llamadas a Bella sin obtener respuesta, mi hermano solo me miraba con cierta burla.

—Deja de ser tan mandilon —golpeó con su puño mi hombro— también tiene derecho a ignorante cuando se le dé la gana.

—No es eso, solo que es extraño no tener ni un mensaje ni llamada de ella —Emmett solo puso los ojos en blanco y siguió caminando.

Al llegar al bar, mi hermano y Sam se dieron un reconfortante abrazo desde que pasó lo de Quil Emmett no había podido darle el pésame, los tres nos pusimos al corriente con nuestras vidas a decir verdad solo estuvimos recordando viejos momentos.

—Y qué fin tuvo Demetri —mencionó Emmett— recuerdo que siempre me cayó muy mal el tipo.

—Igual a mí —intervino Sam— nunca me ha dado buena espina, siento que algo esconde.

—Están igual que Bella, pero al menos en ella es comprensible es mujer —sacudí mi cabeza— a ella tampoco le cae bien, incluso se le ha ido a los golpes.

—¿En serio? —Emmett abrió los ojos de manera sorpresiva— pues con quien te vas a casar ¿con una chica de la WWE? —soltó la carcajada acompañado por Sam.

—Eres todo un caso, no sólo la buscas jovencita sino altanera para que te eduque —dijo Sam burlona mente.

—Demetri trabaja para mi —los dos hombres se miraron entre ellos— es mi asistente, me ayudaba antes en un pequeño negocio que puse en línea ahora lo estoy convenciendo para que me ayude con el rancho.

—¿Le vas a confiar el rancho a él? —cuestionó Emmett.

—No veo porque ¿no? Es una persona leal —escupí enojado

—Es joda, como mierdas se te ocurre confiar en él para que administre el rancho —Sam me miró intrigado— es apostar el futuro de tu familia en manos extrañas.

—No es ningún extraño —defendí — Yo sé que a él no le corresponde eso, pero que puedo hacer cuando quien debería ayudarme no lo hace —respire hondo— Demetri ha estado apoyándome desde hace muchos años, siempre en las buenas como en las malas para mi es otro hermano más, estoy seguro que si algo me pasara sería capaz de encargarle a mi familia y él los cuidaría con su vida.

—Estás tratando de decir que ahora confías más en él que en mi —mi hermano entrecerró los ojos— Bien. Pues entonces no era necesario que me invitaras a tu boda, cuando Demetri está aquí al lado tuyo… por cierto ¿Dónde está? Lavando tu ropa —se burló.

—Y porque mierda estamos hablando de ese cabron —intervino Sam.

—Ustedes fueron los que sacaron el tema —encogí mis hombros bebiendo de mi cerveza.

—Te ayudaré en lo que pueda —contestó Emmett con cierta tristeza.

—No es necesario —le sostuve la mirada— ya me están ayudando.

—Yo también quiero ayudarte —fue el turno de Sam quien junto nuestras cervezas— por los viejos tiempos.

El ambiente se puso tenso por el tema Demetri ya que nunca fue del agrado de Emmett y mucho menos de Sam, me molesto que sea capaz de criticar mis decisiones cuando él prefirió poner tierra de por medio y olvidarse que gracias a ese rancho nosotros tuvimos una mejor vida, claro como ahora vive en Londres donde trabaja para la embajada se le olvido de donde salió el dinero para pagar todos sus lujos.

—Quiero hablar contigo —la voz de Bella me sacó de mi letargo.

—Bella, deja te presento a mi hermano y mi gran amigo… —me puse de pie para abrazarla y ella dio un paso atrás.

—Qué parte de la que quiero hablar contigo ¿no entiendes? —su malhumor se notaba a varias metros a la redonda.

Eso hizo que me molestara de igual manera yo, ¿por qué siempre tenía que ser tan grosera? La saque de la vista de Emmett y Sam. Por supuesto que no fui nada delicado, la tome de un brazo con más fuerza de lo normal, donde claro que ella se resistió un par de veces hasta llegar a la salida del bar.

—Ahora por qué fue el berrinche ¿se te rompió una uña? —grité enfadado.

—Fijate que no —me enseñó sus uñas de manera burlona— estoy que me lleva el diablo por qué a ti —me señaló con su dedo— se te ocurrió la gran maldita idea de llevarme a vivir a un mugroso, apestoso lugar… cuando me ibas a decir que vamos a vivir en el rancho ¿cuando?

—¿Cómo lo supiste? —tome sus manos— no fue mi decisión, mis hijos quieren vivir allí… no me pude negar.

—No es justo —sus lágrimas empezaron a humedecer sus sonrojadas mejillas— yo no quiero vivir allí.

—Solo será por un tiempo —la abrace— en lo que mis hijos se acoplan a ti, ellos me lo prometieron.

—No, no Edward —sacudió su cabeza mientras se sacaba de mi agarre— yo no quiero eso.

—Sé que no te gustan los animales, pero los establos no están cerca ni siquiera te vas a dar cuenta de ellos —trate de acercarme pero ella me lo impidió con una mano.

—Es que no es eso —sus lágrimas seguían saliendo sin parar— ¿no te das cuenta? En ese lugar viviste con ella… y pretendes que yo viva ahí. Yo no me merezco eso —sorbió su nariz— No puedo Edward simplemente no puedo.

—Bella, esa casa ya no es la misma esta remodelada —tome su rostro con mis palmas— por favor, solo será un tiempo.

—No importa lo mucho que haya cambiado… esa casa era de ella —sus hermosos ojos me miraron determinantes— yo no voy a poder con esto… no quiero…

La abrace mucho más fuerte esperando que se tranquilizará ella no paraba de llorar sabía que le dolía y ella tenía razón era una completa locura esperar que aceptará vivir allí, pero por otra parte pensaba en mis hijos ellos estaban emocionados de regresar a ese lugar donde estaban los recuerdos de su madre al menos para Darinka y Aiden ¿que haría? No podría dejarla a ella en otro lugar ¿oh sí?

—Perdóname no pensé que te ibas a poner así —trate de darle un beso solo ella apretó sus labios— No sé qué hacer, mis hijos están ilusionados con la idea.

—Ellos lo están haciendo a propósito ¿no te das cuenta? —se safo de mis brazos— ayer Darinka me contó un poco de tu vida feliz al lado de su mamá, lo estaba haciendo con toda la intención de lastimarme. Te están manipulando, no les hagas caso… ellos nunca me van a querer.

—Son mis hijos tienen derecho a elegir en dónde quieren vivir —sus ojos se entristecieron.

—Entonces quédate con ellos —musitó.

—¿Qué dices? No seas infantil, no me puedes ponerme elegir entre mis hijos y tu —la acorrale contra la pared— no me hagas esto Bella… no seas injusta.

—¿Injusta? —sonrió triste— cuando yo soy quien esta dejando todo por ti… No hablemos de injusticias porque sales perdiendo.

—Muy bien entonces soy injusto y agrégale otro defecto más porque también soy egoísta —ella me miró sorprendida— soy egoísta porque te quiero conmigo.

—¿Todo bien? —la voz de Sam nos hizo girar a ambos.

—Sí —dije secamente— Ella es Isabella Swan MI prometida —enfatice el _mi_ para que supiera que no íbamos a terminar por una tontería.

—Vaya hermano —levantó una ceja— Eres un asalta cunas —Emmett la libró de mi cárcel para abrazarla—. ¿Cómo te trata este tipo?

—No muy bien —musitó con su mirada hacia el suelo.

—¿Y eso? —cuestionó Sam, pasando su brazo por sus hombros encaminando la de nuevo al bar— Cuéntame que te hizo ¿te embarazo y no se quiere hacer cargo?

Vi como Bella se tenso pero siguió caminando, yo solo puse los ojos en blanco siguiendo sus pasos, aunque también me dio un escalofrío de solo pensar en eso. En estos momentos lo que menos necesitábamos era un bebé, a decir verdad yo no tenía contemplado tener hijos por lo menos en un par de años…

 **Hola! Haré lo posible por actualizar este viernes, necesito apurarme con este fic, también quiero disculparme por no actualizar "Con las alas rotas" el tiempo me está comiendo no tengo espacio suficiente para los dos y estoy indecisa en si actualizo mis dos historias 'un capítulo por semana' ó sigo como hasta ahora (aunque no es justo por mi otro fic ni para las lectoras) Se aceptan sugerencias.**

 **Agradecida con sus favoritos y reviews.**

 **Besos en sus hermosos cachetes :***


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: los personajes principales pertenecen a la gran Stephenie Meyer.**

 **Chapter 10**

Las gotas resbalaban por el vidrio del ventanal de la llovizna que caía sin cesar mi dedo índice seguía su recorrido desde el interior de mi habitación, hoy era el gran día y yo ni siquiera me había duchado. Mire el reloj que marcaba las 9 am era raro que nadie llegara a molestar.

—¿Se puede saber por qué no te has duchado? —Renée entró presurosa llevandose la tranquilidad de la habitación— ¿Qué esperas para irte al baño?

—Esa ternura tuya la voy a extrañar —comenté sarcástica— siempre tan amorosa… madre.

—No empieces con tonterías, regreso en media hora —dio media vuelta para salir murmurando.

Cuando salí del baño mi madre estaba sentada en el borde de la cama mirándome con cara de impaciencia, yo solo la ignore para empezar a ponerme loción en todo mi cuerpo de manera lenta bajo su gélida mirada, la escuché exhalar de forma ruidosa mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

—¿Por qué me miras así? —me gire para mirarla

—No pareces muy feliz —se levantó para darme un par de vueltas sin dejar de verme de arriba abajo—. ¿Qué es lo que tienes?

Estoy casi segura que ya noto mi indecisión entonces que caso tiene que se lo oculte al final de cuentas es mi madre ella sabrá que aconsejarme así que tomé una bocanada de aire para darme valor.

—Mamá, no se si estoy segura de casarme —sus ojos se abrieron de manera exorbitante, su rostro se tiñó de rojo—. Hace días Edward y yo discutimos por… —me interrumpió.

—Lo sabia, sabia muy bien que harías una de tus estupideces —sacudió mis hombros— Te suplique por seis meses para que no te casaras y justo en este día sales con que siempre NO. Hiciste todo lo que se te dio tu gana, solo a ti se te pudo ocurrir la maldita idea de casarte en vísperas de navidad, solo a ti se te ocurrió que fuera en esta ciudad —su agarre me dolía— esto se acabó Isabella, si a las 6 en punto no estas en la iglesia soy capaz de venir aquí y llevarte arrastrando hasta allá.

—Suéltame… mamá —intente safarme pero ella clavaba sus uñas más fuerte en mi— no me has dejado explicarte.

—No me interesan tus explicaciones —gritó.

—Qué demonios te pasa Renée te has vuelto loca —la voz de mi padre se escuchó al mismo tiempo que intentaba quitarla de mi, pero mi madre parecía poseída por algún mal espíritu ya que ella no soltaba su agarre de mis hombros—. Suéltala —ordenó.

—Deberías encerrarla en un jodido manicomio —intervino mi abuela quien se acercó a mí.

—¿Bella, estás bien? —Lauren corrió para abrazarme.

Yo solo asenti, me senté en el borde de la cama mientras mi cuerpo empezó a sacudirse para soltar todas las lágrimas que tenía retenidas, lloré de frustración por no poder desahogar todas mis dudas y mis miedos con la que yo desee que fuera mi mejor amiga… mi mamá.

—Todos ustedes tienen la culpa de que Isabella sea así tan caprichosa —gritó Renée— ¿sabes que se le ocurrió? Que no se siente segura para casarse y conociéndola es tan capaz de no llegar a la iglesia y todos ustedes —los señaló— le celebrarían su estupidez.

—Es eso cierto, ¿no quieres casarte? —papá tomó mi mentón para que lo mirará.

—Haber, vamonos todos de aquí —dijo mi abuela— fuera, yo hablare con ella.

Mi abuela Marie sacó a todos a punta de empujones cerrandoles la puerta en la cara, recargo su frente en la puerta la escuché suspirar hondo para girarse hacia mí y mirarme de la manera más maternal posible.

—¿Es cierto lo que dijo Renée? O podemos hablarle a un loquero —sonrió— ¿Qué pasa?

—Hace días discutí con Edward —murmure— Él quiere vivir en el rancho que compartió con su esposa, yo no quiero vivir allí… eso es todo.

—¿Tú crees que eso es suficiente para cancelar una boda? —arrastró una silla enfrente de mí— ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? Quiero la verdad —se sentó despacio su mirada chocolate se posó sobre la mía.

—Es que tengo mucho miedo —suspire— Ese lugar está lleno de recuerdos para Edward y sus hijos o al menos para los dos más grandes. ¿y si nunca me aceptan? ¿si Edward nunca la olvida?

—Entonces prefieres rendirte sin intentarlo, quieres quedarte toda la vida con la duda de que hubiese pasado… si hubieras tenido el valor de aceptar un amor de cuatro.

—No es tan fácil como se escucha.

—Nada es fácil en esta vida, todo tiene su costo. No te diré que te van a querer de aquí a dos meses pero estoy segura que te querrán sinceramente y lo que respecta al tema de Edward —suspiró— no pretendas que olvide, esa mujer es la madre de sus hijos y aunque suene cruel él va a recordarla siempre simplemente en los rasgos de sus hijos debe de estar ella. Esa mujer se llevó tanto de él como dejo algo de ella en él, así que no quieras que no la recuerde porque eso será casi imposible —acercó sus temblorosos dedos para secar mis lágrimas— tu amor también está dejando huellas en él… de ti depende que tan profundas quieres que sean.

—¿Qué pasa si acepto y todo sale mal? Ya sabes si con el paso del tiempo no logran quererme.

—Será una experiencia más en tu vida. Hace mucho tiempo leí una frase que se quedó grabada en mi " _Dile que sí, aunque te estés muriendo de miedo, aunque después te arrepientas, porque de todos modos te vas arrepentir si le dices que no"._

—Yo lo amo —sonreí— y quiero que él me ame de igual manera.

—Estoy segura que ya lo hace —hizo mohín— solo que nos salió muy blandito.

—No entiendo porque es tan difícil platicar con mi madre.

—Ella es una mujer frustrada —encogió los hombros— Tú has sido todo lo que ella hubiese querido ser.

—¿Cómo? —indague curiosa.

—Tu abuela Isabella la madre de Renée siempre fue una gran manipuladora, siempre hizo todo cuanto estuvo a su alcance para amargarle la vida a su única hija. Renée era más dócil y noble así que en todo la obedecía hasta que un día tu madre se enamoró de un hombre divorciado y con un niño por supuesto que tu abuela se lo impidió entonces empezaron a correr los rumores que Renée se escaparía con el susodicho nunca paso, me imagino que tu abuela se las ingenio para persuadir para que no lo hiciera —se encogió de hombros— al poco tiempo se hizo novia de mi Charlie pero en sus ojos ya estaba instalada la amargura…

—¿Estás diciendo que mamá pasó por lo mismo que yo?

—Solo que ella no tuvo valor para enfrentar a su madre —acarició mi mano— ella sabe perfectamente que tu no eres como ella, lo supo desde que naciste.

—Ahora entiendo porque siempre me ha tratado así, ella siempre ha sido como su mamá.

—No te digo esto para que le guardes rencor, te lo dije para que entiendas la frustración en la que ha vivido siempre. No es que sea mala, solo es una mujer con muchos miedos y dudas esa es Renée.

—Te amo abuela —bese su mejilla— gracias por todas tus palabras.

—Te amo más —me abrazo fuerte.

.

.

—Te ves hermosa —suspiró la abuela con ojos vidriosos llevando sus manos a su pecho.

—¡Ay bebé! —Lauren puso sus palmas en su boca— Quiero llorar, irradias felicidad. Estas hermosisima.

—Lo supiera si me permitieran verme —puse los ojos en blanco.

Tenía más de 5 horas dejándome hacer de todo tipo de cosas pasando por masajes, maquillaje, peinados, manicura y nose cuanto más. Estaba cansada necesitaba que me dejaran en paz porque mi mal humor estaba empezando a fluir.

Mi abuela y Lauren me tenían enfadada con sus tradiciones y creencias que la novia debe llevar algo viejo, azul, prestado y nuevo; me pusieron entre las dos la peineta de la madre de mi abuela para que siempre esté conectada con mi pasado, después me colocaron la liga en mi pierna confeccionada en color azul que simboliza fidelidad, mi amiga me prestó un brazalete que simboliza el valor de la amistad y por último me pusieron unos hermosos pendientes nuevos para simbolizar la esperanza de comenzar una vida nueva.

Mi boca se quedó ligeramente abierta cuando por fin me pude ver al espejo de cuerpo completo, mi cabello lucía un recogido clásico con volumen dejando algunos de mis cabellos libres dando un aspecto juvenil, mi rostro maquillado tenuemente de manera natural, mi vestido strapless corte imperio destacando mi cintura, con características brillantes de encaje adornado con pedrería en color perla levante un poco mi vestido para sonreír de manera voluntaria al ver mis converse _mamá se va infartar._

—¿No te cansas de molestar a Renée?—sonrió Lauren— cuando te vea llegar a la iglesia pensará que vas descalza.

—Ni siquiera se ven —miré hacia abajo para comprobar que el vestido llegaba hasta el suelo— además es mi regalo de despedida, ella siempre ha dicho que soy un desastre —encogí mis hombros— esto lo afirma.

—Aún así estas divina —mi abuela me dio un guiño para salir de la habitación— te veo en la iglesia.

Lauren pidió usar mi baño, lo cual me puso inquieta porque había olvidado esconder una pequeña caja que contenía el test de embarazo y como mi suerte era nula estaba casi segura que ella la iba a mirar, no tenía nada de ganas de empezar una pelea con ella. Así que empecé a caminar hacia la puerta cuando escuché sus gritos…

—¿Qué significa esto Isabella? —estaba justo detrás de mí— ¿estás embarazada? ¿estas embarazada y no me lo has dicho?

—Lauren es tarde, papá nos espera —tome el picaporte con toda la intención de salir.

—De aquí no sales, sin decirme toda la verdad —puso una mano en la puerta.

Inhale y exhale de manera pausada me giré despacio para encontrarme con unos orbes azules bastante curiosos se cruzó de brazos sin dejar de mirarme haciendo un molesto ruido con su zapato derecho. Muy bien era el momento de contarle a mi mejor amiga lo que estaba ocurriendo, era mejor hablar de manera voluntaria antes de que se le ocurriera alguna babosada.

—Desde hace seis no tomo anticonceptivos —cerré los ojos esperando algún golpe ella era fanática de manotear, solo que nunca llegó el manotazo. Abrí mis ojos para encontrarme con una rubia demasiado pensativa, algo así como asimilando cada palabra… era lenta también.

—¿Por qué? —me miró interrogante— ¿cuál es la prisa?

—Quiero tener un bebé —dije en voz baja.

—Siempre dijiste que tendrías un hijo a los 30 años.

—También dije que me casaría a esa edad y mírame —pose mi vista en el espejo— no-estoy-embarazada ¿podemos irnos?

—Él no sabe nada de esto ¿cierto? —solo negué— Bella estás por casarte, no debe de haber secretos, ni mentiras entre ustedes, la comunicación es la base de toda relación —empezó a sermonear — Que va ha pasar cuando salgas embarazada, obvio Edward te acompañará a la primer visita al obstetra ¿que pasara cuando pregunté si es tu primer embarazo?

—Edward no tiene porque saber eso —me abrace a mi misma sintiendo frío— no quiero que vuelvas a mencionar ese tema.

—Y no lo haré pero recuerda que en tu útero ya hubo vestigios de un bebé… y eso está en tu reporte médico.

La mire de reojo caminar fuera de la habitación dejándome con esta estúpida culpa…

 **Hola! Espero les este gustando esta historia estoy tratando de hacer todo lo posible porque se vaya entendiendo poco a poco si en algo fallo no duden en hacérmelo saber.**

 **LES ACLARÓ QUE EL BEBÉ QUE MENCIONA LAUREN NO ERA DE EDWARD.**

 **Muchas gracias por sus favoritos, followers y reviews**

 **Krisanie: tenle un poco de paciencia al pobre de Edward no es tan menso como parece, aunque me tentó esa idea de dejarlo plantado.**

 **Lia: lo siento la llevare a vivir al rancho ya que allí le esperan muchas aventuras.**

 **Vanesa Mtz: ya no te enojes, Edward si la quiere qué es lo importante y David también aparecerá más adelante.**

 **MsMonik: más adelante pondré más de Demetri él es clave en esta historia. Yo sé que nos les parece que la lleve a vivir al famoso rancho pero es necesario yo sé lo que les digo.**

 **Gracias por leerme… hasta el miércoles!**

 **Besos en sus hermosos cachetes :***


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: los personajes principales pertenecen a la gran Stephenie Meyer.**

 **Chapter 11**

 _Una vez más vestido de novio incline mi cabeza para ver mis zapatos de charol, mi pantalón con adorno lateral, camisa y chaleco en color blanco, la incómoda pajarita en mi cuello por último me puse la chaqueta color negro detestaba la vestimenta de pingüino, trate de acomodar mi cabello lo mejor que pude sin obtener ningún resultado, me coloque los gemelos a juego con mi reloj regalo de mi padre el espejo me decía que todo estaba en su lugar hasta que recordé de ponerme la pequeña orquídea en mi solapa ¡listo! Suspiré varias veces me sentía muy nervioso, mis hijos y mis padres ya habían salido hacia la iglesia solo estaba esperando a Emmett quien es mi padrino y tendría que recogerme para llevarme a la catedral, escuché el timbre sonar lo que me hizo dar un pequeño salto por el susto._

 _Cuando abrí la puerta nunca me imagine ver a Charlie vestido de frac al igual que yo parado en el umbral viéndome como si quisiera lincharme y sin mencionar ninguna palabra se adentro en la habitación._

— _¿Ocurre algo?_ — _pregunté alarmado, llevé mi mano al cuello justo donde estaba la molesta pajarita._

— _Es lo mismo que yo quiero saber_ — _espetó molesto_ — _hace unas horas encontré a Renée apunto de pegarle a Bella. Ya hable con Renée, ahora quiero tu versión._

 _Me sorprendió saber eso, bueno Bella y mi suegra no tenían una buena relación pero nunca pensé que llegara hasta los golpes, empecé a preocuparme por mi mujer._

— _¿Cómo está Bella? ¿qué fue lo que pasó?_ — _pase mis manos por mis cabellos reflejo de mi ansiedad._

— _Todo bien hasta el momento, mi madre habló con ella y me contó lo que le pasa_ — _me miró de forma retadora_ — _cómo mierdas se te ocurre llevar a vivir a mi hija al mismo lugar donde viviste con tu anterior esposa. Sino tienes dinero para comprarle su propia casa, ¿por qué no me lo dijiste? Mi hija tiene dudas de casarse contigo ¿sabes por qué? Porque eres tan imbécil que no se te ocurrió pensar que ella necesita su propio espacio, ella no se merece estar en un lugar que ya ocupó otra._

— _Charlie no voy a permitir que me insultes, entiendo que estés molesto pero ese asunto a ti no te incumbe_ — _camine hacia la puerta indicando que saliera_.

— _Todo lo que tenga que ver con mi hija es y siempre será de mi interés. Ahora entiendo porque mi hija ha estado tan triste estos últimos meses_ — _empezó a caminar de un lado a otro_ — _Ella tiene dudas contigo, no está segura de casarse y sea lo que decida YO la voy a apoyar_ — _me apunto_ — _si se casa contigo yo estaré al pendiente de ella, no voy a permitir que le pongas una mano encima._

— _No acostumbro golpear mujeres_ — _gruñí_ — _Charlie tienes que entender que nuestra vida de casados no siempre será felicidad ¿tú lo sabes? Pero créeme que nunca la dañaría a propósito._ — _tome aire intentando relajarme_ — _no debería de darte explicaciones aún así lo voy a hacer; es cierto que vamos a vivir en el rancho pero ese lugar siempre ha sido nuestro, allí nací, también es verdad que allí viví con Brigitte. En ese lugar nacieron mis hijos y se que ese será un buen lugar para que Bella y ellos establezcan una buena relación, te aseguro que estos no eran mis planes solo que el administrador del rancho murió y no encontré quien se hiciera cargo de todo eso. Mi primer opción fue comprar una casa cerca del rancho donde vivieran mis hijos y Bella así poder estar con ellos a la vez hacerme cargo de todo pero reconozco que se me hizo más conveniente vivir allí mismo así estaremos todos juntos._

— _Veo que solo pensaste en tus hijos y en ti ¿y mi hija? ¿ella que? Ella que se aguante ¿cierto?_ — _se pellizcaba el puente de la nariz_ — _No me parece justo_ — _caminó hacia la puerta_ — _solo te advierto que si ella no es feliz allí o me entero que sufre algún tipo de rechazo… te la voy a quitar, no dejaré que nadie la haga sufrir... ni siquiera tus hijos._

 _Lo vi salir realmente furioso chocando en su camino con Emmett a quien ni saludo, por supuesto que entendía a mi suegro él solo estaba procurando el bienestar de su única hija._

— _¿Qué le pasa a tu suegro?_ — _indago mi hermano._

— _En el camino te cuento_ — _camine por el pasillo_ — _ahora necesito hablar con Bella._

— _Estás loco_ — _me detuvo de un brazo_ — _ella debe estar vestida de novia no la puedes ver. ¿vamonos se hace tarde?_ — _tiro de mi_ — _tenemos que llegar antes que ella._

— _Emmett, Isabella está dudando_ — _me sacudí de su agarre_ — _tan sólo quiero hablar con ella._

 _Gire mi vista a donde mi hermano miraba para encontrarme con Lauren quien venía caminando hacia mí, la vi limpiarse unas lágrimas cuando estuvo frente a mi._

—¿ _No deberías estar en la iglesia?_ — _levantó una ceja_ — ¿ _podemos hablar?_

— _Pasa algo con Bella ¿esta bien?_ — _la rubia solo asintió_ — _necesito verla._

—¡ _Hey! parale a tu tren_ — _puso una mano en mi pecho_ — _Ella está por salir rumbo al altar donde se casará con el hombre de su vida_ — _suspiró_ — _cuidala mucho porque ella es una mujer extraordinaria, te advierto que si llega a correrse su perfecto maquillaje o si se rompe una uña por tu culpa te las veras conmigo_ — _sonrió_ — _valora mucho a la mujer que te llevas Edward porque no cualquiera acepta dejarlo todo por un hombre y mucho menos vivir donde ya vivió otra_ — _caminó pavoneándose por el pasillo_ — _te advierto que si llega a derramar algunas lágrimas por ti… acabaré contigo_ — _gritó a espaldas_ — _soy cinta negra en Taekwondo…_

Mire la imponente catedral de Saint Patrick que se divisaba desde varios bloques de distancia la lluvia se había disminuido pero el frío se sentía unos grados menos sobé mis manos para darme un poco de calor ya que la calefacción del auto no parecía suficiente, no podía dejar de pensar en las palabras de Charlie.

—Aún estás tiempo si quieres huir —comentó Emmett sacándome de mis pensamientos— Deseo que seas muy feliz, hermano. Te lo mereces.

Sólo le devolví la sonrisa bajando del vehículo para entrar casi corriendo a la iglesia, me quedé anonadado viendo toda la decoración de flores puestas en diferentes puntos del lugar, camine saludando a varias personas que se acercaban a mí para darme sus buenos deseos pude notar que mis conocidos amigos y familiares estaban ocupando el lado derecho de la iglesia, gire mi rostro al lado izquierdo para ver a la familia de Bella y se me vino ala mente _mi suegra_ ella debió organizar de ese modo. Me pare enfrente del altar no sin antes saludar a mis hijos y realmente me sorprendió ver a mis niñas vestidas con el mismo diseño y color de vestido el _coral_ les sentaba muy bien, las dos peinadas con un recogido alto con rizos, mire más de la cuenta a Darinka que estaba irreconocible ya que su usual cabello lacio y suelto hoy lo traía en hermosos rizos color miel, sus ojos me miraban con timidez y me di cuenta que no traía gafas ¡por Dios! ¿como esta mirando? Sin pensarlo me acerque a ella.

—Te ves hermosa hija —la envolví en mis brazos — ¿y tus lentes?

—Gracias papi —encogió sus hombros— Bella me llevo con un oftalmólogo, dijo que puedo usarlos siempre o cuando yo quiera, tambien me saque otras gafas… ya no tan feas —musitó.

—¿Yo también me veo bonita? —preguntó April jalando mi chaqueta.

—Pareces una princesa de cuentos —me incliné hacia ella para admirar mejor su bello rostro llevaba un poco de brillo en sus pequeños labios, sus rizos naturales estaban ordenados con su recogido y llevaba una pequeña tiara sobre su peinado—. ¿y esto? —señalé la tiara.

—Bella me la regaló junto con muchos brillos labiales, ella dijo que hoy yo era la princesa de la fiesta —brincaba de un pie en otro.

—Sé ven hermosas las dos, estoy contento porque estaremos juntos todos.

—¿No vas a estar para navidad? —la voz de Aiden me hizo se parmesano de las niñas a quienes abrazaba.

Él solo estaba vestido con traje negro solo que llevaba una flor color coral en su solapa estoy seguro que Bella tuvo que ver en esto también además de que se me hizo extraño no verlo con ninguna tableta.

—No, pero para año nuevo vendremos por ustedes para pasarla juntos. Nos iremos de vacaciones los cinco ¿estás de acuerdo?

—¿A dónde iremos? —intervino Darinka.

—A Hawaii —los tres pares de ojos brillaron emocionados, para echarse a mis brazos...

Aquí estaba en el altar de la iglesia vestido con un _frac_ color negro sintiendo que algo me molestaba mire mi reloj de pulso que marcaba las 6:10 p.m toque mi frente tentando unas gotas de sudor o quizás eran gotas de la llovizna de afuera, ha estas alturas ya no sabía ni que era, de lo que su estaba consciente era de lo tarde que era y Bella no llegaba.

El sacerdote se acercó a mí para decirme que porque tardaba tanto la novia, se supone que la ceremonia debió haber empezado a las 6 yo solo le pedí que esperara otros minutos más que seguramente se le había hecho tarde ¿porque las novias son las últimas en llegar?

Empecé a realizar ejercicios de respiración para relajarme porque casi sentía que estaba al borde del colapso ¿y si no llegaba? ¿si de verdad se había arrepentido? Empecé a buscar mi celular en los bolsillos de la chaqueta hasta que presione donde estaba su nombre esperé que diera línea y nada estaba apagado, me gire a lado izquierdo para mirar a Renée a punto de un desmayo cuando quise acercarme empecé a escuchar la marcha nupcial y mi corazón se detuvo por unos instantes.

Mis manos empezaron a sudar las personas presentes se pusieron de pie para girarse hacia la entrada vi correr a mi pequeña April ella llevaría la cola del vestido, hice mis manos puño hasta tronar los nudillos estaba demasiado nervioso de pronto mire a mi madre acercarse a mi.

—Pensé que no iba a llegar —murmuró por lo bajo— ya me estaba haciendo a la idea que te volvería a consolar solo que ahora no sería por una muerta, sino por pasarse de viva. Y no niega lo que es, mira que vestirse color perla ¡ _vaya esposa!._

La mire sin pronunciar palabra no podía dar crédito a lo que escuchaba a veces mi madre era tan hiriente en sus comentarios que deseaba pensar que lo hacía sin malicia, yo no podría aceptar a un ser tan lacerante y frío.

Levanté mi vista mientras la marcha nupcial seguía resonando en la iglesia, entonces la vi, venía caminando lentamente tomada del brazo izquierdo de su padre se veía hermosa con su eterna sonrisa, ella no miraba a los lados su vista estaba clavada en mi persona hasta situarse frente a mi Charlie me extendió la mano de su hija no sin antes susurrar _cuidala mucho y no olvides lo que te dije_.

Nos situamos frente al altar ella a mi lado izquierdo para escuchar con atención la liturgia hasta que llegó el momento en que el sacerdote preguntó el tradicional ¿aceptas por esposa? Nos colocamos nuestras alianzas dando nuestros votos, se bendijeron las arras las cuales deposite en manos de mi ahora esposa para después arrodillarnos ante Dios para que _nuestros hijos_ nos pusieran el lazo que significa unidad e indisolubilidad del matrimonio. Se nos dio la bendición ya como nuevos esposos seguido del puede besar ala novia ¿novia? ¡Ya es mi esposa!...

Al salir de la majestuosa catedral tomado de la mano de mi esposa se hizo la tradicional lluvia de arroz que Sam y Emmett parecían haber iniciado con Bella quien solo se escondía en mi pecho, comenzaron los abrazos por parte de mi padre lo que me hizo soltar a mi esposa, después siguieron mi hermano, mi cuñada, mis hijos y no sé cuántos más...

.

.

—¿Está contenta señora Cullen? —le susurre en su oído este era nuestro primer baile oficialmente casados, ella sólo se apretujo más a mi cuerpo escondiendo su rostro en mi pecho.

—Estoy feliz —se puso de puntitas para darme un beso, solo sacudí mi cabeza al recordar que llevaba tenis según Bella para no cansarse.

Emmett fue el primero en separarme de mi esposa se la llevó a bailar con él seguido de Sam ese par habían caído bajo los encantos de mi mujer y me refiero a su inigualable alegría ellos le hacían cada broma y ella les seguía el juego terminando en estruendosas carcajadas.

Sólo sacudí mi cabeza escuchando las risas de Isabella decidí tomar un poco de aire frío me dirigí hacia la terraza del salón al salir el aire helado me entumio la cara haciéndome guardar mis manos en el abrigo que me puse antes de salir, la noche estaba bastante fría incluso me extrañaba que no estuviera nevando un carraspeo me hizo girar para encontrarme con los ojos grises de mi buen amigo Demetri.

—¿Pensé que no llegarías para felicitarme? —le extendí mis brazos para darle un fuerte abrazo.

—Bien sabes que soy _ateo_ y nunca he pisado ningún sitio religioso —se estremeció— felicidades canijo, estuve buscando a tu esposa para felicitarla pero no quise interrumpirla estaba muy entusiasmada platicando con tu gran amigo ¿como se llama? Sam. Todavía recuerdo como celabas a Brigitte por eso ahora me extraña ver cómo permites que Bella sea tan amistosa con todos.

—¿A dónde quieres llegar Demetri? —indague malhumorado.

—No te enojes —palmeo mi hombro con suficiente fuerza— Es solo que tus celos con Brigitte siempre fueron bastante exagerados era obvio que había amor —chasqueo los dientes— con Isabella nunca los he visto la diferencia es también bastante obvia.

—Con Brigitte era todavía un crío —espete— ahora soy lo suficiente maduro no veo las cosas del mismo modo que a los veinte y mi esposa tiene toda mi confianza.

—Me alegro que le tengas confianza —dijo de manera burlona.

—Edward vamos a bailar —ordenó Bella llegando hasta mí tirando de mi brazo.

—Permíteme un momento —intervino Demetri— muchas felicidades, Isabella —la envolvió en sus grandes brazos— ¿me harías el honor de bailar conmigo?

Ella sólo me miró con ojos interrogantes, yo solo encogí mis hombros sin quitarle la vista a Demetri quien pasó su brazo sobre sus delgados hombros para guiarla hasta adentro.

 **Hola! Espero y les guste este nuevo capítulo para mi fue muy largo (eso no me gusta) gracias por sus favoritos y por leerme.**

 **Besos en sus hermosos cachetes :***


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: los personajes principales pertenecen a la gran Stephenie Meyer.**

 **Chapter 12**

—Puedes soltar tu agarre de mi cintura —empuje su pecho con mis manos— la música electrónica no se baila así.

—¿Te gustaría enseñarme a bailar? —dijo Demetri con voz sugerente _¿que mierda le pasa?_

—No —chille — Ya no quiero bailar

—¿Por qué te caigo tan mal? —sus ojos me miraban desafiantes— En serio quiero que nos llevemos bien, no digo que seremos los mejores amigos pero no perdemos nada con llevar la fiesta en paz.

—¿Dime que es joda? —empecé a carcajearme agarrando mi estómago mientras él solo me observaba como si tuviera tres ojos.

—¿Podemos hablar en otro lugar? Una pista de baile no es muy cómodo y mucho menos la música —tomó mi muñeca tirando de mi.

Me llevó hasta una esquina del salón, supe su intención cuando quiso encarcelarme entre la pared y sus brazos lo cual fui más rápida haciendo un movimiento para quedar frente a él. Este hombre tenía una aura distinta algo muy dentro de mí me gritaba que no _confiará en él._

—Mira, te voy a hablar sin rodeos —cruce mis brazos para enfrentar su penetrante mirada—. No me interesa tener ningún tipo de amistad contigo, hay algo extraño en ti. Lo siento por tu forma de mirarme, ¿como si me odiaras? Entonces no veo el caso de ser hipócritas entre nosotros. No te caigo bien, tú me desagradas a niveles descomunales ¿entonces que caso tiene?

— Es que no te estoy pidiendo seamos los mejores amigos, ni que me cuentes tus secretos —contestó agrio— Solo te pido llevarnos mejor o al menos intentarlo por la salud de Edward —sonrió de forma burlona— ¿amigos?

—Como amiga soy una mierda y puedo ser mucho peor cuando me desagradan —dije sonriendo sin tomar la mano que me ofrecía.

—Ya me estas cayendo mejor —tiro de mi mano dando un fuerte apretón— eres de cuidado y eso me gusta mucho.

—¿De que tanto platican? —preguntó Edward caminando hacia nosotros pasando un brazo por mi cintura para acercarme a él _¿marcando territorio? Mmm eso me gusta._

—¿Qué crees? Isabella y yo acabamos de limar asperezas… ya somos amigos —respondió Demetri mirándome fijamente.

—No, en realidad no somos amigos —vi como los ojos de Demetri se agrandaban atónitos—. Ya le dije que a mi no me interesa su _amistad_ solo que él insiste que es por bien tuyo. No veo que tengas que ver tu, no creo que se te caiga un pedazo de piel por no llevarme bien con tu empleado ¿cierto? —me gire para ver el rostro de mi esposo que estaba con los labios apretados estaba segura que estaba conteniendo una sincera sonrisa.

—Tienes buen sentido del humor —Demetri intentó hacerse el gracioso pero no lo consiguió sólo terminó viéndose como el gran pendejo que era—. Los dejo par de tortolos, no se les olvide tomarnos una foto juntos por los buenos momentos que nos esperan.

Se alejó de nosotros, Edward lo primero que hizo fue abrazarme contra su cuerpo yo busqué con mi mirada a Demetri quien se giró para mirarnos lanzándome un beso con esa maldita sonrisa burlona tan característica de él, yo solo le enseñe el dedo mientras le sonreía vencedora.

Quisiera decirles que continúe bailando toda la noche con mi esposo, solo que no quiero mentirles. Yo baile con todo aquel que quiso bailar conmigo, disfruté, reí a lo grande me sentía demasiado efusiva y cada vez que mis ojos buscaban a Edward podía darme cuenta que él también la estaba pasando de lujo.

Cuando se llegó el momento de lanzar el ramo las urgidas fueron las primeras en correr para quedar detrás de mí, por cierto varias se hacían las agradables conmigo para que yo les lanzará mi ramo en sus narices _cosa que no iba a ocurrir_ yo tenía mi elegida y esa siempre sería Lauren quien solo me dedico una enorme sonrisa de agradecimiento.

El momento de que Edward quitará la liga de mi pierna fue un tanto acalorado; su hermano y mejor amigo tenían mucho que ver, ellos empezaron a hacer todo tipo de abucheos y sonidos extraños logrando que los presentes se unieran a su euforia, haciéndome sonrojar en la tonalidad más fuerte. Mi esposo metió su cabeza bajo mi vestido ¿metió? ¡por supuesto metió la cabeza! Para que sus dientes tiraran de la liga, no sin antes darme un pequeño mordisco en mi muslo que me hizo pegar un respingo, levante mi vista y mire como la pequeña April se le salían sus pequeños orbes verdes de lo asustada que estaba, yo solo encogí mis hombros para sonreirle avergonzada.

Los caballeros solteros se empujaban unos con otros bajo los fuertes gritos que daban, mi esposo los engañó varias veces haciendo que más de uno cayera al suelo antes de lanzar la liga que para mi disgusto cayó sin ningún esfuerzo en las manos de Demetri quien al tomarla en sus dedos se la llevó a los labios _maldito perro_.

Decidimos que era hora de partir rumbo a nuestra luna de miel, así que fui a vestirme de manera mas cómoda; después de la ducha opte por ponerme unos jeans, con una blusa sencilla, encima una chaqueta y me calcé unas botas de piso. Empecé a cepillar mi cabello cuando escuché la puerta abrirse, sonreí al ver por el espejo a tres hermosos niños mirándome de forma tímida.

—Vengan acá —extendí mis brazos— ¿están contentos? Ya pronto estaremos todos juntos.

—¿Por qué no podemos irnos con ustedes hoy? —preguntó April arrojándose a mis brazos tras la atenta mirada de sus hermanos quienes se mantuvieron inmóviles.

—Este viaje es solo para los papás —me incliné para mirar sus hermosos ojos mientras peinaba sus rizos— cuando regresemos nos iremos juntos.

—¿Te puedo decir mamá? —su voz fue tímida mientras mantenía su vista fija en el piso.

—Claro, siempre será como tú quieras —levante su pequeño mentón para que me mirará esa niña era un verdadero amor y yo me estaba derritiendo por ella cada día que pasaba—. Te quiero mucho.

—Yo te quiero más… mamá —al escuchar sus palabras solo pude envolverla en mis brazos mientras algo extraño calentaba mi pecho _tenía unas malditas ganas de llorar_ , deposite un beso en su mejilla mientras sus brazos se aferraron a mi cintura con tal fuerza que pensé se haría daño.

—Les prometo que daré todo lo mejor de mi —les extendí mis brazos a los otros dos espectadores quienes se acercaron reacios—. Sólo denme una oportunidad… por favor.

No contestaron solo sus brazos se enrollaron en mi cuerpo sin muchas ganas, esta será una larga batalla pero yo no soy de las que se rinden _¿o si?_

—Los estaba buscando —la voz de la bruja se escuchó en la puerta— es hora de irnos, vámonos —ordenó.

—Adiós mamá… cuida mucho a papi —April me dio un beso para salir brincando.

—Cuidense mucho, los quiero —pronuncie al verlos salir.

Sus hermanos solo salieron sin pronunciar palabra con su cabeza inclinada y sus hombros hundidos era extraño que cada vez que estaba Esme presente ellos tomarán esa postura.

—Apenas llevas unas horas casada con mi hijo ¿y ya te crees la mamá? —escupió la bruja mientras soltaba una fingida carcajada—. Crees que porque April te llamo _mamá_ ya te sientes como tal, no seas ingenua. Esa niña es capaz de llamarle _mamá_ hasta una mosca.

—Si eso fuera cierto, ya te llamará mamá a ti —se le borró la sonrisa— Llevas siete años haciéndote cargo de ellos y no has podido conseguir que te llamen _mamá_ —mire mis uñas, restándole importancia— Hasta para eso hay niveles Esme y tu eres de las demás abajo… allá junto con la mierda.

—Eres una maldita engreída —me levantó la palma de su mano la misma que yo detuve en el aire—. El gusto que me da es que nunca te querrán como a su madre, ni siquiera Edward. Porque Brigitte era mil veces mejor que tú.

 _Maldita_ eso me había dolido pero no se lo iba a demostrar, ella no tenía porque saber que el solo escuchar lo bondadosa que era Brigitte mi corazón se oprimía porque yo no era nada de eso, ni volviendo a nacer mil veces más.

—Ni se te ocurra ponerme una mano encima —se safo de mi agarre— Porque yo no soy tan buena como Brigitte yo soy capaz de arrastrarte por todo este lugar —apunte hacia el piso a la vez que sus ojos me miraban horrorizados.

—¡Oh! Pensé que necesitabas ayuda —dijo Rosalie con una ligera sonrisa era obvio que había escuchado nuestra emotiva charla, así lo sentí por su doble sentido en sus palabras.

Esme decidió salir no sin antes darle un ligero empujón a Rose quien estalló en carcajadas cuando nuestra hermosa suegra desapareció de nuestra vista.

—Según yo venía a darte unos consejos referente a mi _suegrita_ —cerró la puerta todavía riéndose— veo que a ti no te hace falta nada de eso —me dio su palma para chocar la mía— me agradas y mucho.

—No creas que siempre soy así de ordinaria —hice un guiño— Solo cuando me ponen de mal humor.

—Esa vieja es capaz de poner de malas hasta la más noble y santa de este universo —se sentó en el sofá y me hizo un espacio para mi.

—¿Es por eso que se fueron de aquí? —Rose me miró dubitativa.

—Esme no es tan buena como creen sus hijos —musitó— es una víbora.

—Eso lo supe desde que la conocí —respondí en voz baja— No me gusta que los niños estén a su cargo, si por mi fuera me los llevaba desde este momento conmigo y te juro que soy capaz de no prestarles nunca.

—Yo me enoje mucho con Edward cuando se los dejo a ella. Él solo decía que no tenía cabeza para cuidarlos y disculpame —me miró avergonzada— Pero tu esposo no ha sabido ser un buen padre, la prueba está en que ellos han crecido en un internado bajo la tutoría de Esme, mientras Edward trabaja sin ningún tipo de responsabilidad hacia sus hijos, después pasaron los años te encuentra a ti y se le ocurre formar la familia feliz. Una familia que él ya tenía y no ha sabido valorar.

—Entiendo que estés enojada, yo también lo estaría.

—Veo que eres buena persona y te deseo todo lo mejor en esta nueva etapa —sonrió triste— Ojalá y tú si puedas ser feliz como tanto lo deseo Brigitte.

—¿La querías mucho, verdad? —pregunté tragándome el nudo en mi garganta.

—Fue mi mejor amiga —su vista se perdió en algún punto de la pared me imagino que recordando los momentos con _ella._

—¿Cómo pudo Brigitte soportar a Esme? —Esa duda tenía tiempo rondando mi cabeza.

—Brigitte siempre fue el títere de Esme —hizo un mohín— Ella era de esas personas que si les das una bofetada te ponen la otra mejilla. Eso es lo que a la _suegrita_ le gusta manipular a todo aquel que esté a su alrededor.

Entonces lo comprendí no era que Esme la quisiera como yo me imagine tantas veces, era que Brigitte era tan falta de carácter que la bruja se aprovechó de ella de todas las formas que pudo.

Nos despedimos de los invitados que quedaban al igual que de la familia mi padre me hizo prometerle que le hablaría seguido, mi abuela me dio sus mejores consejos los cuales atesore en mi corazón, cuando llegó el turno de mamá ella tenía sus ojos vidriosos por las lágrimas que mantenía retenidas.

—Mamá, gracias por siempre estar conmigo —me abrace a ella— Te quiero aunque no lo parezca.

—Te saliste con la tuya, estoy orgullosa de que seas tan valiente —dijo con voz entrecortada — Nunca dejes de luchar por lo que quieras, nunca.

—Lo siento por todos los dolores de cabeza que te he provocado —mis estúpidas lágrimas cayeron sin permiso.

—No quiero que llores, quiero verte feliz —susurro en mi oído— Estoy confiada que lo vas a lograr.

Era la primera vez que vivía un momento especial con mi madre, así que me prometí no volver a molestarla _bueno al menos que ella empezara._

 **Hola! Aquí les dejo el nuevo capítulo espero y lo disfruten mucho, ojalá y se animen a dejarme reviews. Por lo pronto empezare a bañarme en miel para endulzar estos próximos capítulos, ya que se nos viene la luna de miel.**

 **Hasta el miércoles!**

 **Gracias por leerme y por sus favoritos**

 **Besos en sus hermosos cachetes :***


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: los personajes principales pertenecen a la gran Stephenie Meyer.**

 **Chapter 13**

Estaba cansado de venir sentado llevábamos 10 horas de vuelo las mismas que una inquieta Bella llevaba dormida, estire mis piernas tratando de desentumecer mi cuerpo gire a mi derecha y allí estaba ella hecha bolita con su cabeza recargada en la almohada junto a la ventanilla estire mi mano quitándole unos mechones rizados de su rostro, es tan perfecta, que parece mentira que sea solo _mía._ Mis nudillos empezaron a recorrer su suaves mejillas, mi dedo índice delineo sus rosados labios, así sin maquillaje se veía tan niña, tan frágil sonreí como idiota por la tonta descripción ella no era nada de eso, Bella era fuerte, valiente y tan mujer.

No sé en qué momento te fuiste metiendo tan dentro de mi, llegando a donde nunca pensé que otro amor fuera llegar ¿como lo hiciste, Bella?, ¿como le hiciste para derribar la coraza que había puesto en mi corazón? Justo cuando había jurado no volverme a enamorar apareciste tu, con toda tu alegría enseñándome que cualquiera puede sonreír con tan sólo mostrar sus dientes pero que una verdadera sonrisa es imposible de falsificar porque la gente como tú sonríe con todo su cuerpo, hasta con el tono de su voz… sonríen con el alma.

Y ni hablar de tus enojos, crees que no me doy cuenta de todos esos berrinches que haces para que se haga tu voluntad, estás tan acostumbrada a pelear por todo lo que quieres, que no dudo que me empieces a sacarme una cuantas canas como a tus padres.

Te amo mi pequeña gruñona, te amo tanto que no te imaginas el inmenso miedo que tengo…

—¿En que piensas? —preguntó con voz adormilada mientras estiraba su cuerpo de forma perezosa.

—En nosotros —le robé un fugaz beso— ¿ya descansaste?

Solo asintió para acurrucarse en mis brazos nos cubrió con la manta para volver a dormir, _o al menos eso pensaba yo_ cuando sentí su mano vagar por mi pecho hasta bajar a mi entrepierna me tense al sentir bajar la bragueta, llevé mi mano a la suya para detenerla ¿creen que se detuvo? Claro que no, ella siguió de lo más animada; sacando mi flácido pene que desde que sintió su mano se puso duro al instante apretandolo con su mano y empezando a dar suaves masajes de arriba abajo haciéndome cerrar los ojos en el acto para que mi respiración se hiciera más pesada. Su mano subía y bajaba de manera rápida mientras echaba mi cabeza hacia atrás en el asiento estaba demasiado excitado como para ponerme a pensar que íbamos en un avión, mi ritmo cardíaco estaba jugando una loca carrera haciéndome sentir unas contracciones musculares involuntarias, estaba apunto de venirme en la mano de mi esposa _mierda_ abrí los ojos de golpe para encontrarme con unos par de ojos chocolate que estaban completamente encendidos mirándome de una forma muy caliente no me dio tiempo a nada cuando sus labios se adueñaron de los míos mordiendo mi labio inferior para acallar un gemido que estaba apunto de escapar de mi boca, su mano se mantenía ocupada con mi pene yo tan sólo pude acercarla pasando una mano en su espalda para que mi otra mano se perdiera en su nuca donde tiré de su cabello con demasiada fuerza por sentir vaciarme en su mano _¡Sí, me vine en la mano de mi mujer!._

Una sonriente Bella se paró de su lugar para dirigirse al baño, dejándome sin fuerzas ni para resguardar mi _falo._ Deje que mi respiración volviera a la normalidad acomode todo en su lugar, gire al lado tan sólo para comprobar que nadie haya sido mudo testigo de lo que acaba de suceder, fue bueno comprobar que los pasajeros de al lado venían dormidos.

—¡¿Praga?! ¡Estamos en Praga! —repetía Bella como niña chiquita mientras caminábamos por el aeropuerto—. ¡Por fin, Praga!

—No creas que fue difícil elegir el lugar correcto para pasar nuestra luna de miel, solo pensé en lo mucho que amas el frío y la nieve. Este es uno de lugares más concurridos en estas fechas.

Bella solo contemplaba todo con ojos brillantes visiblemente emocionada, la vista era espectacular todo estaba cubierto de nieve era la postal perfecta para nuestras retinas, el taxi nos dejó frente _The Golden Wheel Hotel_ era un hotel pequeño situado en el corazón de la antigua Praga, nuestra habitación era bastante acogedora con paredes en color blanco, piso en color madera, la cama era grande con edredón color blanco al lado una mesita de noche donde lo primero que hicimos fue conectar nuestros celulares nuestra alcoba contaba con un gran ventanal donde se apreciaba la hermosa ciudad, el baño bastante amplio diseñado con azulejos blanco y negro el estilo rústico del lugar era agradable a simple vista.

—¡Es hermoso! —pronunció Bella dejándose caer despreocupada sobre la cama.

—Me alegro que te haya gustado —guarde las maletas en el armario, para acostarme a su lado—. ¿Quieres comer algo?

—No, prefiero ir a caminar.

—Bella no has comido casi nada, no quiero que te enfermes.

—Estoy bien, solo quiero conocer la ciudad.

—Y así será, solo que primero te alimentaras.

Dos horas después, luego de casi obligar a mi esposa a comer ganándome unos cuantos pucheros por su parte estaba de lo más relajada contemplando desde la terraza el bello paisaje nocturno, habíamos decidido no salir esta noche ya que había comenzado a nevar, lo que Bella aprovechó para admirar el hermoso regalo de la naturaleza desde nuestra habitación.

Verla tan ensimismada perdida en sus pensamientos me hacía recordar lo mucho que ella amaba el frío y de lo mucho que lo iba extrañar, ya no estaba tan seguro si llevarla a vivir a un lugar que ella no deseaba, estas últimas horas me lo estaba replanteando. Bien podría comprar una casa en la ciudad para poder estar con ellos por las noches.

Unos labios fríos que recorrían mi pecho me sacaron de mis pensamientos, Bella se encontraba a horcajadas sobre mi ya no llevaba ninguna ropa abrigadora tan sólo traía un camisón de seda color negro que para la temperatura de afuera no cubría nada cosa que no importaba porque nuestra habitación estaba de lo más caliente o tal vez era yo.

Mi mujer empezó a lamer, succionar y mordisquear cada centímetro de mi piel, estaba tan entregado a todas las sensaciones que sentía mi cuerpo que no supe en qué momento me sacó la camisa, pero no, yo no quería que pasara lo mismo que venía pasando desde hace meses, que lo único que hacíamos era el sexo ya que nunca llegamos a ningún tipo de conexión, esta vez yo quería que fuera diferente. Necesito demostrarle todo mi amor por ella y la única forma será detenerla, quiero que me deje tomar el control, de ahora en adelante quiero ser yo el que le haga el amor.

—No, Bella —tome sus muñecas entre mis manos haciéndola que se detuviera de forma abrupta.

—¿Qué pasa, hice algo mal? —indago asustada.

—Hace tiempo que te siento un poco ansiosa no digo que no me guste tu ímpetu porque estemos juntos, sino que quiero ser yo quien te haga sentir mucho más que solo llevarte a la cama… necesito hacerte el amor.

Bella solo inclinó su cabeza de forma avergonzada por las palabras que acababa de escuchar, yo solo la quite de encima de mi para recostarla sobre el colchón de la manera más lenta y delicada besando sus labios dulcemente, justo cuando la tuve bajo mi cuerpo, empecé a repartir besos húmedos por su cuello y escote mientras su respiración se convertían en jadeos, mis palmas empezaron a recorrer sus pantorrillas hasta llegar a sus muslos donde di suaves apretones sintiendo en mis dedos lo terso de su piel, ella mantenía los ojos cerrados disfrutando de las sensaciones de mis caricias, sus manos empuñaron las sábanas cuando comencé a mordisquear uno de sus senos aun con el camisón puesto, sin poder aguantar más mis manos se posaron ansiosas sobre sus pechos, amasandolos de manera efusiva mientras mi boca mordía sin reparo sus erectos pezones los cuales pellizque con avidez, sin más que decir comencé a subir su ropa por su cuerpo hasta sacarla por su cabeza para lanzarla en algún lugar, cuando la tuve semidesnuda mis ojos recorrieron cada pedazo de su cuerpo grabandome cada poro de su piel, mis palmas y mi lengua volvieron a recorrer cada centímetro desde su mentón hasta su ombligo provocándome un escalofrío por mi espina dorsal llegando hasta mí bajo vientre haciendo que mi pene tiritara por estar dentro de ella.

Mi mano derecha decidió bajar a comprobar lo húmeda y preparada que estaba para mi quitando la estorbosa tanga que todavia tenia para inmediatamente introducir dos dedos dentro de ella, quien al sentirlos se removió haciendo más fricción entre nosotros.

—Te amo —susurré sobre su oreja la cual mordí para después soplar.

—Te amo… más —dijo con voz estrangulada— te necesito Edward, te necesito dentro de mi.

No quise ni podía prolongar más el momento, ella me necesitaba y yo estaba más que loco por enterrarme en su carne, llenándola de mi. Sólo baje un poco mi pijama para que mi _falo_ saltará a la vista más que dispuesto para adentrarse en su calor.

Alinee mis ojos con sus orbes chocolate que por el momento lucían más oscuros, junte nuestros labios y sobre ellos le repetí lo mucho que la amo mientras iba desplazando mi pene dentro de ella, así con nuestros ojos abiertos, mirando más allá de un par de retinas yo le estaba mostrando mi alma para que sintiera el amor que solo sentía por ella, supe que ella lo sintió cuando sus lágrimas recorrieron los costados de su sien, yo pude sentir todo lo que ella me estaba dando no era su cuerpo, era su corazón entero se estaba entregando por completo a mi.

Empuje de forma más rápida arrancando nos varios gemidos, comencé a dar las acometidas más profundas la necesitaba tanto, sus pechos bamboleándose con cada embestida, su frente perlada de sudor, sus labios entreabiertos junto con sus ojos cerrados era la imagen más erótica y sublime. Llevé mis dedos a su clítoris donde empecé a pellizcar su pequeño botón, ella empezó a retorcerse hasta que su orgasmo la arrasó haciéndola temblar yo por mi parte solo necesite contemplar el hermoso espectáculo para empujar una última estocada para derramar mi semilla dentro de ella.

Nuestra noche de bodas se había consumado, prácticamente no habíamos dormido por prolongar demasiado nuestra primer noche juntos recuerdo haber visto que eran las 5 a.m. Cuando nos quedamos dormidos vencidos por el cansancio de nuestra ardua faena memorable.

—Edward, despierta —sus labios besaban mi rostro— mi amor despierta, son las 2 de la tarde.

—Otro rato más —me quejé atrayéndola a mi cuerpo rodeando su pequeña cintura y enterrando mi nariz en sus cabellos ella siempre olía delicioso.

—Es que ya no quiero seguir durmiendo —intento safarse pero no la deje— tengo hambre y quiero salir a conocer la ciudad.

Resignado la solté para que se duchara, ¿no entiendo como tiene fuerzas para estar de pie? Por supuesto que tiene fuerzas ella tiene la juventud impregnada en su piel.

.

.

Nuestro recorrido inició caminando por las principales calles del centro de la ciudad, llegamos a un mercado con infinidad de curiosidades navideñas donde Bella compro todo lo que se le antojo, seguimos caminando entre el frío y la nieve que a veces sentía que andaba desnudo porque el maldito abrigo parecía ser nada contra el descomunal frío. Seguimos caminando maravillados con las estructuras de cada edificio hasta que divisamos el reloj astronómico de Praga _el reloj medieval más conocido del mundo._ Ya en la plaza de la ciudad mi esposa empezó a tirar fotos a diestra y siniestra de todo lo que se le atravesaba, otras me hacía posar para ella, otras simplemente obligaba a los transeúntes a tomarnos las fotos regalandoles una de sus cálidas sonrisas y si tenían mucha suerte un abrazo por navidad. Yo solamente podía reír por su inusual atrevimiento. Esa tarde vimos la casa municipal situada en el antiguo emplazamiento de la Corte Real, el edificio cuenta con una bella fachada decorada con estucos y numerosas estatuas además de un enorme mosaico semicircular que se extiende sobre la entrada principal; el interior acoge la principal sala de conciertos de Praga, un espléndido espacio coronado por una impresionante cúpula de cristal. El edificio cuenta con numerosas dependencias como salas de conferencias, una cafetería y un restaurante donde lo primero que hice fue comprar café necesitaba con urgencia algo caliente en mi estómago.

Después de recorrer la casa municipal fue el turno para visitar Clementinum es el segundo complejo arquitectónico más extenso de la ciudad, la visita guiada se compone de tres partes, yo no estaba muy seguro de querer escuchar a un hombre hablándote de cada cosa. Yo en realidad quería irme al hotel para estar con mi esposa los dos solos, pero no, ella no deseaba lo mismo que yo, lo supe desde que me miró con súplica para que nos quedáramos. El guía nos llevó a la Capilla De Los Espejos que curiosamente recibe ese nombre por las decenas de espejos que hay incorporados en el techo y colgados de las paredes. La capilla contiene diversas pinturas y también se encuentra el órgano original del siglo XVIII donde tocó W.A. Mozart, después seguimos hasta la Biblioteca Barroca donde Bella preguntaba cada duda al guía, interrumpiendolo cada dos minutos ganandonos unas cuantas miradas envenenadas, cosa que a mi esposa le importaba un comino porque ella seguía preguntando, por último llegamos a donde está la Torre Astronómica lugar que era utilizado como mirador por científicos para realizar observaciones astronómicas.

.

.

Ya en el hotel estábamos en la cama con nuestros cuerpos sudorosos y desnudos, Bella tenía su cabeza sobre mi pecho al tiempo que yo acariciaba sus cabellos todavía tratando de normalizar nuestra respiración.

—Quiero tener un bebé —mencionó mirándome con toda convicción.

Y el tema que había estado evadiendo desde hace tiempo lo mencionaba justo en este momento ¿que le iba a decir? La verdad que yo no quería hijos, por miedo a que algo sucediera o simplemente me quedaba callado dejando que ella interpretará mi silencio...


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: los personajes principales pertenecen a la gran Stephenie Meyer.**

 **Chapter 14**

Hoy nos tocaba recorrer el Puente de Carlos El monumento más famoso de Praga el cual comunica la Ciudad Vieja (Staré Mésto) con la Ciudad Pequeña (Malá Strana) caminar no parecía ser el fuerte de Edward ya que sus pies parecían cargar cemento por la manera tan lenta que lo estaba haciendo, tiré de su mano, bueno más bien lo arrastre para que moviera ese lindo culo de forma rápida. A lo largo del puente están 30 estatuas colocadas en ambos lados de éste yo solo quería llegar a la estatua de San Juan Nepomuceno donde se rumora que si pides un deseo poniendo tu mano izquierda en la base de su estatua, éste te será concedido.

—Mi amor, las estatuas no se van a ir —habló Edward envolviendome en sus brazos.

—No seas flojo y camina —ordené, empujando con mis manos su trasero.

Después de batallar para que mi esposo se desplazará por el puente llegamos hasta donde está situada la estatua coloque mi mano izquierda sobre ella cerré mis ojos y suplique con todos mis sentidos que los _niños me aceptarán_ inhale lentamente para abrir mis ojos y mire a Edward pidiendo su deseo con sus ojos cerrados con una ligera sonrisa en su rostro, cuando abrió sus ojos se percató de que yo lo había observado lo que lo hizo avergonzarse por haberlo descubierto, aun así me abrazó tan fuerte poniendo un beso helado en mi frente.

Nuestros días de tour disminuyeron al punto de quedarnos encerrados en el hotel las nevadas cada vez más intensas junto con los fuertes vientos fueron los grandes culpables. Obvio que nosotros los aprovechamos al máximo dándonos todo el calor que nuestros cuerpos necesitaban, y así nos llego Navidad, que por ser la primera que pasábamos juntos Edward no quiso hacer otra cosa que no fuera estar en nuestra habitación o mejor dicho en la cama.

Edward había llamado a sus hijos para saber como les había ido con los regalos, él intentó disculparse cuando no quisieron hablar conmigo diciendo que estaban un poco somnolientos, también mencionó que me mandaron saludos y besos. Cosa que tampoco me creí. Y con un nudo en mi garganta tuve que sonreír como si nada pasara, dejando que la duda carcomiera mis neuronas ¿porque April no me saludo? ¿ahora que había pasado?

—¿Qué te dijo tu familia? —indago mi esposo sentándose junto a mi en el sofa—. ¿Cómo están ellos?

—Bien, te mandan sus recuerdos —esto sí era verdad mis padres y abuela le dejaron saludos.

—Por cierto mis padres te mandan saludos —se encogió de hombros.

—Por favor Edward, tú y yo sabemos que Esme sería la última persona en mandarme saludos. Del que sí lo creo es de mi suegro, ¿como aguanta Carlisle a tu mamá? Debe ser un maldito martirio —llevé mis manos a la boca por la imprudencia que acababa de decir _yo y mi maldita bocota_ nunca he sido buena para conectar la lengua al cerebro.

Edward solo se puso serio apretando sus labios a la vez que se tensaba su mandíbula, seguro él si estaba analizando qué decir. Dio unos cuantos bufidos de malestar para ponerse de pie _¡genial lo puse de malas!_.

—Bella deberías de hacer el intento por llevar las cosas bien con mi madre, no voy a permitir que seas maleducada con ella.

Yo solo rodé los ojos con toda la pereza del mundo, pero asentí como niña buena. No había necesidad de hacerlo enojar. Por supuesto que yo seguiría fastidiando a mi suegra ese encabezaba mi lista de deseos para el nuevo año, solo que Edward no tenía porqué saberlo.

.

.

Nuestros días siguieron entre museos, iglesias, castillos, me enriquecí aprendiendo sobre la cultura checa y quedé fascinada con regresar algún día ya que habían quedado algunos lugares por conocer.

Ahora estaba empacando nuestras cosas en las maletas hoy por fin regresamos a Texas con los niños, lo que me podía demasiado feliz ya que solo estaríamos unas horas para seguir nuestro nuevo destino hasta Hawaii, y el tiempo para que eso llegara se me hacía demasiado largo.

—Dame un beso —ordenó mi esposo tumbandome sobre la cama.

—Así nunca voy a terminar de empacar —conteste sobre sus labios.

—Yo te ayudo —empezó desabotonando mi jeans— Son muchas horas de vuelo, así que, quiero mi recompensa.

En cuestión de minutos o tal vez segundos me tenía desnuda bajo su cuerpo igual de desnudo que el mio, sin tanto preámbulo me penetro sacándome un profundo gemido. Embistiendo de manera desenfrenada y necesitada hoy no había ternura como todas las veces pasadas, hoy solo era un hombre ardiente y apasionado que disfrutaba de su mujer. Llevé mis manos a sus nalgas para acercarlo mucho más a mi tanto como fuera posible, mientras mis labios se posaban en su cuello succionando más de la cuenta necesitaba marcarlo, él no se quedó atrás e hizo lo mismo en mi cuello, en la habitación tan sólo se escuchaba el golpeteo de nuestros cuerpos junto a nuestros deliciosos gemidos que eran sin duda el mejor aliciente para seguir nuestro vaivén hasta hacernos llegar al clímax.

Acaricié su frente perlada de sudor, llevé mi mano a su nuca y lo acerque a mi para besarlo de manera salvaje mordisqueando su labio inferior lo amaba tanto que solo deseaba haber quedado embarazada en estos días, sin darme cuenta me encontré diciéndolo en voz alta.

—Deseo haber quedado embarazada —esas palabras fueron suficientes para que Edward se retirará de mi, dejandome tan sola y vacía.

—¿Por qué lo dices? —su voz de enfado me hizo querer golpearlo ¿Acaso no lo habíamos hecho de todas las formas posibles?—. ¿Te estás cuidando, verdad?

Y listo, me había puesto de mal humor. Su estúpida pregunta me irritó al grado de querer gritarle ¡no, no me cuide y me vale! Estamos casados ¿que de malo hay que salga embarazada? Exhale de manera ruidosa para no decir una palabrota.

—¿Y si no me estuviera cuidando que me harías? —chillé altanera— Quiero tener un bebé y no veo lo malo en eso.

—Te hice una pregunta, contestame —ordenó mirándome de una forma que no supe interpretar _¿miedo?_ _¿coraje?_

—Mejor contéstame tú —me enrede en la sábana sosteniendola con mis manos sobre mi pecho para enfrentarlo—. ¿Por qué cada vez que te menciono que deseo tener un bebé evades el tema?

Solo me miró iracundo sin pronunciar palabra me dejó ahí parada para él vestirse de forma rápida acomodo la poca ropa que quedaba sin guardar, arrastró las maletas hasta la salida y de espaldas a mi pronunció.

—Por tu propio bien espero que te estés cuidando Isabella, antes de querer tener un hijo primero hazte cargo de los que tenemos… te espero abajo.

No iba llorar, por supuesto que no. Primero que me parta un rayo si voy a andar de _maricona_ , antes de ponerme a sacar conjeturas primero voy a tratarlo con Edward. Suspire hondamente y obligue a mi maldito mal genio a controlarse, nada debe quitar mi sonrisa de este día _que se muera Esme sino es así._

No podía dormir por mas que intentaba cerrar mis ojos, contar borregos, nada funcionaba. Sólo observaba como cada uno de los pasajeros del avión tomaba su almohada para dejarse ir a los brazos de morfeo, Edward parecía que la lectura del libro que traía en sus manos le había arrancado la lengua ya que desde hace horas no pronunciaba palabra conmigo.

Yo segui moviendome de una y otra manera sobre el asiento del avión hasta que escuché cerrar de golpe el libro que mi esposo leía.

—¿Qué te pasa? Vas a despertar a todos los pasajeros —murmuró sin mirarme— no puedes simplemente quedarte quieta por dos minutos.

—No, Eso va contra mí naturaleza —puse mi piernas en el asiento para recargar mi mentón en mis rodillas —. El día que no escuches ningún tipo de ruido proveniente de mi, entonces si preocupate porque seguro estoy muerta.

Sólo vi como la quijada de Edward se tenso mientras tragaba saliva, se giró a verme con esos hermosos ojos adornados con sus grandes pestañas.

—No vuelvas a mencionar eso —contestó seco.

—¿Sigues de mal genio? —

—Lo siento —suspiró— Bella, no quiero que discutamos por tonterías.

—¿Llamas tonterías a querer tener un hijo? —solté su mano para abrazar mis piernas.

—No, no es eso… solo que… que…

—No quieres tener un hijo conmigo… ¿es eso? —tomó mi mentón para obligarme a mirarlo.

—No Bella —al escuchar sus carentes palabras, mis ojos comenzaron a picar _mierda no quiero llorar… pero duele._ Desvíe mi mirada para que no viera mi tristeza—. No es que no quiera tener hijos, solo que es muy pronto… quisiera esperar un par de años más ¿estás de acuerdo? —concluyó.

—¿Por qué? —es que yo simplemente no me puedo conformar con un _no quiero hijos por el momento_ necesitaba respuestas y las necesitaba ya.

Después de lo que parecieron años que en realidad fueron minutos Edward habló con voz baja.

—Te amo, y quiero disfrutarte solo para mí —cerró sus ojos como concentrándose— Espero me entiendas, yo necesito que nosotros cinco empecemos una nueva vida juntos, estoy consciente que al principio nos será un poco difícil sobrellevar la situación pero estoy confiado en que podremos resolverlo. Para esto te necesito cien por ciento conmigo —suspiró— y un hijo ahora no sería la mejor solución. No estoy diciendo que no quiero tener hijos, solo no por el momento.

—Entiendo perfecto lo que me dices, solo… —llevó un dedo a mis labios para silenciarme.

—No quiero hablar más sobre esto, cuando ya no quieras cuidarte solo me lo dices para ser yo el que nos proteja —besó mis labios para sellar sus palabras.

.

.

—¡Papi! —gritaron los niños corriendo a recibirlo justo cuando entramos a la casa.

Me emocionó verlos tan entusiastas por su padre, me regocijé contemplando por más tiempo del que debería, hasta que los brazos de Carlisle me abrazaron de manera paternal.

—Bienvenida a casa hija —susurro en mi oído— ¿Cómo les fue?

—Gracias, Praga es museo hecho ciudad —conteste para dejarle un beso en su mejilla.

—¡Hola! —saludé a Esme y Demetri que solo me miraban como queriendo arrancarme los ojos.

Y empecemos con las hipocresías ya que esos dos se arrojaron a mis brazos como si me hubiesen extrañado tanto, yo por mi parte solo sonreí _tipo anuncio de pasta dental_.

—¡Hola April! —exclamé con mis brazos extendidos, los mismos que la niña ignoro llevandose a Edward lejos de mi vista.

—¿Aiden, Darinka como se pasaron navidad? —indague a los niños quienes solo me miraban con muecas de enfado.

—Hubiéramos tenido una excelente navidad, si tú no te hubieras llevado a mi papá lejos de nosotros —expresó Darinka dando pasos apresurados por salir de ahí.

—Darinka, discúlpate con Isabella —intervino mi suegro— Hija lo siento, es muy raro que mi nieta se porte asi, debes comprenderla seguramente esta celosa… ya se le pasara.

—No te preocupes, yo… entiendo —contesté incómoda.

Aiden ni siquiera me miró solo se dedicó a estar en su tableta mientras yo allí en el living de la casa rodeada de Esme, Demetri, Carlisle me sentía más sola que nunca…

 **Hola hermosas, ofrezco una disculpa por no despedirme en el capítulo anterior, prometo no volverlo hacer.**

 **Bueno, pues las que querían saber cómo le iría a Bella en su nueva vida, pues aquí está un poquito ¿que opinan?**

 **Muchas gracias por sus favoritos, followers y reviews todo lo poco o mucho que comenten me motiva para seguir con esta locura llamada historia.**

 **En el siguiente capítulo se nos van a Hawaii su primer viaje familiar, ojalá y me acompañen y me lean.**

 **Hoy quise adelantarles el capítulo de mañana, hasta el miércoles o si puedo antes actualizo más pronto.**

 **Besos en sus hermosos cachetes :***


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: los personajes principales pertenecen a la gran Stephenie Meyer.**

 **Chapter 15**

—¿Papi es cierto que ahora vas a querer más a Bella que a mi? —April estaba sobre mi regazo, quien apenas me vio y tiró de mí para traerme a su recámara.

—Por supuesto que no, tu siempre seras la princesita de papá —respondí abrazando su pequeño cuerpo— ¿quien te dijo eso?

—Darinka —musitó con su mirada en el suelo— Ella dice que ahora Bella será tu consentida, también dijo que… que… que ustedes fueron a traernos un bebé y que ya no me vas a querer más a mi.

¿Cómo diablos se le ocurrió a Darinka decir algo así? Mi pequeña princesa solo me miraba con ojos tristes mientras lágrimas mojaban sus sonrojadas mejillas.

—No mi amor, no llores —limpie sus lágrimas— tu hermana te hizo una broma y tu caíste —intente hacerle saber que era una broma, ya más tarde hablaría con Darinka sobre esto.

—¿No me vas a dejar de querer nunca? —indago temerosa.

—Nunca, ni aunque un día crezcas y te enamores del primer perdedor —toque su nariz— un día tú serás quien me haga aun lado, pero yo nunca lo haría. Porque eres mi princesa para siempre.

April solo frunció el ceño sin comprender bien lo que le decía, se acurruco en mis brazos.

—Te extrañe, no me vuelvas a dejar —dio un cálido beso en mi cuello— ¿que te paso aquí, papi? —puso su dedito en la marca que mi traviesa esposa había hecho en mi.

—Me pegue —hizo una mueca de dolor — no me duele, cariño.

—¿Te puedes quedar esta noche conmigo? —me miró con súplica mientras juntaba sus manitas rogando porque aceptará.

—No puedo, ahora esta Bella —me miró ceñuda para cruzar sus brazos malhumorada— Si la dejo sola, alguien más podría entrar a la recámara y robársela ¿eso quieres? ¿Quieres que un vampiro se la robé?

—No —respondió asustada cubriendo su boca con sus manitas— ¿entonces puedo dormir con ustedes? —preguntó llenándome de besos el rostro ¿por qué las mujeres son así?

—Eso tendrás que preguntárselo a Bella —le di un sonoro beso en su frente— ¿Quieres ir a buscarla?

—De rato —encogió sus hombros bajando de mi regazo— ahorita voy a jugar.

Ahora era el turno de mi hija mayor no entiendo porque decirle algo tan horrible a su hermanita, toque su puerta varias veces hasta que me abrió.

—¿Qué quieres? —dijo cortante sentándose en el borde de la cama.

—¿Por qué le dijiste esas cosas a tu hermana? —me senté junto a ella— April es una niña, todo cuanto le digas ella se lo cree. ¿entonces porque lastimarla?

—April es solo una chiquilla quisquillosa, yo no le he dicho nada —respondió iracunda.

—Tu hermana no miente —espete.

—Yo tampoco —me retó.

—¿Darinka que te pasa? tú, no eras así —pase mi brazo por sus hombros el mismo que ella se sacudió poniéndose de pie para quedar frente a mi.

—No quiero a tu esposa —chilló— no la quiero en nuestra casa, no la quiero en nuestro viaje, no la quiero cerca de nosotros… porque no la dejas aquí en lo que regresamos del viaje —junto sus manos suplicando— no quiero que vaya con nosotros.

—Hablas que tu hermana es una berrinchuda —levante una ceja— Eres toda una señorita y mira como te comportas ¿quien es la quisquillosa?

—No es justo papá —acomodo sus gafas— no me puedes obligar a convivir con alguien que yo no quiero.

—Basta Darinka —exclamé poniéndome de pie— Vamos a ir todos juntos a Hawaii y no se diga más —camine hasta la puerta donde me gire para verla con rostro enfurecido—. No quiero saber que vuelves a molestar a tu hermana, ni mucho menos que seas grosera con Bella… no te lo voy a permitir.

Al salir escuché cosas golpear contra el suelo señal del berrinche de mi hija mayor, en el pasillo me encontré con mi hijo que solo me chocó el puño ese era nuestro saludo.

—¿Listo para el viaje de mañana?

—Claro papá —sonrió— estoy ansioso por estar en el mar.

Suspiré tranquilo al menos él no tenía nada que reclamar llevé mi mano a su rebelde cabello para despeinarlo un poco más.

—Entonces no te desveles, nuestro vuelo sale temprano —comenté caminando.

—Oye papá… y no podemos ir nosotros solos contigo —me detuve en seco al escuchar sus palabras—. Bueno al fin ya llevaste a tu esposa de viaje, ahora nos toca a nosotros.

—Aiden ahora somos una familia y como tal tenemos que estar juntos —pase mi mano por mi cabello intentando controlarme—. Buenas noches.

Baje al living buscando a Bella pero no la encontré y fue lo mejor no quería que me viera de tan mal humor. Sólo mire a mi padre que me hizo una señal para que lo acompañará a la terraza.

—¿Problemas? —cuestionó curioso prendiendo un cigarro mientras le daba una calada— ¿que va mal?

—Todo —resople— Los niños no terminan por aceptar a Bella y me temo que eso la lastime… tengo miedo que Isabella se canse de los malos tratos de mis hijos y me deje ¿por qué simplemente no pueden aceptarla y ya? Estoy seguro que si le dieran una oportunidad, ellos la amarían del mismo modo que yo.

—Tranquilo, hijo —palmeo mi espalda— Todo esto es un proceso… un proceso que debió haber empezado hace siete años —intente cuestionarlo pero me detuvo— no voy a juzgar por como has hecho las cosas, solo quiero que escuches las palabras de tu padre. Cuando tus hijos perdieron a su madre, ellos contaban contigo, que tu les consolaras. También entiendo que tu no podías hacerlo del todo solo, entonces tu madre intervino de buena fe para ayudarte ¿correcto? ¿Y qué fue lo que pasó? Que tu decidiste que era mejor darle toda la responsabilidad a tu madre, cuando los niños al único que necesitaban era a ti. Ahora ellos están anhelando ese momento que tú no les diste.

—Papá yo no tenía cabeza para velar por ellos, April era una recién nacida ¿que iba ser de ellos?

—Es que ustedes se iban a acoplar sin segundas personas, obviamente nosotros íbamos a estar al tanto de ustedes, jamás te habríamos dejado solo. Era simplemente aprender a conocerse ustedes cuatro—tiró el cigarrillo al suelo para pisarlo con su zapato— eso era lo correcto, hijo.

—Papá a todos se les hace fácil opinar, cuando no han vivido lo que yo pase—busque con mi vista que no hubiera nadie más cerca de nosotros— Brigitte era mi vida entera, la mujer con la que soñé pasar el resto de mis días. Teníamos tantos planes juntos… que a veces me sigo negando a que ya no esté conmigo.

—Por supuesto que te entiendo, sé muy bien lo que ella fue en tu vida. Ahora tu ponte en el lugar de tus hijos, piensa en el dolor que sintieron al perder a su mamá de la noche a la mañana y el dolor que siguió menguando en ellos cuando con los años te perdieron a ti. Eso es lo único que quiero que entiendas… no puedes exigirles que quieran a Bella, cuando claramente ese cariño no te lo has ganado tú.

—No los dejé con una extraña, papá.

—Aún así Esme no era la indicada para cuidar de ellos —musitó— no digo que se mala, sino que ella tiende a quitar autoridad, lo hizo conmigo al no dejarme nunca tomar mi lugar de padre en esta casa. Y lo está haciendo contigo al no permitirte ser tú quien eduque de ellos.

—No digas eso

—Edward, para nadie es un secreto lo autoritaria que es tu madre.

—¿Qué debo hacer, papá? —cuestione afligido— ni siquiera se como acercarme a mis hijos, por otro lado está Bella no quiero que sufra.

—Lo primero que debes hacer es conocer a tus hijos, conoce sus gustos al igual que sus miedos, comparte con mis nietos tiempo ellos necesitan sentirse amados por ti. Cuando los niños miren el interés que tienes hacia ellos estoy seguro que no les será difícil aceptarte nuevamente —sacudió la cabeza sonriente— respecto a Bella, esa chica es maravillosa es tan auténtica y alegre que así como caíste tú bajo sus encantos… también lo harán tus hijos, solo es cuestión de tiempo.

—Gracias papá —me dio un cálido abrazo— gracias por siempre estar conmigo.

Mi padre era un excelente ser humano siempre al pendiente de Emmett y de mi. Sí, porque a pesar de que mi hermano no vivía en el mismo país que nosotros, papá siempre mantenía comunicación con él ya sea por teléfono o email. Carlisle era la nobleza hecha hombre ese seria la palabra correcta para definirlo, aunque los años están haciendo auge en él, ni siquiera las enfermedades han podido llevarse la calidez humana que emana de su persona.

—Edward, necesito hablar contigo —la voz de Demetri a nuestras espaldas nos hizo girar a ambos— ¿si tienes tiempo?

—Los dejó —mi padre palmeo mi espalda— piensa en lo que te dije.

Sólo asentí para darle una sonrisa de agradecimiento por siempre escucharme, mi padre se despidió de nosotros dejándonos en el frío de la noche.

—¿Cómo te sentaron tus vacaciones? —mencionó Demetri interrumpiendo el silencio.

—Estoy muy feliz, me siento con más energía —respondí con una petulante sonrisa.

—¡Vaya! Esto es nuevo, a ti nunca te ha gustado salir de vacaciones, recuerdo cuando estabas casado con Brigitte nunca querías salir a ningún lado —mencionó con reproche.

—Ahora es diferente. Tal vez es la energía que MI esposa me inyecta.

—¿Y con Brigitte no te sentías igual? —cuestionó con voz fría— Brigitte siempre quiso que su matrimonio fuera más allá de las paredes de su casa pero recuerdo que nunca tenías tiempo… ahora parece que lo tienes de sobra.

Escuchar sus palabras originó que mi semblante endureciera ¿quien mierdas es él para darle explicaciones? Llevé mis manos a los bolsillos de mi pantalón para resguardarlas del frío, caminé dos pasos para quedar frente a Demetri quien no me quitaba la vista de encima.

—Lo que haga con mi vida no es asunto tuyo —concluí para marcharme.

—Pensé que eramos amigos —chasqueo los dientes— Quiero pedirte que me dejes vivir en la casa del viejo Quil.

—¿No encontraste apartamento cerca? —voltee a mirarlo.

—No, todo está alquilado —hundió sus hombros al tiempo que inclinaba la cabeza, se veía avergonzado— No te preocupes, yo te pagaré alquiler y comida.

—No es eso, yo no te estoy cobrando nada. Es solo que, necesito decirle a mi esposa que tú también vivirás con nosotros.

—Entiendo. Sólo ocuparé la casa de Quil, no creas que andaré molestando a la feliz pareja —sonrió burlón— haré todo lo posible porque tu esposa no noté mi presencia.

—Demetri te voy a pedir que guardes la compostura, Bella es muy impulsiva y es más difícil que se controle. Espero que tú seas un poco más consistente y no caigas en sus arrebatos.

—Así será, amigo —palmeo mi hombro— que tengas felices vacaciones, feliz año.

.

.

Y aquí estamos después de las peleas matutinas, las prisas y las horas de vuelo. ¡Por fin Hawaii! Una vez acomodadas nuestras cosas en las habitaciones, me refugie en el balcón para admirar la belleza del lugar el mar con su azul cristalino estaba en completa calma.

—¡Es hermoso! —exclamó mi esposa abrazándome— será mejor comer algo, antes de que los niños quieran salir a nadar.

Sostuve su rostro entre mis palmas para besarla concienzudamente, ella se resistió un poco pero terminó respondiendo mi beso hasta que un cuchicheo nos hizo separarnos.

—Vamos a nadar, papá —Aiden tiró de mí brazo.

—Primero la cena —intervino Bella tras nosotros.

—Yo prefiero el mar —respondió Darinka sosteniendo de la mano a mi pequeña April.

Descendimos por el elevador hasta llegar al restaurante ya en la puerta empezó otra discusión de que los niños no querían comer mientras Bella seguía insistiendo que era lo mejor, terminaron ganando los niños quienes felices salieron corriendo presurosos a la orilla del mar.

Entrelace los dedos con mi mujer para ver a mis hijos sumergirse en el agua, ella estaba muy callada viéndome con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Qué pasa? —bese su frente.

—Edward necesitas ser un poco más duro con los niños, no puedo creer que a todo les digas si —cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho— lo único que llevan en sus estómagos es el desayuno.

—Mi amor —sostuve su barbilla— estamos de vacaciones, al diablo la disciplina.

—Pero Edward… —la silencie con un beso para dar por terminado el tema.

Mi esposa y yo nos sentamos sobre la arena mientras mirábamos a los niños nadar de un lado a otro.

—Papá, vamos a jugar —dijo Aiden con un balón en las manos.

—Yo soy buena para el voleibol —intervino Bella poniéndose de pie— yo juego.

—Solo quiero jugar con MI papá —espetó Aiden.

—Aiden, podemos jugar los tres, no pasa nada —me acerque para quitarle el balón.

—Entonces no quiero jugar —se echó a correr al mar dejándome con la palabra en la boca.

Me gire para ver a Bella quien intentó forzar una sonrisa, esto era cada vez más incómodo, me molestaba de sobremanera los desplantes hacia ella. Para aligerar el ambiente decidí nadar con ella. Quien me dejó boqueando cuando se deshizo del vestido playero color fucsia que llevaba puesto para quedar con un bikini color negro que la hacía lucir demasiado apetecible para su propio bien. Cada vez que intentaba acercarme a ella o abrazarla siempre Aiden y Darinka intervienen corriendo entre nosotros o simplemente tirando de mí para que cayera al agua. Y así pasamos nuestras primeras horas de vacaciones, los niños impidiendo que me acercará a Bella y ella sólo me regalaba una sonrisa.

Último día del año… todos vestidos de amarillo según mi esposa ese color augura buena suerte mis chicas traían vestidos de gasa hasta las rodillas y de tirantes a juego con zapatillas de piso, sus cabellos hoy lucían recogidos cada quien con una flor blanca sobre ellos se veían perfectamente hermosas. Mi hijo y yo también vestíamos igual con camisas de lino y pantalones color beige.

Nuestra cena era en el restaurante del hotel donde se daría una gran fiesta para despedir el año, después vendrían los fuegos artificiales para dar la bienvenida a otro año más; la música caribeña amenizaba el ambiente mientras degustamos de la comida típica de Hawaii.

—Mmh el _saimin_ está delicioso —declaró Aiden sobando su estómago— ¿puedo repetir plato?

—Por supuesto —contestó Bella sonriendo— aunque deja espacio para el postre, se ven deliciosos.

—Oh sí, haré un gran espacio —dijo mi hijo con una enorme sonrisa— ¿tú,sabes cocinar? —preguntó Aiden a Bella dejándonos a todos sorprendidos, era la primera vez que intercambiaba palabras con ella.

—Por supuesto que sí, cuando lleguemos a casa cocinare lo que quieras —sonrió— ¿cuál es tu platillo favorito?

—Me gusta todo —murmuró avergonzado— pero me fascinan los cheesecake ¿me harías uno?

—Será lo primero que haga —respondió presurosa haciendo que Aiden le brillaron sus ojos de felicidad.

—Yo quiero galletas de chocolate —protestó April— ¿harás galletas para mi?

—Claro, pero con una condición —Bella entrecerró los ojos para después sonreír— abrázame fuerte.

April se levantó como si la silla fuera resorte para echarse a los brazos de Bella a quien besó las mejillas, ellas se enfrascaron en una plática privada de la cual nosotros solo éramos espectadores hasta que Darinka intervino.

—El pastel de chocolate es mi favorito —mencionó en voz baja sin quitar la vista de Bella y April — tengo muchos años sin probarlo.

—También es mi favorito —respondió mi esposa— Darinka, cuando quieras algo lo que sea siempre pídelo, yo estaré feliz de cocinar para ti y tus hermanos.

— ¿Y yo que? — los miré fingiendo tristeza.

Todos se echaron a reír mientras mi pequeña se refugió en mis brazos, era el primer momento de paz desde que estábamos juntos.

— Ojalá y cuando llegue un hermanito a la familia no sea tan sentido como su papá.

Las palabras de Bella fueron suficientes como para romper la pequeña burbuja que se había creado, dejándonos a todos en el completo silencio...

 **Hey chicas! Qué les pareció este nuevo capítulo?**

 **Muchas gracias por leerme y por sus favoritos**

 **Gracias por sus reviews me agrada mucho leerlas porque me impulsa a seguir escribiendo.**

 **Besos en sus hermosos cachetes :***


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: los personajes principales pertenecen a la gran Stephenie Meyer.**

 **Chapter 16**

Yo y mi estúpida bocota _¿cuando aprenderé a conectar mi lengua al cerebro?_ Miré sus caras de decepción al tiempo que las sonrisas desaparecieron, intente seguir haciendo plática sin resultados nadie parecía estar interesados en mí y Edward bueno él solo me fulminaba con su verde mirada.

— Será mejor que vayamos afuera para el show de luces —explique en voz alta.

Nadie contestó solo se dedicaron a levantarse de sus lugares para caminar de manera monótona hasta la salida del hotel caminamos rumbo a la orilla del mar para cada quien tomar un lugar en la arena a esperar que iniciará la pirotecnia. Aiden fue el primero en sentarse después siguió Edward, justo donde yo iba a sentarme Darinka se puso junto a su padre quien presuroso la ayudó a hacerlo, para también colocar a la pequeña April entre sus piernas, yo solo camine enfrente de ellos para ver si así notaban mi presencia, lo cual no ocurrió y solo me deje caer al lado de Aiden a quien tampoco le importo.

Ellos empezaron a platicar sobre la nueva escuela o al menos eso escuché ya que lo hacían en murmullos. Abrace a mis rodillas para enterrar mi cabeza en ellas, mis ojos escocían por derramar estúpidas lágrimas que yo me quería tragar.

—Bella —la aterciopelada voz de Edward me hizo levantar mi rostro—. No quiero que estemos disgustados.

—¿Cómo quieres que este? —volví a inclinar mi cabeza sobre mis rodillas, no pasó mucho tiempo cuando tuve a mi esposo en cuclillas frente a mi.

—Bella, perdóname. Es que me molesta que saques un tema del cual ya hablamos y conoces mi respuesta. Te pedí esperar un tiempo ¿cuál es la prisa, amor? —tomó con sus palmas mi rostro— ¿puedes esperar un poco más?

—Es que solo fue un simple comentario —cerré mis ojos intentando no llorar— y ustedes me hacen sentir, como si hubiese cometido un crimen.

—Lo siento —musitó apenado— se que soy un idiota, ¿me perdonas?

—No quiero que vuelvas hacerme esto… porque duele —llevé mis manos a su rostro para acariciar sus incipiente barba—. ¿de acuerdo?

—Lo prometo —llevó su mano izquierda a su pecho en señal de promesa—. Hagamos un trato ni tu sacas el tema, ni yo me enojo... Esperemos un tiempo —entrecerró sus ojos— ¿te parece mucho tiempo tres años?

—Uno —debatí al tiempo que él negaba.

—Dos —besó mi frente— esperemos dos años, solo dos años y tendremos todos los bebés que quieras —sonrió resignado.

—Solo dos años —lo atraje con fuerza hacia mí para besarlo de manera tierna, no duramos mucho porque las luces empezaron a aparecer en el cielo como sellando nuestro pacto _ay Bella te iras al infierno por prometer algo que no vas a cumplir_ me gritaba una vocecilla.

Así llegó el nuevo año cargado de esperanza y nuevos propósitos, yo sabía muy bien cuales eran los míos así que haría lo posible por consolidarlos. Los días fueron pasando demasiado rápido, tanto que no nos alcanzaban para recorrer la isla y mi relación con los niños días parecía mejorar y otros simplemente era como si retrocediera tres pasos.

Hicimos todo tipo de actividades, sin duda mi favorita fue el paseo submarino, puedo asegurar por los rostros de fascinación de los niños para ellos también fue la mejor, cuando intentamos hacer _surf_ fue realmente divertido nunca en mi vida había visto tanta torpeza junta. Yo ni siquiera pude mantenerme un minuto de pie sobre la tabla y ni hablar de Edward de cuántas veces lo revolcaron las olas, los niños sólo reían al ver las proezas de nosotros seguro esto quedaría enmarcado para la posteridad.

Pero como no todo lo bueno es para siempre ahora estábamos justo frente a la casa donde viviríamos _por un tiempo._

Las verjas de metal se abrieron para permitir al vehículo adentrarse en un camino lleno de pinos la impresionante casa de dos pisos con fachada cubierta de ladrillos pero lo realmente llamó mi atención eran los balcones que había en el piso superior; cada ventanal tenía su propio balcón, mi vista se perdió al lado izquierdo de la casa donde distinguí un comedor redondo de jardín, al frente de este se encontraba una pequeña muralla de piedras donde corría agua desde arriba simulando una cascada, Edward notó mi impresión del hermoso lugar ya que tomó mi mano para acercarme hasta donde corría el agua. El sonido era magnífico el solo escuchar el agua descender por las piedras te llenaba de una paz infinita, el estrecho arroyo que se formaba era bastante extenso y se escondía tras varios árboles en él pude ver unos diminutos peces de diferentes colores también encontré un columpio de jardín era el lugar perfecto para leer o simplemente maravillarse con tan bello lugar.

—Este lugar es hermoso —dije abrazándome a su cintura.

—Me alegro que te haya gustado, lo mande hacer especialmente para ti. Para que descubras la belleza de la naturaleza —besó mis cabellos—. No creas que olvidé cómo te la pasabas horas contemplando el cielo sentaba en la banca que hay en el jardín de tu casa. Por eso quise traerte ese mismo espacio para ti, solo que versión mejorada, quise que tuvieras un columpio de dos plazas por si deseas compartirlo con alguien más.

—Gracias —escondí mi rostro en su pecho mientras Edward me abrazaba con mucha más fuerza, aspire su olor con mis ojos cerrados era increíble la sensación que me hacía sentir.

—Vamos —tiró de mi mano para guiarme dentro de la casa—. Quiero que conozcas a una persona muy especial para mi.

Al entrar a la casa un agradable calor fue lo primero que percibí; la estancia suficientemente amplia los muebles color chocolate con un toque rústico, el decorado de las paredes color beige con cuadros de caballos pura sangre colocados estratégicamente le daban un estilo campirano, unas imponentes escaleras en la parte trasera eran la culminación perfecta, camine hasta la esquina justo donde está la chimenea, los niños sentados en los sofás solo me miraban extrañados. Recorrí con mi vista todo el lugar era muy lindo todo, en el lado izquierdo de la casa está el gran comedor donde supe que la parte de atrás era la cocina por el fuerte olor a café proveniente de la puerta con un círculo en la parte superior. De pronto esa puerta se abrió para distinguir a una señora un poco mayor secándose las manos con su delantal, nos miró y sonrió primero corrió a abrazar a Edward, después los niños llegaron a unirse al abrazo.

—Ella es Carmen —mencionó Edward con una enorme sonrisa— es mi segunda mamá, ella está encargada de la casa... Es la madre de Sam. —se volteo a verla— ella es Bella, mi esposa.

—Mucho gusto señora, Bella —me extendió su mano algo tímida— eres muy joven y hermosa.

—Bella, por favor —le sonreí tomando su mano tirando de ella para abrazarla, eso pareció sorprenderla pero respondió a mi abrazo— ¿por qué no fuiste a la boda?

—Mi papá falleció hace un par de meses, todavía no estoy lista para ir a fiestas —su voz eran sólo murmullos— de todos modos desde acá les mande mis mejores vibras.

—Oh lo siento tanto —volví abrazarla esta mujer me caía bien era muy cálida.

—No te preocupes —sostuvo mis manos— ¿tienen hambre? Ya hay comida, espero que te guste la barbacoa de venado —eso fue suficiente para quedarme petrificada, ella siguió caminando rumbo a la cocina y yo solo quería salir corriendo de allí _barbacoa de venado._

Mire a los lados para ver si los niños comerían semejante platillo pero estoy segura que ellos son de los míos ya que ninguno estaba en la sala, mi esposo me miraba con cierta mueca burlona. Ya en nuestros lugares del comedor y yo todavía con cara de hastío, apareció justo frente a mis ojos un tazón con crema de brócoli y pan de ajo para acompañarlo me relaje tanto que estoy segura hasta mis tripas chillaron de emoción.

—¿Pensaste que comerias venado? —indago mi esposo conteniendo una sonrisa que estaba por materializarse—. No te preocupes, amor. Carmen ya está enterada de tus gustos culinarios.

—Ya estaba pensando en la mentira que diría para poder salir de aquí —contesté dando una cucharada a mi crema, estaba deliciosa.

—Si no te conociera, te creería —dijo Edward comiendo de la barbacoa— pero siendo tú… solo hubieras dicho _no me gusta esta comida, Carmen_ mencionó imitando mi voz. Lo que nos hizo a ambos reír uniéndose Carmen a nosotros.

—¿Los niños, no comerán con nosotros? —pregunté a los presentes quienes solo se miraron entre ellos. Carmen se aclaró la garganta y dijo.

—Esos niños no están acostumbrados a compartir la mesa —mencionó con cautela— su padre y la abuela no son muy enérgicos con ellos —Edward solo rodó los ojos sin dejar de comer.

—Solo comen cuando tienen hambre y en sus habitaciones —Carmen solo negaba con su cabeza— ya le dije a Ed que les quite esa mala costumbre, pero se niega a escucharme.

—No lo sabía —pronuncie extrañada porque todos estos días habíamos comido juntos incluso cuando los conocí ellos estaban en el comedor. Aunque de mi esposo podía creer que permitiera todo tipo de comportamiento por parte de ellos Edward es demasiado flexible cuando se trata de sus hijos. Lo raro es que Esme permitiera algo así ¿por qué lo haría?

Carmen se despidió de nosotros deseando una buena estancia me comentó que ella tenía su recámara en la parte de atrás cerca de la cocina ya que ella se levantaba todos los días a las 4 am para empezar a preparar el almuerzo para los trabajadores del rancho. Edward me siguió mostrando la casa, me llevó a la pequeña biblioteca que estaba frente a la sala el lugar era muy pequeño tan sólo había un estante con algunos libros, un escritorio en color madera, una laptop encima de éste, un sillón guindo algo maltratado. Subimos escaleras arriba donde el gran pasillo llamó mi atención muy oscuro y largo _para mi gusto_ a cada lado de éste están las puertas de las recámaras que conté seis tres de cada lado seguimos caminando hasta pararnos en la única puerta del fondo del pasillo la puerta siete. Al entrar me quedé impresionada por el gran tamaño de la habitación el piso de madera combina perfecto con la decoración y los muebles también en color madera,mi vista empezó el recorrido por un sofá a los pies de la gran cama con edredón blanco y un hermoso dosel del mismo color que caía desde el techo hasta el piso le daba un toque romántico, el ventanal adornado con cortinas blancas era el balcón más grande y perfecto de la casa, desde allí se mira el hermoso jardín junto al pequeño arroyo, solo sonreí como niña chiquita mientras recorría toda la habitación, el imponente peinador mucho más alto que yo, iba a curiosear los pequeños compartimentos cuando otro ventanal en la parte de atrás llamó mi atención también tenía cortinas blancas solo que no tenía balcón, éste era de puertas correderas y el aire frío entró llevandose la calidez que había dentro, afuera solo estaba oscuro pero pude sentir que alguien me observaba justo de la pequeña casa que se distinguía entre la penumbra esa casita tenía las luces apagadas pero yo estaba segura que alguien me observaba solo a mi.

—¿Qué te parece? —la voz de Edward interrumpió mis pensamientos— te falta mirar el baño, también es amplio —se rasco la cabeza— mande colocar un jacuzzi con todo eso de hidromasaje, pensé que quizás para ti será difícil soportar el calor del verano. Así que un baño con burbujas y masajes te ayudará bastante —se encogió de hombros—.

—Gracias —me puse de puntitas para darle un beso— no era necesario que gastaras en mi, yo hubiera podido resistir sin necesidad de tanto lujo.

—Te traje a un lugar que no te gusta —acuno mi rostro entre sus palmas— al menos quiero que estés cómoda —besó mi nariz— No quiero asustarte pero en verano la temperatura es casi como estar en el desierto, a veces el aire acondicionado no se da abasto en ese tiempo… esa es la razón de tantos ventanales por toda la casa.

—Muy bien, es mejor que no sigas —me estremecí de solo imaginarme la situación— me daré una ducha, estoy cansada y quiero dormir.

—Llamaré a mi padre para decirle que ya estamos en casa —besó mis cabellos para salir de la recámara.

.

.

Estire mi mano intentando apagar la alarma ¿quién diablos me puso el sonido de unos gallos como alarma? Todavía con mis ojos cerrados buscaba a tientas el celular en la mesita de noche pero sin resultado alguno ¿Donde mierdas esta mi celular? Esos malditos gallos quiriquiaban de una forma tan horrible que parecían enfermos, la suave risa de mi esposo se escuchó en mi oído me abrazo por la espalda para susurrar en mi oreja.

—Buenos días, amor —mordisqueo mi lóbulo— no es tu celular.

—Entonces apaga el tuyo —dije con voz ronca y sin abrir mis ojos— estúpidos gallos parece que están sufriendo algún tipo de exorcismo —escuché las fuertes carcajadas de Edward.

—Son gallos de verdad, ellos son la alarma de aquí —decía entre risas— Ellos siempre cantan puntual al alba.

—¡Edward, por Dios! —exclamé abriendo mis ojos y mirando la completa oscuridad por la ventana—. Calla a esos locos animales afuera todavía es de noche —me cubrí por completo la cabeza con las mantas, mientras la cama se estremecía por las carcajadas de mi feliz esposo—.

Yo intente dormir un poco más al tiempo que se escuchaban los gallos afuera con su infernal concierto y aquí las risas de Edward como paz para mi alma… algo así como el purgatorio.

Unos leggins negros, una blusa azul de manga larga, mis botas negras de lana, mi cabello suelto en ondas, me mire al espejo _bien parecía una chiquilla de 18 años_ para lo que me importo me di la vuelta para salir de allí, el cielo estaba algo gris. Mire las otra puertas y todas estaban cerradas seguro todos están en el comedor, baje las escaleras sin escuchar ningún ruido, tampoco se miraba nadie en el comedor entre a la cocina donde provenía un olor exquisito a sopa de verduras, allí también tenían un enorme comedor color madera solo que menos ostentoso, había una gran barra para desayunar con seis sillas altas giratorias _bien al menos comiendo tampoco me iba aburrir_. Me puse abrir los enormes gabinetes buscando algún cereal de mi interés, solo que estaban hechos para personas un poco más altas que yo, ya que no alcanzaba a mirar gran cosa.

Arrastre una silla me subí en ella y me puse a ver que no había cereal _cocoa krispies_ por ningún lado, solo había otros demasiado desabridos enojada me puse a rebuscar en el refrigerador alguna cosa que comer _era muy temprano para ingerir sopa_ estaba tan concentrada que no me percate de la presencia que alguien había entrado hasta que me pusieron una mano en mi boca para estampar mi cuerpo con la pared de la cocina.

—¿te asuste? —mencionó con una sonrisa, la misma que desapareció por el golpe que le propine en el estómago—. ¿cuando dejaras de ser tan ruda?

—Tonto —chillé— No me vuelvas asustar —mientras mi esposo continuaba riéndose sosteniendo mis manos para que dejara de pegarle.

—Bella, esto es para ti —intervino April con una bolsa en sus manos, ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de la presencia de los tres pequeños— es cocoa krispies y muchas más cosas.

—Gracias princesa —camine hasta ella para tomar las cosas y ponerlas sobre la encimera—. ¿Alguien quiere desayunar conmigo?

Me sorprendió ver cómo los pequeños y Edward se sentaron junto a mi para compartir el desayuno, mire como la caja de cereal fue pasando de mano en mano entre bromas, risas esa mañana era simplemente la mejor de todas.

Cuando llegó el atardecer decidimos salir a caminar un poco a la vez que los niños miraban televisión; Edward llevaba un brazo sobre mis hombros mientras me guiaba por el camino de tierra que había en la parte trasera de la casa, gire ligeramente mi rostro a la pequeña casa que por alguna extraña razón me provocaba escalofríos su color amarillo descolorido le daba un aspecto de estar abandonada.

Llegamos a las caballerizas que estaban un poco alejadas de la casa, el hedor era un poco incómodo pero tolerable de pronto mi esposo se volteo hacia mí basándome con mucho ímpetu hasta atraparme entre una vieja pared del lugar y su cuerpo, empezó adentrando sus manos frías debajo de mi suéter al punto de hacerme estremecer por el frío de su piel, sus labios se fueron perdiendo en mi cuello donde succiono con más presión mientras sus dedos se introducían en mi sostén.

—Edward, aquí no —mi voz se oyó entrecortada.

—Aquí sí… —murmuró en mi cuello— te necesito...

 **Hoy adelante el capítulo del miércoles.**

 **Hey chicas! Mil disculpas por no actualizar el viernes me surgió un pequeño contratiempo, aunque para ser honesta a partir de esta semana me será muy difícil actualizar dos veces por semana.**

 **OJO: HARÉ TODO LO POSIBLE POR SUBIR LOS DOS CAPÍTULOS POR SEMANA.**

 **Muchísimas gracias por leerme, también agradezco sus comentarios son mi mejor aliciente espero y me sigan apoyando… también si en algo fallo díganme porque aunque ya me sé la historia de memoria (así de traumada estoy) es más común que me coma palabras.**

 ***Espero y no se les haya hecho aburrido el capítulo solo quise describir más o menos donde ocurrirá la historia***

 **Besos en sus hermosos cachetes :***


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: los personajes principales pertenecen a la gran Stephenie Meyer.

Chapter 17

Después de la ducha se despabiló por completo mi cabeza y mi cansancio, un buen café cargado siempre era de gran ayuda necesitaba cafeína recargada en mi sistema a decir verdad necesitaré de toda la cafeína a partir de hoy, mis hijos regresaban al colegio y el único más cercano a casa está ubicado una hora conduciendo a velocidad permitida.

—¿Por qué esa cara de preocupación? —indago Carmen mirándome interrogante ella estaba cocinando huevos con tocino el exquisito olor la delataba.

—Es por Bella —Carmen enarco una ceja y sonrió negando— no quiero dejarla tanto tiempo sola pero no puedo hacer nada para remediarlo —encogí mis hombros resignado.

—¿Y yo estoy pintada? —regaño— Deja de preocuparte y mejor concéntrate en hacerla feliz, esfuérzate por dar mucho más que el cien por ciento… entrégate por completo a tu familia y todo irá tomando su lugar —camino a mí para poner su mano en mi hombro—. He notado que es una chica fuerte, decidida, estoy segura que no tardará en ponerse hacer algo. Ella no es de las que se quedan en casa a esperar al esposo —guiñó su ojo.

—No hay mucho que hacer por aquí —le di un sorbo a mi café pensando en que tal vez lo mejor seria buscar de nuevo una casa en la ciudad así ella tendría más oportunidades de sentirse útil.

Las risas de Aiden y April me distrajeron por completo cuando llegaron al comedor para desayunar no sin antes saludar demasiado sonrientes, Bella llegó minutos después enfundada en unos jeans oscuros, sus botas y una blusa blanca, esta vez traía recogido su cabello en una coleta. Llegó directo a Carmen para colgarse de su brazo mientras dejaba un beso en sus mejillas, por supuesto que mi nana se sorprendió por la confianza de mi mujer para con ella aunque de inmediato sonrió de lo más feliz.

Bella empezó sirviendo el desayuno a unos risueños niños para sentarse cerca de ellos platicando de manera juguetona algunas anécdotas de sus años de colegio los cuales les arrancó algunas carcajadas, yo también me uní a sus risas para después buscar con la mirada a Carmen que solo me observaba con las palabras plasmadas en sus ojos casi gritándome te lo dije.

—Ella no tiene porque ir con nosotros —refuto Darinka al lado de la puerta trasera de la camioneta por suerte todos estaban arriba y no podían escuchar nuestra discusión.

—Por última vez te lo repito —llevé mis dedos al puente de mi nariz tratando de no zarandear su brazo y obligarla a subirse—. Deja de portarte grosera con Bella, ella es mi esposa y por lo tanto le debes respeto.

—Por eso no la quiero, porque desde que llegó a nuestras vidas tú vives más preocupado por ella que de nosotros —chilló limpiándose con rudeza sus lágrimas— ella parece más la mamá de mis hermanos que ni tu.

—Bella los aprecia eso es todo, y yo solo quiero que ella esté bien al igual que ustedes — trate de acercarme al tiempo que Darinka daba pasos atrás impidiendo mi toque.

—No seas ingenuo, papá. Ella nunca nos va a querer… somos hijos de otra mujer —se cruzó de brazos mirándome altanera—. Y el día que lleguen SUS hijos, ese día te darás cuenta del porque no la acepto. Ella hará un lado a mis hermanos, los hará sufrir, entonces el día que eso pase tú mismo te vas arrepentir de haberla metido a nuestras vidas —gritó girando sobre sus talones para subirse a la camioneta dando un fuerte portazo.

El camino al colegio fue en silencio, cada vez que miraba por el retrovisor veía a mi hija mayor limpiándose sus lágrimas con sus gafas empañadas y su nariz enrojecida lucía demasiado cabizbaja, Aiden pareció notarlo porque él también entristeció junto a su hermana, la única que estaba lejana a todo esto era April que venía en la tercera fila de asientos mirando el paisaje con demasiado interés y Bella, mi Bella traía el rostro pensativo pero me sonreía cada vez que la miraba.

—Edward, quiero encargarme de mi relación con Darinka —comentó Bella después de un rato de silencio de estar contemplando la pequeña cascada del jardín.

—No quiero que te lastime —contesté pasivo— todo lo que está pasando es mi culpa y quiero ser yo quien solucione esto.

—Darinka está pasando por cambios normales para su edad, está en la etapa que sientes que todo el mundo te odia y está contra ti científicamente es llamada adolescencia yo le llamo ganas de joder, jodernos internamente nosotros mismos y también joder al mundo —encogió sus hombros al tiempo que hacía una mohín tal vez repasando algún recuerdo—. Ella más que nunca necesita de una mujer cerca de ella, alguien quien haya pasado por todos esos cambios y entienda cada paso lo que vive y está por vivir.

—Yo también tuve adolescencia, amor. No creas que no vive esa etapa —voltee a verla tan sólo para verla rodar los ojos— Sé que por ser mujeres te entiendas mejor con ella pero quiero intentarlo yo, eso de la etiqueta del padre irresponsable me molesta. Necesito enmendar mi error por el bien de todos… solo espero no sea demasiado tarde.

Desde ese día empezamos una rutina algo ajetreada, por las mañanas Bella se encargaba de ayudar a la pequeña April con su aseo personal, yo intentaba con ayuda de Carmen hacerles el desayuno para después entre mi esposa y yo llevarlos hasta la puerta del colegio, después de eso regresamos a casa o mas bien Bella se perdía en ella y yo iba a mi lugar de trabajo. Las cosas parecían marchar bien, Darinka estaba un poco más controlada o al menos eso demostraba, mi acercamiento con ellos iba mejorando lento pero estaba avanzando.

—¡Ya estoy aquí! — exclamó Demetri una mañana de primavera yo estaba en la bodega evaluando el primer trimestre de ventas, caminó a grandes pasos hasta llegar al viejo escritorio donde yo me hallaba perdido realizando cuentas—. Amigo, cuanto tiempo —me dio un abrazo a la vez que palmeaba mi espalda con demasiada fuerza—.

—¡Qué milagro! Pensé que ya no regresarías ¿que hay de nuevo en Forks? —me senté de nuevo sin retirar la vista del libro.

—Creo que Forks me gusta mucho —mencionó con sorna— por cierto salí un par de veces con la amiga de Isabella.

Escuchar esas últimas palabras fueron suficientes para dejar de hacer lo que estaba haciendo y fulminarlo con la mirada.

—¿Lauren Mallory? —interrogue con interés, Demetri no eran de los que salían con niñas él siempre lo recalca.

—Si, esa —respondió con desdén — Es un completo fastidio esa chiquilla, cree que porque nos acostamos una vez ya piensa que somos algo más.

—¿te acostaste con Lauren? —cuestione incrédulo sin poder formular más oraciones.

—Solo fue una vez, las otras veces que salimos intentó seducirme —sonrió como si recordara algún chiste—. Pero no me gusta repetir mujer, ya me conoces —hizo una mueca de desagrado— es bastante facilita por si te interesa… saber.

—No, en realidad no me interesa saber —me recargue en la silla mirándolo — siempre has hecho alarde que no te gustan las niñas ¿entonces por qué Lauren?

—Simple, ella se me ofreció —se cruzó brazos— la mocosa es ardiente eso no te lo puedo negar… solo que me interesa otra.

Ya no seguí prestando atención Demetri nunca iba a cambiar desde la universidad se la pasaba de cama en cama siempre presumiendo que era todo un casanova. Seguimos hablando cosas triviales por un rato más hasta que mire el reloj de pared que marcaban las catorce horas tenía el tiempo justo para ir al colegio por mis hijos.

—¿Cómo está Bella? —indago.

—Estamos bien —respondí haciendo hincapié en el estamos seguí caminando hacia la casa con Demetri pisando mis talones, de pronto detuve mi andar para encararlo—. Bella no sabe que vivirás en la casa de Quil, te advierto, no voy a permitir que la molestes.

—No pensaba hacerlo —contestó sorprendido— ¿los niños como están? Tengo ganas de verlos, los he extrañado —el cambio de tema me desconcertó pero internamente lo agradecí—.

.

.

Sábado por la mañana nosotros decidimos desayunar en el jardín esto se estaba volviendo una tradición Aiden y April preparaban el zumo de naranja, Darinka se encargaba de la fruta, Bella de poner la mesa y yo era todo un experto en cocinar hot cakes.

—Papi llévanos a la ciudad quiero que mami la conozca —comentó April con fruta en la boca— por favor.

—Qué les parece dentro de quince días —los chicos sonrieron victoriosos era obvio que ellos le habían dicho a mi pequeña que me pidiera tal paseo, mire a mi esposa que solo movía el tenedor de un lado a otro sin tocar la fruta, arrugando su nariz— ¿no tienes hambre, amor?

—La fruta huele feo —hizo cara de hastío retirando el tazón de frutas— yo creo está echada a perder.

Todos empezamos a olisquear las frutas sin discreción alguna y no, no tenían mal olor tampoco mal aspecto.

—Me prepararé un licuado de plátano —sugirió Bella sin probar bocado alguno.

—Uno para mi también —intervino Aiden relamiéndose los labios, Darinka solo puso los ojos en blanco.

Mi esposa y Aiden se adentraron en la casa murmurando todo lo que le pondrían al licuado.

—Papá, debes regañar a mi hermano —opinó Darinka en voz baja— también a tu esposa.

Si bien la relación de nosotros había mejorado, a mi hija todavía le seguía siendo difícil tratar con Bella.

—¿Por qué lo dices? —interrogue logrando llamar la atención de mi pequeña que seguía comiendo animada, abrió como plato sus hermosos orbes verdes a la vez que se ahogaba con la fruta por querer intervenir primero que su hermana—.

—Es que mami solo come licuado de plátano… el otro día vi que le echo plátano, crema de cacahuete, nieve, chocolate en polvo, hielo, chocolates hershey de esos que tienen almendra adentro ¡ah y también le puso dulces de menta! ¡sabía asqueroso! — explico de forma atropellada al tiempo que limpiaba su boca con el dorso de su manita en señal de asco—.

—¿Eso es malo? —pregunté riéndome de la mueca de April.

—Sí, papá. Le pueden salir bichos en su barriga —se sobo su pequeño estómago— Esme siempre dice que comer tanta comida chatarra es malo y yo digo que es asquerociento.

—¿Qué es asquerociento? —indague escondiendo mi sonrisa por la nueva palabra inventada de mi pequeña.

—Es mucho peor que asqueroso —mencionó ceñuda.

—Quieres decirle a tu esposa que si ella quiere comer porquerías y hacerse obesa que solo lo haga ella, no tiene porque arrastrar a mi hermano a sus malos hábitos —intervino Darinka malhumorada.

—Hija, Bella es adulta no tengo porque opinar sobre lo que consume, todos esos nuevos inventos de licuados es porque está sola y es su manera de distraerse —respondí ganándome una mueca de enfado de mi princesa mayor.

Pasaron un par de días cuando comencé a notar que la ingesta de Bella se reducía a tan sólo licuados, esto me estaba empezando a preocupar necesitaba hablar con ella; la mire caminar presurosa saliendo de la cocina hasta llegar al jardín, me dirigí hacia mí esposa tomándola por su estrecha cintura al tiempo que daba un respingo por el susto.

—No hagas eso —se llevó su mano al pecho tratando de regular su respiración.

—Lo siento, amor —me incliné hacia ella besando sus labios.

—Bueno si me vas a premiar así, cada vez que me asustes estoy dispuesta a pasar todos los sobresaltos —su mirada pícara me decía que necesitaba mucho más que un simple beso—.

—Yo con todo gusto de complacerte —llevé mis manos a sus caderas para acercarla lo más posible a mi cuerpo logrando que Bella pusiera sus manos en mi nuca para someterme a ella besándome de manera apasionada, unos gemidos proveniente de ambos fueron los que me hicieron recordar el tema del cual necesitaba hablar—. Amor, necesito decirte algo —dije con voz entrecortada sobre sus labios.

—Edward, yo no quiero hablar —se separó bruscamente de mí tan sólo para tomar mi mano y encaminarse hacia la casa.

—¿Amor, estás haciendo dieta? —Esa pregunta fue suficiente para que se detuviera mirándome con rostro confundido.

—¿Estoy gorda? ¿me veo gorda? ¿ya no me quieres? —empezó formulando preguntas sin sentido a la vez que sus ojos chocolates se humedecieron visiblemente tristes.

—No, no tranquila, no quise decir nada de eso —la abrace fuerte mientras besaba sus cabellos, mi esposa se relajo, levantó su rostro al tiempo que se ponía de puntitas para capturar mis labios restregándose a mi de forma muy descarada para estar en el jardín de la casa—.

—Edward, necesito hablar contigo —la voz de Demetri nos hizo separarnos— no quise interrumpir, ¡hola Isabella! —le dedicó una gran sonrisa—.

—¿Qué hace él aquí? —cuestionó mi esposa mirándome con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Olvide decirte que va vivir en la casita de atrás —sonreí inocente ganándome una mirada de reproche—. No te preocupes, mi amigo prometió no dar ningún comentario mal intencionado ¿verdad Demetri?

—Lo juro, no volveré a molestarte —aseguró.

—Voy a leer un poco —dijo mi esposa poniéndose de puntitas para besar mis labios e ignorar por completo a mi amigo, la seguí con mi vista hasta que entró en la casa.

—¡Mm! raro que no discutió, tal vez ya está madurando —murmuró Demetri.

—De qué querías hablar —espete.

—Ya no recuerdo —se encaminó saliendo de mi vista para dejarme con las palabras en la boca.

Estaba en nuestra recámara viendo un partido de baloncesto en la televisión cuando recordé la plática de días pasados y me entró curiosidad por saber si mi esposa estaba enterada de la aventura de su gran amiga.

—¿Lauren te contó que se acostó con Demetri? —pregunté a mi esposa quien acaba de salir de la ducha enfundada en su pijama favorita un pantaloncillo corto y una blusa de tirantes. Se quedó paralizada por la impresión—.

—¿Qué? No puede ser, esa estúpida rubia me va escuchar —dio un brinco para subirse a la cama todavía con la toalla enredada en sus cabellos—. ¿cuando fue eso?

—De fechas no sé nada, solo Demetri me dijo fue en los días que estuvo en Forks —la mire agarrar su celular y dar un clic a la foto de Lauren quise rodar los ojos por su intensidad pero me contuve decidí que lo mejor seria darle su espacio porque no estaba interesado en escuchar su parloteo con la loca de su amiga—.

Contemple el cielo estrellado la noche se sentía tranquila y el calor nocturno todavía era soportable camine un poco más por el patio de la casa, hasta escuchar a mi amigo llamarme.

—¿Edward, qué haces aquí? —se puso frente a mí desviando su mirada hasta el ventanal de mi recámara—. ¿Problemas?

—No, solo quería caminar —dije llevando mis manos a los bolsillos de mis vaqueros.

—Desde hace días te quiero decir algo que escuché en Forks —miró nuevamente al ventanal, yo también mire en la misma dirección ahora Bella estaba en el balcón la luz de nuestra habitación la iluminaba a la perfección—. Una noche fui a cenar con Lauren y justo cuando estábamos cenando apareció un tipo en la entrada del restaurante ella se puso pálida con tan sólo verlo. Aún así intentó saludarlo para llamar su atención, él por supuesto que al verla se le chispearon los ojos con cierta rabia.

—Demetri, no me interesan los cotilleos —sonreí negando— ¿por qué crees que estoy acá afuera?

—Espera —levantó la mano para que lo dejara continuar— Lauren le llamo David.

Ese nombre fue suficiente para darle toda la atención a mi viejo amigo.

—Ese tipo le gritó a la rubia traidora ella se puso muy nerviosa, intentó levantarse tal vez para salir del lugar o quizás para alejarse con él para que yo no escuchara —encogió sus hombros— a mi por supuesto que no me interesó su diálogo y saque mi celular para distraerme un poco, entonces el tal David mencionó a tu mujer —sus orbes grises resplandecían como pozos oscuros por la noche mirándome con gran intensidad—.

—¿Qué dijo de ella? —pregunté en tono enfadado, me incomodaba escuchar que hablarán mal de ella, ¿un ser con tanta alegría que daño podría hacer?

—Dijo que odiaba a tu mujer por haber abortado a su bebé, que la detestaba por haberle quitado su derecho a ser padre.

—¿De que mierda hablas? —lo sostuve de la camisa con mis puños— como te atreves a difamarla.

—Yo solo repito lo que ese tipo mencionó, tú mujer abortó un hijo de él y por eso la dejó —sostuvo mis manos con las suyas intentando soltarse de mi agarre.

—¡Mientes! —grité.

Lo avente con fuerza quitandolo de mi camino, lo vi trastabillar hasta caer al suelo, no me importo para nada que me mirará como si quisiera aniquilarme con sus manos, yo tenía mis propios planes; entre a la casa con tal rapidez que yo mismo me sorprendí subí las escaleras de dos en dos me sentía con tanta furia dentro de mi cuerpo, sabía lo alocada que Isabella podía llegar a ser, pero nunca pensé que fuera capaz de algo tan ruin. Entre a la alcoba lleno de rabia le exigiría una explicación, ella todavía estaba hablando en el balcón a espaldas de mi, cuando escuché que mencionó.

—Estás loca, ¿cómo demonios piensas que le voy a decir la verdad? Seguramente le voy a decir… Si Edward tengo meses que no me cuido, es que quiero tener un bebé para acallar mi conciencia del que aborte.

Sus palabras se aguijonaron como daga en mi pecho logrando que mi respiración se hiciera pesada, empecé a sentir una maldita desesperación recorriendo cada terminación nerviosa haciendo que mi furia explotará por todo mi cuerpo, en mi mente solo retumbaba la palabra engañó camine lento hasta situarme detrás de ella con mis brazos a los costados hice mis manos puños logrando que crujieran por la fuerza ejercida; Bella se giró hacia mí y llevo sus manos a su boca cuando notó mi presencia, sus ojos se humedecieron logrando que gruesas lágrimas descendieron por sus mejillas, dejó caer el celular al piso, mire su cuerpo estremecerse e intentó acercarse a mí al tiempo que yo retrocedía.

—Perdóname. —balbuceo entre hipidos.

Hola chicas! Bueno aquí está otro capítulo más, esperemos que Edward no se enoje mucho.

Muchas gracias por leerme, por agregarme a sus favoritos… gracias por dejarme sus reviews que me motivan a seguir.

*roxilov: Con las alas rotas está detenida hasta terminar esta historia, lo siento :( no pude continuar con las dos al mismo tiempo, espero y me comprendas.

*Vanesa Mtz: ¿cuantos años tienes? Es que siempre mencionas que estas en clases, no me hagas sentir mal no quiero ser la causante de malas notas.

Gracias chicas, les mando un beso tronado :*


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: los personajes principales pertenecen a la gran Stephenie Meyer.**

 **Chapter 18**

—¡Hola, qué milagro! A qué se debe el honor de su llamada señora Cullen —mencionó burlona Lauren del otro lado de la línea.

—Déjate de idioteces y explícame como mierdas te acostaste con Demetri, ¿por qué no me lo dijiste?

—¡Oh por Dios! ¿cómo te enteraste? —chilló.

—Lauren Mallory, ese tipo es una escoria —exhale profundamente con mis piernas cruzadas en modo indio sobre la cama con mi mano libre quite mi toalla de mis cabellos para lanzarla al suelo—. Estoy esperando una explicación.

—Bien. Un día yo estaba sola en un bar de Port Angeles, estaba ahogando mis penas en la completa soledad ¿sabes por qué? Bueno, porque mi mejor amiga casi hermana se casó, se fue a vivir a un lugar llamado la nada, no se digno para hablarme ni una sola vez aunque sea para que me dijera ¿como estas, rubia estúpida? Como suele llamarme —empezó a sollozar— Oh amiga me da tanto gusto escuchar tu voz aunque sea…

—¡Cállate ya! Y explícame lo que te pregunte —grité enfadada.

—No te enojes, pues estaba ahí en el bar sola cuando llegó Demetri empezamos una amena charla, ambos empezamos a beber de manera despreocupada o mas bien hasta perder la conciencia y ya, al día siguiente me despertó un insoportable dolor de cabeza… y me di cuenta que estaba en la habitación de un hotel de paso, con mi cuerpo desnudo enredado en las ásperas sábanas de una incipiente cama —su voz fue perdiendo fuerza— Demetri salió desnudo del baño con una toalla enredada a su cadera y solo me dijo que me vistiera para ir por mi automóvil que se había quedado en el estacionamiento del bar… eso fue todo.

—Y así de fácil te vas a la cama con el primero que ves ¿tan urgida estas? ¡Por Dios, ni siquiera lo conoces!

—¡Ya basta, Bella! Tu no eres mi mamá así que guárdate tus sermones —silencio por largo rato— Acá lo importante es que David regreso a Forks.

—David Williams —chillé caminando hasta el balcón— ¿Dónde lo viste? —y eso fue suficiente para olvidarme del tema de la escoria—.

—Después de mi encuentro casual con el bombón Demetri —presumió— lo invite a cenar. Fue cuando David llegó al mismo restaurante no pude evitar ponerme nerviosa cuando me miró. Ya sabes como nos gritó la última vez que nos vimos —inhalo ruidosamente— sigue molesto contigo, aunque no tanto después de hablar.

—¿Qué le dijiste? —cuestione nerviosa— Espera, ¿no hablaron frente a Demetri, verdad?

—No. Demetri estaba súper concentrado en su celular, además yo me disculpe con él para salir a la terraza del restaurante —suspiró— A David le explique un poco lo que pasó ese día, y estoy segura que aunque no lo aceptó frente a mi, ya no te odia.

—Eso ya no importa, aun así agradezco tu intervención —mi corazón se aceleró— ¿Demetri no escuchó nada, cierto?

—¡No! —gritó— Ahora cuéntame como te trata la vida ¿Sigues sin tomar anticonceptivos?

—Estoy muy feliz, ha sido un poco difícil acoplarme a todo esto —suspire— pero ellos valen la pena. Estoy enamorada, muy enamorada —fue imposible contener mi sonrisa—.

—No evadas mi pregunta ¿Sigues sin cuidarte? —insistió.

—Sí —musité acercando el celular a mi boca— Necesito ir a una farmacia, solo que aquí las tiendas quedan a miles de kilómetros, no me animo a ir sola.

—¿Qué? —chilló eufórica— ¡Oh por Dios! ¿estás embarazada?

—Sospecho que sí —sonreí acariciando mi vientre plano— Me he sentido diferente, mis senos se sienten muy sensibles y tengo unos antojos muy extraños por comer.

—No lo sabe, Edward ¿verdad? —chasqueo los dientes— Deberías hablar con él, necesitas que te vea un médico, necesitas un control de cuidados prenatales —suspiró mortificada— Bella habla con él, cuanto antes mejor por el bien tuyo y el de tu bebé.

—No se, es que tengo miedo a su reacción… cuando se entere que no me cuide.

—¿Tú, miedo? Por favor —la imagine poniendo los ojos en blanco— No se explícale todo con lujo de detalles estoy segura que sabrá entender, dile la verdad, solo la verdad. Ahora más que nunca debe saber del bebé que perdiste, cuéntale todo. Hazlo… antes de que se entere por terceras personas, ¿te imaginas, que se entere en el consultorio médico? Dile que desde entonces estas obsesionada por tener un bebé; tal vez no obsesionada pero si esperanzada por tener uno.

Escuchar el parloteo de Lauren me hizo sentir como si yo quisiera un bebé para reemplazar el que perdí ¿que le pasa? Mi bebé no se trataba de un reemplazo, ni nada de eso. Es simplemente la ilusión de descubrir lo que se siente tener un pedacito del amor de tu vida y tu en una sola persona. Lo deseaba tanto que cada mes que llegaba mi periodo mi desilusión crecía a pasos agigantados, hasta llegar a sentirme inferior que la antigua esposa de Edward, tenía que admitirlo todo esto empezó porque me descubrí celosa de ella. Celosa que mi esposo quiso hijos con ella y conmigo no.

—Estás loca, ¿cómo demonios piensas que le voy a decir la verdad? Seguramente le voy a decir… Si Edward tengo meses que no me cuido, es que quiero tener un bebé para acallar mi conciencia del que aborte.

Di media vuelta todavía escuchando los sermones de la rubia, cuando me encontré frente a mi esposo con rostro contrariado mirándome con decepción, ira, tristeza. Mi corazón se trasladó hasta la boca de la impresión y por acto reflejo llevé mis manos a ella intentando no sollozar fuerte, mi cuerpo empezó a sentir todo el miedo fluir en él haciéndome llorar al instante Y un miedo más grande se apoderó cuando caí en cuenta que Edward había escuchado mis palabras, intente acercarme para decir todo, para que no pensará lo que no era, pero cuando quise acercarme él se alejó yo empecé a llorar más fuerte tenía tanto miedo que no me dejara explicarle, era como si se estuviera repitiendo la misma historia.

—Perdóname —fue lo único coherente que supe decir en medio del shock y fue suficiente para desatar la furia de Edward.

—¿Qué te perdone? —chilló caminando amenazante hasta donde estaba yo, que por reflejo iba retrocediendo—. ¿Qué tengo que perdonarte? Que me hayas visto la cara de imbécil ¿a eso te refieres? —gritó golpeando la pared que estaba justo arriba de mi cabeza donde me tenía encarcelada entre sus brazos, yo solo cerré mis ojos para no ver su rostro completamente rojo—.

—Déjame explicarte —logre decir entre sollozos al tiempo que llevaba mis manos a su rostro intentando calmarlo— por favor.

—No quiero tus explicaciones —sacudió con fuerza mis manos de su rostro— Con lo que escuché fue suficiente —dio media vuelta para salir de la recámara y yo corrí hasta la puerta para plantarme en ella, eso lo hizo enfurecer más—. ¡Quítate! —yo solo negué con mi barbilla levantada, retándolo— ¡Quítate! Oh no respondo.

—No, no me voy a quitar —dije con mi rostro lleno de lágrimas y de miedo cuando vi el puño de Edward moverse cerca de mi para dar otro seco golpe a la puerta, empecé a sollozar más fuerte haciendo que mi cuerpo se estremeciera—.

—Papi… —se escucharon unos golpecitos del otro lado de la puerta— Papi, ¿mami esta bien, por que llora? —la voz de April pareció calmarlo un poco, ya que se alejó de la puerta inhalando hondo llevando una mano a su cintura y la otra al puente de su nariz—.

—Todo esta bien, princesa —respondió regulando su voz— vete a tu recámara y duérmete, ya es tarde.

—Ya nos vamos a Dormir —respondió la pequeña— Buenas noches y besos a mami.

Edward empezó a caminar de un lado a otro con su cabeza agachada crujiendo sus nudillos después de lo que parecieron horas verlo como león enjaulado levantó su rostro para verme y acercarse a mí, yo no tenía ganas de seguir peleando así que me hice un lado para dejarlo salir camine hasta subirme a la cama me puse en posición fetal y empecé a llorar, lloré con todas mis fuerzas para dejar salir todos mis miedos, segundos después escuché la puerta azotarse con tal fuerza, que fue inevitable no recordar que David también azotó la puerta de la clínica cuando salió de mi vida y hoy años después el karma me estaba cobrando con lo que más amo.

—¿Por qué? —musitó Edward haciéndome dar un respingo sentí el colchón hundirse a mis pies se había sentado en el borde de la cama.

—Perdóname —volví a repetir al tiempo que me sentaba en la cama recargando mi espalda en el cabecero, lo mire fijamente y vi toda su desilusión plasmada en sus ojos—. Es mejor comenzar por el principio —murmure.

—A los quince empecé un noviazgo pensé que sería algo esporádico como mis pasadas relaciones para mi sorpresa no fue así, se convirtió en algo serio, nuestras familias se empezaron a involucrar entre ellos llevando nuestra relación un poco mas formal; ya sabes después de tres años nuestros padres ya se veían rodeados de nietos y todo eso, y yo como toda adolescente hormonal comencé a tener relaciones y no siempre nos cuidamos —desvío su mirada— como ya sabes no soy muy buena en conectar mi lengua a mi cerebro… un día David mencionó que deseaba que yo tuviera un hijo; empezó a platicarme de sus castillos en el aire, de esos que incluyen muchos hijos con mascotas, donde él trabaja de piloto aviador "su gran sueño" y yo lo espero en el castillo rodeada de nubes con sabor tutti frutti, ¡ah y con una gran barriga! —sonreí triste al tiempo que limpiaba mis lágrimas—. Yo obviamente me emocionaba pero nunca guardaba mis comentarios así que siempre le mencionaba que el día que quedará embarazada me lo sacaría, esa siempre fue mi respuesta para sus promesas —suspire— Para no hacerlo más largo… ese día llegó, lo hablamos y él decidió que reuniríamos a nuestros padres para decirles la buena nueva. Yo por supuesto que me opuse diciendo que era mi cuerpo y yo no estaba dispuesta a tenerlo discutimos por días y yo estaba asustada porque ni siquiera sabía cuánto tiempo de embarazo llevaba… Lauren me consiguió una clínica yo fui personalmente a decirle todo a David él se enojó y dijo desde momento que lo hiciera todo se acababa —Edward me miraba atento— Cuando llegue a la clínica, ya no estaba muy segura de lo que iba hacer, tenía miedo, mucho miedo por mi y el bebé, Lauren dijo que mejor me lo quedara justo cuando la enfermera llegó haciéndome entrar a una pequeña habitación donde se realizaría el proceso según el doctor tan sólo tenía cinco semanas —mis lágrimas caían sin cesar al recordar— no fue necesario… porque antes de subir a la camilla empecé a sangrar atravesando un fuerte dolor desde mi vientre hasta la espalda baja, mire con horror como mis piernas se iban cubriendo de sangre hasta caer al piso, entonces mis piernas se pusieron flácidas y todo lo vi negro.

—¿Entonces por qué te dejó… David? —murmuró con la mandíbula tensa.

—Porque cuando llegó a la clínica yo estaba en una habitación recuperándome había perdido mucha sangre, él lo primero que hizo cuando entró fue maldecirme por haberme conocido, Lauren intentó explicarle lo ocurrido pero él no la dejo… Nunca quiso escucharnos, no volvió a dirigirme la palabra por más que le suplique que tan sólo me diera una oportunidad. A los días se marchó de Forks y su familia nunca mencionó a donde, supongo que nunca les dijo los motivos reales ya que ese secreto se ha mantenido entre nosotros tres —incline mi cabeza mirando mis manos— tengo cuatro años con esta culpa clavada en mi corazón, llorando lo que tantas veces desprecie.

—Ahora entiendo —me miró con reproche— entonces al fin de cuentas es verdad lo que escuché, porque ese es el motivo por tener un hijo ¿no? —chilló enojado— quieres tranquilizar a tu jodida conciencia ¿contéstame?

—No, eso no es así —intente acercarme al tiempo que Edward se ponía de pie— yo de verdad quiero un bebé porque te amo a ti, deseo conocer una personita de los dos —incline mi cabeza— Admito que todo empezó porque me sentía celosa de la madre de tus hijos —sentí sus fuertes manos en mis hombros sacudiéndome—.

—A Brigitte no la metas en esto —ordenó con voz fuerte— Escúchame bien, te prohíbo que la menciones, porque no tienes idea de la nobleza que ella guardaba en su corazón… ella nunca hubiera pensado en abortar.

Mis lágrimas parecían no querer detenerse, empecé a forcejear con él para que me soltara ya que su agarre dolía.

—Ya lo sé, Edward… pero yo soy diferente, yo digo y hago lo que muchos no se atreven así que acostúmbrate —me libere de sus brazos para caminar lejos de él— yo no soy a la que embarazan y se queda soñando con casitas y vacas, no soy esa que la suegra manipula y agacha la cabeza obedeciendo cada orden —me miró sin comprender— nunca seré un puñado de virtudes, porque mis defectos me lo impiden.

—¿Por eso me engañaste? Cuando te supliqué una y otra vez que esperaras —gritó con voz afilada— Muy bien, si tú estás tan acostumbrada a ser como eres… no tiene caso que estemos juntos —al escuchar sus palabras mi corazón se oprimió quise acercarme para abrazarlo y rogarle que me perdonará pero no lo hice, solo me senté en el borde de la cama a mirar el perfecto piso de madera—. Eres demasiado inmadura, voluntariosa y créeme que en estos momentos de mi vida lo que menos necesito es a alguien… como tú.

—No es algo que desconocías, siempre supiste y aceptaste mi forma de ser —musité sin mirarlo— Además eso es parte de mi pasado y no lo puedo cambiar.

—No estoy hablando de tu pasado —mencionó en voz baja— estoy tratando que entiendas que las cosas no se hacen así. Un hijo es algo de dos y no de uno.

—Sigo sin entender, que yo recuerde tu a ella la embarazaste porque te dio la gana ¿entonces porque yo no voy hacer lo mismo? —reproche.

—Por qué yo no quiero hijos —levanté mi cabeza mirándolo sin poder contener mis lágrimas— yo también de alguna forma te engañé, porque no quiero volver a tener hijos, yo también te mentí al ilusionarte con que esperemos un tiempo cuando en realidad no deseo volver a pasar por lo que viví —sus palabras me revolvieron el estómago llenándome de rabia, Sólo que no iba a discutir más, ya mi cuerpo estaba cansado tanto físicamente como emocional que lo único que deseaba era dormir, dormir y no despertar hasta tener en mis brazos a mi bebé. Puse mis manos en mi inexistente barriga como si de ese modo pudiera protegerlo de las palabras hirientes de su padre y me acosté en modo fetal dándole la espalda cerré mis ojos—.

Quería gritarle que era un maldito que era mil veces peor que yo, debería de largarme lejos de él y nunca mostrarle a su hijo eso le haría tragarse sus palabras, pero para mi mala suerte lo amo, lo amo tanto que jamás podría hacer algo así. De pronto sentí sus dedos removiendo mis cabellos.

—Bella, no quiero que te hagas ideas de lo que no es —musitó sobre mi oreja— la palabras correctas serian no es que no quiera hijos, es miedo a que te suceda algo porque de ti no lo soportaría —me gire a verlo con su mirada perdida— fue horrible presenciar con tus propios ojos cómo se escapa de ti lo que más quieres, suplicar por ayuda y darte cuenta que los doctores no pueden hacer nada. Por favor, Bella entiende.

—Edward, eso no quiere decir que me pasara lo mismo. Entiendo que será muy difícil para ti no recordar ese momento sobre todo cuando yo esté en la misma situación, solo que te necesito fuerte para mi, para nosotros —abrió los ojos extrañado mirándome sin comprender lo que acababa de escuchar, yo solo llevé mis manos a mi vientre para sonreír— creo que estoy embarazada.

Dije en voz apenas audible, Edward solo boqueaba sin poder pronunciar palabra su rostro contrariado me miraba con decepción. Yo solo baje mi mirada hacia mis manos que descansaban sobre mi regazo, apreté mis labios para no decir cualquier sandez.

—¿Estás segura? ¿desde cuándo lo sabes? ¿por qué no me lo habías dicho? —cuestionaba exasperado pasando sus dedos por su caótico cabello—. ¿Bella, que voy a hacer contigo?

—Solo abrázame y ámame tanto como lo hago yo, ámalo también a él —pedí.

Pareció pensárselo por unos minutos quizás asimilando de manera pausada lo que acababa de confesarle, después sus brazos me rodearon de forma protectora y yo me deje vencer por las emociones sintiéndome segura en sus fuertes brazos.

.

.

Después de dejar los niños al colegio mi esposo insistió en que necesito un reconocimiento médico, quería saber que todo estuviera bien. Yo le había asegurado que me sentía de maravilla eran normales las náuseas matutinas y mi afición por los licuados pareciera ser antojos, solo que no, él no se conformó con eso y ahora estamos en un consultorio esperando por el doctor.

A los pocos minutos entró el médico obstetra me hizo varias preguntas sobre mis periodos y sobre las enfermedades crónicas en mi familia. También comenté sobre mi abortó, el doctor sin mirarme se puso a llenar un formulario donde iba explicando mis respuestas para después entrar una enfermera y tomar varias muestras de mi sangre justo cuando pensé que sería todo el doctor me hizo recostarme en una camilla para aplicar un gel frío sobre mi vientre, encendió una pantalla y cuando puso su aparato encima del gel se escuchó el sonido más hermoso que jamás había oído. Era un corazón que latía tan fuerte y rápido, mis ojos miraron la pantalla para distinguir tan sólo una pequeña mancha negra que el doctor Stanley mencionó que era nuestro hijo.

—¿Mi esposa esta bien, doctor? —mencionó Edward rompiendo la pequeña burbuja en la que me había enfrascado cuando escuché el pequeño corazón de mi bebé, él ni siquiera ponía atención al monitor donde se mostraba nuestro pequeño—. ¿necesitará reposo? ¿algún tipo de restricción? ¿vitaminas, ácido fólico, hierro? También necesito que se le hagan varios estudios para saber si ella está en condiciones para tener un hijo.

—Lo entiendo perfecto, señor Cullen —sonrió comprensivo— es normal todas esas dudas cuando ya perdieron un bebé —la mano de Edward se tensó alrededor de la mía— pero no se preocupen todo se ve completamente bien, señora, el feto tiene ocho semanas de gestación.

—¿Estas feliz? —indague tomando su mano al llegar a casa, en todo el trayecto se había mantenido callado.

—Solo quiero que tú estés bien y créeme que estaré feliz —caminó de prisa soltando mi mano.

Los días siguientes Edward no hablaba del tema, tan solo se la pasaba preguntándome cómo me sentía, yo por mi parte continúe mi vida normal tan sólo eran las náuseas matutinas y el excesivo apetito síntomas propios del embarazo también deje de llevar a los niños al colegio porque según palabras de Edward era incómodo viajar por los mareos que el viaje producía, todo parecía seguir su curso normal aunque la única que me daba unas miradas furtivas era Carmen. Que estaba completamente segura que sospechaba de mi estado.

—¡Isabella, qué milagro verte! —exclamó Demetri una tarde mientras yo caminaba hacia la parte trasera de la casa.

—¿Qué quieres? Dije sin humor encaminándome hacia la brecha de la bodega en busca de Edward.

—No entiendo porque sigues portándote cortante conmigo, si tan sólo estoy tratando de llevarnos bien —me detuvo de un brazo— tampoco creas que te voy a rogar.

—Me alegro —me zafé de su agarre dejándolo con la palabra en la boca.

Llegue hasta la bodega donde Edward no apareció por ningún lado, tan solo se acercó a mí un trabajador para decirme que había salido a la ciudad se ofreció amablemente para acompañarme de regreso ya que empezaba a oscurecer, lo cual agradecí cuando me dejó sobre la brecha, ya que insistí en yo continuar sola.

Antes de entrar a la casa me llamó la atención la casa cual habitaba Demetri ya que se hallaba iluminada y era extraño porque siempre estaba en penumbras me fui acercando de a poco al punto de estar husmeando por una ventana, no se miraba nada extraño en esa habitación tan sólo había una cama algo pequeña con una manta percudida encima del colchón enseguida estaba una vieja silla donde se veía un celular, unas cajas desparramadas sobre el piso se miraban llenas de papeles o al menos eso miraba yo. Me asuste cuando el celular empezó a sonar y apareció Demetri con tan sólo unos vaqueros, sin camisa siempre presumiendo sus esculpidos músculos; lo mire poner esa estúpida sonrisa que tanto odiaba y mi corazón se detuvo por instantes cuando lo escuche decir.

—Te he extrañado tanto, Brigitte...

Hey chicas! Aquí la actualización... Bueno al parecer ya se arreglaron nuestros protagonistas, esa Bella siempre saliéndose con la suya ¿como la ven? Mejor ya ni menciono a Demetri eso se los dejo a ustedes.

*Disculpen mis faltas de ortografía*

Mil gracias por agregarme a sus favoritos y sus reviews.

Besos en sus hermosos cachetes :*


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: los personajes principales pertenecen a la gran Stephenie Meyer.**

 **Chapter 19**

¡Mierda! Acababa de perder la venta de unos terneros, tenía días que simplemente no me podía concentrar, parecía que mi cerebro no deseaba dejar de pensar en el bebé y mi Bella en todo lo ocurrido días atrás. Baje de un salto de la camioneta para entrar a casa donde no percibí ningún ruido.

—¿Dónde están todos? —pregunté a Carmen sentándome en una de las sillas.

—Supongo que en sus habitaciones, hoy nadie quiso cenar —encogió sus hombros— ¿cómo va el embarazo de Bella?

—¿Ya lo sabes? —dije sorprendido aunque conociendo a Bella la pregunta esta de mas— Bien, solo tiene que tomar sus vitaminas, alimentarse sanamente.

—Pensé que algo grave le pasaba, tú no te muestras muy feliz ¿que te pasa? —se acercó hasta mí poniendo una mano en mi hombro mirándome siempre tan amorosa como una verdadera madre—. Te conozco y sé que el embarazo te trajo malos recuerdos ¿verdad?

—Yo no quería un hijo —murmuré tomando la mano de mi nana— lo habíamos hablado tantas veces, pero no, ella es tan testaruda que hizo lo que le dio su gana sin importarle mi opinión. Ahora estoy todo el tiempo pensando que se puede caer en cualquier lugar y lastimarse ¿y si algo le sucede? Yo no me lo voy a perdonar.

—Hijo, tranquilo… no tiene porque pasarle nada, además lo dices como si se tratara de una niña y no de tu esposa —me miró ceñuda— y no vuelvas a despreciar al bebé porque de todos sus problemas es él quien menos culpa tiene —regañó.

Yo solo incline mi cabeza avergonzado por escuchar las últimas palabras de Carmen era cierto mi hijo es inocente en todo este malentendido.

—Cómo se ve que en realidad no la conoces, Bella es tan capaz de subirse a un maldito árbol si le da la gana. No puede estarse un rato tranquila, siempre tiene que estar de un lado a otro ¿no la has visto? —replique.

—Edward, ella estaba acostumbrada a una vida ajetreada entonces viene acá que es un lugar sin mucho que hacer para una chica de ciudad es normal que curiosee por todos lados —tomó mis manos entre las suyas— si te hace sentir más tranquilo la cuidaré mucho, no le quitaré los ojos de encima pero ya quita esa cara de preocupación vas a tener otro hijo ¿te das cuenta? ¡Pronto habrá un bebé! Estoy tan feliz por ti, por los niños ¿como lo tomaron?

—Le pedí a Bella que no les dijera nada, necesito tiempo para poder darles una noticia así, tampoco lo saben mis padres —encogí mis hombros al tiempo que mi nana me abrazaba para susurrar en mi oído que todo estará bien—.

Subí a la recámara y me encontré con mi mujer dormida en el sofá la tomé en brazos para llevarla a la cama mire su rostro estaba más hermosa que nunca, escudriñe su cuerpo entero y sin pensarlo llevé mi palma a su vientre que tan sólo tenía una pequeña curva pero si estaba más firme te quiero hijo aunque no lo diga desde ya te amo.

Salí de la ducha vestido únicamente con unos bóxer para encontrarme con Bella despierta y con su gran sonrisa palmeo un lado del colchón para que me acostara pronto.

—¿Cómo te fue hoy? —indago acurrucándose en mis brazos— ¿por qué la tardanza?

—No muy bien —suspire cansado— las ventas están bajando mucho, y eso mismo me obliga a viajar. Necesito ir a Arizona para buscar nuevos clientes… solo que no quiero dejarte sola con los niños.

—No te preocupes, nosotros estaremos bien puedes irte tranquilo —respondió de inmediato, cosa que me sorprendió porque Bella nunca quería quedarse sola.

—He pensado en llevarlos a casa de mis padres, me sentiría mucho mejor. Si te quedas con ellos, así estarán al pendiente de ti y los niños.

—Quiero quedarme aquí, además te aseguro que Carmen no me dejará sola. Prometo no salir de casa si eso es lo que preocupa, solo quiero estar aquí… por favor —rogó.

La insistencia de quedarse en casa me sorprendió pero no haría ningún comentario al respecto ya que Isabella se había vuelto demasiado voluble por el embarazo y cualquier cosa que le discutiera aunque fuera mínima la hacía llorar e irritar al mismo tiempo haciéndome sentir culpable.

—¿Demetri irá contigo? —abrí mis ojos de golpe al escuchar su pregunta ¿que tenía que ver él aquí?

—No, pero tampoco estará si es lo que te mortifica —ella de inmediato se sentó en la cama prendiendo la lámpara del buró me miró interrogante para que continuara— tiene que visitar a su mamá.

—¿¡Demetri, tiene madre!? —exclamó en doble sentido— ¿por qué no me lo habías dicho?

—No pensé que te interesará —cerré mis ojos para intentar dormir me sentía exhausto.

—No tengo sueño… me podrías contar un poco sobre la vida de tu amigo quizás lo aburrido sea bueno para conciliar el sueño —la escuche decir al tiempo que dejaba besos en mi rostro— ándale amor, cuéntame un poco.

Suspiré derrotado sentándome en la cama, llevé mis manos a mi cara tratando de espantar el sueño esta será una noche muy larga y lo peor que no era por estarle haciendo el amor.

—¿Qué quieres saber?

—Todo, pero empieza por lo más básico ¿Dónde nació? ¿nombres de sus padres, hermanos? —la mire como si fuera una niña que estuviera esperando escuchar algún cuento de hadas— soy toda oídos.

—Demetri Thompson nacido en el estado de Delaware hijo único del matrimonio, su padre fue un miembro de las fuerzas armadas no recuerdo su rango solo se que se llamaba Dean Thompson fue un hombre sombrío con un carácter extremadamente fuerte hecho a base del ejército, crio a su único hijo con una disciplina que rayaba en lo exagerado, su madre la señora Sarah fue la costurera del pueblo era muy alegre y servicial ella fue quien se encargó de mimar a su pequeño a escondidas de su padre, llegando a generar grandes conflictos para el matrimonio ella siempre anhelo tener más hijos solo que no pudieron procrear más así que resignados adoptaron a una niña cuando sólo tenía ocho años los mismos que Demetri, ella llegó para iluminar sus vidas es lo que siempre menciona Demetri… —mire a Bella tan concentrada como queriendo memorizar cada palabra que mencionaba— Brigitte fue esa niña.

Isabella me miró con ojos como platos por la impresión, al tiempo que se sentaba a mis pies para quedar de frente, mire su rostro que parecía tener la mandíbula intrincada porque solo boqueaba sin pronunciar ninguna palabra, se llevó sus dedos al cabello para empezar a trenzarlo dio unas cuantas respiraciones profundas y comentó.

—Ahora entiendo porque Demetri me odia, Brigitte era su hermana —mencionó para sí misma murmurando otras palabras que no alcance a escuchar— ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

—No pensé que quisieras saber —encogí mis hombros mientras daba un bostezo— ¿Ahora si ya tienes sueño?

—Ni por asomo… ¿que ciudad de Delaware? Necesito saber la ciudad donde nació y donde vive su mamá —tomó su iPhone para mandar un mensaje supuse que a Lauren entonces lo comprendí todo, Bella me estaba sacando toda información para su amiga—.

—Es un pequeño pueblo Camden Delaware allí nació y en ese mismo lugar vive su madre ¿crees que eso será suficiente para Lauren? —solo me miró nerviosa— Bella, es mejor que hables con tu amiga y le hagas ver que para Demetri solo fue un polvo.

—¿Con qué frecuencia visita a su madre? —indago ignorando mi comentario— ¿qué pasó con su padre, dónde está?

Suspire resignado por la ráfaga de preguntas que tenía que responder.

—A Sarah la visita cada mes, ella está cuadripléjica —sus ojos casi se salen de sus cuencas al escucharme— Cuando estaba apunto de formalizar nuestro compromiso con Brigitte—la mire fijamente no me gustaba hablar del tema sobre mi anterior relación porque temía lastimarla pero al parecer Bella no pensaba como yo, ya que movía sus manos un poco exasperada para que yo continuara con el relato—.

—Todo estaba arreglado para ir a casa de los padres de Demetri, dos días antes para ser exactos hubo un incendio en la casa de los Thompson lo recuerdo bien porque Brigitte tuvo que viajar a Delaware y yo la acompañé… él señor Dean quiso matar a Sarah la golpeó con una barra de metal hasta dejarla inconsciente después le prendió fuego a la casa con él adentro, Dean fue el único que murió encontraron su cuerpo en una de las habitaciones, Sarah sobrevivió gracias a un heroico bombero que la encontró tirada en la puerta de la casa; nunca se supo los motivos del porqué Dean atacó a su esposa, ya que Sarah quedó trastornada y nunca pudo declarar ante las autoridades dando el caso por cerrado, desde entonces ella está internada en un hospital de reposo Demetri paga a una enfermera las 24 horas para que cuiden de ella.

—¿tú, no la visitas? ¿nunca volviste a Delaware?

—No, bueno en realidad solo regrese cuando Brigitte le contó sobre el embarazo de Darinka, recuerdo que a Sarah se le rodaron unas lágrimas al escuchar la noticia; Brigitte se alteró mucho al ver a su madre reaccionar, ya que los doctores habían asegurado que ella no coordina absolutamente nada y que era imposible que escuchara. Después de eso yo no pude seguir acompañándola porque tenía que trabajar y estudiar al mismo tiempo, así que ella viajaba siempre con Demetri.

—Estoy en shock todo esto es muy extraño —balbuceo al tiempo que se encaminaba al ventanal de la parte trasera, la mire mover la cortina mientras contemplaba la oscuridad—. ¿tú viste morir a Brigitte, es decir la viste en el féretro? ¿tus ojos fueron testigos de que ella estaba allí?

—Isabella, ella murió frente a mis ojos… yo me puse muy mal y no tuve cabeza para hacerme cargo de nada, Demetri fue quien se hizo cargo de todo el papeleo, él fue el último en verla en el ataúd —se giró para verme llevando sus manos al pecho como si alguien la hubiera golpeado justo allí después sus ojos se rodaron hacia atrás dejándolos en blanco se empezó a desvanecer yo corrí velocidad récord hasta ella para evitar que se cayera al piso y se lastimara la tomé en mis brazos para llevarla de vuelta a la cama—. ¿Bella, qué te pasa?

Su cuerpo flácido yacía sobre el colchón, sus mejillas, labios estaban tan blancos como el papel, me puse un pantalón de pijama para gritar por Carmen necesitaba que me asegurará que mi Bella estaba bien. A los pocos minutos entró mi nana seguida por mis hijos que se petrificaron al ver la escena; yo les explique un poco lo ocurrido sin ahondar el verdadero tema, Carmen entró y salió del baño con algo en sus manos lo acercó a las fosas nasales de mi esposa para segundos después reaccionar desorientada moviendo la mano de mi segunda madre quien solo sonrió relajada cuando la vio volver en sí.

—¿Qué me pasó? —mencionó Bella intentando levantarse de la cama Carmen y yo no se lo permitimos.

—Tuviste un desmayo —respondió Carmen quitando un mechón de cabellos para acomodarlo detrás de su oreja— es muy normal para tu estado.

A los segundos escuché la puerta azotarse y supe que Darinka entendió perfecto la palabra "estado" ya que había abandonado la recámara sin decir palabra, Bella me miró angustiada por la reacción de mi hija y yo solo le regale una sonrisa para tranquilizarla. Mire como mis otros dos hijos se subieron a la cama para interactuar un poco con mi esposa haciéndola reír por sus malos chistes, le hice una seña a Carmen para que se quedara con ellos y ella sólo asintió dándome espacio para hablar con mi hija.

Después de tocar la puerta sin ninguna respuesta por parte de mi hija, decidí entrar con el juego de llaves que siempre mantenía guardado en la cocina, al entrar mire la recámara en completo desastre el edredón de la cama yacía en el suelo junto a todos los almohadones, los peluches también estaban por doquier haciendo que caminar fuera como brincar obstáculos la busque entre todo el desastre del piso y no la encontré hasta que me acerque un poco al ventanal y allí estaba en un rincón del balcón sentada en el piso abrazada a sus rodillas con su mentón sobre ellas, no tenía gafas y sus mejillas estaban humedecidas por las lágrimas que derramaba, sin decir palabra me senté en el piso junto a ella pase mi brazo sobre sus hombros y al instante se acurruco en mis brazos para seguir sollozando, yo tampoco dije nada tan sólo deje que llorara y que de esa forma desahogara su tristeza.

—¿Cuantos meses tiene? —preguntó limpiando sus lágrimas con sus dedos.

—Dos meses —respondí con una leve sonrisa— tenemos que cuidar mucho a Bella para que ella y el bebé estén bien ¿me ayudarías con eso?

—No, ellos no son nada míos y no tengo porque cuidarlos —aseveró.

—Será tu hermanito ¿O prefieres hermanita? —intente bromear sin mucho éxito ya que sus ojos miel me miraban decepcionados—. Darinka, por qué esa actitud con ella, si tú misma ya has visto que Bella no es mala, tú misma te has dado cuenta que su única intención es llevarse bien contigo, ella quiere ser tú amiga y tú no le das oportunidad, ella hace todo lo posible por acercarse a ti y tu la rechazas ¿qué más quieres?

—Quiero que desaparezca de nuestras vidas… eso es lo que quiero —murmuró escondiendo su cabeza en mi pecho— o al menos déjame volver al internado para no verla más.

—En realidad... —tomé sus mejillas entre mis manos para mirarla— ¿eso es lo que quieres? Prefieres estar en un lugar lejos de nosotros TU familia, tan solo porque no quieres convivir con mi esposa.

—Sí. Prefiero mil veces estar con desconocidos que cerca de ella —espetó convincente.

—Entonces así será —sus ojos miel se abrieron desmesurados al escuchar mis palabras—. Si así lo quieres, te llevaré de nuevo al internado solo pasaras vacaciones de verano con nosotros y después regresarás a ese lugar —besé su frente y me puse de pie— No es lo que yo quiero pero si tú sigues despreciando a mi esposa con tus comentarios malintencionados o haciéndole desaires, prefiero mil veces que estés lejos de ellos. Porque de ninguna manera voy aceptar que los lastimes, mi bebé no tiene porque recibir desprecios de quien se supone debe quererlo como su hermana mayor… así que al menos estos meses que estarás con nosotros evita molestar a Bella.

Salí de la recámara sin escuchar ningún tipo de ruido esta vez fue diferente a las demás veces que hable con mi hija; hoy simplemente seguí su juego si ella deseaba irse yo la dejaría marcharse, obviamente no la iba a regresar al internado solo estoy intentando hacer que recapacite y se de cuenta que Bella puede ser su mejor amiga si tan sólo le diera una oportunidad.

Cuando llegué con mi esposa los niños seguían en la cama riendo con ella así que mire el momento oportuno para contar la nueva noticia.

—¿Cómo te sientes, amor? —me senté junto a ella para envolverla en mis brazos—.

—Bien. Estamos planeando nuestras vacaciones de verano hay muchos lugares que todavía no conozco de aquí, así que April y Aiden me llevarán a conocerlos.

—Les tenemos una sorpresa —me dirigí a los niños al tiempo que mi esposa se tensaba, se giró a mirarme un poco preocupada lo que aproveché para dar un beso en la punta de su nariz —.

—Debemos de cuidar mucho a Bella —sus ojos temerosos se posaron sobre mi esposa— Ella está embarazada —solté las palabras de un solo golpe haciendo que mis hijos llevarán sus palmas a sus bocas por la impresión—.

Se miraron entre ellos por unos minutos como si estuvieran realizando una plática mental después posaron su mirada de Bella hacia mí hasta que Aiden curvo sus labios en una pequeña sonrisa y sin esperarlo se arrojó a los brazos de mi mujer haciendo que ella soltara todo el aire que tenía retenido por los nervios. April tan sólo se mantuvo en su lugar siendo una simple espectadora mire cómo retorcía sus pequeñas manos en señal de nerviosismo para minutos después verla acercarse tímida al lado de mi Bella; ella sin pensarlo ni un segundo los recibo a ambos en sus brazos al tiempo que besaba sus mejillas visiblemente emocionada, yo no me resistí y decidí unirme a su caluroso abrazo deseando que este fuera el primero de muchos más y que mi princesa mayor pronto se uniera a nosotros.

.

.

¡Galletas saladas!... Había dicho mi esposa que eso faltaba llevarnos por si le daban náuseas por el camino, hoy íbamos al cine y no quería verla enferma, busque en los estantes de la cocina ¿Dónde están las galletas saladas?

—Edward, así vámonos... los niños están demasiado inquietos y si no nos vamos de una vez, voy acabar sorda —sugirió mi mujer llegando hasta mí.

—Qué se esperen un poco más, ahora también tengo que consentir al pequeño de la familia y él necesita galletas saladas —respondí sin mirarla mientras seguía rebuscando entre la latería—.

—¿En serio lo quieres... quieres a mi bebé? —la suave voz de Bella se escuchaba emocionada, voltee a verla y la mire limpiar sus lágrimas; me acerqué a ella para estrecharla en mis brazos mientras besaba su frente, ella se repego lo más que pudo para soltar un suspiro hondo—.

—Lo amo tanto como a ti… son mi razón de existir mi amor, nunca lo olvides —atrape sus labios en un beso lento que le quitará todas sus dudas, solo que ella puso sus dedos en mi boca haciéndome abrir los ojos al instante—.

Su rostro estaba lleno de lágrimas me miraba con confusión, tristeza y miedo ¿porque miedo? ¿miedo a que no quiera al bebé? ¡si ya lo amo!

—Júrame que si algo pasa no me vas a dejar… no nos dejes, Edward —hizo mi camisa puño con sus manos mientras seguía llorando suplicando que no los dejara…

Hola chicas! Espero disfruten la actualización de hoy, nos leemos el miércoles.

Gracias por su apoyo es un placer leer sus reviews, que pasen excelente fin de semana.

Besos en sus hermosos cachetes :*


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: los personajes principales pertenecen a la gran Stephenie Meyer.**

 **Chapter 20**

—¿Ahora si entendiste lo que harás? —cuestione cansada a Lauren, quien solo se quedaba pensando llevábamos una hora completa haciendo facetime y ella parecía no poder coordinar las ideas—.

—¡Ajá! Ya entendí, bebé. Te hablaré cuando tenga noticias… —me miró dubitativa— ¿Y si esta viva?

—Por favor Lauren, solo ayúdame con lo que te pedí… cuídate mucho —finalice la llamada para lanzar el celular sobre la cama.

Ahora justo me pregunto si fue buena idea pedir ayuda a Lauren, no es que desconfiara de ella simplemente dudo de su capacidad para afrontar algún tipo de desafío.

Tenía cuatro días exactos para sacar mis propias teorías mientras investigó todo lo que pueda sobre Demetri, mi esposo había partido a Arizona y eso me daba luz verde para moverme sin necesidad de explicaciones; lo primero era entrar al lugar del susodicho, así que sin perder el tiempo baje las escaleras a toda prisa pasando el comedor tan sólo para comprobar que Carmen había ido al supermercado que por cierto me había insistido más de diez veces que la acompañará las cuales me había negado alegando cansancio, los niños estaban en el colegio y todavía faltaban horas para que regresen a casa. Al llegar a la cocina tomé uno de los tantos juegos que estaban en el portallaves justo al lado de la puerta y me encamine hasta el patio trasero, como si fuera una vil ladrona empecé mirando en todas direcciones para que nadie se percatara de la nueva osadía de irrumpir en casas ajenas, me sentía tan nerviosa que mis dedos temblaban por la ansiedad de ser descubierta utilice las más de quince llaves y ninguna abrió suspire derrotada dándole tremendo puntapié a la puerta mientras me cruzaba de brazos ¿ahora que iba hacer? Entonces se me ocurrió la grandiosa idea de entrar por una ventana ¡chica lista! Recorrí varias ventanas sin ningún éxito hasta llegar al pequeño ventanal que está en la parte lateral mi corazón se sobresaltó por la emoción cuando la puerta corredera se deslizó con un poco de dificultad tal vez por no usarse.

Cuando me adentre mire todo en completo orden estaba un pequeño comedor de cuatro sillas unos sofás algo desgastados con un poco de polvo en las repisas, seguí caminando de manera sigilosa como si alguien estuviera en casa llegue hasta un pequeño pasillo donde están las habitaciones las cuales son dos, entre a la primera donde la pequeña cama con una silla vieja haciendo de buró me hizo recordar que era la misma de aquella noche corrí al closet para buscar las cajas las cuales no encontré, solo estaban algunas ridículas camisas a cuadros con unos cuantos vaqueros, mire debajo de la incómoda cama y tampoco había nada. Seguí buscando en la otra habitación tan sólo para encontrarme con montones de muebles viejos de inmediato me imaginé que eran los muebles de Quil así que allí tampoco había nada. Quizás en ningún lado encontraba nada tal vez lo de aquella noche solo fue mi estúpida imaginación yo creo son los estragos de mi aburrimiento en este lugar que ya imagino cosas _estúpida_ me lo repetí una vez más.

Camine avergonzada por el pasillo hasta llegar a la pequeña e incómoda cocina dispuesta a salir de allí cuando unos sobres blancos llamaron mi atención; me acerque hasta la encimera para tomar uno con el remitente First National Bank ya estaba abierto el sobre así que sólo leí el contenido y mi quijada casi cae al piso cuando mire la exorbitante cantidad que Demetri guardaba en el banco, era un hombre tacaño ya que el estado de cuenta mostraba que no gastaba mucho, leí varias veces la hoja impresa con las cantidades y no había nada extraño mucho menos una cantidad cuantiosa que fuera destinada a ningún hospital, tomé el otro sobre era un contrato de arrendamiento para una casa en Camden Delaware decidí fotografiar con mi celular los documentos personales de algo me van a servir.

Al salir de la casa me tope con la persona que menos deseaba ver, me miró de arriba abajo con la mueca de desagrado que siempre tenía para mi.

—¿Qué haces metida en la casa de Demetri? —indago tras de mí, yo seguí caminando sin prestarle atención—. Te estoy hablando, Isabella ¿qué hacías ahí?

Esme no paraba de insultarme mientras yo seguía ignorándola al entrar a casa sentí como tiraba de mi brazo haciéndome trastabillar hasta detenerme en el comedor, me voltee a enfrentarla para encontrarme con una mirada amenazante mientras sus manos sujetaban mis hombros intentando zarandear por suerte no duró ni un minuto cuando mi suegro intervino quitándole casi arrastras de mi.

—¿Qué diablos te pasa, Esme? —chillaba furioso Carlisle— ¿cómo se te ocurre agredir, a la esposa de tu hijo? ¡está embarazada!

—Es una sinvergüenza… estaba metida en la casa de Demetri ¿que hace una mujer casada en la habitación de otro hombre? —Esme bufaba como maldita loca, escandalizando las cosas mientras mi suegro me miraba contrariado—.

—Lo estaba buscando porque tengo muchas ganas de helado de galletas y pensé que él podía traerme un bote de ese delicioso helado que venden en los supermercados —argumente con mi cabeza inclinada y retorciendo mis dedos, era la excusa más estúpida sobre todo cuando Carmen estaba haciendo el super y yo podía llamar a ella para pedirlo—.

Levanté mi mirada tan sólo para encontrarme con Carlisle sonriendo comprensivo y con un deje de ternura, me extendió sus brazos y yo me acerque titubeante para dejarme envolver por su paternal abrazo. Me sentí un poco mal por él, ya que estaba segura que mi pobre actuación era la peor de todas las que me había creado en la historia de mi vida y aún así él me creyó. La bruja tan sólo nos contemplaba con ojos asesinos mientras yo le sacaba la lengua como niña pequeña.

—Iremos a comprarte ese helado —sugirió mi suegro caminando hacia la salida— ¿nos acompañas? —preguntó a la bruja que solo nos miraba—.

—No —espetó entrecerrando los ojos— ¿iras en pijama?

Cuando mencionó lo último recordé que tan sólo llevaba un camisón azul demasiado corto con la prisa de investigar al susodicho no me había puesto la bata encima, me avergoncé al instante sintiendo mi rostro arder al tiempo que Carlisle se carcajeaba yo lo mire sin comprender y él negó con su cabeza.

—Mi nieto está haciendo estragos en la memoria de su madre, anda ve a arreglarte para ir por ese helado —le di un fugaz abrazo para salir a toda prisa de la cocina—.

Me duché lo más rápido posible me puse un vestido sencillo hasta la rodilla en color rosa me calcé unas bailarinas color nude deje mi cabello suelto aplique un poco de brillo en mis labios, mire mi reflejo en el espejo mis caderas se estaban ensanchando me acomode de perfil y me percate de mi ligera redondez en mi vientre no era tan visible pero yo me lo notaba al instante sonreí al ver mi sueño hecho una realidad apenas tenía diez semanas y yo me moría por verme con el estómago hinchado caminando como pingüino cerré mis ojos para llevar mis palmas a mi vientre inhale lentamente para susurrar las ansias que tengo de verlo.

En el camino Carlisle me pregunto todo lo relacionado al embarazo era fácil platicar con él era un hombre muy cálido y bondadoso siempre me voy a preguntar qué hace casado con una víbora como Esme, cuando llegamos a la heladería empezó a preguntar como iba con Edward, con los niños y así empezamos una charla más profunda.

—¿Así eras de consentidor cuando Brigitte estaba embarazada? —mi pregunta lo sobresaltó haciendo que se quitará sus lentes y llevará sus dedos para apretar sus ojos—.

—Con las tres he sido igual, supongo que es porque las considero unas verdaderas hijas —volvió al colocar sus lentes de aumento y me sonrió—.

—Carlisle, tu crees que si algo pasara bueno es solo una duda… supongamos que por causas ajenas a nosotros Brigitte resultará viva… ¿Edward volvería con ella? Es decir para nadie es un secreto que ella fue el amor de su vida, entonces lo más lógico sería que volviera junto a ella ¿verdad? —la mirada de mi suegro era de pena ¿pena? ¿por qué? Después de unos segundos todo quedó claro. Era obvio que Edward siempre la iba a preferir a ella, trate de sonreír un poco tampoco me gusta causar lastima—.

—No deberías preocuparte por cosas que nunca van a ocurrir, hija —tomó mi mano mientras daba un suave apretón— Edward vivió lo que le tocaba vivir al lado de Brigitte y aunque su ciclo terminó de manera dolorosa esa historia ya está cerrada. Ahora estás tú no digo que sanando cicatrices sino haciendo juntos un nuevo camino, disfrútalo, vívelo, porque solo se recorre una vez pero si lo gozas con todo tu ser con esa vez será suficiente. Te daré un consejo: No desgastes tus pensamientos preocupándote por cosas que no tienen sentido.

Me señaló que comiera mi helado que estaba casi derretido yo solo sonreí obediente.

Las palabras de Carlisle se ahondaron en mi alma eso iba hacer, iba a disfrutar sin miedos mi vida junto a Edward no importaba nada ni nadie tan solo viviríamos lo que nos tocará vivir.

.

.

"Hacer senderismo es saludable" recuerdo muy bien el encabezado en la revista _patrañas_ era una completa pesadilla, el calor infernal te sofocaba tanto al grado de causarte náuseas, los malditos mosquitos te acechan todo el trayecto como si se tratase del manjar más exquisito, las ramas de los árboles parecen proyectiles asesinos que acabarán contigo al menor descuido y ni hablar de los tipos de animales que te puedes encontrar eso ya es un plus, pero tenía que sonreír cada vez que April o Aiden me miraban con sus rostros sonrojados perlados de sudor, con sus enormes sonrisas platicandome las historias más fantasiosas como pasar una noche aquí y sobrevivir.

Un paseo al río no está tan mal como creí, esta vez Darinka nos acompañó alegando que es experta en llegar haciendo menos tiempo. No quise discutir diciendo que era lo mismo porque necesitaba acercarme a ella sin que me rechazará como siempre hacía, aunque todo el tiempo ella estaba reticente conmigo algunas veces parecía querer convivir mas, yo miraba como intentaba integrarse a nuestras charlas pero siempre terminaba apartándose de mí, era algo que por supuesto me dolía sin embargo le daría tiempo para que ella sola me buscará.

Noche de películas hoy estábamos en el cuarto de juegos habíamos decidido desvelarnos mirando televisión Aiden y April prepararon la habitación con mantas, almohadas para estar cómodos mientras Darinka y yo estábamos en la cocina preparando palomitas acompañados de demás golosinas para no pasar hambre, la noche era un poco extraña porque hoy no estaba caluroso como los días pasados hoy se había pronosticado una tormenta eléctrica y el viento empezaba a soplar haciendo que se me erizara la piel por el silbido extraño que provocaba.

—Ya no hay gaseosas, serviré jugo de manzana —mencionó Darinka moviendo las cosas de la alacena—.

Yo solo asentí porque un dolor en la zona lumbar atravesó mi cuerpo haciéndome jadear y derramar algunos chocolates que servía en un tazón, ella tan sólo me miró extrañada y recogió los chocolates sin decir nada.

Una vez en el cuarto de juegos nos acomodamos sobre las mantas con toda la comida puesta en la mesa de centro apagamos las luces y empezamos a ver la película 'Despicable me' entre risas y comida chatarra terminamos de ver la película tan sólo para continuar con otra 'Inside out' miré el reloj de pulso y eran las 2 am April se había quedado dormida y yo estaba por dormirme con ella, en la ventana la lluvia golpeaba incesante logrando que se me quitara un poco del sueño.

—Ahora toca una romántica —dijo Darinka buscando entre los DVD's.

—Eso es para enamorados —contraatacó Aiden arrebatando las películas— pondremos de super héroes.

—No discutan ó elijo yo —mencione poniéndome de pie para sentir el mismo dolor de horas atrás intente no hacer ningún aspaviento y seguir de manera natural ellos no se percataron porque siguieron en su discusión, yo empecé a caminar para ver si el dolor pasaba me acerqué al ventanal y mire las luces encendidas de la casa del tacaño _ya había regresado_.

El dolor creciendo en mi espalda baja hizo que tomara el celular sin importar la hora marque a mi madre al menos ella me podría decir si era normal, espere unos tres minutos para escuchar la voz ronca y adormilada de mi adorada Renee.

—Mamá… —dije casi en un quejido.

—¿Qué quieres, Isabella? Acaso no te das cuenta de la hora que es ¡por Dios!

—Mamá lo siento es que tengo un… —interrumpió sin dejarme continuar.

—Tengo sueño, niña. Si tienes un maldito antojo díselo a tu marido, eres un caso perdido Isabella… nunca dejarás de causar molestias —finalizó la llamada sin darme derecho de réplica—.

Empecé a sentir muchas ganas de llorar, mis ojos empezaban a picar y el dolor seguía aumentando tenía que tranquilizarme por mi bebé.

—¡Niños! Por favor ayúdenme… —logré decir en voz alta ganándome su atención por completo Aiden se acercó corriendo tomando mi mano para guiarme hasta el sofá donde estaba dormida April.

—Trae a Carmen, por favor —pedí, haciendo que el niño desapareciera al instante.

A los minutos llegó Carmen vestida con ropa de dormir, su rostro sereno me llenaba de ánimos para tranquilizarme.

—¿Qué pasa Bella, qué sientes?

—Tengo un dolor muy fuerte en la zona lumbar y siento raro el vientre, como rígido —llevé mis palmas al vientre y empecé a sentir mucho miedo comencé a sollozar.

—Tranquila cariño, todo estará bien —empezó acariciar mis cabellos para ayudarme a ponerme de pie—.

Cuando me puse en pie el dolor me hizo inclinarme sacándome un grito de dolor que hizo que April se despertará, la serenidad de Carmen desapareció y los nervios se hicieron presente.

Escuché murmullos por parte de la nana que a los segundos desapareció de la vista de nosotros, April se abrazaba a mi para reconfortarme de algún modo, mientras Aiden masajeaba mi mano lo cual agradecí en silencio.

—Bella, estás… estás sangrando —escuché decir a Darinka quien me miraba horrorizada.

No quería ver, no deseaba comprobar las palabras que mis oídos y mi cuerpo sentían.

Mi cuerpo se empezó a revelar haciendo a mis piernas flaquear.

Incline mi cabeza para ver mis extremidades cubrirse de sangre.

De pronto sentí unos brazos que me cargaron sacándome a toda prisa del lugar, mientras las voces de Carmen y los niños nos seguían.

—Ustedes esperen aquí... Carmen avisale a Edward que la llevaré al hospital —escuché decir a Demetri quien me sostenía en sus brazos—.

—Por favor, no permitas que pierda a mi bebé, no lo permitas —rogué mirando sus profundos y fríos orbes grises mientras él no parecía inmutarse recargue mi cabeza en su pecho soltando mis lágrimas de impotencia—.

 **Hola chicas! Aquí otro capítulo más espero les guste y me sigan apoyando.**

 **No coman ansias vamos poco a poco descubriendo la historia, solo les pido que me apoyen y que no se enojen conmigo.**

 **Bienvenidas las nuevas lectoras, gracias por todos los comentarios que me dejan.**

 **Muchas gracias :* besos**


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: los personajes principales pertenecen a la gran Stephenie Meyer.**

 **Chapter 21**

Maneje a toda velocidad sin respetar señales de tráfico resumiendo a una hora mi camino hasta llegar al hospital donde Carmen me había informado que Bella fue ingresada, el maldito celular no paraba de sonar haciendo más estresante el viaje lo que pareció un jodido calvario se disipó al ver el gran edificio me mal estacione para bajar corriendo hasta la entrada de urgencias donde los niños corrieron a abrazarme en cuanto me vieron, yo solo mire la cara de tristeza de Carmen para deducir lo peor.

—¿Cómo está? —dije casi en un susurro.

—No pudieron detener la hemorragia —negó Carmen y yo me hundí en mis pensamientos _hemorragia_ esa maldita palabra otra vez, salí de mi trance para pedir ayuda una enfermera que me permitiera verla—.

Me encamine en los pasillos hasta llegar a la habitación señalada, allí estaba ella tendida en una camilla dormida su hermoso rostro reflejaba una mueca de angustia y tristeza mientras Demetri sostenía su mano y con la otra acariciaba sus cabellos, cuando se percató de mi presencia hizo un ligero carraspeo para alejarse de mi esposa.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —trate de que mi voz saliera normal.

—-Isabella, no ha querido soltar mi mano —me señaló todavía su mano unida a la de mi Bella— Se puso muy mal por la pérdida del bebé, la han tenido que sedar.

—Gracias por no dejarla sola —lo hice un lado logrando que soltara a mi mujer, reemplace su mano por la mía me incliné sobre de ella para besar su frente—.

Me partía el alma verla así tan frágil en una camilla de hospital ella tenía muchas ilusiones con el bebé al igual que yo. Se que me había molestado su tacto para hacerlo pero al final había sucumbido ante la idea de un nuevo hijo, yo también me ilusione al imaginar a un pequeño en mis brazos, un bebé parecido a mi Bella.

—Buenos días —el doctor Stanley llegó hasta mí para saludarme— lo siento mucho, no hubo nada que hacer cuando la señora llegó al hospital el aborto ya había concluido, no fue necesario practicarle un legrado ya que el producto fue arrojado completo.

—Usted nos había dicho que todo estaba bien con mi bebé ¿que fue lo que ocurrió? —indague compungido.

—Sé muy bien lo que le dije, he mandado analizar los residuos del feto y no arroja ninguna anormalidad, tampoco los análisis de su esposa.

—¿Qué quiere decir? —pregunté nervioso.

—Hay que descartar algún tipo condición en su esposa este es su segundo aborto y todo parece indicar que fue de la misma manera, hablaré con usted en cuanto tenga los resultados. La dejaré 24 horas en observación después de eso podrá irse a casa le daré medicamento para las molestias y necesitará dos semanas de reposo absoluto… lo siento mucho señor Cullen.

Cuando el Doctor abandonó la habitación pude soltar todo el aire retenido por la tensión, ni siquiera podía imaginar la desilusión de mi esposa cuando la mía era arrolladora, me deje caer en la incómoda silla para llevar mis manos a mi nuca totalmente confundido _que no tenga nada malo_ me repetía una y otra vez.

Las horas pasaron lentas y yo me quedé con Bella el resto del día, Demetri se encargó de llevar a Carmen y los niños de vuelta a casa no sin antes pasar a verla y me hicieron prometer que la llevaría al día siguiente que ellos estarían esperando por ella.

La luz solar empezaba a ocultarse cuando Bella empezó a removerse inquieta, pronto me acerque a ella para tomar su mano entre las mías cuando abrió los ojos al instante se aguaron empezando a derramar lágrimas quito su mano de las mías para llevarla a su vientre haciendo que su cuerpo empezará a sacudirse por el llanto.

—Mi bebé, mi bebé —repetía entre sollozos aferrando sus manos a su vacío vientre— quiero a mi bebé.

—Lo siento, amor —llevé mis manos a las suyas para entrelazar nuestros dedos— lo siento tanto.

Sin poder contenerme más dejé mis lágrimas rodar me incliné hacia ella reposando mi cabeza en su estómago mientras mi mano derecha seguía aferrada fuertemente a sus manos que seguían en su vientre, esa fatídica tarde los dos lloramos consumidos en la nostalgia, que embargaba la pena la pérdida de nuestro pequeño hijo.

Los resultados a los análisis de Bella me dejaron más tranquilo ella estaba completamente sana, aunque la respuesta por la pérdida de nuestro bebé había sido un desprendimiento de placenta. El Doctor solo dijo que fue un aborto espontáneo y que era preferible esperar un año antes de volver intentar otro embarazo, mi esposa no mencionó nada la vi dar un fuerte suspiro para continuar con su cabeza inclinada.

Cuando llegamos a casa Bella pidió un poco de privacidad no quiso tener a nadie cerca de ella, no aceptó que mis suegros viajarán a verla por supuesto tampoco quiso a mis padres. Tan solo se la pasaba encerrada los monosílabos se habían vuelto su lenguaje preferido, sus pijamas parecían ser la última moda ya que no usaba otro tipo de ropa, el silencio se había vuelto su mejor amigo y la tristeza su sombra.

—No puedes seguir así —dije exasperado cuando entré a nuestra alcoba y mire el desayuno intacto, Bella solo se cubrió con las sábanas ignorando mis palabras—. Escúchame, tienes que salir de esto. Sólo te estás haciendo daño.

—Tengo sueño —respondió bajo las sábanas— y… quiero estar sola.

Al escuchar su respuesta actúe sin pensar halando las sábanas con tanta fuerza hasta lanzarlas al piso, de inmediato gesticulo malhumorada poniéndose de pie para ir al baño, la mire pasar al lado mio tome su brazo atrayéndola a mi cuerpo donde la abrace con todas mis fuerzas Bella en ningún momento se resistió tan sólo abrazó mi cintura enterrando su cabeza en mi pecho para volver a llorar como desde hace dos meses.

—No te hagas más daño, amor, se lo que te ha dolido porque yo me siento igual pero no deseo seguir viendo como te destruyes —tome su rostro entre mis manos para mirar sus profundos orbes chocolate que seguían derramando lágrimas—.

—Me duele mucho —pronunció entre hipidos— yo tenía muchas ilusiones con mi bebé y me duele saber que ya no existe dentro de mi, que ya no crecerá… que nunca lo conoceré ¿entiendes? Nunca vamos a conocer su rostro, no sabremos si se parecerá a ti —sorbió su nariz enrojecida para regalarme una triste sonrisa— seguro iba ser un niño muy guapo como tú con su pelo cobrizo y tus mismos ojos verdes.

La volví abrazar para descansar mi mentón sobre su cabeza limpiando rápidamente mis lágrimas no deseaba que viera lo vulnerable que me hacían sus palabras porque era exactamente lo que yo había imaginado cuando me enteré que estaba embarazada, siempre desee que se pareciera a mi Bella, hoy solo me queda ser fuerte para ella.

—Entonces por nuestro bebé te pido que vuelvas a ser mi Bella —levantó su rostro mirándome sin comprender— Necesito de vuelta la Bella risueña, la que no puede mantener su boca cerrada por dos minutos sin estar discutiendo, cuestionando ó burlándose de todo. Por favor vuelve mi amor —rogué— Jessica Stanley es la psicóloga de Darinka quizás ella puede ayudarte ¿Quieres que la llame? Ella es una vieja amiga —me miró ceñuda— puede venir hasta acá ¿si tú quieres? —asintió sonriendo con timidez—.

Ese día bajamos al comedor Carmen preparo sopa de tortilla también se portó discreta al no mencionar nada sobre el tema, comimos en un agradable silencio hasta que mi mujer murmuró.

—Haré un pastel de chocolate, es mi forma de pedir disculpas por haberlos abandonado dos meses —se encaminó hacia la cocina—.

—¿Necesitas ayuda? —expresó Carmen ayudando a buscar los ingredientes—.

Al parecer todo estaba volviendo a la normalidad Bella de a poco iba integrándose nuevamente aunque todavía se miraba cabizbaja los niños lograban hacerla sonreír.

.

.

— _Isabella, venía saliendo de la casa de Demetri en camisón_ — _repetía Esme en tono enfadado_ — _abre los ojos, hijo. Esa mujer se burla de ti._

—¡ _Basta, madre! Estoy tratando de buscar consuelo en ti, y me vienes con suposiciones. Acabamos de perder un bebé_ — _dije colérico._

— _Estás advertido, no está demás poner un poco de atención a esos dos_ — _finalizó la llamada_ —.

—Las barbacoas de los domingos son lo que más extraño —dijo Sam dando un gran bocado al hotdog y haciéndome volver a la realidad— ¿que pasa contigo? Desde hace días que te veo muy pensativo.

—¿Por qué Demetri nunca ha sido de tu agrado? —me miró juntando sus cejas.

—¿Eso es lo que te preocupa? —encogió sus hombros— Detesto su sentido del humor, también me pudre que sea tan metiche pero lo peor es su hipocresía. Digamos que no confío en él.

—Bella hasta hace unos días también decía lo mismo y últimamente la he visto muy sonriente con él —trate de sonar normal— es como si la pérdida de nuestro bebé la hubiera unido a Demetri.

—¿Estas celoso? —indago levantando las cejas— por favor, Edward eso es ridículo. Bella te adora, solo mira a donde la trajiste —giró su cabeza mirando el lugar— aquí no hay ningún ápice de glamour y ella está aquí por ti.

—Mejor cambiemos de tema, Bella se acerca —pronuncie en voz baja.

—Deberías enseñarte a cocinar otra cosa, ya me aburrieron los hot dogs —dijo Sam mirándome con los ojos entrecerrados, era obvio que el tema no estaba zanjado—.

—Es increíble que no pares de comer y todavía tengas el descaro de decir que ya te aburrieron —respondió Bella quien venía caminando con una jarra de limonada—.

—Regaña a tu marido que solo cocina hamburguesas y hotdogs cada domingo —contestó enseñando la comida haciendo muecas de hastío, Bella solo rodó los ojos para sentarse junto a nosotros—.

—¿Hijo, cuando traeras a Emily? Hace dos semanas que llegaste y solo has prometido que vendrá un día, y nunca sucede —dijo Carmen haciendo que todos miremos a Sam quien se atragantó con la comida—.

—No se, mamá —logró decir en medio de la tos— tal vez luego.

—Deberías traerlos este verano, será bueno convivir todos juntos —respondí sonriendo haciendo que Bella me diera un puntapié por debajo de la mesa, ella estaba enterada de la situación de Sam con su mujer de la cual mi nana no tenía idea—.

—¿Cuántos años tiene el niño de Emily? —Indago Carmen haciendo que Sam dejara de sonreír— estoy segura que será un buen amigo para April.

—¡Yay! Pronto tendré un nuevo amigo, mami —dijo una efusiva April sentándose en las piernas de Bella— ¿cómo se llama?

—Seth y si será un nuevo amigo… algo grande pero amigo —masculló entre dientes Sam logrando que mi carcajada saliera de mi garganta, al tiempo que todos se giraron a mirarme confundidos por mi reacción—.

El hijo de Emily no era ningún niño era un adolescente de 15 que detestaba a Sam por el simple hecho de ser el novio de su madre y yo sería él más feliz de todos cuando ese _niño_ llegue aquí y le amargue la existencia a mi gran amigo.

—¿Sé puede saber cuál fue el chiste de esta tarde? —dijo una curiosa Bella sentándose a horcajadas sobre mí justo en el momento que intentaba dormir—.

—Fue por Sam —volví a sonreír— el hijo de su novia no es un niño, tiene 15 años y es un completo dolor de cabeza —Bella me miró confundida— no acepta que su mamá se haya vuelto a enamorar.

—¡Oh! Tal vez estar aquí ayude un poco, siempre es bueno tener otro adolescente en casa —sus ojos brillaron y me sonrió completamente emocionada— Sospecho que "alguien" estará feliz este verano.

Se quitó de encima de mi para rodar por la cama empezó a suspirar como si fuera una adolescente, me recargue en mi codo izquierdo para mirar que ella seguía ensimismada como si estuviera ideando un plan y entonces todo encajó _Darinka._

—Ni se te ocurra andar de _cupido_ —advertí— Darinka es solo una inocente niña y quiero que se mantenga así por lo menos otros 14 años más.

Bella se dio media vuelta fingiendo estar dormida dejándome con la palabra en la boca, de ninguna manera iba permitir que ese crío se acercará a mi princesa. Este será el verano donde mire como le amargan la vida a Sam y así será.

.

.

La resolana cegaba mis ojos dificultando mi visión las altas temperaturas y la sequía estaban afectando el ganado los animales estaban perdiendo peso a niveles descomunales estuve detenido por mucho tiempo bajo el fuerte sol observando la interacción de las reses quienes llevaban días comportándose extrañas.

—No quiero alarmarte pero esto no se ve nada bien —dijo Sam saliendo de los corrales—.

—Habrá que buscar un veterinario urgente —respondí caminando hasta la bodega.

—¿Por qué no pides ayuda a tu esposa? —escuché decir a Demetri tras mis pasos— ella podría ayudarnos ahorita y no perder tiempo en buscar un veterinario que vive 3 horas de aquí.

—¡Estás loco! Nunca dejaré que mi esposa pise los corrales, ese lugar no es para ella… los detesta —pronuncie sin detener mi andar—.

—Edward, yo también estoy de acuerdo con Demetri —Sam se plantó frente mi sin permitirme caminar— es una emergencia y no creo que Bella se niegue ayudar.

—Bella aborrece los animales, el hedor, todo esto —sacudí mi cabeza— no será justo para ella.

Jamás me podré imaginar a mi delicada mujer bajo el intenso sol llena de sudor caminando entre el estiércol de las reses tan sólo para ayudarme, no definitivamente nunca lo permitiría.

—Tan solo será para que de un diagnóstico, además nosotros le ayudaremos en lo que necesite —rebatió Demetri.

Resignado camine detrás de ellos era mejor desengañarse por sí mismos que mi esposa nunca aceptará una locura como esta. Al llegar a casa la vimos salir hacia su lugar favorito con unos libros en los brazos, su cabello completamente recogido, una blusa de tiras color amarillo y una falda de mezclilla demasiado corta ceñida a sus muslos sus inseparables sandalias que eran el único calzado para soportar el incesante calor.

—Isabella, te quiero pedir un favor —la voz grave de Demetri hizo que ella diera un respingo mientras sus libros caían al suelo—.

Me acerque de inmediato para recoger sus libros, no es que fuera celoso pero tampoco iba permitir que se agasajen con la hermosa vista de sus piernas.

—Necesitamos un veterinario de modo urgente —intervino Sam— y tu eres la primera opción.

—Amor, no es necesario puedo buscar ayuda en el rancho vecino —trate de explicar— no quiero verte involucrada con animales, no es justo para ti.

Nos miró como si estuviéramos locos, entrecerró los ojos haciendo muecas de desagrado caminó varios pasos adelante para hacernos a un lado y mirar en dirección al _maserati_ estacionado en la cochera, donde descendió de él una rubia despampanante enfundada en un vestido de látex negro que dejaba muy poco a la imaginación sus impresionantes zapatillas no le impedían contonearse como modelo en pasarela sobre el pasto donde estábamos nosotros.

—¡Hola chicos! —habló con voz chirriante— soy Jessica Stanley.

—¿Cuánto has crecido? —murmuró Sam tomándole una mano y haciéndola girar sobre sus talones— parece que tus senos quieren explotar y tu trasero se ve genial.

—Me hice unos cuantos arreglitos —contestó satisfecha para besar la mejilla de Sam, después se dirigió a Demetri quien parecía hipnotizado por la rubia, hasta llegar a mi donde se colgó de mi cuello—. ¿Y cual es la loca que tengo que tratar?

Miré caminar a mi mujer para quedar frente a nosotros y supe que en cualquier momento la sacaría arrastrando de aquí...

 ***Lo siento por la tardanza***

 **Hey chicas! Se que muchas no estarán de acuerdo con lo del baby créanme que lo pensé mucho solo que no quise cambiar la versión que hay en mi loca cabeza.**

 **Muchas gracias por sus favoritos, followers, reviews.**

 **Besos.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: los personajes principales pertenecen a la gran Stephenie Meyer.**

 **Chapter 22**

— _Lo siento mucho, Bells. Estoy doblemente triste primero por mi sobrino y segundo porque no pude ayudarte en resolver el misterio de Brigitte_ — _mi amiga lleva poco más de la hora lamentándose._

—Tranquila Lauren, sé que todo estará bien —suspire— quizás no era el momento para tener un hijo. Ya no quiero volver a intentarlo por lo menos en un par de años —escuché murmurar del otro lado de la línea— Con lo que respecta al tema Brigitte tal vez solo eran alucinaciones mías y no deseo remover fantasmas, quiero que olvides el tema al igual que yo ¿esta bien?

— _Entiendo pero no deja de ser sospechoso que Demetri mienta diciendo lo de su madre, cuando en todo el pueblo de Camden no existe ningún registro sobre ella. Las versiones que dan los habitantes no coinciden con la versión de ese hombre, para ellos la señora Sarah murió años después del incendio ¿entonces por qué miente Demetri? ¿para que?_

—Desde que pasó lo de mi bebé, él ha cambiado conmigo y yo no me atrevo a portarme grosera con quien hizo todo lo posible por ayudarme —sacudí mi cabeza tratando de no recordar ese día— quizás no es tan malo como creí.

— _Mmh muy extraño ¿no crees? Se supone que te detestaba por motivos que solo él sabe y ahora pretende sonreír cada vez que se topa contigo_ — _escuché chasquear los dientes_ — _No confíes en él, es mejor que te mantengas alejada de ese tipo._

—Así lo haré —concluí la llamada mandando todos los besos a mi mejor amiga, por supuesto que no le contaría mi nuevo plan—.

Baje a toda prisa con unos libros en mis brazos, necesitaba distraerme y leer era la mejor opción. Últimamente se había convertido en mi nuevo hábito, me ayudaba a no pensar mucho en él "hubiera"

—Isabella, te quiero pedir un favor —escuché decir a Demetri tras de mí al tiempo que me hacía dar un respingo por el susto dejando caer mis libros, me giré hacia él y mire que no estaba solo Edward se acercó para recoger mis libros que yacían bajo mis pies, Sam solo miro a mi esposo y sonrió negando para intervenir—.

—Necesitamos un veterinario de modo urgente y tu eres la primera opción.

—Amor, no es necesario puedo buscar ayuda en el rancho vecino —la verborrea de Edward pasó a segundo término.

Cuando mire estacionarse un ostentoso vehículo europeo para salir de él una rubia exuberante _teñida y operada_ con un minúsculo vestido negro con unas malditas zapatillas de 15cm de alto aun así seguía caminando hacia nosotros como si estuviera modelando en esos desfiles de _Chanel,_ mire la cara de mis tres acompañantes que parecían no poder cerrar la maldita boca. Escuché a la oxigenada presentarse como Jessica Stanley al tiempo que mis tripas se retorcían, Sam empezó con sus galanterías haciéndola girar por supuesto para deleitarse con el cuerpo operado y ella se pegó a él como garrapata después siguió con Demetri quien no podía ni articular palabra pero mi poca paciencia explotó cuando se abrazó del cuello de MI esposo diciendo: ¿cuál es la loca que tengo que tratar? Camine dándome espacio entre los presentes para plantarme frente a la oxigenada levanté mi barbilla altanera y mire como Edward la empujó lejos de él para acercarse hasta donde yo estaba se posicionó detrás de mí pasando sus brazos por mi cintura ejerciendo un poco de fuerza.

—No te permito que te expreses de esa manera, mucho menos si es mi esposa quien será tu paciente —vociferó Edward en tono enfadado.

La rubia me miró de arriba abajo para soltar una estridente carcajada como si recordara algún chiste.

—Es broma… ¿Dónde está su sentido del humor, chicos? —pronunció entre risas.

—Déjate de tonterías, Jessica —chilló mi esposo— pensé que podrías ayudarme pero veo que no estas capacitada para hacerlo, entonces será mejor que te vayas.

A la oxigenada se le chispearon los ojos se acomodó el vestido haciéndolo un poco más largo, se pasó los dedos por la desteñida cabellera en un intento por acomodar las falsas hondas, se aclaró la garganta.

—Lo siento, Edward… pensé que recordabas lo bromista que soy —murmuró— pido disculpas, no volverá a ocurrir.

—Lo que faltaba… una chiflada —expresé con voz fuerte—.

La tal Jessica se presentó conmigo disculpándose más de 15 veces en 10 minutos lo suficiente para fastidiarme y darme cuenta que sus neuronas no le funcionaban bien. Le pedí que esperara en el living para reunirme con los chicos que necesitaban mi ayuda, al

llegar al pequeño e incómodo despacho me senté en la silla principal mientras los 3 hombres me miraban atentos de pie junto a la puerta, Sam apretaba los labios para no burlarse de lo que le estuviera causando gracia.

—¿En verdad necesitan mi ayuda? —indague.

—Las reses están muy extrañas aparte de que han perdido peso, hoy encontramos 2 muertas y temo que sea haga epidemia —explicó mi marido— el veterinario que trabajaba para nosotros se júbilo un año atrás, cuando necesitamos de algún servicio llámanos al único de la región que vive a tres horas de aquí —exhalo— solo necesito que me des un diagnóstico de modo urgente para poder buscar ayuda. Es decir, no quiero verte involucrada, se que nunca has querido… —lo interrumpi.

—Yo nunca he ejercido, tampoco tengo instrumentos de trabajo esa será una gran desventaja —mire el rostro de desilusión por parte de mi esposo— pero estoy dispuesta a ayudar en lo que sea necesario, así que díganme ¿cómo empezamos?

Edward me levantó en brazos girando conmigo para darme un beso fugaz en mis labios, cuando me puso de nuevo en el piso Sam despeinó mis cabellos con sus grandes dedos, sin esperarlo Demetri me abrazó de forma cálida casi sentí como aspiro el aroma de mi cabello y estoy segura que dejó un beso sobre ellos. Cuando se alejó de mí para salir del pequeño lugar pude ver que mi esposo nos miraba atento al igual que Sam se miraron entre ellos segundos después Sam me hizo una señal para que saliera primero, caminamos juntos hacia la puerta trasera Demetri me explicaba un poco lo primero que iba a hacer al llegar al lugar quería salir corriendo, el asqueroso olor nauseabundo me provocaba hastío pero pedí a todos los seres del universo para que no ocurriera cuando estaba apunto de entrar a los corrales Demetri sujetó mi muñeca impidiendo que siguiera caminando.

—No te recomiendo que entres así —dijo mirándome de arriba abajo deteniendo su vista en mis pechos por un poco más de tiempo, lo primero que hice fue cubrirme cruzando mis brazos para ver sobre su hombro donde me percate de Edward y Sam quienes venían platicando y por suerte no notaron la mirada lasciva de su _gran amigo_ — necesitas ponerte una camisa de manga larga, unas botas de hule y un sombrero para cubrirte de los rayos solares. Después cuando acabes —apuntó hacia la parte trasera del lugar— allí hay unas duchas que puedes usar para quitarte todo el mal olor.

—De ninguna manera voy a permitir que se duché allí —intervino Edward llegando hasta mí— ese lugar es para hombres, no está condicionado para ninguna mujer.

—Cuando se duché no dejaremos que nadie ande husmeando —aclaró Demetri.

—Prefiero hacerlo en casa —respondí de inmediato tratando de aminorar la tensión, el celular de Edward empezó a sonar haciendo que se alejará—.

Al los minutos Demetri trajo una camisa a cuadros sumamente ridícula no importó porque necesitaba cubrirme del sol también me dio unas botas las cuales eran demasiado grandes para mi, me puso un sombrero vaquero cuando me guió para caminar dentro del establo Sam interrumpió.

—Es mejor esperar a Edward —miró intensamente a Demetri— no creo le haga mucha gracia mirar tu camisa en su esposa.

Al escuchar eso empecé desabotonando la camisa pero la suerte no estaba de mi lado y justo en ese momento escuché maldecir a mi esposo levante mi cabeza lentamente para encontrarme con sus orbes esmeralda más oscurecidos _genial_ estaba enfadado.

—Vamos. —fue lo único que dijo para pasar a un lado mío sin siquiera mirarme—.

Podría decir que fue espectacular andar entre todas esas reses, pisar el excremento incluso manchar las botas con la sustancia, que el sudor me escurriera por mi rostro y cuerpo hasta empapar la ropa, podría decir que los fuertes rayos solares eran lo mejor del jodido mundo pero no, no diré mentiras. Estaba cansada, casi deshidratada por todo lo que transpire mi rostro ardía y mi cabeza daba vueltas; aunque no tenía experiencia no fue difícil deducir la enfermedad, los terneros tenían grandes abultamientos en el lomo y paletas haciéndolos cojear se miraban desorientados otros cuantos casi al punto de colapsar y otros tenían fiebre. Mire a los hombres quienes solo andaban detrás de mí como guardaespaldas.

—Estoy segura que tienen _lóbado_ —mi esposo chasqueo los dientes— será mejor intervenir de inmediato esta enfermedad los mata en cuestión de horas y es contagiosa entre la población bovina. Necesitaré bisturí, agua oxigenada, gasas, guantes, medicamentos antifebril para empezar a curar a los más enfermos, necesitarán por lo menos unas 3 veces al día de curaciones cada ternero—me gire a ver todo los animales— no podré yo sola.

—Nosotros te ayudaremos —contestó Edward limpiando mi sudor de mi rostro con sus dedos—.

En cuestión de minutos nos repartimos las tareas, varios trabajadores se unieron a nosotros; unos se encargaron de surtir lo que hacía falta, otros ayudaron a identificar los más graves de los menos peor para hacer más sencilla las curaciones. Antes de empezar a trabajar Carmen trajo una muda de ropa limpia para mi lo cual agradecí infinitamente, mis jeans eran mucho más cómodos que la pequeña falda también me puse una blusa manga larga lo malo fue volver a poner las feas botas de hule no había opción… así empezamos las curaciones.

Y sin darme cuenta el crepúsculo llegó habíamos avanzado mucho, mire a Edward quien traía su camisa azul pegada al cuerpo producto del exceso de sudor, sus rostro enrojecido con una mirada de concentración mientras limpiaba la pequeña incisión del animal, sus botas estaban completamente sucias por el barro y heces al igual que sus vaqueros aun así se seguía viendo tan guapo y varonil. De pronto me miró sonriendo de lo más orgulloso, te amo le dije por lo bajo para que su sonrisa se extendiera mucho más.

—Gracias, amor — caminó hasta mí para besar mi frente mientras yo arrugaba la nariz— es hora de descansar.

Caminamos a casa y justo en el umbral la oxigenada nos esperaba ¡Sí, nos habíamos olvidado de ella! Mi esposo se disculpó y ella sonriente dijo que estábamos perdonados si la dejábamos dormir, Edward me miró interrogante yo solo asentí, Carmen se encargó de darle una habitación y me olvide de ella.

Al llegar a nuestra recámara la ducha fue nuestra segunda recompensa porque la primera fueron los besos y abrazos de los niños que esa noche durmieron con nosotros.

—¡Ya está el desayuno! —Jessica tomó mi mano para llevarme hasta la encimera y mirará las tostadas quemadas, unos huevos casi crudos junto a una taza humeante de café que me había preparado—.

—No tengo hambre… gracias —me encamine a la puerta con la oxigenada siguiendo mis pasos—.

—Disculpa por lo de ayer, no fue mi intención —repitió por vigésima vez desde que la conocí— si necesitas mi ayuda soy toda oídos.

—No es que sea descortés solo espero que cuando regrese, ya te hayas ido —salí de la cocina para seguir mi camino al establo, por un momento sentí un poco de pena con la oxigenada _solo un poco_ —.

.

.

Los días siguientes pasaron de prisa entre curaciones llegó el verano eso significa niños en casa tan solo comiendo todo el día, discutiendo por la televisión. Bueno eso solo aplica para los más pequeños porque Darinka parecía no estar interesada en nada.

—Limpia tu habitación, no es justo que Carmen haga todo —hable enojada mirando el desorden en la recámara de Darinka—.

—¿por qué no lo haces tu? —respondió arrojando bolas de papel al piso— así tienes algo mejor que hacer que echar de la casa a mi psicóloga.

Mi relación con Darinka hoy estaba peor que nunca, había vuelto a ser respondona conmigo, me retaba frente a sus hermanos y el volumen de su voz empezaba a subir. Había tratado de mil y un maneras de entenderla pero nada daba resultado y yo me conocía tan bien que el día que explotará por sus groserías sabía que estaba cerca.

Resople sentandome en el borde de la cama bajo la mirada incrédula de mi _hija_ mayor, mire por el rabillo del ojo que abrazó sus piernas para descansar su barbilla en las rodillas.

—Si estás esperando que un día salga corriendo por todas tus groserías, créeme que no va a suceder. Lo único que lograrás aparte de lastimar a tu padre es que yo me vuelva indiferente contigo y eso es lo peor que le puede suceder a una persona.

—Lo peor que me pudo ocurrir fue perder a mi mamá… —respondió con voz agria.

—Yo no tuve la culpa —chillé— así como tampoco nadie tuvo la culpa de que perdiera a mi bebé —limpie bruscamente mis lágrimas—.

—No puedes comparar, mi hermano todavía no nacía —vociferó, para después avergonzarse cuando se dio cuenta de la palabra _hermano_ — quiero decir tu bebé no alcanzó a nacer.

—¿Crees que porque nunca lo vi, no me duele? Yo lo esperaba con tanta ilusión, anhelaba tanto ver mi enorme barriga, soñaba con tenerlo en mis brazos para darle todo el amor que algunas personas no quieren —empecé a llorar cubriendo mi rostro con mis manos—.

—No llores… —balbuceo— estoy segura que pronto tendrás el bebé que tanto añoras… al menos tu tienes esa oportunidad, sin embargo yo no puedo recuperar a mi mamá.

Quería gritarle que yo era esa madre que ella deseaba pero no sería yo quien lo dijera, ella sola lo iba descubrir.

—No me caes tan mal —murmuró— en realidad nunca me has caído mal es solo que, que me siento desplazada por ti.

Levanté mi mirada para ver su rostro enrojecido se empezó a morder las uñas para seguir hablando.

—Tienes un encanto especial, lo sé porque sino fuera así Aiden nunca se hubiera acercado a ti él era mi único amigo y tu sin darte cuenta me lo quitaste.

—Yo nunca he sido especial, solo soy yo sin caretas ni pretensiones —musité — tan sólo déjame acercarme a ti para que tu lo compruebes.

Estuve esperando minutos por su respuesta la cual nunca llegó ella nunca me aceptará di un gran suspiro para salir derrotada de su recámara cuando escuché.

—Tengo mucho miedo… miedo que tu también te vayas —pronunció en voz tenue—.

—Te aseguro que nunca te dejare al menos que tu me lo pidas —respondí recargada en la puerta quería abrazarla fuerte para que comprobará mis palabras pero tuve miedo tentar la suerte, ella sólo me dedico una tímida sonrisa—.

 **Hola! Sus dudas se van ir resolviendo en los siguientes capítulos, muchas gracias por su apoyo.**

 **Pido disculpas por mi pésima ortografía hago lo posible por no fallar.**

 ***EL MES DE JULIO SOLO SUBIRÉ UN CAPÍTULO POR SEMANA* Espero comprendan.**

 **Gracias chicas por sus reviews: MsMonik, Diannita Robles, Vanesa Mtz, Anniesteffy, lucianamartinez275, Isis Janet, dracullen, Cullen-21-gladys, Jane Bells, Kony Greene, Chiarat, Debi Campos, Kim, Artemis, .56, Martu Vampira, Twilight all my love 4 ever.**

 **Un beso grande :***


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: los personajes principales pertenecen a la gran Stephenie Meyer.**

 **Chapter 23**

—Sé que no estás dormida —murmure moviendo mis labios sobre su espalda desnuda, después de 4 largos meses sin dejarme tocarla por fin habíamos hecho el amor—.

—Edward, no me has dejado dormir ni 3 horas seguidas —se quejó con voz somnolienta— estoy agotada.

—Eso no decías hace rato —di un suave mordisco a su espalda baja logrando que se estremeciera — se que quieres más tu cuerpo me lo dice.

Empezó a reír suavemente mientras se removió para quedar de espaldas al colchón se cubrió los senos con la sábana al tiempo que con una mano acariciaba mi rostro haciéndome cerrar los ojos.

—Te amo tanto —musitó a la vez que despeinaba mi cabello para salir de la cama con su cuerpo desnudo tentándome a seguirla hasta el baño—.

—Te amo más, amor —grité cuando cerró la puerta— y es mejor que tomes unos analgésicos porque no he tenido suficiente y sería cruel de mi parte verte dolorida —la escuche carcajearse—.

Resignado me levante a vestirme con algo cómodo unos shorts, camisa gris, tenis, los sábados eran para relajarme así de simple, baje ala cocina por un café cuando llegué supe que había escogido mal momento porque Sam y Carmen estaban discutiendo, el tema era que mi amigo estaba enamorado hasta la médula de Emily ¿cuál es el problema? Bien, Emily es 10 años mayor y no puede tener hijos. Mi nana al verme me puso una taza de café para salir cabizbaja de allí.

—No lo tomo muy bien ¿cierto? —le dije a mi buen amigo quien solo miraba el café sin mucho ánimo para beberlo— dale un poco más de tiempo, Carmen es muy noble y sabrá entender que lo tuyo va en serio con Emily.

—No acepta que no podré darle nietos, ya sabes que siempre los ha deseado —exhaló ruidosamente— dice que en unos años me voy arrepentir ¿tú qué crees?

—Piénsalo bien, Sam. Porque tarde o temprano uno siempre desea un hijo, lo digo por mi yo meses atrás me negaba a que Bella se embarazara no porque no quisiera hijos con ella, sino por el pánico que tengo a perderla pero desde que pasó lo de nuestro bebé lo deseo más que nunca, quiero hijos con mi esposa —mi amigo me sonrió al escucharme era la primera vez que le confesaba que me moría por ser padre de nuevo—.

—Y se nota que están practicando —señaló mi cuello mientras sonreía yo solo llevé mi mano para intentar ocultar la marca—.

—¡Buenos días! —saludó Demetri cuando entró a la cocina para servirse un café camino hasta el comedor para sentarse en una de las sillas frente a nosotros—.

—¿Tú no piensas casarte, tener hijos? —interrogó Sam haciendo incomodar a Demetri— ¿cuéntanos quién es la desdichada?

—No me gusta complicarme la vida pensando tonterías —habló con voz agria dando un sorbo a su café—.

—Por cierto, ¿cómo se llama? —intervine ganándome la atención de mis acompañantes— una vez dijiste que alguien te interesaba ¿quién es? ¿Porque nunca hablas de ella?

—No sabía que mi vida sentimental era de total interés para ustedes dos —mencionó sarcástico Demetri— ¿necesitan también las partidas de nacimiento ó solo los nombres?

—No es que interese tu vida amorosa, solo es un poco raro que no estés en una relación seria —dije logrando que Demetri se removiera de su silla apartando su mirada de nosotros—.

Sam de inmediato prosiguió con las preguntas hasta llegar una acalorada discusión donde yo solamente era testigo mudo, en ningún momento quite mi mirada de Demetri quien parecía estar perdiendo el control por las palabras de mi amigo. Era extraño que en todo este tiempo nunca me había importado la vida del _hermano_ de Brigitte tal vez era porque mi primer esposa capturaba toda mi atención después de su trágica partida trate de subsistir refugiado en el trabajo, entonces llegó Bella a mi vida logrando que sin motivo aparente Demetri la detestara siempre me había imaginado que era por la lealtad hacia su hermana tal vez por ese hecho le pasaba tanta hostilidad de su parte la misma que no estuve dispuesto a tolerar cuando se convirtió en mi esposa pero desde que sucedió la pérdida de mi bebé ese día que lo encontré acariciando los cabellos de mi mujer, algo raro pasó porque desde entonces él hacía todo lo posible por tenerla cerca siempre llamando su atención con chistes bobos que no harían a nadie reír excepto a Bella quien parecía ser la más divertida, ahora parecían ser los mejores amigos algo que no entendía porque me molestaba.

Sin poner mucha atención a Sam se despidió de mí para ir por Emily y su hijo quienes pasarían las vacaciones de verano con nosotros.

—¿Cómo está sarah? —dije en voz alta haciendo que Demetri diera un carraspeó desviando su mirada—.

—Igual que siempre —se puso de pie en intento porque no viera su nerviosismo—.

—Creo que es hora de que mis hijos sepan la existencia de su abuela ¿no crees? Quiero llevarlos a conocerla.

—No es buena idea, mi madre sigue igual no le permiten visitas yo prefiero que todo se quede como esta —se dirigió a la puerta dando grandes zancadas—.

En el transcurso de la mañana no podía sacarme de la mente todo lo relacionado a la familia Thompson, vinieron tantas interrogantes desde el extraño suceso del incendio hasta recordar porque Brigitte nunca los mencionaba como padres, ella sólo se expresaba de manera escueta de ellos y cada que podía evadía el tema.

.

.

Bella corría de un lado a otro se acomodaba su corto vestido que se subía cada que daba un paso, se miró al espejo para aplicar un poco de maquillaje sobre su rostro, corrió hacia el balcón cuando escuchó un sonido del claxon.

—¡Ya llegaron! —chilló emocionada tirando de mi mano para sacarme de la recámara—.

—Ese vestido blanco no me gusta... —hable sin pensar haciéndola detenerse de golpe en el umbral, bajo su cabeza desilusionada mirando su vestido— es demasiado provocativo y solo me hace imaginar las formas de querer arrancarlo de tu cuerpo.

Me miró con sus enormes ojos chocolate mientras sonreía pícara se acercó lento para sujetar mis bíceps e impulsarse de puntillas para atrapar mis labios me incliné un poco más para degustar de su exquisito sabor, llevé mis manos a sus caderas para restregarme en ella por supuesto que mi esposa sintió mi erección y dio un suave gemido en mi boca; provocando que mi miembro tiritara por salir de mis pantalones para enterrarse en ella, tomé sus nalgas para levantarla a mi altura haciendo que ella cruzará sus piernas en mi cintura y sus manos se apoderaron de mi cuello despegué mis labios para recorrer su mandíbula, lamiendo su cuello hasta llegar a su escote donde el inicio de sus pechos fue mi perdición por supuesto agradecí mentalmente que su vestido fuera strapless ya que no sería difícil de gustarme con ellos, puse mis manos en sus senos amasandolos mientras nuestras respiraciones eran más erráticas, uní nuestras frentes y con voz agitada mencioné que era mejor bajar porque nos estaban esperando mi Bella solo asintió algo desanimada.

En el living nos esperaban todos quienes nos miraron divertidos cuando llegamos hasta ellos, Sam se apresuró por presentar a una morena de cabello negro lacio hasta los hombros, complexión delgada y estatura alta me sonrió amable para dejar pasar delante de ella a un adolescente con toda la testosterona fluyendo de él cuando sus ojos negros como los de su madre se abrieron casi de golpe para mirar sin disimulo alguno a mi hija, el chico de figura alta y desgarbado sonrió como si estuviera en una gran juguetería y hubiese descubierto su regalo favorito, yo por instinto pase mi brazo por los hombros de Darinka atrayéndola hacia mí lado.

—Hola, soy Seth —mencionó el chiquillo sonriente extendiendo su mano para tomar la de mi princesa— ¿quien eres tu?

—Da- Darinka —tartamudeo inclinando su cabeza avergonzada mientras el mocoso parecía estar hipnotizado con mi niña, yo de inmediato di un carraspeo haciéndome notar logrando que Seth desviara su mirada—.

—Emily, un gusto que hayan venido —intervino mi esposa besando la mejilla de nuestra invitada— esta es su casa.

Hicimos todas las presentaciones de nuestros hijos pero el momento tenso se dio cuando Carmen la saludo un poco cortante haciendo que Sam se incomodara, la cena no estuvo mucho mejor ya que mi nana se la pasaba mencionando que ella deseaba muchos nietos a los cuales mimaria, Emily solo inclinaba la cabeza me imagino que deseando desaparecer, por otro lado April hablaba con el mocoso que no parecía estar interesado en nada que no fuera mi hija mayor, por cierto Darinka se miraba nerviosa sosteniendo un juego de miradas con mi esposa con cierta complicidad. Los chicos decidieron pasar la noche viendo películas en el cuarto de juegos mientras yo deseaba quedarme con ellos, por supuesto que no pude hacerlo porque una emocionada Bella tiró de mí mano casi obligándome a salir de la estancia para reunirnos en la terraza donde estaban los demás.

—¿Qué se traen Darinka y tu? —cuestione haciendo que Bella me viera emocionada—.

—Pensé que nunca lo preguntarías —sonrió— hemos hablado y creo vamos por buen camino, al menos se que no le caigo tan mal.

—¿En serio, porque no me lo habías dicho? —detuve mi andar para estrecharla en mis brazos—.

—Era sorpresa —murmuró sobre mi pecho— estoy dejando que ella decida qué lugar me dará en su vida… cualquiera que sea yo lo aceptaré.

Llevé mi mano a su mentón haciéndola que me mirara sus ojos vidriosos me decían lo importante que era el avance con mi hija. La estreche nuevamente en mis brazos Bella es la mujer más increíble que había conocido y con una tenacidad inquebrantable.

Esa noche tuvimos una velada amena entre chistes malos por parte de Sam y pláticas triviales por parte de todos, Emily resultó ser una mujer inteligente dedicada a su hijo y su amada profesión de arquitecto era tan disciplinada que no se notaban los 10 años de diferencia.

.

.

(Dos semanas después)

Seth ese era el nombre que más me molestaba escuchar estos últimos días, parecía que se había convertido en un especie de superhéroe o algo por el estilo ya que Bella no dejaba de enumerar todas las cualidades, Aiden estaba fascinado por haber encontrado contrincante para sus torneos de videojuegos, Darinka por extraño que parezca había abandonado su recámara para estar todo el tiempo junto a nosotros por supuesto si el mocoso estaba presente y si no lo estaba es que ella andaba con él, April mi pequeña princesa ya no me pedía que leyera ningún cuento por las noches ni mucho menos que la ayudará a andar en bicicleta porque todo lo hacía Seth. Hasta Carmen estaba feliz con la presencia del susodicho porque según ella era demasiado comedido tan sólo porque se ofrecía a lavar los trastes cada noche, cada vez me arrepentía más de haberlo aceptado en mi casa, aunque no todo era malo; Emily se había vuelto muy amiga de mi esposa eso me daba cierta tranquilidad aunque no por eso había dejado de ayudarme con el ganado, ella seguía aferrada a seguir siendo quien curará de los animales quedándose como la veterinaria del rancho incluso ya había ido a ayudar al rancho vecino.

—¿Por qué te desagrada Seth? —cuestionó Sam mientras caminábamos hacia la casa—.

—Se supone que serías tú —lo señalé— quien pasaría un verano de mierda, estaba listo para verte bufar de coraje pero no, ese niño tiene otros planes. Parece como si quisiera quitarme a mi familia. —Sam se echó a reír como un loco—.

—Estás celoso —afirmó todavía riéndose— es solo un niño, no te quitará a tu esposa tal vez a tu hija pero nunca a tu mujer.

—Qué idiota eres —espete— Darinka es una niña.

—¿Una niña? Por favor, Edward. Tu hija es una adolescente pronto cumplirá 15 años, tendrás a todos los jovencitos merodeando por aquí… así que tendrás que acostumbrarte que te llamen suegro.

—Deja de joder Sam —adelante mis pasos tan sólo para ver a mi Bella platicando muy sonriente con Demetri, por cierto también estaba Emily—.

Al parecer la charla era interesante porque Bella no dejaba de contemplar la postura de Demetri parecía deslumbrada por él y eso fue suficiente para que mi incomodidad creciera, la mire cruzar sus brazos sobre su pecho siempre con su sonrisa pintada en su rostro lo observaba de tal forma como si quisiera grabar cada gesto de él. Cuando Emily se percató de nuestra presencia corrió emocionada hacia Sam la escuche balbucear un par de palabras que no me interese por saber de qué se trataba, tan sólo no podía dejar de mirar la _linda_ escena de mi esposa sonriendo emocionada a un tipo que no era yo.

—Amor —chilló Bella caminando hacia mi, yo de inmediato la abrace fuerte sin importar lo sudoroso que estaba—.

—Edward, tengo que salir unos días —expresó Demetri sin siquiera mirarnos—.

—¿A dónde vas? —indago Bella girándose a verlo con demasiado interés haciendo que tres pares de ojos la miraron sorprendidos—.

—Bella, me ayudas a preparar el postre —intervino Emily tirando de su mano para caminar hasta la casa—.

Cuando nos quedamos solos Demetri chasco los dientes mientras negaba divertido.

—Isabella es un poco intensa ¿no crees? —suspiró— Necesito unos días, tengo cosas que hacer.

—Por mi puedes tomarte los días que quieras —escupí incómodo ignorando el tema de Bella y alejándome de allí—.

Camine hasta la cochera intentando calmar mi mal humor abrí la camioneta buscando una cajetilla de cigarros no era que yo fumara simplemente necesitaba estar un rato a solas, cuando escuché la voz de Sam.

—¿Estas bien? Tu cara me dice que serás el próximo asesino serial.

—Sam, no estoy para bromas —espete, dando un portazo a la puerta— Solo quiero fumar y no encuentro la maldita cajetilla de cigarros.

—Edward, si ya no estas a gusto con Demetri aquí, porque simplemente no lo echas y ya. Total nunca ha servido de mucho —lo vi encogerse de hombros—.

—Le prometí a Brigitte nunca desampararlo, tu sabes el cariño que ella le tenía era como su ángel personal.

—No es un niño, además cada vez lo toleras menos. Necesitas sacarlo de aquí por el bien de tu matrimonio.

—¿Por qué lo dices? —Sam puso los ojos en blanco ante mí pregunta—.

—Aunque no lo aceptes, te estás pudriendo de celos —exhaló ruidosamente— te conozco y sé que tarde o temprano reventaras solo espero y no sea contra la persona equivocada. Bella te adora tu lo sabes —palmeo mi espalda para dirigirse a casa—.

Acostado en la cama con mis brazos cruzados bajo mi nuca, no dejaba de pensar en lo ocurrido hoy cuando en mi mente se cruzaron las palabras de mi madre _Isabella, venía saliendo de la casa de Demetri en camisón… abre los ojos, hijo. Esa mujer se burla de ti._

—¿Estas dormido? —dijo Bella subiéndose a la cama con su diminuto pijama—.

No le conteste tan sólo puse mi mano tras su nuca atrayéndola hacia mí para besarla con fiereza Bella en ningún momento se resistió tan sólo se dejó dominar por mis instintos que esta noche la necesitan bajo mi cuerpo; sin tanto preámbulo me deshice de sus bragas para penetrarla de forma ruda la escuche quejarse pero no me detuve, empecé a embestir cada vez más rápido al tiempo que mordía sus pezones con un poco de fuerza con cada acometida en mi mente se mezclaban imágenes de ella sonriendo, empuje con más fuerza a la vez que mi boca mordisqueaba sus hombros abrí mis ojos de forma abrupta para que desaparecieran todos esos flashes de esta tarde, levanté mi cabeza para observar sus muecas de placer se miraba tan absorta con sus hermosos ojos cerrados y su frente perlada de sudor que fue inevitable no sentir el pinchazo de celos al imaginar que no era yo en quien pensaba, una embestida más y gruñí de coraje mientras eyaculaba dentro de ella me deje caer sobre su cuerpo escondiendo mi cabeza en su cuello y maldije una vez más por la maldita inseguridad que se estaba instalando dentro de mi.

 _Estaba decidido despediría a Demetri lo antes posible..._

 **Hola chicas!**

 **No, no voy a dejar la historia. Lo siento por no actualizar, lo que pasa es que yo vivo en zona turística y cada vacaciones mi casa es el punto de reunión familiar y eso complica mucho encontrar un espacio sin ruido para poder concentrarme. Espero su comprensión.**

 **Estoy muy feliz por todos los favoritos, followers y alertas que se han unido estos últimos días me animan a seguir adelante con la historia.**

 **También agradezco por todos sus reviews son mi mejor recompensa… besos.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: los personajes principales pertenecen a la gran Stephenie Meyer.**

 **Chapter 24**

Era tarde y mi princesa aun no se levantaba abrí la puerta de su recámara para maravillarme con el tapiz de las paredes con diseños de Cinderella, el mobiliario en color blanco le daban un toque delicado mientras la cama en forma de calabaza colocada justo en la esquina de la habitación asemejan estar en un cuento de hadas mire en todas direcciones para encontrar April durmiendo en el sofá que está a los pies del ventanal, camine hasta ella para despertarla hoy tenía clases de ballet. Quite las mantas que cubrían su rostro y me sorprendió ver su rostro sudoroso mientras sus mejillas tenían un rojo intenso estaba hecha un ovillo mientras sus labios parecían tiritar, puse mi mano sobre su frente y estaba ardiendo en temperatura, lo primero que hice fue darle medicamento para la fiebre después le di una ducha fría entre quejidos por parte de ella lo pude hacer después la vestí con su pequeño albornoz de cenicienta, cepille sus cabellos mientras mi niña me miraba con ojos tristes y gruesas lágrimas descendían de ellos, me senté en el borde de la hermosa cama y la tomé en brazos para subirla a mi regazo la arrulle hasta que volvió a dormir.

—¿Qué tiene? —interrogó Darinka entrando a la habitación.

—Es solo un resfrío, son las consecuencias de jugar con agua todo el día y secarse al sol. No dejaré a Seth que vuelva insistir de jugar con pistolas de agua—y el nombre del chico fue suficiente para tener a Darinka de cuclillas frente a mi—.

—¿Podrías ayudarme con un nuevo look? —sonrió con timidez— es que hace demasiado calor y ya no soporto traer jeans.

Le devolví la sonrisa, sí, definitivo necesita urgente un cambio de imagen una chica tan hermosa no puede seguir vistiendo jeans, ni traer el cabello sobre el rostro todo el tiempo mucho menos cuando las temperaturas oscilan entre más de 40°C

—Iremos hoy mismo de compras. —dio un suave chillido para abalanzarse sobre mí, su arrebato me desarmo era la primera vez que me abrazaba. Su reacción también la sorprendió a ella porque la hizo salir huyendo de mi—.

No pasó mucho tiempo cuando April correteaba por toda la casa una clara señal que estaba mucho mejor, los estornudos y el escurrimiento nasal seguían pero ella parecía no importarle.

Camine al jardín buscando a Emily para invitarla a salir de compras con nosotras, cuando un Aiden cabizbajo llamó mi atención estaba sentado sobre el césped con su tableta en sus manos, me acerque hacia él y despeine su sudoroso cabello.

—¿Qué pasa contigo? —me senté junto a él, mientras Aiden me lanzaba una mirada furiosa—.

—Dijo Darinka que la llevarás de compras y a mi no me invitaron —espetó molesto— no es justo que solo vayas con ella, yo también quiero ir.

Sonreí ante el berrinche de mi pequeño hombrecito pase mi brazo sobre sus delgados hombros y lo atraje hacia mí.

—No era necesario que te molestaras, tan solo cuando quieras algo pídemelo —di un beso en sus cabellos— ve a ducharte que iremos todos de compras.

Se enderezo de mi regazo para besar mi frente, me tendió su mano para ayudar a ponerme en pie justo cuando empezamos a caminar empezó a musitar.

—Quiero un celular… ¿me puedes comprar uno? —se paró frente a mi entrecerrando sus ojos miel y poniendo su mejor cara de niño bueno— tuve las mejores notas de toda mi vida.

—Mmh… qué te parece si esperamos unos años más —frunció el ceño— un niño de 10 años no necesita un celular, tienes una tableta y todos los videojuegos que puedan existir.

—Es que mis compañeros tienen celular, yo también quiero uno, lo necesito para descargar un nuevo juego.

—Muy bien si lo que necesitas es un celular para un juego —le tendí mi iPhone él lo miró debatiéndose en tomarlo o no— te presto el mio, la contraseña de mi cuenta es Aiden —cuando escuchó lo último su sonrisa se extendió para sus mejillas pintarse de escarlata, me abrazó tan fuerte y susurro un tímido _gracias._

En estos meses me había encariñado de esos niños, sus personalidades tan distintas eran todo un agasajo para mi.

Lo que sería una tarde de compras se convirtió en una gran tarde familiar recorrimos el parque acuático y nos maravillamos con el show de ballenas, subimos a las atracciones mecánicas donde Sam y Edward parecían tener la edad de April solo corrían con ella como niños pequeños mientras nosotros los seguíamos a ellos. La noche nos sorprendió y decidimos cenar en uno de los restaurantes ubicado en las orillas de Riverwalk.

—Fue buena idea venir juntos —indicó Edward— ¿por qué no nos quedamos esta noche aquí?

—Por mi encantada —respondió Emily, sonriendo hacia Sam— ¿Qué opinas, Seth?

—Me gusta este lugar —dijo sin quitarle la vista a Darinka, ella sólo inclinó su cabeza avergonzada— Mamá podrías comprarme ropa, no creo poder dormir así —señaló sus ropas húmedas a causa del show de horcas donde una de las ballenas nos dejó empapados—.

—Los hombres nos iremos aparte ¿verdad Seth? —intervino Sam— nos veremos en una hora aquí mismo —bebió su tarro de cerveza guiñando un ojo a Emily. Ellos estaban haciendo lo posible porque el chico aceptará a Sam haber fallado en todos los intentos no parecía desanimar a la pareja al contrario siempre se veían dispuestos a intentar de todas las formas posibles y el que Seth conociera a Darinka fue un gran acierto a favor de Sam.

—Yo… yo no necesito comprar más ropa, hoy compre mucha —explicó Darinka con su suave voz haciendo que todos dejáramos de comer para mirarla atónitos. La niña dulce e introvertida se había animado hablar en público, a Darinka le costaba mucho interactuar con las personas su misma timidez la había llevado a tan sólo ser una espectadora más sin nunca expresar sus opiniones pero parece que eso iba a cambiar muy pronto y yo me sentía orgullosa por ello.

—Bien, entonces Darinka me acompañara a mi —dijo Seth con una enorme sonrisa, la misma que desapareció cuando Edward lo miró ceñudo negando con la cabeza.

—Yo también quiero ir con Seth —opinó April haciendo que Edward rodara los ojos.

Al final terminamos como lo había sugerido Sam los hombres se fueron por su lado y nosotras por otro; compramos todo lo necesario para pasar unos días en la playa. Esa noche Edward decidió que iríamos al mar y que no importaba manejar más de 4 horas en carretera con tal de obtener un buen bronceado.

Al llegar al hotel lo primero que hicimos fue lanzarnos a la cama para descansar un rato, no habían pasado ni dos horas cuando unos inquietos niños estaban sobre nuestra cama moviendo nuestros cuerpos como si se tratara de marionetas, abrí mis ojos muy lentamente para ver el rostro sonrojado de April, llevé mi palma a su mejilla y comprobé que tenía fiebre nuevamente hice el intento de ponerme en pie para buscar algún medicamento pero Edward me lo impidió, me puse de costado para contemplar la cara de mi pequeña que en segundos se había quedado dormida en medio de Aiden y de mi.

—Eres muy bonita —susurro Aiden sin dejar de escudriñar mi rostro.

—Gracias. —respondí con cierta timidez mientras retiraba mechones de cabellos del rostro de April por un momento deje de mirar las arreboladas mejillas de mi pequeña para observar las orbes miel que no podían dejar de mirarme—. ¿Pasa algo?

—Estoy muy contento que seas mi… mamá —musitó sin dejar de mirarme al tiempo que mi corazón latía desbocado por su confesión— nunca le he dicho a nadie que cada cumpleaños siempre pedí el mismo deseo —explicó— pedía una mamá pero no cualquier mamá, sino una que cayera del cielo —lo miré interrogante y me sonrió— que fuera un ángel como tú.

—Aiden, yo… —intente hablar, quería decirle que yo era una simple mortal cuando su mano silencio mis labios.

—Promete que nunca nos vas a dejar —pidió con voz angustiada a la vez que sus ojos suplicaban por una respuesta— promete que nunca nos abandonarás, por favor promételo.

El miedo que sus ojos reflejaban fue directo a mi corazón, él tenía miedo a que los dejara y yo tenía terror por no cumplir con sus expectativas, tenía miedo a fracasar como madre, si bien yo podía ocultar mis miedos. Él no lo haría y una prueba de ello era su sinceridad ante sus palabras pero ¿porque miedo?... Minutos después lo comprendí, cuando los matrimonios se divorcian los hijos por lo regular se quedan con sus madres. Este no sería el caso, ya que ellos no son mis hijos biológicos. Unos delgados brazos me envolvieron con tanta fuerza haciéndome salir de mis pensamientos; dejo su cabeza recargada sobre mi hombro, ahora estaba de pie, me senté en la cama para quedar frente a él, al tiempo que sobaba su espalda intentando calmar su angustia mientras lo escuché murmurar.

—Los papás de mi amigo Louis se divorciaron porque su papá tiene una novia, y él se irá a vivir con su mamá a Connecticut. Louis está un poco feliz porque vivirá con su mamá siempre nos contaba que su papá nunca tenía tiempo para ellos —decía de manera atropellada— Si un día se divorcian… ¿puedes llevarme contigo?

Acune su rostro con mis palmas para verlo de frente limpie sus lágrimas con mis dedos.

—Yo estaré contigo siempre que tú me quieras junto a ti, te lo prometo.

—Te querré siempre… mamá —pronunció fuerte y claro mirándome con regocijo.

—Te quiero, mi amor… mi pequeño hombrecito —lo estreche nuevamente mientras lágrimas de felicidad hacían su aparición recorriendo mis mejillas, era un hecho yo amaba a los niños más de lo que yo me imaginaba—.

Después de nuestro emotivo momento salimos a la playa para disfrutar del hermoso paisaje panorámico April, Aiden, Darinka y Seth construían castillos de arena mientras Sam y Emily caminaban por la orilla del mar, Edward y yo estábamos tumbados sobre la arena.

—Sin querer escuché tu charla con Aiden —me senté de inmediato para mirar el perfecto rostro de mi esposo sonriendo con sus gafas oscuras—.

—¡Oh por Dios! Escuchar pláticas ajenas es de mala educación —le di un golpe en su costado—.

—¿Cómo lo haces? —se sentó junto a mí— ¿cómo logras que confíen en ti?

—En realidad no lo se —encogí mis hombros— No creo que haya ningún truco solo me muestro tal cual soy. Los niños son muy intuitivos es difícil engañarles; si les das amor, amor te darán, así de simple.

—Siempre pensé sería mucho peor, por momentos me imaginé que no soportarías sus desplantes o tal vez te aburriría el humilde estilo de vivir.

—No digo ha sido fácil, porque sería la peor de las mentirosas es complicado vivir en un lugar tan alejado de la ciudad y tan monótono pero gracias a eso he llegado a conocer más las personalidades y gustos de los niños —quite mis gafas de sol para que viera mis ojos— los amo con todo mi corazón… nunca lo olvides.

.

.

—Me veo ridícula, los vestidos no son lo mío —repetía Darinka por enésima vez mientras se miraba al espejo— mis piernas parecen dos hilos, creo me pondré unos jeans es más cómodo.

—¡No! —gritamos al unísono.

—Eres demasiado hermosa como para privar al mundo de ella —dijo Emily arrebatando la prenda de sus manos— además es tu primera cita y es con mi hijo.

—No es una cita, solo vamos al cine y no quiero llevar vestido me dará mucho frío —caminó hasta su closet y rebuscó entre su ropa la vimos dirigirse al baño y supimos que habíamos fracasado en la misión—.

Cinco minutos después la puerta se abrió haciéndonos poner de pie al verla vestida con una falda color negro con estampado de flores y un top rosa que dejaba ver su ombligo, no llevaba gafas los había reemplazado por lentillas su cabello recogido en un moño alto un poco despeinado tipo el que usan las adolescentes de hoy.

—¿Cómo me veo? —dijo mirando sus zapatillas deportivas—.

—Hermosa, como siempre —respondí, para aplicar un poco de brillo en sus labios— Vámonos, tenemos el tiempo justo para llevarlos.

—Toma, por si te da frío —dijo Carmen ofreciéndole un suéter, el mismo que yo le quite de las manos y despistadamente deje sobre la cama—.

Bajamos las escaleras casi a hurtadillas no deseábamos ser descubiertas por un papá celoso, habíamos inventado que iríamos a tomar un café y que llegaríamos tarde. Carmen sería nuestra soplona ella se quedaría en casa y nos avisará de inmediato si algo ocurriera.

—Rápido… papi y tío Sam están apunto de entrar a la cocina —chillaba April demasiado nerviosa— Nana dales una cerveza eso les gusta a los hombres.

Todas estallamos en carcajadas mientras un Seth nos esperaba en la entrada principal casi se le cae la mandíbula cuando vio a Darinka pero se recompuso al instante, corrimos hasta la camioneta para tomar nuestros lugares donde la conductora designada era yo.

Al llegar en menos de una hora por mi loca conducción Emily fue a comprar las entradas de los chicos, a la vez que Darinka me llevaba al baño mientras una risueña April platicaba con Seth.

—Me siento muy nerviosa, esto para mi es nuevo… —tomó mis manos entre las suyas— No se que hacer nunca he estado a solas con un chico; tu sabes oscuridad, cercanía, películas…

—Hey, tranquila —cerró sus ojos mientras hacía ejercicios de respiración— solo es finding Dory, solo disfrútala y procura no contarles ninguna escena a tus hermanos.

Intente bromear con ella para que no fuera entrar en un ataque de pánico sus manos heladas me decían que estaba realmente nerviosa, después de algunas exhalaciones más su cuerpo se relajo y lentamente abrió sus bellos ojos para sonreirme. Dio un suave apretón a mis manos que indicaba su tranquilidad, entonces salimos a encontrarnos con los demás Seth extendió su mano y ella sólo me miró como pidiendo permiso, yo solo asentí y cuando sus manos se unieron Emily y April aplaudían con demasiado entusiasmo. Los vimos dirigirse a la dulcería y fue suficiente aleje de allí al par de mujeres que parecían entrar en shock por tanta emoción.

—Iremos a la cafetería, esperaremos la hora y media que dura la película y regresaremos puntuales ¿esta bien? —tan sólo asintieron caminando junto a mi—.

Estuvimos platicando de todo un poco cuando mire correr April hacia afuera del lugar, salí corriendo tras ella para toparme con mi pequeña sentada en la acera llorando junto a una bola de pelos negros.

—Ese auto lo atropelló —señalaba en dirección opuesta— por favor mamá, curalo.

Me agaché para mirar al perro que al verme cerca comenzó a quejarse dolorido, tenía una pata rota y varias fisuras era claro que sufría abuso físico aunque su pelaje las escondía un poco, se veía sucio y desnutrido.

—No podemos llevarlo, April... está muy lastimado —dije con pena— quizás no sobreviva.

—No, no se puede morir. Yo lo quiero —lloriqueo entre hipidos— por favor sálvalo.

April estaba completamente afligida mientras sostenía al perro sobre sus piernas, su rostro empapado por las lágrimas terminó por convencerme de hacer todo lo posible por salvar a ese animalito.

—Bella, vámonos ya nos pasamos de la hora y media —intervino Emily de quien me había olvidado.

—Trae mi cartera, allí está mi celular… hablaré con Edward para que nos ayude a llevarlo— le indique con mi vista hacia el perro—.

—¿Dónde está Darinka? —la inconfundible voz aterciopelada me hizo ponerme en pie.

 _Continuará..._

 **Chicas! Tal vez la actualización no era lo que esperaban pero era necesario que supieran el vínculo que está naciendo entre los niños y Bella por eso opte por dedicarles un capítulo sólo para ellos, espero y les guste.**

 **Agradezco todos sus reviews son muy alentadores, se que tengo que mejorar y créanme que estoy haciendo todo lo posible por hacerlo, es difícil para mí porque mi español es horrible he hablado siempre spanglish y eso ha afectado mi forma de redactar ya que corrijo muchísimo. So es difícil.**

 **Gracias de nuevo por sus alertas y favoritos, nos seguimos leyendo.**

 ***Actualizo los miércoles… (disculpen mi tardanza, con visitas es complicado)**


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: los personajes principales pertenecen a la gran Stephenie Meyer.**

 **Chapter 25**

—¿Dónde está Darinka? —fue lo primero que dije al ver a mi esposa de cuclillas junto a mi pequeña April quien sostenía un peluche en su regazo, Bella se irguió de golpe visiblemente nerviosa.

—Amor, por favor ayúdame a llevar al perro a la camioneta es muy grande y pesado para mí —suplicó— Pronto, está muy lastimado.

Sam y yo nos acercamos de inmediato y la cosa peluda no era un peluche era un ¿perro? algo raro pero un perro al final de cuentas y muy grande.

—Bella quizás el perro tiene dueño, no deberíamos llevarlo con nosotros —cuando termine de hablar April se lanzó hacia mí camisa para tirar de ella—.

—Está enfermo papi, no lo podemos dejar aquí… se puede morir —decía mi pequeña demasiado alterada haciendo puños con mi camisa— mami lo va curar, ella es doctora de animales.

No tuve alternativa que llevar a la bola de pelos dentro de la camioneta seguido por los niños quienes se subieron en el asiento trasero mientras Bella se ajustaba el cinturón de seguridad en el lugar del copiloto, iba a protestar cuando mi mujer mencionó segura.

—Darinka viene con Emily.

No hice comentario al respecto solo maneje de regreso a casa al llegar deje al perro en el cuarto de lavandería donde lo deposité en un diván improvisado me percate del cruce de miradas entre Bella y Carmen tampoco mencioné palabra tan sólo salí para cargar en brazos a mi niña quien seguía llorando, decidimos esperar en el comedor hasta que tuviéramos noticias de la bola de pelos. En ese transcurso llegaron Sam junto a Emily quienes se quedaron junto a nosotros, esta última mencionó que mi hija había subido a su recámara.

Minutos después apareció Bella a la vez que April corría hacia ella se abrazó a su cintura elevando su cabeza mirándola con miedo mi mujer le sonrió provocando la euforia de mis niños quienes presurosos se fueron a la lavandería haciendo que todos los siguiéramos; la bola de pelos tenía un cono alrededor de su cabeza para evitar lamiera sus heridas, también llevaba la pata delantera entablillada, seguía estando sucio pero al menos ya no se quejaba.

—¿Qué tipo de raza es? —dije mirando lo grande y peludo que era.

—Es un perro mestizo, es la cruza de un labrador retriever y un caniche estos perros son conocidos como: labradoodle, son perros hipoalergénicos muy obedientes y cariñosos. No entiendo como hay personas que pueden hacerles daño —respondió acariciando el pelaje rizado del perro—.

—Yo te cuidaré _oreo_ —dijo April imitando el gesto de Bella.

—¿Oreo? —intervino Sam— ¿por qué ponerle un nombre tan gay? Porque no le pones _dirty_ o algo así —mi pequeña lo miró ceñuda y Sam levantaba las manos en señal de rendición—.

—Solo por esta noche _oreo_ dormirá en casa —soltó Bella como si nada.

Me recoste en la cama esperando por Bella que estaba en la habitación de Darinka, necesitaba explicaciones…

Abrí los ojos de golpe cuando escuché fuertes carcajadas voltee al lado del ventanal justo donde provenían las risotadas, y mire la claridad que se colaba por las cortinas blancas, me incorpore en la cama frotando mis manos sobre mi rostro ¿me había quedado dormido? ¡Sí, lo hice! Maldije varias veces antes de patear las sábanas y camine hasta el balcón vestido únicamente con unos bóxer, tan sólo para comprobar cómo jugaba mi familia con la bola de pelos quien parecía molesto sacudiendo el agua y jabón con que lo aseaban eso automáticamente me sacó una sonrisa al ser testigo de la manera que los mojaba.

Me duché y vestí de forma inmediata para desayunar junto a mi familia lo cual pasó entre cuchicheos y miradas cómplices por parte de las mujeres ha decir verdad no quise interferir en la bella sonrisa de mi hija, esta mañana sus bellos orbes miel brillaban más que otros días, ¿quizás por no llevar gafas? Quería imaginar que era por eso.

Sin mucho que agregar el día pasó sin sobresaltos y mi mujer hizo hasta lo imposible por evitar quedarse a solas conmigo, hasta que llegó la noche y no le quedó alternativa que enfrentarse a mi.

—Pensé que estabas dormido —pronuncio Bella un poco agitada cuando entró a nuestra recámara, yo cerré de golpe el libro que leía mientras la veía correr al baño—.

—Y bien —resople, logrando que se detuviera abruptamente— ¿A que se debe tanto cuchicheo? —se giró lentamente para mirarme tan risueña como siempre—.

—Estamos felices con la llegada de oreo, su evolución ha sido… —la interrumpi.

—¡Qué graciosa! —exclamé, dando palmadas en la cama indicando que se sentará— Bella, no quiero que andes de alcahueta con Darinka, ella es solo una niña y por el bien de todos así deseo que se mantenga por muchos años más.

Caminó lento con su mirada fija al piso hasta llegar a la cama donde se sentó lo más alejada de mi, abrazo sus piernas mientras apoyaba el mentón en sus rodillas y empezó a murmurar palabras ininteligibles.

—Edward, lo que ha ella le está pasando es lo más normal —suspiró— está viviendo su primer ilusión con un chico, ¿no veo lo malo? No puedes tenerla todo el tiempo aquí encerrada, necesita salir a distraerse con chicos de su edad.

—¡Tiene catorce años! Es una niña que apenas hace días jugaba con muñecas junto a su hermana pequeña —grité molesto poniéndome de pie para salir a buscar a mi bebé—.

—¡No grites y siéntate! —ordenó— Déjame manejar las cosas a mi, tu serás quien le de los permisos y yo me encargo de llevarla y traerla.

—De ninguna manera, yo no daré nada ni tú tampoco. Es más yo no quiero volver hablar de esto… lo único que espero es que el verano pase rápido para no volver a ver al mocoso por aquí y te lo advierto Isabella no quiero enterarme de otra cita de Darinka con Seth —apague la lámpara para meterme entre las sábanas— es más no quiero verlos solos lo que resta del verano.

Me acosté dándole la espalda estaba realmente molesto y no deseaba seguir discutiendo, cuando escuché una suave risa en mi oído al tiempo que unos dedos traviesos acariciaban mi espalda baja provocando un cosquilleo en mi piel.

—Te ves tan tierno…celoso —ronroneo, enredando su pierna en mi cadera pegando sus senos en mi espalda y _¡mierda!_ No traía ropa. Sus pezones erectos se frotaban en mi y mi coraje parecía estarse disipando, puse mi palma sobre su pantorrilla y empecé acariciando lento la suave piel de su pierna mientras ella besaba mi lóbulo… entonces supe lo que estaba haciendo de un movimiento rápido la atrape entre mi cuerpo y el colchón.

—No me vas a convencer —tomé sus muñecas llevándolas encima de su cabeza— dije que no quiero hablar del tema y así será… tampoco quiero que intervengan Emily, Carmen y mucho menos tú.

—Eres un… —dijo removiendose debajo de mi— cabezota y aparte celoso.

—No me importa, no dejare que se acerquen a mis hijas y mucho menos a ti —al instante dejó de moverse y supe que había hablado de más—.

—¿Qué tengo que ver yo? Estas celoso de… mi, ¿por qué?

Sin quitarme de encima de ella comencé a besar su cuello ahora era mi turno de distraerla seguí besando hasta llegar a su hombro, solté sus muñecas para ocupar mis manos en sus senos cosa que ella aprovechó para incorporarse en la cama y encender la lamparilla, me miró interrogante sin siquiera cubrir sus pechos.

—Me molesta que sonrías tanto a Demetri —confesé sintiéndome estúpido, mientras sus labios formaban una "o" pestañeo un par de veces tal vez saliendo de su estupor—.

—Edward, siempre mencionaste que no eras celoso… al menos conmigo —murmuró bajando su mirada— recuerdo muy bien cuando te contaba que salía con amigos y a ti parecía no interesarte, por supuesto no hacía nada indebido pero siempre te mostrabas indiferente respecto al tema.

Me sentí avergonzado que se sintiera menospreciada, era verdad al principio de nuestra relación yo no mostraba interés más allá de tenerla en la cama lo que no me resultó nada difícil cuando a la segunda cita conseguí tenerla justo donde quería, haciendo que nuestra relación fuera netamente sexual los primeros meses. Recuerdo todas las veces que ella emocionada me platicaba sus días en la universidad y lo popular que era para el género masculino yo hacía el que la escuchaba sin siquiera interesarme sus conversaciones de adolescentes, tan sólo porque moría por verla con mis camisas después de terminadas nuestras sesiones de sexo, eso era realmente lo que me volvía loco.

Asqueado por recordar todo aquello sacudí mi cabeza tratando de no volver a pensar en el pasado.

—Lo admito, estoy celoso —confesé— es que cuando le sonríes o cruzas palabra con él siento que me vuelvo loco de rabia.

—Yo no, nunca he tenido la intención de molestarte —tiró de la sábana para cubrirse— siento haberte incomodado. Demetri no significa nada para mi… por favor créeme.

—Lo sé amor, confío en ti pero soy hombre y creo que uno muy celoso —tiré de su pie sacándole un grito de sorpresa para dejarla nuevamente debajo de mi— te amo, te amo tanto.

—Te amo, más —dijo en una leve risita por como mi nariz recorría el hueco de la unión entre el cuello y su clavícula— Edward, deja que Darinka salga con Seth.

Y aquí vamos de nuevo. Me quite de encima y me acosté en mi lugar… ¿no se quien era más terco?

.

.

El verano paso lento, muy lento para mi gusto, cuando descubrí que para mi hija era el primer verano pintado de corazones; su primer ilusión, sus suspiros un tanto exagerados, sus miradas embelesadas hacia una sola persona, sus sonrojos, su falta de apetito, sus más de diez cambios de ropa al día y después de mucho insistir por parte de mi esposa termine por aceptar que mi hija necesitaba vivir todo lo que una adolescente quiere _su primer novio_. No fue nada fácil para mi, sobretodo cuando el novio de tu hija está de invitado en tu casa, así que puse mis reglas: no muestras de cariño delante de mí y sus hermanos, no citas solos siempre tenía que acompañarlos alguno de mis otros hijos a donde quiera que quisieran ir y por último Seth no entraba por ningún motivo en la recámara de Darinka.

Desde ese verano el cambio en mi hija fue muy significativo, terminó por aceptar a Bella que se había convertido en su mejor amiga ahora era lo más normal encontrar a Darinka en nuestra habitación secreteando con mi esposa, compartiendo risas y consejos de moda. También la vi llorar y ser consolada por Bella cuando llegó el fin de las vacaciones y Seth regresó a Chicago, no era que me gustara ver a mi princesa llorar pero algo dentro de mí se alegraba porque estaba seguro que esa ilusión pasajera terminaría en cualquier momento.

El curso del tiempo no se detenía el calor infernal fue sustituido por una lluvia de hojas amarillentas y marrón la estación favorita de mi Bella quien aprovechaba cada tarde para leer desde su lugar favorito donde solía pasar horas muchas de las veces con su mirada perdida entre los árboles que rodeaban el acogedor columpio.

El crudo invierno llegó y con él nuestro primer aniversario un par de copas de vino junto a la chimenea y _oreo_ mudo testigo de lo que allí pasó fue suficiente para nosotros.

La navidad y el año nuevo lo pasamos con mis padres, yo no tenía suficiente tiempo para viajar. Lo peor fue ver la cara de decepción de los niños cuando les informamos que no podríamos viajar a Chicago porque los padres de Bella también pasarían con nosotros las festividades.

—Tal parece que los Swan no les agrada mucho la idea de tener a su hija viviendo aquí —mencionó mi padre justo cuando caminábamos a casa—.

—Cómo padre comprendo su reacción, ellos esperaban un príncipe azul para su única hija —encogí mis hombros— Entonces llego yo… viudo con 3 hijos y 12 años mayor. Y para colmo viviendo en medio de la nada, trabajando como loco sin tener tiempo para hacer gran cosa. —al instante me arrepentí de mis palabras cuando mire el semblante de tristeza que tenía mi padre—.

—Edward, se lo difícil que ha sido encargarte de todo esto —dijo cabizbajo— se que tu pasión siempre fue la ingeniería y dejar tus sueños por seguir manteniendo los míos ha sido muy egoísta de mi parte.

—Lo siento papá, no fue mi intención hacerte sentir mal.

—Lo sé pero tienes razón, este lugar te consume tanto que nunca hay tiempo para nada y cuando te das cuenta de eso, es demasiado tarde porque tu familia crecerá tan rápido que un parpadeo se abran ido hacer sus vidas y uno estará convertido en un anciano quejoso siempre lamentándose por no querer abandonar lo que cree es su vida.

—Papá… —insistí nuevamente para que no siguiera con el tema.

—No hijo. No quiere que pases por lo mismo que yo, que nunca tuve tiempo para llevarlos a un partido de béisbol, nunca fui un solo día a su escuela, porque siempre estaba sucio en medio de animales siempre dejando que su madre se hiciera cargo de todo, de algún modo yo he sido el culpable de toda esa amargura con la que Esme ha vivido.

—Gracias a tu esfuerzo y dedicación somos los mejores exportadores, sin ti no lo hubiéramos logrado nunca, gracias a todo tu tiempo invertido estudiamos en la mejores universidades, sin ti Emmett no estuviera donde está ni viviera como vive. Y yo estoy orgulloso de poder continuar con el negocio familiar aunque no sea muy bueno y siempre esté fallando como ahora —señalé los libros de contabilidad que llevaba en las manos—.

—Tranquilo, hijo. Hallaremos la solución, estoy seguro que será un malentendido —habló mi padre con voz apacible—.

¿un malentendido? Era una suma considerable de dinero que hacía falta en los registros de contabilidad y por extraño que parezca no había rastro por ningún lado. Cuando llegamos al despacho nos sumergimos entre los libros tanto actuales como pasados hasta que vimos la claridad desaparecer por la ventana.

—Localiza a Demetri y a Sam —mencionó Carlisle visiblemente cansado, quitó sus gafas y lo vi masajear sus párpados con sus dedos era señal que estaba nervioso—.

—Desde hace tiempo no se nada de Demetri —mi padre me miró interrogante— hace poco más de medio año dijo que se iría de viaje días después de su partida solo me habló y dijo que había conseguido un buen trabajo en Delaware. Yo no insistí en saber nada más y lo deje pasar.

—¿Y lo dejaste irse así, como si nada?

—En ese entonces estaba molesto y no deseaba verlo —pase mis dedos por mi cabello lleno de frustración por haber actuado de forma estúpida, saque mi celular para marcarle después de tantos meses tan sólo para que la operadora dijera que ese número estaba fuera de servicio—.

Después de llamar a Sam y asegurar que llegaría en el primer vuelo disponible, Bella entró con un par de tazas humeantes y las puso sobre el escritorio.

—Cocoa caliente —dijo un poco cohibida cuando notó el semblante acongojado de Carlisle.

—¿Pasa algo? —musitó mi esposa acercándose a mi.

—Demetri tomó dinero que no le pertenece —contestó mi padre.

—No sabemos si él lo hizo, ni siquiera podemos acusarlo sin pruebas —respondí ganándome una mirada de advertencia por parte de papá.

—¿Sirve de algo un reporte mensual de su cuenta bancaria? —cuestionó Bella tendiendo su celular en manos de mi padre, él miró por un momento la pantalla y su tez palideció de inmediato.

 **Chicas... Lamento la tardanza mil disculpas por hacerlas esperar, es que este capítulo lo he modificado tanto porque no me sale, en fin no quedó como yo esperaba. Lo único bueno es que ya está terminado el capítulo 26.**

 **Muchas gracias por sus reviews, por sus alertas y favoritos.**

 **Besos en sus hermosos cachetes.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: los personajes principales pertenecen a la gran Stephenie Meyer.**

 **Chapter 26**

Algo no andaba bien en el rancho, podía darme cuenta de ello cuando Edward se la pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo sumergido entre los libros contables y ver llegar a Carlisle para hacer lo mismo que su hijo era la confirmación de mis sospechas.

A mi mente vinieron muchas suposiciones pero sin duda nunca pude imaginar un desfalco tan grande como lo que estaba pasando; ver a mi esposo con una expresión de culpa mientras mi suegro se veía angustiado por no tener idea de qué hacer. Fue lo que me orillo a mostrar la foto que mantenía guardada del estado de cuenta de Demetri tal vez no era mucho. O no vendría al caso pero si de algo servía el que ellos supieran de la cuantiosa cantidad de dinero que Demetri poseía, por mi estaba bien aunque después tuviera que lidiar con los ¿por qué?

Carlisle me miró interrogante por unos minutos mientras le mostraba la pantalla a mi esposo. Edward me dedico una mirada especulativa.

—¿Cómo conseguiste esto? —formuló mi esposo con rostro iracundo.

—Lo tome de su casa, fue la misma mañana que me llevaste a comer helado —respondí a Carlisle evitando a toda costa mirar aquellos orbes verdes que parecían aniquilarme tan sólo me centré en el hombre apacible que siempre mostraba una sonrisa encantadora, mi suegro pareció recordar aquel día porque sus ojos se abrieron de la impresión—.

—Recuerdo que Esme mencionó que estabas en casa de Demetri… entonces era cierto —murmuró Carlisle para sí mismo en voz clara que fue posible escucharlo—.

—¿Qué se supone que buscabas en casa de Demetri vestida en camisón? —fue el turno de Edward quien parecía querer abalanzarse sobre mí, lo mire por primera vez desde que mostré la foto y su rostro encendido me decía que había malinterpretado todo—.

—No es nada de lo que te estás imaginando —respondí negando al tiempo que me acercaba a Carlisle—.

—Aquí está la fecha —señalé— si te fijas bien no hay mucho movimiento, podría decir que no hace ningún gasto… ¿como paga la hospitalization de Sarah, su madre? —Carlisle volteo de inmediato a verme visiblemente sorprendido— Aquí solamente muestra el pago semanal que deposita su empresa… ¿de donde proviene el dinero que tiene?

—Puede ser la herencia de su padre —respondió mi suegro sin mucha convicción.

—Hasta donde yo se, Demetri pertenece a una familia de clase media… una madre costurera y su padre un veterano de guerra, si lo analizas bien no coincide la cuantiosa cantidad que posee en el banco con su estatus social. —Carlisle me miraba atónito no podía ni hablar.

—Gracias hija, esto servirá de mucho —mi suegro me envolvió en un abrazo paternal— mandare investigar de inmediato con un viejo amigo, necesito mantener todo esto fuera del ojo público, si Demetri es culpable no quiero ponerlo sobre aviso. ¿sabes? —tomó mis manos brindandome una mirada de agradecimiento— ese tipo siempre se me hizo extraño, yo siempre sospeche de su rostro fingido de bondad.

—A mi de igual forma nunca me cayó del todo bien, siempre me dio un poco de escalofrío su mirada… no se si me explico bien pero tal vez toda esa mala vibra fue la que me orillo a buscar en su casa —guarde silencio, no quería decir el verdadero motivo que me impulsó a irrumpir en su morada. Mordí mi lengua para acallar a mi conciencia e intente sonreír a los hombres que estaban delante de mí—. Si yo entre a casa de él fue únicamente por saber un poco más de lo que aparentaba, nunca he creído en las personas que suelen ser tan buenas —dije por último tratando de sonar convincente, eso pareció ser creíble porque Edward relajo su postura y mi suegro me sonrió amable. _¡Listo!_ Era una mitómana consagrada.

Me relaje completamente cuando los brazos de Edward me apresaron a la vez que besaban mi coronilla, Carlisle se despidió de nosotros diciendo que nos mantendrá informados de lo que ocurriera.

Al día siguiente Sam llegó y siguieron en el pequeño despacho revisando libros sin hallar nada fuera de lo normal pero todo cambió cuando una fría noche de enero Edward me despertó con una noticia.

—Amor, tengo que viajar a Delaware —susurro acariciando mis cabellos.

—¿Por qué? —cuestione incorporandome en la cama.

—Necesito ser yo mismo quien hable con Demetri, fueron tantas años confiando en él que... —su semblante apesadumbrado me decía lo culpable que Edward se sentía por haber creído en un tipo que estafó a su padre. Eso era realmente lo que a él le dolía, que hicieran daño a Carlisle—. Que necesito que me diga ¿por qué lo hizo?

—Edward, no vayas. Deja que tu padre lo resuelva… deja que la policía se haga responsable de él.

—No. —se dejó caer de espaldas al colchón dando un fuerte suspiro— iré con Sam regresaré en un par de días.

Lo vi incorporarse para sacar una pequeña maleta deportiva echo un poco de sus ropas y me miró de forma dulce, se acercó acariciando mi mejilla.

—Cuídate mucho —besó mis labios de forma delicada— los amo.

Me puse de pie de forma rápida para salir tras él, y me abracé a su espalda impidiendo que saliera de la recámara.

—Bella, tranquilízate —se volteo para quedar frente a mí, sin soltar mi agarre de su cintura— ¿Qué te pasa?

—No quiero que vayas a ese lugar… por favor, no vayas. —rogué. Con mi corazón trasladado en mi garganta—.

Sólo sonrió confundido y se alejó para salir por la puerta.

Los días se hicieron eternamente largos sin Edward en casa, y aunque mantuvimos comunicación en todo momento, yo siempre me sentía ansiosa, por las noches no dormía tan sólo miraba el celular como esperando algo, pero era extraño porque no sabía exactamente qué.

—¿Qué pasa princesa? —indague a mi pequeña, quien estaba acostada en mi cama—.

—No quiero ir a ballet —contestó con su rostro enterrado en las almohadas— No me gusta.

—Si no te gusta, ¿porque no lo habías dicho antes? —me senté en el borde de la cama, quitando algunos mechones de cabellos—.

—Es que sino voy Esme dijo que se moriría mi papi —se incorporó en la cama quedando frente a mí, a la vez que cubría su pequeños labios con sus manos— también me arrancará la lengua por decirte esto.

—¿Eso dice Esme? —tome su rostro haciéndola que me mirara— ¿Cuando dijo eso?

—Cuando vivíamos con ella, siempre me decía que si no obedezco mi papi se morirá así como se murió mamá Brigitte… yo le dije que no me gusta el ballet pero ella dice que si no bailo nunca seré una princesa real —decía en voz apagada.

—Eso no es verdad, tu papi no le pasara nada. No debes tener miedo —la atraje a mis brazos donde la senté en mi regazo— ¿Qué quieres hacer? ¿que te gusta más?

—Me gusta el karate —respondió con su cabeza inclinada— pero eso no haces las princesas ¿verdad?

—Las princesas no siempre usan zapatillas de ballet y tu-tu —levantó su cabecita visiblemente sorprendida— Muchas veces las princesas van descalzas vestidas con un _karategi_ —me sonrió feliz pasando sus pequeños brazos sobre mi cuello— April siempre has lo que a ti te haga feliz, siempre.

—Eres la mejor mami del mundo —repetía entre besos repartidos por mi rostro— te amo para siempre mamá, lo juro con el corazón y por el meñique.

Su corazón inocente y libre de rencores me impedía decirle unas cuantas cosas para que le dijera a su odiosa abuela pero estaba segura que muy pronto Esme pagaría por el daño a los niños y era obvio que yo sería la encargada.

—¿Qué diablos haces en mi casa? —chillaba mi querida suegra, cuando me vio en el umbral de su casa—.

—Solo quiero advertirte que no te vuelvas a meter con los niños, porque si lo haces le diré a Edward cada detalle de las horribles cosas que les has dicho a sus hijos —sus ojos se abrieron de sorpresa para de inmediato fruncir los labios—. ¿Cómo puedes ser tan perra con unos niños? ¡Por Dios, son tus nietos!

Tan solo me vio con desdén y se dio la vuelta dejándome allí, no quise seguirla porque me conocía tan bien que yo era capaz de abofetearla para arrastrarla por toda la casa a la mas mínima provocación, camine hacia la cochera cuando escuché gritar a Esme en mi dirección.

— Te maldigo una y mil veces para que nunca sepas lo que es cargar un hijo en tu vientre —me voltee mirando a la perversa mujer, mientras mis oídos no daban crédito a tanto odio—.

— Prefiero no tenerlos, si me van a dejar sola y convertida en una vieja amargada... ¿que se siente tener dos hijos que nunca desean verte? Tú qué tienes experiencia porque no me cuentas, ¿que se siente haber cargado hijos en tu vientre y que no te quieran? —logre pronunciar con un nudo en la garganta, mis palabras parecieron hacerle más daño de lo que pensé porque la puerta se cerró de golpe y ella ya no estaba.

.

.

—Hoy llega Edward —dije a mi suegro— No lo encontraron.

—Lo sé, parece como si lo hubiera tragado la tierra —contestó cabizbajo— me sorprendió saber que Sarah lleva años muerta, no entiendo, ¿porque mentir tanto?

—Quizás no sea lo único en lo mienta —logre pronunciar recordando aquella llamada.

Necesitaba decir lo que había escuchado esa noche tal vez eso dejará descansar un poco a mi conciencia quien en estos días parecía no poder tener paz.

—¿Por qué lo dices, Bella? —Carlisle me sacó de mi letargo— ¿Qué más sabes?

—No… no sé nada más —mentí, despidiéndome de él.

Cuando Carlisle se retiró escuché varias voces en la estancia, salí emocionada pensando en la llegada de Edward y mi sorpresa fue enorme al ver a Emmett junto su familia con una muy embarazada Rose.

—Hemos venido a pasar una temporada con ustedes —dijo Emmett abrazándome con demasiada fuerza— aquí esperaremos la llegada del pequeño Emmett Cullen Jr.

—Rose, felicidades ¿cuantos meses tienes? —mencioné abrazándola.

—Apenas 4 meses, ya se estoy enorme —pasó sus manos por su pronunciado vientre — Estoy decidida a disfrutar este embarazo no importa que tan gorda me vea.

Platicamos del embarazo inesperado por algunas horas más, de los celos de Leilani, de lo alocado que estaba Emmett con el tema hasta llegar al desfalco de la empresa donde mi cuñado no pareció tomarlo muy bien.

Todo estaba marchando de maravilla, los niños estaban contentos con su prima quien ahora asistía con ellos al colegio llenandolos de júbilo porque se quedarían hasta el nacimiento de su pequeño primito, cuando Edward llegó se pudo sentir la tensión cuando Emmett culpo a mi esposo del robo descarado de Demetri, discutieron por varios minutos teniendo que intervenir Sam quien decía que no ganaban nada peleando entre ellos.

.

.

—¿Cómo se te ocurrió la genial idea de pasar un fin de semana, para celebrar el 14 de febrero? —decía Rose malhumorada, subiéndose a la camioneta después de bajar por enésima vez al baño de las gasolineras—.

—Tranquila, bebé —respondió mi cuñado cerrando la puerta por donde la había ayudado a subir— ya falta poco para llegar a las cabañas.

—¿Por qué mejor no usas pañal? —intervino Edward logrando molestar a Rose.

—Así quiero que le digas a Bella cuando esté embarazada —dijo la rubia, haciendo enmudecer el vehículo. Edward acomodó el retrovisor para verme porque él sabía todo lo que me incomodaba el tema—

—No creo que fuera justo dejar tantos niños con mamá —intervino Sam, logrando que el cambio de tema ocurriera de inmediato—.

—Para Darinka y Seth estará perfecto, celebrarán su primer día de los novios… solos —dijo Emmett burlándose de mi esposo quien solo rodó los ojos—.

Después de viajar por carretera por más de 18 horas y parar al baño más de 30 veces me sentía demasiado mareada que estaba apunto de vomitar, estaba segura que no sería esta vez Rose la que parará la camioneta sino yo. Intente concentrarme en otra cosa que no fuera las náuseas que estaba sintiendo, cuando Emily me miró preocupada.

—¿Te sientes bien? Estás muy pálida —solo negué cubriendo mi boca con mi mano conteniendo las ganas de vomitar—.

La escuche gritar que se detuvieran rápido al tiempo que Edward estacionaba la camioneta a orilla de la oscura carretera, no supe ni cómo pude ser tan veloz para bajarme y vomitar violentamente sobre el pasto crecido, me sostuve con una mano de la parte trasera de nuestro coche cuando todo pasó. Mi esposo me dio un poco de agua para enjuagar mi boca mientras sobaba mi espalda reconfortandome.

—¿Ya estas mejor? —murmuró Edward tras de mí.

Sólo asentí pidiendo un poco de tiempo para respirar aire fresco, necesitaba estar sola aunque sea unos minutos, sentía una presión en el pecho inexplicable algo así como un presentimiento.

—Esos vómitos son muy sospechosos —escuché decir a Rosalie— ¿Acaso estás embarazada?

—Hermanita… ¿dime si Edward, por fin dio en el blanco? —comentó Emmett dando un golpe en el brazo de mi esposo—.

De pronto me vi rodeada por todos haciendo todo tipo de bromas en medio de la nada, tan solo me aleje sin decir palabra lo que los hizo guardar silencio y que Edward caminara tras de mí.

—Disculpa a Emmett, es un idiota —musitó, abrazándome por la espalda.

—No es eso, solo que me siento rara —recargue mi cabeza en su pecho— es una premonición o algo así —dije restándole importancia.

—Llegaremos al primer hotel que encontremos, estoy seguro que tantas horas de viaje te han sentado mal —decía sobre mis cabellos aspirando el olor de ellos— además yo también estoy muy cansado, esos dos no me han ayudado ni una sola hora a manejar.

Retomamos el camino de la carretera con la advertencia de mi esposo de que pararemos a descansar, justo a la hora se desvío de la carretera para seguir un señalamiento de un modesto hotel con un letrero luminoso decía "abierto las 24 horas" _muy convincente para ser un hotel_ miramos el pequeño estacionamiento con dos vehículos más, eso nos dio luz verde para entrar. Bajamos tan sólo con nuestros artículos de aseo personal, al entrar en la pequeña recepción solo había un solo sofá y detrás del mostrador salió una chica menuda de cabello negro y corto nos miró sonriendonos de forma amable.

—Buenas noches, soy Alice —dijo con voz fina— bienvenidos a _Ritz hotel_ , ¡por fin tenemos huéspedes! —decía dando unos saltitos mientras aplaudía—.

—Cómo quieres tener huéspedes si este hotel está en el quinto infierno, te apuesto que ni en el mapa está ¿apostamos? —dijo Emmett burlándose de ella, de inmediato la chica le sacó la lengua—.

—No te aconsejo que apuestes contra mí —contestó moviendo las cejas— ¿tres habitaciones, verdad?

—Una… es que haremos orgías —agregó Sam bromeando, ella tan sólo lo vio con cara de _duh_ y siguió sonriendo frente al viejo computador—.

—Brigitte, indica a los señores sus habitaciones —gritó hacia el pequeño pasillo, de inmediato todos nos giramos cuando escuchamos unos tímidos pasos aproximarse, Edward se tensó de inmediato al escuchar el nombre lo pude sentir cuando apretó mi mano excediendo su fuerza—.

Y de repente como si estuviera pasando el tiempo en cámara lenta; mi vista recorrió de abajo hacia arriba unos viejos converse pararse frente a nosotros, unos jeans despintados, una playera color oscuro, para mirar el rostro de una mujer hermosa de ojos color miel y melena castaña. Mi corazón se oprimió con tanta fuerza que sentía que me desvanecía cuando unas voces exclamaron asombrados, no fue necesario voltear a ver sus rostros, no era necesario preguntar nada, supe quien era cuando Edward soltó mi mano para acercarse a ella como si fuera imán.

Caminó muy lento podía notar la desconfianza en su andar, ella sólo miraba asustada como Edward se iba acercando, después de lo que pareció una eternidad mire cómo sus brazos la rodeaban con tanta fuerza casi evitando que se la puedan arrancar de nuevo, lo vi aspirar su cabello mientras pronunciaba en voz débil _mi Brigitte estás aquí, estás aquí._ Edward empezó a llorar de forma desgarrada pero ella no reaccionaba quizás estaba en un trance porque seguía manteniendo sus brazos inmóviles a los costados, después fui testigo como Rosalie, Emmett y Sam también se abrazaban a ellos, como viejos amigos que se reencuentran.

Quise ser fuerte, no quería llorar lo que me fue imposible retener mis lágrimas que sin permiso recorrieron mis mejillas cuando mis ojos miraron como Edward llenaba su rostro de besos con tanta adoración, y la acercaba a su pecho de manera protectora no lo soporté más y lleve mi mano a mi pecho mientras mi cuerpo era sacudido por espasmos, sentí como los brazos de Emily estrecharon mis hombros a la vez que yo empezaba a sollozar por ser testigo de cómo mi felicidad se acababa de un solo golpe.

Ya no tenía familia los había perdido... Edward había recuperado a su gran amor y mis niños tenían de nuevo a su mamá. Levanté mi cabeza desviando mi mirada hacia al techo para no seguir mirando ese momento mientras mis lágrimas seguían saliendo sin cesar comprendí que por fin su mamá se había caído del cielo.

 **Okay, mejor me voy antes de que se enojen conmigo.**

 **Muchísimas gracias por leerme y por sus reviews.**

 **Besos en sus hermosos cachetes.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer: los personajes principales pertenecen a la gran Stephenie Meyer.**

 **Chapter 27**

¿Estaba soñando?, me repetía más de una vez no podría ser de otra manera tenerla aquí conmigo entre mis brazos no podía dejar de besar una y otra vez su rostro, por si despertaba al menos quedaría la dicha de sentirla una vez más.

La admiré una vez más tan sólo para comprobar que seguía siendo hermosa como hace años mis ojos la escudriñaron de pies a cabeza había cambiado por supuesto que sí, ahora su cuerpo era extremadamente delgado y su rostro reflejaba tanta tristeza, sus orbes miel lucían sin brillo quizás por las ojeras marcadas bajo sus ojos pero algo más había cambiado no sólo su aspecto físico sino su personalidad ahora se veía apagada.

—¿Cómo es posible que estés viva? —dijo Rose tomando sus manos para guiarla hasta el sofá, Brigitte se resistió mirando con rostro confundido a la chica llamada Alice quien de inmediato intervino—.

—¡Momento! —exclamó— ¿quienes son ustedes y porque tanta confianza para con mi amiga? —caminó de forma graciosa hasta Brigitte y se sentó junto a ella—.

—Ella es Brigitte Cullen mi… esposa —señalé, logrando que Brigitte abriera los ojos visiblemente consternada, empezó a respirar de manera agitada llevando sus manos al pecho mientras la tal Alice corría hacia el mostrador para tomar un inhalador y ponerlo en su boca.

—¿Tú esposa? —sacudió su cabeza y me miró de arriba abajo, sacó del bolsillo trasero de su vaquero un celular e hizo una llamada: Necesito que vengas al _Ritz_ hizo una pausa y siguió,mirándome con desconfianza después respondió, si, se trata de ella… urge que estés aquí. Finalizó la llamada y guardo nuevamente el celular. —Pasemos al comedor, allí estaremos más cómodos.

Alice caminó junto a Brigitte mientras nos guiaba por el oscuro pasillo hasta llegar a la estancia un poco más amplia, en el había una cocina equipada y un enorme comedor de madera de doce sillas. La silla principal se quedó vacía mientras Brigitte ocupaba el lado izquierdo y enseguida Alice, nosotros ocupamos el lado derecho para quedar frente a ellas.

—Buenas noches… soy Jasper Whitlock —dijo un hombre rubio de ojos color azul celeste, traía puesta una bata blanca que especificaba en el bolsillo izquierdo que era doctor, nos saludo a todos de mano y por último se sentó en el lugar del anfitrión —Llévala a descansar —murmuró a Alice, quien de inmediato se puso de pie para llevarse a Brigitte.

—¿A dónde la llevas? —indague cuando caminaban— ella tiene que estar aquí.

—Yo iré con ellas —intervino Rose, yéndose con ellas. Al menos eso me daba un poco de tranquilidad—.

—¿Quienes son ustedes? —cuestionó Jasper.

—Soy Edward Cullen y Brigitte es la madre de mis tres hijos —contesté de forma ruda por tener que dar tantas explicaciones— Ahora dime tú, ¿Qué hace ella aquí? Cuando se supone que hace ocho años le estaba llorando a un maldito féretro —di un puñetazo a la mesa—.

—¿¡Brigitte tiene hijos, es tu esposa!? — exclamó— Nosotros la encontramos hace un año en uno de los bosques cerca de aquí, estaba en muy mal estado —pasó la vista por cada uno de nosotros— al parecer estaba secuestrada y se escapó.

—¿Secuestrada? ¿por quien? ¿ella tiene un año viviendo aquí? —mi mente no procesaba lo que escuchaba—.

—Hace ocho años Brigitte dio a luz y murió al tener a mi sobrina, mi hermano fue testigo de ello, nosotros mismos estuvimos presentes en el velatorio y después la acompañamos en lo que fue su última morada —decía Emmett en estado de shock.

—¿Puedes comprobar lo que me dices? —cuestionó Jasper mirando incrédulo a Emmett— Es que esto es inverosímil.

—Por supuesto que sí, hay una acta de defunción… donde dice la fecha y razón del deceso —agregó Sam— Aquí de los que desconfío son de ustedes, dices que la encontraste hace un año en el bosque ¿por qué no denunciaste el hecho? Porque si lo hubieras hecho a Edward por ser el viudo se le hubiera notificado y eso no sucedió.

—No lo hice, porque ella no me lo permitió —contestó Jasper— Alice y yo corríamos como todas las mañanas por el bosque, cuando la vimos desmayada. Al principio me imagine que era alguna corredora una de tantas que acostumbran correr por ese lugar y lo primero que pensé fue que era un simple desmayo por agotamiento… después la pusimos boca arriba y nos dimos cuenta que era algo mucho más grave; sus muñecas mostraban marcas por haber permanecido tanto tiempo amarrada, tenía golpes por todo su rostro y cuerpo. Cuando la trajimos aquí puse en práctica mi entrenamiento médico entonces supe que había sido violentada.

—¿Violentada? —dijo Emily completamente asustada— ¿Quieres decir que..?

Jasper tan sólo asintió mirándome con pena y fue suficiente para ponerme de pie y aventar la silla contra la pared llevé mis manos a mi rostro totalmente devastado y lleno de rabia porque ella había estado sufriendo tanto y yo no hice nada por evitarlo.

—Edward… —escuché musitar a Bella— tranquilízate.

¿Qué me tranquilizará? ¡Por Dios! Cómo podía decirme eso, cuando yo hace un año estaba feliz rehaciendo mi vida mientras Brigitte vivía un infierno.

—¿Por qué mierdas no denunciaste el caso? —grité con furia dando zancadas hasta llegar a Jasper, lo tome de la bata mientras zarandeaba su cuerpo en busca de respuestas— ¿Cómo sé que no mientes? ¿cómo diablos confío en ti? ¿cómo?...

—No tengo porque mentir —contestó retandome con la mirada era tan alto como yo, así que no se intimidaba fácil, se soltó de mi agarre para acomodar su bata— si no denuncie fue porque cuando Brigitte reaccionó estaba completamente en shock y lo primero que hizo fue hacerme prometer que no diría nada, estaba aterrada. Entonces decidimos hacer todo aquí porque es el único lugar que se siente segura, ella ha desarrollado dependencia hacia nosotros dos, aparte de padecer amnesia mental.

—¿Amnesia? —repetí cual idiota— ¿No nos recuerda?

—Por el momento no. —contestó Jasper, guardando un momento de silencio como buscando las palabras correctas— Estoy casi seguro que ella no desea recordar lo que vivió y eso genera que su cerebro haya bloqueado todo tipo de recuerdo. ¿me explico?

—¿Cómo sabes su nombre? Que no se supone que no recuerda nada —dijo mi hermano poniendo en duda la explicación de Jasper—.

—Eso se lo debo a Alice, ella se encargó de su aseo personal y de convertirse en su sombra. Pasaron días para que Brigitte confiará en ella y lo único que le ha dicho desde entonces ha sido su nombre —explicó Jasper con voz cansina—.

—Aquí hay algo muy claro —comentó Sam— todo esto fue parte de un plan siniestro, de "alguien" que deseaba separarlos y tuvo que haberse puesto de acuerdo con los médicos para la certificación de una muerte que nunca existió —todos nos giramos a verlo— si lo analizamos bien esa es la única respuesta. O quizás… ella misma lo hizo —musitó.

Me fui encima de él como mierda se le ocurría decir que fue idea de ella, pronto Emmett y Jasper intervinieron alejándome de allí. De nuevo estábamos en la recepción lo supe cuando me puse a golpear mis puños contra el mostrador de madera, estaba completamente agotado tanto físicamente como emocional, me sentía viviendo una maldita pesadilla y lo único que quería era despertar antes de que enloqueciera.

—Tiene algo de lógica lo que dijo Sam —comentó Jasper un tanto ensimismado, yo de inmediato lo fulmine con la mirada— Podemos investigar a los doctores que atendieron su parto ¿recuerdas los nombres?

—Fue el Dr. Stanley —respondí de inmediato ese doctor siempre atendió los controles prenatales de Brigitte.

—Fue el mismo que cuido de mi embarazo y la pérdida de nuestro bebé —agregó Bella casi sin voz— él no pudo hacerle daño a mi bebé... —vi como ponía los ojos en blanco y su rostro palidecía para desvanecerse en los brazos de Emily que la miraba aterrada, en un movimiento rápido llegue hasta ella para tomarla en brazos y llevarla a una de las habitaciones que Jasper indicaba. La deposite de forma delicada sobre la cama, mientras Jasper la auscultaba—.

—Es muy hermosa —mencionó cauteloso— ¿es tu pareja? Escuché decir que perdieron un bebé.

—Es mi esposa —Jasper me miró interrogante— Desde hace tres años decidí darme una oportunidad de rehacer mi vida y hace un año nos casamos… justo un año.

—Es solo un desmayo por una baja de tensión —pasó un algodón con líquido etílico por sus fosas nasales y Bella despertó desorientada— necesitas descansar ¿Quieres un tranquilizante? —ella sólo negó, mientras volvía a mirarme con tristeza—.

—Edward, quédate conmigo —musitó, yo solo me acerque a ella para depositar un beso en su frente—.

—Yo me quedaré con ella —dijo Emily sentándose en la cama—.

Cuando salimos de la habitación camine hasta una fuente que estaba situada en medio del patio, pase mi vista por el lugar y mire que todas las habitaciones estaban alrededor de esta.

—¿Crees que ese Dr. Stanley tuvo algo que ver? —indago Jasper. No conteste tan sólo me encogí de hombros—.

—¿ Qué vas hacer con Brigitte? —cuestionó Emmett— mis sobrinos tienen que saber que su mamá está viva—.

—¿Y Bella? —agregó Sam— Estando Brigitte viva tu matrimonio con Bella queda anulado… ¿que vas a hacer?

—Tiene que estar con Brigitte —dijo Rosalie caminando hasta nosotros— ella es la menos culpable de todo lo que pasó y la más vulnerable— te necesita, Edward… no puedes abandonarla.

—No tenemos porqué intervenir en las decisiones que Edward elija —todos nos giramos cuando escuchamos la voz de Emily quien salía de la habitación de Bella— Dejémoslo tranquilo; él en estos momentos necesita un poco de paz para poder aclarar sus ideas, y lo único que estamos logrando es ponerlo entre la espada y la pared. Dejemoslo solo, mucha de las decisiones importantes provienen de la soledad.

Cuando todos se retiraron dejándome solo me deje caer lentamente al suelo recargue mi espalda en la pared de la fuente y me puse a escuchar el ruido que hacía el agua al correr siempre el mismo camino, flexione mis piernas para colocar cada brazo en mis rodillas y agaché mi cabeza. Lloré de rabia e impotencia por ser un completo estúpido y haber permitido que me arrebataran a Brigitte de la manera más macabra que pueda existir, lloré por todo el sufrimiento que viví cuando la perdí, lloré por mis hijos y por Bella.

.

.

—¿Dónde has dormido? —escuché decir a Bella quien permanecía en la pequeña cama de hotel—.

—No he dormido —respondí de inmediato enfrentando su mirada, sus ojos lucían hinchados y rojos _había llorado_ — ¿Como estás?

—Bien. —se incorporó en la cama— ¿Cómo estás, tú?

—Estoy apunto de volverme loco —me senté en el borde de la cama y la mire fijamente— ¿Puedes creer lo idiota que he sido?

—Tú no tienes la culpa —respondió acariciando mi brazo— ¿Ahora, que harás?

—La llevaré al mejor hospital psiquiátrico y también les diré a los niños la verdad… pero antes de todo informaré a las autoridades quiero que los culpables paguen por lo que nos hicieron. —desvío su mirada y apretó sus labios— lo siento tanto, Bella —deje un beso en su frente—.

.

.

Habían pasado dos meses desde que habíamos encontrado a Brigitte parecía estar tomando confianza había dejado de esconderse como siervo herido cada vez que me miraba, ahora sonreía un poco más y los doctores aseguraban que era por la noticia de ver a los niños. La última conferencia que tuve con ellos me explicaron que Brigitte sufre un desorden llamado "fuga disociativa" es una clase de amnesia en donde el individuo que la padece sufre una o más salidas de personalidad olvidando su vida pasada y que todo era debido a un fuerte shock, por eso ella prefería vivir en ese estado de alguna manera era su forma de protegerse escapando de la realidad. También debía reconocer que su progreso se debía a Jasper Whitlock que siempre estaba junto a ella tanto como médico y amigo, Alice era otra pieza clave y fundamental ella se había vuelto su sombra apoyándola de manera incondicional.

El agente Jacob Black era el encargado del caso, dude un poco cuando mire lo joven que era, menos de treinta calculé, siempre se dice "entre más joven seas" no se tiene colmillo para resolver casos tan escabrosos como esté aún así confíe en él y no me decepcionó. Cuando a las tres semanas me llamó para informar que Joseph Stanley estaba detenido por falsificación de documentos y cómplice de secuestro. Sólo faltaba por descubrir si ese hombre tuvo algo que ver con la pérdida de mi bebé y saber quienes eran sus cómplices porque Black decía que no había actuado solo y eso seguía siendo un misterio.

.

.

—¿Se van a divorciar? —cuestionó Aiden poniéndose de pie— ¿verdad?

Estábamos en un restaurante cerca del hospital hoy era el gran día y estaba completamente nervioso.

—Es por eso que han estado muy raro estos dos meses —supuso Darinka.

—Por eso ya casi no estás en casa —dijo una ceñuda April— ¿tienes otra novia?

—Pueden calmarse y no levantar la voz, dejen hablar a su padre —pidió Bella con cautela, regalándoles una sonrisa—.

—Hace dos meses —me aclaré la garganta— ¿recuerdan cuando nos fuimos de viaje, solo los adultos? —me miraron atentos y asintieron— sucedió algo que no podía decirles hasta ahora, en ese viaje encontré a una persona que creí jamás volvería a ver… aunque no nos recuerda es importante que estemos cerca de ella, porque eso ayudará a que se recupere pronto. Ella está un poco impaciente porque le he platicando de ustedes y de la falta que ha hecho en sus vidas… ¿quieren volver a verla?

—¿Encontraste una loca? —interrumpió April—.

—¡Papá! —Darinka tomó mi mano y supe que lo había entendido— ¿No es verdad? ¿no puede ser cierto?

—Su mamá… está viva. —Por fin pude decirlo y sus rostros palidecieron al instante, los tres me miraban totalmente desencajados— ella está en el hospital.

Después de esperar largos minutos por su respuesta Darinka y Aiden se lanzaron a mis brazos mientras que April inclinó su cabeza desde su lugar.

—¿Qué pasa pequeña? —dijo Bella levantando la barbilla de mi princesa.

—Yo quiero que tu seas mi mamá… no quiero otra —respondió dejándonos enmudecidos.

—No seas tonta April, Bella no es tu mamá —dijo Darinka un poco molesta.

—Por supuesto que Bella es su mamá —respondí dejando claro que Isabella seguía siendo parte de nosotros— Bella es igual de importante que Brigitte —Bella tan sólo me miró sorprendida, mientras mi pequeña le enseñaba la lengua a su hermana—.

Bella estuvo hablando por más de una hora con April diciéndole todo tipo de beneficios por tener de nuevo a su mamá junto a ella, hasta que después de tanto insistir terminó aceptando que nos acompañaría, solo si Bella estaba allí tomando su mano.

—No tienes que hacerlo —dije a Bella antes de entrar a la habitación de hospital donde se encontraba Brigitte—.

—Sé lo prometí a April —respondió seria.

Al entrar Jasper y Alice estaban recargados en una de las blancas paredes de la habitación mientras Brigitte estaba sentada en un sofá grande justo cerca de la ventana hoy no traía ropa de hospital. Seguro Alice la había ayudado arreglar con un vestido celeste, también había cortado su cabello hasta lo hombros y se miraba un poco de maquillaje sobre su rostro la hacía lucir muy bonita y mucho más joven de lo que en realidad era.

Mire como mis hijos mayores se acercaron titubeantes hasta llegar a ella, Brigitte solo abrió los ojos por la emoción mientras su vista los recorría de arriba abajo sus lágrimas empezaron a descender por sus mejillas y sin esperarlo se abalanzó sobre ellos envolviendolos fuertemente en sus brazos Darinka fue la primera en responder su abrazo mientras que Aiden parecía no poder reaccionar se mantuvo con sus brazos en sus costados sin saber qué hacer. Los tres se sentaron en el sofá sin pronunciar palabra tan sólo contemplando sus rostros, yo les había dicho que no podrían abrumar con preguntas a Brigitte al menos mientras esté bajo medicamento.

De repente miró en nuestra dirección y miró a la pequeña que se escondía entre Bella y yo para sonreír con timidez, levantó su brazo indicando que se acercará a ella pero April no lo hizo, tan solo se soltó de nosotros y se echó a correr fuera de la habitación de inmediato Bella salió corriendo tras ella y yo me quedé allí disculpándome por la reacción de mi niña pude ver la cara de decepción de Brigitte cuando comprendió que nuestra hija no estaba interesada en tratar con ella.

Decidí salir a ver qué pasaba con April, me encamine por los pasillos del hospital para toparme con un espectáculo que me incomodo a sobremanera cuando mire qué Bella estaba sentada en el piso con April abrazándola y el agente Jacob Black poniendo sus manos en uno de los tobillos de ella haciéndolas sonreir mientras el imbécil se agasajaba con su vista perdida en las piernas de _MI_ mujer.

 **Chicas… seguro me quieren ahorcar junto con Edward, lo siento.**

 **A partir de la semana que viene regresamos a los miércoles de actualización.**

 **Muchísimas gracias por su apoyo! Besitos.**


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer: los personajes principales pertenecen a la gran Stephenie Meyer.**

 **Chapter 28**

El fuerte olor del alcohol sobre mi nariz me atrajo a la realidad, quite de inmediato la mano que estaba cerca para intentar reconocer el lugar mmh una habitación de hotel, de inmediato se escuchó una voz masculina que identifique como el Dr. Jasper.

—Necesitas descansar, ¿Quieres un tranquilizante? —sugirió él, yo solo negué a la vez que mis ojos miraban fijamente a Edward.

Mire como ambos caminaron en dirección a la puerta y mi voz salió con miedo.

—Edward, quédate conmigo —pedí con voz débil para ver como se acercaba a depositar un fugaz beso sobre mi frente.

—Yo me quedaré con ella —escuché decir a Emily al tiempo que se sentaba en la cama.

Quería gritarle, que no era ella la compañía que en estos momentos deseaba porque al único ser que necesito junto ami es Edward para que me abrace y pueda dejar de tener miedo pero sería estúpido portarme como una niña… De pronto todo se vino encima y empecé a llorar recordando la plática sobre Brigitte las suposiciones que se hicieron de su "supuesta muerte" de ver la culpa en los ojos de Edward, de saber que quizás el Dr. Stanley estuvo involucrado en la pérdida de mi bebé, estaba emocionalmente agotada que todo terminó por derrumbarme.

—Todo se resolverá, entiendo cómo te sientes pero todo tiene solución —decía Emily frotando su mano por mi espalda consolandome.

—No es tan fácil —logré decir entre hipidos— Antes… era solo un fantasma, ahora es real.

Emily miró sin comprender mis palabras lo que me hizo incorporarme de la cama para sentarme en ella, abrace mis piernas y le dedique una pequeña sonrisa, respire hondamente para dejar de llorar y aunque mi cuerpo seguía estremeciéndose a causa de los sentimientos anudados empecé a desahogarme con ella.

—Edward me va a dejar, lo se… porque para él, ella siempre fue la mujer ideal, la perfecta, dulce y amorosa Brigitte —susurre— solo hizo falta unos minutos que ella apareciera para olvidar que existo.

—Dale un poco de tiempo y espacio para que acomode sus ideas, Edward está desconcertado por todo lo acontecido que es imposible que lo haga con intención de lastimarte. Él no te dejará, te ama demasiado para cometer una estupidez de esa naturaleza. —sonrió tomando mis manos—.

—¿Es que no viste la devoción en su mirada? Yo lo conozco y sé que algo cambió, se que solo es cuestión de tiempo para que me saque de sus vidas —limpie mis lágrimas con brusquedad— y yo no podré soportarlo.

—Entiendo tus miedos, pero no es tiempo de flaquear. Debes comprender que ella es la madre de sus hijos y por respeto a ellos está en la obligación de apoyarla en este difícil momento; esto no sólo será difícil para ti sino también para él, ahora más que nunca debes apoyarlo y veras que todo se resuelve para bien de todos —dio un apretón a mis manos— Ahora duerme y saca de tu cabecita esas locas ideas.

Emily sonrió justo parada en la puerta y salió quitando el pestillo, me deje caer en la cama. Tal vez ella tiene razón y mi Edward solo ésta dando su apoyo moral para la madre de sus hijos, suspire recordando que ahora ya tenían de nuevo a su mamá y pensar en eso era otro pinchazo más para mi dolido corazón. De nuevo mis lágrimas hicieron acto de presencia mi sexto sentido me decía que yo sería quien más sufrirá en todo esto, así seguí llorando hasta que el sueño me venció.

A la mañana siguiente me desperté con mejor actitud la cual no duró mucho cuando noté que Edward no había dormido conmigo, lo encare y por más que intente ser neutra respecto al tema, mi corazón volvió a encogerse cuando aclaró que la llevaría al mejor hospital psiquiátrico y que les diría la verdad a los niños desde ese día los besos en la frente fueron el único cariño hacia mí.

Desde ese día pocas veces lo mire en casa, quizás fueron tres veces y todo porque fue al recoger cambios de ropa y sus besos en mi frente eran su despedida, las llamadas se fueron haciendo escasas y los niños eran mi gran consuelo, los tres decidieron dormir conmigo y yo sabía que era cuestión de tiempo para el gran día, el día que ellos sabrían la verdad sobre su madre. Carmen me daba ánimos cuando me miraba afligida y por más que intente seguir con mi vida normal ayudando como veterinaria al ganado y brindando siempre mi mejor sonrisa, por dentro me estaba desmoronando ¿cuanto más iba a soportar? Ese lugar ya no era mío, quizás y nunca lo había sido; ahora Rose se paseaba por todos lados haciendo planes para su nuevo hijo y poder compartirlos con Brigitte, mi cuñado era ahora quien llevaba las riendas del rancho quien de un momento a otro parecía querer empaparse de todo aquello a lo que era ajeno, Sam seguía siendo el mismo siempre amable y atento, sin embargo Emily se había vuelto mi paño de lágrimas, era ella a quien llamaba cada que deseaba salir corriendo de ese lugar que me axfisiaba, ella se había convertido en mi confidente y siempre estaba conmigo aunque sea a la distancia ella siempre tenía las palabras exactas para consolar mi alma.

El momento se llegó y con un nudo en mi pecho tuve que soportar como Edward les hablaba de su mamá, su reacción fue de júbilo por supuesto. Aunque cuando entramos a la pequeña habitación, la realidad me golpeó fuerte, allí estaba ella se miraba ansiosa y tan cohibida, solo cuando sus ojos observaron a los niños sus orbes brillaron de emoción, un pinchazo más directo a mi corazón cuando el esperado abrazo se dio, ella acariciaba sus rostros de forma embelesada de pronto desvió su mirada hacia nosotros para extender sus brazos, no pude pensar en nada cuando vi a mi pequeña desaparecer tan rápido de la habitación que lo único coherente que pude hacer fue salir tras ella, April corría tan rápido como deseando escapar de la realidad la llame varias veces sin que se detuviera hasta el final del pasillo que se encontró con varios elevadores y no supo qué hacer fue el momento justo para sujetar sin ejercer fuerza en su pequeña muñeca me miró juntando sus cejas visiblemente molesta frunciendo sus pequeños labios se soltó de mi agarre y cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho.

—No voy a ir con esa señora —sentenció. Me agaché a su altura poniendo mi mano sobre mi falda para que no se corriera más hacia arriba mientras mi mano libre apartaba cabellos rebeldes de su rostro.

—¿Puedes hacerlo por mi? —pedí, rogando que aceptará. Era necesario que Brigitte mantuviera contacto con sus hijos, los doctores habían dicho que eso ayudaría para acelerar su bloqueo emocional. — Por favor.

—No. —espetó y salió corriendo nuevamente en dirección opuesta corrí tras ella sin importar la altura de mis tacones, cuando di la vuelta hacia otro pasillo choque contra alguien haciendo trastabillar mandándome directo al piso solo cerré mis ojos y espere caer de nalgas cuando unas fuertes manos sujetaron mi cintura ayudándome a sentarme sobre el piso.

—¡Oh disculpa! —escuché decir en voz grave, abrí mis ojos para toparme con una blanca sonrisa, el tipo era enorme de piel morena, ojos y pelo negro, vestido de manera formal con un pantalón negro que casi se veía ajustado a sus torneadas piernas, su camisa de seda gris se amoldaba a sus tremendos pectorales y bíceps era todo un costal de músculos— Soy Jacob Black ¿y tú?

—Isabella Cullen —me miró confundido y su sonrisa se extendió.

—Deberías saber que los pasillos de hospital no son pistas de carreras —ignore el estúpido comentario mientras me impulsaba a ponerme de pie lo cual fue imposible porque mi tobillo dolió, _mister músculos_ también lo noto porque me sostuvo en el intento— ¿te fracturaste?

—¡Mami! —chilló April corriendo hacia mí para abrazarme— ¿te caíste por mi culpa?

—No, fue por la mía —respondió Jacob— A mi me gusta chocar con mamás hermosas, tan solo para conocer a las hermosas princesas.

—¿Y para que me quieres conocer? —dijo April llenando de besos mis mejillas.

—Para decirte que la cuides mucho y no la hagas correr en estos zapatos asesinos —ambos se soltaron a reír mientras él examinaba mi tobillo flexionando haciendo que me doliera solo un poco— ¿te sigue doliendo? Quizás sea un esguince

—¿Eso es malo? —April cuestionó asustada.

—Para nada, solo tendré que llevarla en brazos para que la revise un doctor —se acercó a mí sonriendo deteniéndose por una aterciopelada voz.

—No es necesario agente, yo puedo hacerlo —y en cuestión de segundos estaba en brazos de Edward— Isabella es _MI_ esposa —concluyó Edward enfatizando el "mi".

—¿Su esposa?... ¡oh!... Necesito hablar con usted Cullen, es urgente —el agente musculoso tomó la mano de April y caminó tras nosotros hasta llegar al primer consultorio del primer piso, donde Edward pidió a una enfermera que me revisara mi tobillo, no sin antes dejar un beso en mi frente.

La enfermera aplicó un ungüento desinflamatorio y puso vendaje alrededor de mi tobillo, aclaró que no tenía ninguna lesión pero era recomendable no usar zapatos altos por unos días, la risa de mi pequeña no se hizo esperar cuando vio como la amable enfermera me calzaba unas curiosas pantuflas de hospital para dejarme a solas con ella.

—¿Te duele mucho, mami? —recargo su cabeza en mis piernas— No quiero que estés enferma.

—Estoy bien, cariño… gracias por preocuparte por mí —empecé a deslizar mis dedos por sus largos cabellos ondulados— April, ¿por qué no quieres ver a…? —se incorporó poniendo su pequeña mano sobre mi boca—.

—Tú eres mi mamá y yo solo quiero que seas la única —sus palabras llenas de seguridad daban calor a mi alma y una esperanza a mi corazón— te quiero mucho, mami.

La abracé fuerte a mí envolviendo su frágil cuerpo en mis brazos, ella era mi hija, mía… mi pequeña princesa, mi fortaleza en estos momentos de incertidumbre.

.

.

Edward nos llevó al hotel y se despidió de nosotros diciendo que pasaría la noche en la clínica, no mencioné nada tan sólo quería descansar cuando los niños me pidieron que viera un poco de televisión junto a ellos y esa simple petición me dio un poco de tranquilidad, por mi mente vagaban miles de escenarios que vendrían después del reencuentro con su madre. Para mi sorpresa nada de eso ocurrió ellos me trataron de igual forma como si hubiesen ido a visitar cualquier amigo, al único que seguía notando distante era a Edward que cada día que pasaba sentía como si un abismo creciera entre nosotros.

—¿Dónde vivirá Brigitte, cuando se recupere? —dijo Aiden haciendo zapping frente al televisor.

—No lo sé —musité— Edward debe saberlo.

—¿Crees que nuestra visita ayude? —intervino Darinka— Yo, dudo que eso funcione. Ella sólo nos miraba con curiosidad y no hablaba mucho.

—No habla porque, ella no los recuerda. Quizás siente miedo —respondí, mientras April se quedaba dormida en mi regazo, era tan pequeña que aparentaba tener cinco años y no los ocho que en realidad tenía.

—¿Están disgustados? —mencionó Aiden mirándome fijamente— Papá y tú casi no se hablan, ¿por qué?

—No es nada de lo que te imaginas, simplemente tu padre está muy ocupado con el tratamiento de tu mamá y es normal que ande un poco despistado —trate de apaciguar la angustia de mi hijo, quien no creyó ni una sola palabra de lo que había dicho.

—Nunca nos vas a dejar ¿verdad? —fue el turno de Darinka quien caminó hasta mí para acurrucarse al lado mío apoyando su cabeza en mi hombro.

Di un profundo suspiró era tiempo de sincerarme.

—No se que solución escogerá su padre, pero sea cual sea, debemos respetarla. Edward hará lo correcto por el bien de ustedes y bueno yo… yo siempre los querré siempre serán mis hijos —de pronto tenía a los dos frente a mí, con ojos aguados por retener sus lágrimas.

—No nos puedes dejar, lo prometiste —contestó Aiden en voz alta.

—No, no quiero que te vayas… no puedes irte —musitó Darinka entre lágrimas.

—Hey tranquilos, no he dicho que me iré mañana —intenté calmarlos— pero debemos de estar preparados para cualquier cosa, solo quiero recuerden que los amo con todo mi corazón y cada que necesiten de mi estaré junto a ustedes.

—Sonó a despedida —dijo mi niño con sus gordas lágrimas escurriendo por sus mejillas— No, no dejaremos que te vayas nunca… Tú eres mi mamá, te quiero junto ami.

—No puedes irte, dañarias a April. Ella te ama tanto que si la dejas es capaz de dejarse morir por ti —reclamó Darinka—.

Se lanzaron a mis brazos llorando junto a mí, ¿Qué podía hacer? No tenía el corazón para dejarlos no podría nunca. Y así entre ese abrazo sincero decidimos dormirnos juntos como desde hace dos meses, siendo ellos mi mayor consuelo.

.

.

La luz se filtró por las ventanas molestando mis ojos y haciéndome poner de pie me levante estirando mi entumecido cuerpo mientras fijaba mi atención en los cuerpos ovillados de mis acompañantes, camine hasta la habitación con un poco de molestia en mi tobillo y busque unas mantas para regresar hasta ellos y cubrirlos. Tome una ducha rápida para después vestir unos jeans y una blusa de tirantes me quedé descalza y decidí cepillar mi cabello la puerta del baño se abrió y Edward asomo su cabeza, su rostro lucía cansado aunque la incipiente barba y el cabello despeinado le daban un aire sexy.

—Hola —murmuró, entrando al baño— ¿podemos hablar?

Solo asentí a la vez que mi corazón latía errático y un gran nudo se instalaba en mi pecho.

—La visita de los niños fue muy positiva para Brigitte, Jasper dice que quizás si conviven más tiempo sea mucho mejor —hizo un carraspeo a la vez que me daba la espalda— sugirió que la lleve a vivir al rancho —se giró a mirarme— ¿quiero saber si tú estás de acuerdo? —levanté una ceja mirándolo con cientos de interrogantes en mis ojos— también dijo que le harían una sesión de hipnosis es la mejor forma de saber lo que en realidad paso… necesitará todo el apoyo de nosotros para poder continuar y eso implica que nos ubique como lo que somos su… familia —me miró debatiéndose entre seguir y no— ella piensa que todo sigue igual.

¿¡Igual!? Tarde minutos en comprender que ella sabía que era la esposa, sentí como si un yunque cayera sobre mis hombros. Empecé a morder mi labio inferior con demasiada fuerza al grado de sentir el sabor de la sangre en mi boca al tiempo que sostenía la mirada de Edward.

—Hay otra cosa que tengo que decirte… —guardó silencio por un rato mientras yo esperaba impaciente— El agente Black me comunicó que Brigitte ya obtuvo todos sus documentos y nuevamente es mi… _esposa_ —susurró, mirándome con pena.

Sentí como picaban mis ojos mientras dejaban escapar lágrimas calientes recorriendo mis mejillas ¡Ya no era su esposa! sin poder evitarlo más me puse a llorar con tanto dolor que solo sentía como se estremecía mi cuerpo, lo había perdido a él y a mis niños de pronto unos brazos fuertes me envolvieron con delicadeza acercándome a su pecho, dejándome desahogar en él.

—Perdóname, Bella. Por favor perdóname —susurró sobre mis cabellos.

Lo aleje de mi, empujando ligeramente mi palma sobre su pecho mientras él palideció al ver mi reacción, era tiempo de seguir, tenía que ser ahora y no después cuando estuviera completamente destruida. ¿Dolía? claro que dolía y cuando el amor duele es tiempo de partir.

—He pensado que tal vez sea buena idea —balbuceo— alquilar un departamento en la ciudad para nosotros.

Mi corazón lastimado brincó de emoción, no me estaba sacando de su vida… ¡viviríamos juntos! ¿y los niños?

—No creo que a mis niños les agrade mucho la idea, de ellos vivir en el rancho y nosotros en la ciudad, les echaría mucho de menos.

—¿Qué? No, no Bella —pasó ansioso las manos por sus cabellos— estoy hablando de ti, te compraré un departamento en la ciudad… allí estarás más cómoda y podremos vernos cuando ambos queramos.

Su respuesta me dejó sin poder articular palabra...

 **Chicas… no coman ansias, sé que están desconcertadas por la llamada que Bella escuchó ¿recuerdan? (Demetri menciona a Brigitte) les aseguro que todo se resolverá no crean que ya lo olvide.**

 **Muchísimas gracias por cada uno de sus reviews, gracias por agregarme a sus favoritos y alertas. Nos seguimos leyendo, besitos.**


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer: los personajes principales pertenecen a la gran Stephenie Meyer.**

 **Chapter 29**

—He pensado que tal vez sea buena idea… alquilar un departamento en la ciudad para nosotros —sus ojos chocolate se iluminaron emocionados.

Quería protegerla de todo lo que se venía y mi única solución era sacarla del rancho, si era posible sacarla de mi vida no quería verla involucrada en nada que le hiciera más daño del que yo le estaba haciendo, así que después de hablar con Black esta era la única salida.

—No creo que a mis niños les agrade mucho la idea, de ellos vivir en el rancho y nosotros en la ciudad, les echaría mucho de menos —respondió retorciendo sus dedos.

—¿Qué? —tiré de mis cabellos visiblemente nervioso de como seguir, tenía que desilusionarse de mi ¿como si fuera tan difícil?— estoy hablando de ti, te compraré un departamento en la ciudad… allí estarás más cómoda y podremos vernos cuando ambos queramos.

El rostro de Bella se crispó en cuestión de segundos y sin esperarlo estampó su palma sobre mi mejilla con tanta fuerza que me sorprendió, sus pequeños puños comenzaron a golpear mi pecho con tanta fuerza que tuve que inclinarme para esquivar los golpes.

—Eres un… —chilló mientras me seguía golpeando— un maldito, imbécil, te odio Edward Cullen —me incorpore aun esquivando golpes para tomar sus muñecas y controlarla un poco—.

—¡Calmate! —grité ejerciendo un poco de fuerza— Bella, controlate ¿estás loca? Asustaras a los niños.

Eso pareció calmarla y se soltó de mi agarre con mayor brusquedad, pude ver que sus muñecas estaban lastimadas por mi presión ejercida y me maldije mentalmente por provocarle más dolor a su cuerpo estaba seguro que dejaría cardenales.

—¿Cómo puedes hacerme esto? — formuló entre lágrimas— yo lo deje todo por ti, hice a un lado a mi familia, me olvide de mis amigos, deje que me trajeras a vivir al lugar más olvidado que pueda existir y todo por estúpida por creer que eso te haría feliz… —sorbió su nariz— No... ¿sabes que? Tu no tienes la culpa, la culpa es mía por ser tan ilusa y pensar que podría ser feliz con alguien que solamente me ofrece migajas, con alguien que desde entonces idealizaba una muerta —limpio sus lágrimas bruscamente y me enfrentó con tanta seguridad que no pude dejar de admirarla— esto se acabó Edward. Te dejo para que seas muy feliz con tu esposa —caminó al lado mío empujándome con su manos y se fue a la recámara—.

Me quedé allí plantado sin poder reaccionar a sus palabras, ella tenía razón, lo había dejado todo por alguien que no era capaz de protegerla, por alguien que cobardemente prefiere hacerla un lado porque se siente en la obligación de cuidar a la madre de sus hijos, lo mejor que podía hacer era dejar que se fuera lejos de mí. La seguí hasta la recamara mire como arrastraba una maleta y su cartera colgaba del hombro.

—Bella... —mi voz salió entrecortada— Si un día necesitas explicaciones...

—Espere dos meses, Edward —contestó girando hacia mí— y estos han sido los peores de toda mi vida, he vivido pensando que cualquier día me sacarías de tu vida como si yo fuera cualquier nana a la que se le despide por incompetente.

—Yo nunca te vi de esa forma —respondí acercándome— por favor, no pienses así.

Ella retrocedió hasta chocar con la puerta de la habitación.

—Espero y no vayas a dejar a los niños al cuidado de Esme, por una vez en tu vida se el padre que ellos merecen y no el cobarde que se oculta tras el trabajo. Date el tiempo de descubrir lo maravillosos que son —abrió la puerta y salió dejando un vacío en mi.

Sin pensarlo la seguí y la sujete con fuerza de la cintura haciendo que su cabeza rebotara con mi pecho la apreté contra mí y recargue mi mentón en su hombro.

—Te amo... —confesé en su oído— pero es mejor que te vayas, porque Brigitte me necesita y esta vez no le voy a fallar —mi deber moral me obligaba a permanecer junto a Brigitte ella era la más vulnerable por eso tenía que lograr que Bella se alejará de mí, por su propio bien— yo quiero que vivas aparte porque no es justo que vivamos juntos, es tan retorcido pedirte que te quedes en el rancho y mires como Brigitte recupera a su familia.

—Y prefieres tenerme en otro lugar ¿no? —se volvió a zafar de mi agarre— Muy conveniente para ti, que ella sea tu esposa tenerla en tu casa con los niños ¿y yo? Así yo viviré en un departamento lejos de tu casa ¡claro! Estar siempre a las sombras para cuando a ti te plazca… caliente tu cama.

Anda Bella odiame con todas tus fuerzas para que te vayas lo más lejos de aquí.

—Es lo mejor… —sus lágrimas seguían mojando sus sonrojadas mejillas y juro que deseaba abrazarla con todo mi amor— es lo único que puedo ofrecerte.

Dio media vuelta y caminó a la salida, busqué con la mirada a los niños quienes seguían durmiendo ya me las arreglaría con ellos, Bella se detuvo en la puerta y me dedicó una mirada llena de rencor.

—Qué seas muy feliz —pronunció en voz débil antes de cerrar la puerta.

Me dejé caer al sofá mientras sentía como llegaba a mi boca el sabor salado de mis lágrimas de inmediato saque mi celular para llamar a Black.

—Acaba de salir, avisa a tus hombres que la cuiden —solo escuché un Okay y finalice la llamada, solo rogaba porque no le pasara nada y lleno de rabia lance el celular recordando la charla con Black y lo que me orillo a tomar esta decisión.

 _Camine junto a Black hasta llegar a una de las oficinas del hospital, el tomo lugar del otro lado del escritorio y yo me senté frente a él, lo vi acomodar unos papeles después se centró en mí mirándome con cautela._

— _¿Hay novedades? O ¿solo quieres que vea cómo ordenas todo tu papeleo?_ — _hizo un chasquido de dientes._

— _Stanley confesó_ — _dejo la carpeta sobre el escritorio, para recargarse en la silla_ — _Siguió las órdenes de un tal Demetri Thompson_ — _mis ojos se abrieron desmesurados al tiempo que recargaba mis antebrazos sobre el escritorio haciendo mis manos puños._

— _¿Qué? Ese tipo esta loco, Demetri es hermano de Brigitte_ — _logré pronunciar_ — _Demetri sufrió conmigo, yo lo vi llorar en su tumba completamente desgarrado._

— _Según Stanley, ese tipo es un desequilibrado mental_ — _se acercó al escritorio_ — _hay mucho más, Stanley dice el noto desde un principio el "cariño excesivo" que Demetri demostraba por Brigitte eso se veía a distancia y no entiende como tú no te dabas cuenta._

 _Escuchar a Black hizo vagar mi mente cuando siempre encontraba a Demetri acariciando alguna parte de la piel de Brigitte, al principio me molestaba ver esa acción después me fui acostumbrando porque eran hermanos ¡por Dios! Era aberrante imaginar cosas, además, Demetri me había aclarado muchas veces que ella era su ángel personal que la adoraba porque era su hermanita._

— _Él siempre rozaba su piel_ — _murmure_ — _era como una necesidad._

 _Golpee con fuerza el escritorio al darme cuenta que todas las señales estuvieron en mis narices y nunca las pude ver, volví a dar otro golpe cuando recordé todas las veces que lloro conmigo por la partida de Brigitte y él era quien la tenía._

— _Necesito que veas a Stanley_ — _me puse de pie_ — _estoy seguro ese hombre sabe mucho más…_ — _me tendió la carpeta_ — _son los documentos legales de tu esposa, Brigitte Cullen, de sobra está decir que tu matrimonio con Isabella Swan queda invalidado._

 _Los tomé en mis manos con pesar porque estos me indican que camino debía seguir._

 _Después de dejar a Bella y mis hijos regrese de nuevo al hospital donde me esperaba Black ambos nos dirigimos hacia la puerta que conduce al estacionamiento, cuando Jasper y Alice nos interceptaron._

— _Edward, te he estado buscando_ — _comentó Jasper algo agitado por venir corriendo_ — _mis colegas acaban de sugerir la hipnosis, solo quieren tu firma si estás de acuerdo._

— _Ahora no tengo tiempo_ — _respondí seco._

— _Pero es importante_ — _agregó Alice_ — _es la vía más rápida para saber lo que en realidad ocurrió._

— _¿Lo que ocurrió?_ — _solté una risa irónica_ — _te voy a decir lo que pasó, su hermano planeó todo, él la secuestró y la mantuvo cautiva todos estos años ¡eso fue lo que pasó!_

 _Alice y Jasper soltaron un quejido de asombro mientras la chica cubrió su boca horrorizada._

— _Tenemos que irnos_ — _dijo Black sujetando mi brazo_ —.

— _Yo los acompaño_ — _Jasper camino junto a nosotros_ — _quiero ver la cara de ese imbécil que se atrevió hacerle tanto daño a Brigitte._

 _Black y yo solo lo miramos sin decir nada, nos subimos al coche de Jacob en menos de diez minutos estábamos en el departamento de policía esperando para reunirme con Stanley._

— _Es ahí_ — _señaló Black, había un vidrio inmenso cubriendo la mitad de la pared donde se podía apreciar la habitación contigua de paredes color gris, había solo una mesa pequeña con dos sillas, allí estaba Stanley vestido con uniforme de preso, esposado de pies y manos_ — _Desde aquí estaremos escuchando._

 _Al llegar hasta Stanley, me senté frente a él y lentamente irguió su cabeza me dedico una mirada que no supe descifrar._

— _¿Por qué?_ — _fue lo primero que dije._

— _No fue mi idea, ese tipo me amenazó con hacerle daño a mi familia sino lo ayudaba… sabía horarios, lugares y amistades de mis hijos, sabía cada movimiento que hacían ellos ¿Crees que sería tan estúpido y dejar que les hiciera daño?_ — _gritó_ — _No tuve alternativa._

— _Pero si pudiste dejar que le hicieran daño a la mía, tú conoces a mi familia Carlisle tiene buenos recuerdos con los tuyos, incluso aun recuerdo los domingos de barbacoas en mi casa_ — _desvío su mirada_ — _¿por qué permitiste que le hiciera esa monstruosidad a Brigitte? ¿por qué maldita sea?_ — _lo tomé de la insípida camisa para levantarlo de su lugar mientras lo zarandeaba_ — _¿por qué me diste el pésame? Cuando tu sabias que no estaba muerta ¿por qué, maldita sea, por qué… contesta?_

— _Hey tranquilo_ — _Black lo quito de mi agarre para sentarlo nuevamente, yo me di la vuelta para limpiar mis lágrimas tenía tanta rabia en mi interior que podía sentir como el coraje recorría mis venas_ — _Sé todo el puto coraje que este tipo te provoca pero no lo puedes tocar ¿entiendes?_ — _solo asentí y Black volvió a dejarnos solos._

— _Desde antes que Demetri se acercará a mí, yo notaba algo extraño en él… no era normal el cariño por su hermana, era algo enfermizo y empecé a estudiar su conducta_ — _al escucharlo hablar volví a tomar asiento, tratando de controlar mis ganas de golpearlo si lo miraba fijamente_ — _algo muy grande tuvo que ocurrir para que él la viera con tanta devoción como si ella fuera su salvadora. Al tú casarte con ella le quitaste esa parte que Demetri por algún motivo retorcido pensó que era de él_ — _guardó silencio por largo rato_ — _tuviste que haber visto señales, porque el rapto no fue un plan de la noche a la mañana, si más no recuerdo ustedes llevaban siete años de casados cuando todo pasó… eso quiere decir que él tuvo el tiempo suficiente para planearlo._

 _Señales, claro que las había visto pero él se encargó de disfrazarlas._

— _¿Qué hiciste para que muriera? Yo vi cómo murió en esa camilla de hospital desangrada_ — _dije entre dientes, no queriendo recordar ese amargo momento._

— _Demetri me pidió que interrumpiera el último embarazo_ — _maldito quería deshacerse de mí April_ — _yo no accedí porque Brigitte estaba en el segundo trimestre de gestación y peligraba su vida. Así que lo convencí de que esperara al parto… inyecte una sustancia para provocar una hemorragia_ — _me miró apenado_ — _Eso provocó que su ritmo cardíaco se paralizará por unos segundos fue la razón que las enfermeras gritaron que la habíamos perdido. Cuando tu entraste en shock, fue todo más fácil porque yo tenía listo todo para inyectar nuevamente un medicamento para detener la hemorragia y otro para dormir, las enfermeras nunca sospecharon porque pedí dejarme solo con ella, alegando que era como una hija para mi._

— _¿En qué momento intervino Demetri?_ — _masculle entre dientes, moviendo mis nudillos hasta hacerlos tronar_ — _¿actuó solo?_

— _Cuando supuestamente iba a la morgue… le di varias recetas del medicamento para que la mantuviera dormida, después no se que hizo con ella_ — _inclinó su cabeza_ — _recuerdo que un tipo estaba junto a él ese día, era de baja estatura, pelo castaño, muy delgado… y afeminado, recuerdo que me sorprendió que le dijera Brigitte._

— _¿Brigitte, al tipo?_ — _indague sorprendido._

— _Sí, fue a él porque recuerdo que dijo: "abre la puerta Brigitte" y el tipo de inmediato abrió la puerta de la camioneta. Desde entonces nunca volví a tratar con él hasta que lo vi con Bella._

—¿ _Te pidió que le hicieras daño?_ — _un miedo se trasladó a mi estómago_ —.

— _No, eso que les dije a ambos fue verdad, cuando Bella llegó al hospital el aborto ya había concluido… sólo que me sorprendió ver a Demetri cerca de ella, porque él la miraba, la miraba como lo hacía con Brigitte._

 _Mi mundo cayó de golpe al escuchar a Stanley, Demetri quería hacerle daño. Quería quitarmela a ella también._

— _¿Por qué lo dices, te dijo algo?_

— _No, pero él presenta patologías psicológicas y se que va por ella_ — _hizo una larga pausa y exhaló_ — _Demetri parece querer todo lo que tu tienes, no porque tenga envidia sino porque desea saber qué tienen ellas para que tú las quieras. Él siente atracción por ti_ — _me removí incómodo_ — _es fácil saber cuando un hombre es un reprimido; ese día cuando entré a la habitación del hospital, Demetri la observaba de tal modo que parecía quererse grabar cada gesto de ella. La miraba con envidia. Sí, desde que lo vi junto aquel tipo sospeche sus inclinaciones ese día me quedó confirmado que te quiere a ti… y por conseguirlo es capaz de cualquier cosa._

 _Pase saliva ruidosamente era bochornoso escuchar la hipótesis del doctor._

— _Eso no puede ser verdad_ — _musité avergonzado_ — _Brigitte fue ultrajada, él fue el culpable._

— _Demetri se obsesionara con toda mujer que comparta lecho contigo, lo hará porque quiere ser como ellas… De algún modo le atrae tenerlas bajo su poder._

— _Y la mejor forma de atraparlo es usar a Isabella de carnada_ — _interrumpió Jasper, seguido por Black quien dio órdenes de llevarse a Stanley y Sam saludo tras de ellos._

— _De ninguna manera, jamás dejaré que se acerque a Bella_ — _me puse de pie enfrentándolo_ — _Prefiero sacarla de vida, que hacerla pasar por algo tan ruin._

— _Edward, piensalo bien_ — _Sam se acercó dando un golpe en mi hombro_ — _es la manera más fácil de poderle dar caza a ese pendejo y Bella es la única que puede ayudar._

— _Es muy peligroso para Bella y no la voy a exponer_ — _salí de ese lugar con murmullos tras de mí_ — _¿Es que no piensan? hay un maldito loco allá afuera esperando el menor descuido para arrancarla de mi, así que le daré su libertad, Bella se irá lejos de aquí, su padre me ayudará a protegerla._

— _Cullen tiene razón, la mejor manera de cuidar a Isabella es mantenerla lejos_ — _intervino Black_ — _pediré protección para ella, debemos actuar de inmediato. Entre más pronto se vaya de aquí, más tiempo tenemos para atrapar a ese hijo de puta._

El sonido del timbre me sacó de mi letargo, me puse de pie para abrir la puerta y dejar entrar a Sam quien se encaminó hasta el minibar de la suite y se sirvió un whisky.

—Traes una cara... —bebió del vaso— ¿Qué harás cuando los niños pregunten por Bella?

—Ya se me ocurrirá —masculle entre dientes— por lo pronto estoy bien porque se haya

marchado.

—Y cuando todo pase ¿que harás? Decirle la verdad para que te perdone, por todo lo imbécil que has sido.

—No lo haré —me miró interrogante— he decidido quedarme con Brigitte y mis hijos.

—Tener lástima no resuelve las cosas, tú amas a Bella y no lo niegues porque yo fui testigo como se fue metiendo en ese terco corazón y sino me crees mira tu cara en un puto espejo, estás hecho mierda —bebió nuevamente— pero allá tú, ya te quiero ver rogándole para que vuelva contigo y me voy a reír y mucho, cuando te mande derechito a la mierda.

 **Hola! Aquí les dejo otro capítulo ¿que tal Demetri? Es de miedo... creo recordar en los primeros capítulos alguien mencionó que Demetri quería a Edward ¿cuantas acertaron?**

 **Muchísimas gracias de todo corazón por sus comentarios es emocionante saber que me leen, gracias por apoyarme con sus alertas y favoritos.**

 ***una disculpa por la retención a quien preguntó por mi otro fic, si lo continuaré cuando termine esté.**

 **Besos en sus hermosos cachetes! Nos leemos el miércoles.**


	30. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer: los personajes principales pertenecen a la gran Stephenie Meyer.**

Chapter 30

Abrí mis ojos con cierta pesadez después de una observación fugaz reconocí mi habitación en mi casa de Washington intente incorporarme cuando la voz angustiada de mi padre me lo impidió, pasó sus dedos por mis cabellos y dejo un beso en mi coronilla.

—Necesitas descansar —se sentó junto a mí para envolverme en sus brazos.

—¿Qué sucedió, porque estoy en la cama? —mire hacia la ventana y me sobresalte por la oscuridad, recordaba haber llegado de día.

—Shh… tranquila —siguió besando mis cabellos mientras me arrullaba como niña pequeña— llegaste muy alterada, no parabas de llorar hasta que tu cuerpo colapso. Yo también entré en pánico cuando te vi tu cuerpo desvanecerse delante de tu madre y de mi y lo primero que hice fue traerte en brazos a tu habitación, llame al doctor y dijo que solo fue un desmayo debido a tu condición.

—¿Mi condición? —repetí, girando mi rostro para mirar sus bellos ojos me sonrió cual autómata.

—En unos meses más me convertirás en un abuelo guapo y joven —sus orbes brillaron y me atrajo hacia él para recargar mi cabeza en su pecho— por cierto, necesitas iniciar con los cuidados prenatales.

—¡Papá! —No podía creer lo que escuchaba así que mis lágrimas hicieron su ya acostumbrada aparición— ¿es... es en serio? ¡Voy a tener un bebé!

Empecé a llorar recordando la última vez que había estado con Edward hace más de dos meses.

—Hey, no llores… todo está bien —su fraternal abrazo me hizo volver a la realidad— estoy contigo, cielo.

—Edward, me echó de su vida… ya no me quiere más y no se como decirle lo del bebé —se escuchaba tan raro hablar de nuestro bebé— porque se no lo merece aun así es el papá y debe saberlo.

—No. Ese imbécil, no tiene porqué saber de la existencia de mi nieto —lo vi tensar su mandíbula mientras un rechinido de dientes salió de él— nos iremos de aquí, tu abuela nos espera en París… ese será nuestro nuevo hogar.

¿París? No, yo no me iría a vivir allá necesitaba estar cerca de mis niños ellos serán parte de mi embarazo, yo no podría nunca alejarme de ellos.

—No, papá. —al instante se tensó— yo regresaré a vivir a Texas quiero estar cerca de mis niños, ellos me necesitan y yo necesito estén junto a mi.

—De ninguna manera dejaré que te humilles más —se puso de pie bruscamente mientras me miraba con su ceño fruncido— No tienes por qué hacerte cargo de unos niños que no son tuyos ¡entiendelo! Ese hombre solo te ha utilizado para que seas la sirvienta de sus hijos y justo aparece la esposa muerta te saca de su vida. No Bella, tu mereces mucho más que ser una nana a tiempo completo. Ahora tendrás un hijo propio, no necesitas de esos niños.

—Esos pequeños son míos del mismo modo que lo es esté —mis manos se posaron en el blanco edredón justo la parte que cubría mi vientre— buscaré un departamento cerca de su colegio, así podré estar cerca de ellos.

—Por supuesto que no —chillaba mi padre caminando de un lado a otro mascullando entre dientes palabras ininteligibles— No permitiré que te conviertas en su amante, ese hombre no volverá acercarse a ustedes.

—Lo siento papá, pero mi decisión está tomada y no tiene nada que ver con Edward.

Charlie salió hecho una furia, era la primera vez que se oponía a mis decisiones, lo que me entristeció porque si él no me apoyaba quien siempre estaba de mi lado, lidiar con mi madre sería mucho peor y francamente no tenía ánimos para aguantarla.

Los días siguientes seguía recibiendo llamadas de mis niños quienes se mostraban impacientes por mi regreso, llamándome cada hora después de salir del colegio si era necesario narrando todo su día en el. Yo por mi parte aun no les decía sobre la noticia porque necesitaba ver sus rostros, lo que sí había hecho fue buscar una casa bastante amplia y si todo marchaba bien regresaría este mismo fin de semana.

Respecto a mi embarazo todo marchaba bien, me había hecho un reconocimiento con el obstetra sorprendiéndome cuando me aclaró que estaba de doce semanas y no de ocho como yo creía, me asuste un poco cuando le dije que yo había estado menstruando en menor cantidad todo ese tiempo, él solo respondió que era algo normal también le dije sobre mis miedos porque yo había sufrido dos abortos en el pasado, para que yo estuviera tranquila aceptó volver a hacer todos los análisis nuevamente dando como resultado la positividad del mismo.

Cerré mis ojos y di un largo suspiró mientras degustaba mi helado, las risas exageradas de mi amiga no se hicieron esperar, la observe con detenimiento su perfecta cabellera rubia estaba hecha un desastre por la trenza mal elaboradora que le había hecho, sus orbes azules me miraban con gracia, mientras ella sorbía de su frappuccino, mire a mi alrededor para contemplar cada parte de esa cafetería era el mismo lugar que solíamos visitar desde pequeñas acompañadas por nuestras madres. Y desde siempre esta rubia me había acompañado en cada momento, debería al menos ignorarme como yo lo hice cuando me case sin embargo ella estaba aquí a mi lado una vez más.

—Lauren, siento haber sido una perra y olvidarme de ti, eso dice lo mala amiga que soy…

—Bebé no pasa nada, yo entiendo que el amor te volvió estúpida —soltó tremenda carcajada— Bella, eres mi mejor amiga, tenemos derecho a continuar con nuestras vidas a elegir nuestro propio camino y no siempre nuestros caminos van a coincidir. Algún día yo me enamoraré y haré lo mismo —encogió sus hombros— No lo sé, solo espero contar contigo siempre —entrecerró sus ojos y volvió a sonreír— Estoy feliz de que vayamos a vivir juntas ¿te imaginas? Seremos el terror de los vecinos.

—A veces me das miedo —hice una mueca de horror— estoy embarazada, así que nada de fiestas, ni desvelos.

—Cierto —suspiró— estoy feliz, ¡voy a ser tía! —chilló, asustando a los pocos clientes del pequeño lugar— Yo estoy de acuerdo con Charlie —musitó— Edward no tiene porque saber del bebé, no se lo merece. Ni siquiera deberías relacionarte con los niños, ellos ya tienen de nuevo a su mamá ¿que pasara cuando te hagan un lado por ella? No quiero verte sufrir.

—Eso no pasará porque ellos me quieren al igual que yo, los siento tan míos que no puedes imaginar el dolor que siento por estar lejos. Y sobre Edward —suspire, mirando mi vientre aun plano— tiene que saber que será padre nuevamente, por el bien de mi bebé.

—Por lo que me dijiste él ya eligió quedarse con la ex muerta ¿podrás soportarlo? Digo, no necesitas verlo con ella para imaginar que es así. Entonces por qué no alejarte de una vez y por todas de esa gente ¿por qué, Bella?

No respondí a Lauren pensaba igual a mis padres que todo lo hacía por Edward y dar explicaciones me estaba cansando, así que decidí llevar la fiesta en paz. Se llegó el fin de semana y con éste los gruñidos de mis padres porque los abandonaba una vez más, sabía por las muecas de Charlie que Edward había estado insistiendo hablar con él negándose siempre a responder su llamada.

.

.

Las calles se miraban tranquilas eso me agradaba el vecindario era pequeño y parecía que sus casas tenían el mismo patrón al ser todas iguales cuando el taxi aparcó frente a la única casa de doble piso y ladrillo me emocione que fuera la nuestra, nos refugiamos en ella y cada quien hizo lo suyo, organizar nuestras pertenencias algo sencillo para mi.

Después de visitar el váter como cada mañana desde que me entere de mi embarazo la ducha era un placer gratificante había decidido por algo cómodo un sencillo vestido strapless en color amarillo hoy les daría una sorpresa a los niños visitandolos en el colegio, me hice una coleta y calcé mis bailarinas todo en tiempo récord necesitaba desayunar, y el olor a pancakes con miel que Lauren comía era justo mi desayuno.

—Comida rápida —decía entre bocado— ¿Cuando les darás la sorpresa que vives aquí? Me refiero a tus críos.

—Hoy, iré a buscarlos al colegio —di un sorbo a mi jugo de naranja para mirar a una muy pensativa rubia— ¿Qué sucede?

—Nada, yo creo es la sensación de sentirme desencajada en este lugar —negó sonriente— he sentido como si me observarán, detesto tener vecinos fisgones.

No le di la mayor importancia a las palabras de mi rubia favorita, ella tampoco siguió hablando respecto a las incomodidades, solo nos centramos en alquilar alguna bodega para convertirla en clínica veterinaria lo más pronto posible. Cuando se llegó la hora de ir a la escuela mi angustia creció al saber que mis chicos no habían ido a clases, empecé a enviar mensajes a Aiden sin obtener respuesta, lo hice también con Darinka y el resultado fue el mismo. Estaba en la cama de mi habitación me incorporé asustada por la oscuridad que se veía por la ventana me asuste de nuevo cuando descubrí sin ningún tipo de actividad mi celular no habían hablado, entonces decidí llamarlos yo después de insistir por minutos me di por vencida, estaba apunto de hablarle a Edward cuando una llamada entró como número privado dude un momento antes de aceptar la voz que escuché me dejó perpleja.

—Hola, Isabella —respondió una voz que yo conocía muy bien— ¿adivina quién está conmigo?

Sentí mis piernas flaquear a causa de la impresión y sin poder sacar sonido alguno de mi garganta.

—Qué te parece si vienes por April, es tan hermosa ¿no te parece? Me gusta mucho su cabello, su olor es tan... —chasqueo lo dientes— tan inocente.

—Demetri, no le hagas daño —suplique— por favor, déjala libre.

—Lo haré, solo si vienes por ella —podía escuchar el llanto de mi niña, quien suplicaba que fuera por ella— camina hacia el patio, allí te estaré esperando.

Baje las escaleras con sumo cuidado de no despertar a Lauren y camine hasta el lugar indicado, solo iba iluminado mi camino con mi celular hasta que una mano cubrió mi boca de forma brusca entonces escuché el llanto de April al tiempo que sentía sus manitas aferradas a mi cintura.

—Demetri dice que ya no me quieres ¿verdad que miente? —dijo entre sollozos.

—Si te quiere, por eso vino por ti… pequeña —Demetri acarició su cabello mientras apretaba su agarre en mi boca— Ahora ve a casa de mamá, ella irá contigo en un momento —mi niña negó con su cabeza— ¡hazlo! Sino mamá no te querrá más.

Se echó a correr en dirección a la casa a la vez que Demetri me guiaba para adentrarme a un vehículo aparcado en la acera, me obligó a subir a la parte trasera mientras él subía junto a mi, me hizo apoyar mi cabeza en sus piernas mientras tarareaba algún tipo de canción, otro tipo iba manejando solo que no podía distinguir bien en la oscuridad no se cuanto tiempo paso solo no podía dejar de llorar hasta que el auto se detuvo y Demetri me sacó con brusquedad haciéndome, sujeto mi brazo esta vez sin ejercer fuerza y caminamos por algunas habitaciones no podía distinguir entre la penumbra hasta que me tomo en brazos haciendo que soltara un grito y me deposito en algo blando, supe que era una cama cuando encendió la luz a la vez que yo cubría mis ojos con mis manos por la incomodidad.

—Este será nuestro nuevo hogar ¿qué te parece? —sentí sus dedos presionando mi mandíbula obligándome a mirarlo— ¿te gusta?

No conteste, solo volví a dejar mis lágrimas rodar sin poder evitarlo. Su rostro estaba a escasos centímetros del mío y pude ver lo delgado que estaba desde la última vez que tuve contacto con él, deje deambular mi vista por el lugar y vi las paredes blancas un poco curiosas porque me parecían estábamos en una habitación circular, sin ventanas y sin ningún otro mueble más que la cama donde estaba donde baje mi vista y me sorprendió que fuera circular con pétalos rojos esparcidos por ella. El terror se apoderó de mí imaginando que me haría daño y comencé a sollozar más fuerte haciéndole fruncir el ceño al tiempo que me acostaba totalmente sobre la cama y él se posiciona encima de mí, pasando su nariz por mi clavícula olisqueando mi piel.

—Por favor, no me hagas daño —suplique con miedo cuando sentí el peso de su cuerpo sobre el mío— estoy embarazada —su cuerpo se tensó— No quiero perderlo, no podría soportarlo.

De inmediato se quitó de encima para ayudarme a incorporar sobre la cama y sentarse junto a mi, sus orbes grises me miraban emocionados.

—No lo perderás… te lo juro —llevó su mano a mi vientre, acariciando con devoción— me gustan los bebés.

—Por favor, déjame ir… te prometo no le diré a nadie que estuve contigo —su sonrisa desapareció volviendo esa hostilidad a su mirada.

—¿Tú también me quieres dejar? —gritó sujetando de nuevo mi mandíbula— ¿Por qué nadie me quiere? —empezó a balbucear, mientras su mirada se perdía en la pared— Yo no tengo la culpa lo que ese perro me hizo, yo era solo un niño —soltó su agarre de mi rostro y puso su cabeza en mis piernas se acurruco como niño pequeño en mi cuerpo buscando algún tipo de refugio— Solo tenía siete años... —musitó— Cuando me empezó a tocar, decía que era un juego. Después me empezó a vestir de mujer y fue cuando me violó, ese perro de mi padre me violó por mucho tiempo.

De mi garganta salió un quejido, mientras mis lágrimas corrían por mis mejillas hasta desaparecer en la desnuda piel de mis hombros. Comencé a acariciar su pelo negro tratando de confortar aquel roto corazón.

—Ante sus amistades se hacía el intachable, hablando siempre de lo abominable que eran los homosexuales, ante la sociedad era un homofóbico respetado y en la casa era mi peor pesadilla, tomándome cada vez que le daba la gana y mi madre… esa perra permitiendo todo tipo de aberración hacia su único hijo —mire el fuerte agarre que tenía con sus manos puños sobre las sábanas— hasta que un día mi ángel llegó… Brigitte me salvo de todos hasta de mi. Todo iba bien, porque desde que ella llegó ese perro no volvió acercarse a mi pero el tiempo pasó demasiado rápido y ella se enamoró —retorcía de nuevo las sábanas— se enamoró de quien yo quería.

Mi corazón latía de prisa al dar sentido a sus últimas palabras, Demetri quería a Edward. Él notó mi impresión porque se incorporó sin dejar de observarme, sus orbes grises parecían querer asesinarme por alguna razón.

—Entonces fui testigo como el destino jugaba con nosotros, ella enamorándose y siendo correspondida y yo siendo olvidado con mi amor propio mancillado una vez más. ¿Por qué nadie podía quererme, solo a mi? ¿Por qué para Edward nunca ha existido nadie más, que no sea ella? —su mirada burlona sabía el daño que me estaban haciendo escuchar sus palabras— Y tuve que soportar verlo todo el tiempo hablando y suspirando por ella, sintiendo celos hasta del aire que rozaba la piel de Brigitte. Y eso no era justo, así que idee un plan para mandar a mi ángel de nuevo al cielo pero el estúpido de mi padre se enteró de todo y empezó a buscar la manera de decirle a Edward la verdad y ¿qué crees que pasó? —soltó una escalofriante carcajada— lo mande directo al infierno junto con mi madre, pero ella tuvo más suerte y no murió —frunció los labios— pero estoy seguro que pagó muy caro todo el dolor que me causó.

Se puso de pie con sus manos sostenidas en sus caderas y me miró con rabia.

—Todo salió bien y mi ángel volvió hacia mí, regreso a darme esa paz tan necesaria para vivir. Mientras yo daría consuelo a mi Edward —sonrió sin ánimos— solo que mi ángel se le había metido como una maldita enfermedad en su piel, parecía un puto zombie. Por momentos pensé que se dejaría morir y allí estaba yo, animándole a seguir viviendo aunque fuera por sus hijos; se embriaga por ella, se mataba trabajando por ella ¿y, yo? A su lado sin recibir nada a cambio, entonces pensé en cambiar de táctica, porque incluso le había llevado mujeres y a todas las rechazaba, esa parte me daba esperanzas porque me imaginaba que con tantos años solo, por fin podría darse una oportunidad junto a mi —me sujetó con fuerza por los hombros— Pero no, de repente como un puto terremoto entró un maldito demonio a nuestras vidas, sin avisar, sin estar preparado arrasó con todo lo poco que yo había edificado, confianza, lealtad, se fueron al carajo por ti.

—Al principio quise pensar que eras una más, incluso le hablaba pestes de ti, te mande investigar y para mi suerte eres popular entre tu círculo social eso te daba desventaja porque yo sabía que Edward no aguantaría tu ritmo —soltó otra carcajada— ¿sabes? Una vez les pague a unos tipos para que te enrollaran y te llevarán al primer motel que se les atravesará, todo para demostrarle a Edward lo fácil que eres. Pero no, ni eso funcionó. Nunca aceptabas bebidas de desconocidos y para colmo le eras fiel a mi Edward. Y de nuevo fui espectador de como un demonio se iba apoderando de lo que era mío, empezaba todo el tiempo a nombrarte, estaba deslumbrado por tu fuerte carácter. Y no lo pude soportar, así que trace un nuevo plan.

Me acostó sobre la cama para posicionarse encima de mi, olfateando con su nariz la piel de mi garganta, esta vez no ejercía ningún peso sobre mí porque notaba que estaba sosteniéndose con sus antebrazos continuo olisqueando hasta llegar al inicio de mis pechos de inmediato empecé a sollozar a la vez que intentaba quitarlo con mis manos.

—Por favor, Demetri. No me toques —se detuvo y levantó su cabeza para alinear nuestros ojos estaba muy cerca de mí podía respirar su aliento alcoholizado— No me dañes.

—Nunca he estado con ninguna mujer —confesó inclinándose un poco más— pero tu piel huele a él.

Se incorporó de un solo movimiento para quedar de pie, mi corazón retumbaba por todo mi cuerpo mientras mis manos temblaban me recargue en un codo y con la mano libre baje mi vestido lo más que pude.

—Si nunca has estado con una mujer ¿quien abusó de Brigitte? —solté sin pensar en mis palabras.

—¿Brigitte, está viva? —interrogó con cierto brillo en su mirada.

 **Gracias por sus alertas y reviews.**

AraVM: le quedan diez capítulos más o menos. Saludos.

Haré lo posible para actualizar este viernes (estoy llena de trabajo)

Besitos.


	31. Chapter 31

**Disclaimer: los personajes principales pertenecen a la gran Stephenie Meyer.**

 **Chapter 31**

Sus rostros enfadados me observaban enmudecidos esperando una explicación.

—Lo hice por ustedes, ahora tenemos que apoyar a Brigitte ella nos necesita como familia, aunque también lo hice por Bella no podía hacerle más daño —intente respirar profundo para deshacer el nudo que se formaba en mi garganta— Tuve que alejarla de nosotros porque... hay un pequeño problema y no es bueno que esté cerca de nosotros, no cuando yo, no puedo protegerla.

Aiden y April se miraron entre ellos y sin comentar nada se giraron sobre sus talones para salir del living.

—Primero casi nos obligas a quererla y después nos la quitan, nunca voy a entender tu manera de ser papá —hablaba Darinka, dejándose caer en el sofá para abrazar un almohadón— admito que estoy feliz por mamá pero eso no significa que deje de querer a Bella, también la quiero y mucho.

—No quiero un día la hagan un lado por Brigitte, no sería justo para Bella.

—No papá, nunca me había cruzado por mi cabeza esa idea, tampoco creo a mis hermanos. Parece que tú eres el único en hacerle daño —sus orbes miel me observaban enfadados— Felicidades... eres el mejor papá del mundo —concluyó. Incorporándose para adentrarse en su habitación provocando un estruendo retumbante al cerrar la puerta.

Desde ese día ellos empezaron a ignorarme lo mejor que podían; primero dejaron de compartir mesa conmigo, segundo se dormían sin despedirse de mí y por último no quisieron visitar a Brigitte.

—Estoy segura que pronto se les pasara —Carmen me sorprendió una mañana en el garage. Yo estaba por salir rumbo al hospital para la primera sesión de hipnosis— ellos mantienen comunicación con Bella, ella los hará entrar en razón.

—No los culpo por estar enfadados conmigo —respondí a espaldas, yo sabía bien que Carmen también estaba molesta— todos me han dejado claro lo idiota que he sido, y se que tienen razón.

—No me gusta hablar a la nuca de las personas —voltee a mirar su rostro ceñudo, me crucé de brazos y me recargue en la puerta de la camioneta, Carmen de inmediato sonrió complacida— Lo que hiciste no fue la mejor opción, lo digo porque de todas las decisiones que pudiste haber tomado, escogiste la que más te está doliendo. ¿Cómo lo sé? Porque te conozco desde que naciste, yo cambie tus pañales, te vi crecer, te vi enamorarte por primera vez y también una segunda vez —caminó a paso lento hasta quedar cerca de mi— debiste haber hablado con honestidad, si le hubieses dicho a Bella tus planes hacia Brigitte ella te hubiera apoyado, te hubiera permitido ayudarla, incluso estoy segura que ella misma hubiera interferido por el bien de los niños, pero tu preferiste hacerla un lado, como quien desecha algo que ya usó.

—¿Crees que no le iba a doler tener a Brigitte aquí? —solo movió su cabeza de un lado a otro, negando— ¡Por favor, Nana! Conozco a Bella mejor que ustedes, por supuesto que la presencia de Brigitte la iba lastimar. Y cuando se llegará el día de ver a mis hijos compartiendo con su madre ¿cómo crees que lo tomaría? Por supuesto que iba sonreír porque sé lo mucho que los ama, pero no crees que sería un golpe bajo para ella, es demasiado cruel ¿no?

—Reconozco que en ciertas partes tienes razón, pero tú ibas estar con ella aminorando esa angustia, y yo también —sus manos se posaron en mis hombros mientras me miraba con compasión— espero y puedas arreglar esta metida de pata, porque quiero verte feliz… Brigitte será feliz cuando recupere su memoria y a sus hijos, pero si Bella rehace su vida ¿que va ser de ti?

—No quiero ni pensar en que Bella rehaga su vida —esa parte no quería imaginarla, porque no lo iba a soportar— la buscaré, lo haré cuando pase las sesiones de Brigitte —besó mis mejillas en señal de felicidad.

A veces me preguntaba porque nunca podía sostener un diálogo de madre a hijo con Esme, donde no sólo me diera consejos, sino que viviera conmigo cada etapa. Suspiré resignado, eso nunca pasaría porque mi madre criticaba cada acción hecha por mi, su amor hacia nosotros era tan carente de emociones que muchas veces me había replanteado la idea de ser adoptado, sino fuera porque con Emmett actuaba igual hubiera dicho que él era su favorito. Hasta eso, daba gracias de no ser el único exiliado de la vida de mi madre.

.

.

—Brigitte ya está en la habitación donde se iniciará la sesión, hay algunas enfermeras que estarán presentes con soluciones inyectables para ser aplicadas en caso de que sufra un shock nervioso —explicó Jasper, caminando junto a nosotros, Sam había decidido acompañarme, lo cual agradecí. Justo en el umbral estaba Jacob esperando por nosotros.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —indague en tono brusco— Por cierto, ¿cómo está Bella? ¿qué dicen tus contactos sobre ella?

—Isabella está perfecta en su casa, para los detectives ha sido un poco difícil seguirle los pasos, anda de un lado a otro acompañada de una rubia —me desagrado la palabra "perfecta" fue cómo usar doble sentido y esperaba que mi mirada afilada se lo demostrará— y respondiendo a la primer pregunta, déjame decirte que yo llevo el caso de tu esposa, así que necesito estar presente. —ignore su respuesta porque lo que realmente me incomodaba era saber que Bella estaba haciendo su vida y eso me dolía más.

Al entrar, ella estaba acostada sobre un sofá de cuero negro tenía sus ojos cerrados y se notaba que estaba haciendo ejercicios de respiración, al lado en un sillón gris se hallaba el hipnoterapeuta Hanks quien realizaría la sesión nos indicó con la mirada que necesita silencio. Así que cada quien tomó su lugar; Jasper Whitlock se puso al pie del sofá junto con las dos enfermeras, Jacob, Sam y yo nos quedamos parados junto a la pared. Di un vistazo rápido a la habitación, era espaciosa con paredes color beige con un cuadro un poco extraño colocado frente al sofá, digo extraño porque era solo una pintura al óleo con círculos de colores que al mirarlo fijamente te mareaba, no había ningún tipo de decorado así como tampoco había ningún otro mueble que los mencionados. Hanks hizo una señal a Jasper y este solo asintió.

A los minutos Brigitte parecía tan relajada y fue cuando Hanks empezó con las preguntas:

— Brigitte... cuéntame qué hacías a los ocho años —ella sonrió como niña pequeña incluso retorció un poco su blusa haciendo pequeños nudos con sus dedos —

— Estoy feliz porque la familia Thompson viene por mi, Sarah es muy bonita, Demetri también es muy guapo con esos enormes ojos grises solo que… que parece que no le gustan los abrazos —su semblante entristeció— el señor Dean es un poco raro me da miedo.

—¿Te ha hecho algo, el señor Dean?

—No, solo mira feo a Demetri —Hanks, solo anotaba en su libreta.

—¿Qué haces hoy cuando tienes nueve años?

—Un pastel de fresa para Demetri —sonrió— se lo comerá todo es muy tragón.

—¿Qué hace el señor Dean?

—Él está enojado porque no puede entrar a la recámara de Demetri —hizo mohín— yo me duermo con él, porque Dean le hacía cosas feas y yo no quiero eso.

—¿Qué cosas feas hace Dean? ¿Te ha hecho cosas feas a ti?

— No, a mi no —negó con una mueca de miedo— Dean, pone vestidos de niña a Demetri y pone sus manos en su pene... donde no se puede tocar. —sentí como se me atoraba el aire en la garganta por comprender de lo que hablaba, Dean abusaba de su propio hijo.

—¿Es malo Demetri?

—No. Él me cuida mucho y siempre me llama ángel… dice que soy su ángel de la guarda.

—Ahora tienes quince años ¿qué haces ahora?

—Estoy en el instituto, Demetri y yo tomamos algunas clases juntos —sonrió.

—¿Dean que hace? ¿Cómo es tu relación con Demetri?

—Está enojado porque Demetri no lo obedece y discuten todo el tiempo. Mi hermano y yo nos llevamos bien, he descubierto que da dinero a algunas chicas para que digan que estuvieron con él en la intimidad, creo saber porqué lo hace… también sé que él las embriaga para traerlas a casa, he visto que las desnuda y les hace creer que tuvieron sexo, pero es mentira.

Vaya entonces todo de las mujeres que Demetri presumía nunca fueron verdad, entonces lo de Lauren también fue una farsa.

—¿Qué haces un día de universidad?

—Estoy nerviosa porque veré al chico de ojos verdes, todavía no se como se llama —volvió a retorcer su blusa— me gusta y creo yo le gusto.

Rodé mis ojos al sentir el codazo de Sam en mi costado.

—¿Qué sucedió con el chico de ojos verdes? ¿Es tu novio?

—Suspiró relajada— Edward es mi novio, lo amo tanto —musitó— Estoy embarazada.

—¿Qué hace Dean?

—Quiere hablar conmigo, Demetri dice que no lo escuché.

—¿Hablas con Dean?

—No. —empezó a sollozar— murió, golpeó a Sarah y encendió la casa.

Jacob hizo una señal a Hanks y este le ignoró.

— ¿Qué pasa ahora que estás casada con Edward?

—Estoy feliz con Edward —suspiró preocupada— solo que Demetri dice que hay muchas chicas en la universidad que andan detrás de él, Esme también dice que me dejara porque Edward se merece alguien mejor que yo —Hanks me miró después hizo un ademán a Jasper.

¿Qué tiene que ver mi madre, aquí? pensé.

—¿Quien es Esme? —prosiguió Hanks.

—Es mi suegra.

—¿Cómo es ella contigo?

Frunció el ceño y empezó a llorar desesperanzada.

—Es muy cruel, siempre dice que soy una inútil… que Edward me dejara porque soy una tonta, que solo se llorar.

Voltee a mi izquierda para ver la cara de Sam quien estaba igual de desconcertado que yo.

Hanks ordenó que saliéramos de la habitación, por hoy había sido suficiente.

—Tranquilo, Edward. —dijo Sam dando un suave golpe en mi hombro, era su manera de decir que estaba conmigo— Esme quizás solo lo decía en broma, pero Brigitte lo tomo a mal.

—Espero que así sea, porque no puedo imaginar que mi madre sea capaz de algo tan ruin. —Esa noche no pude conciliar el sueño, no podía sacar de mi mente las palabras de Brigitte.

Al día siguiente volvimos a estar todos reunidos, de nuevo Brigitte se veía en ese estado de estupor tan relajado, cuando Hanks inicio con sus preguntas.

—¿Qué pasa con Sarah? ¿Quien fue en tu vida?

—Solo fue esposa de Dean, ella nunca ocupó el lugar de mamá… porque una madre nunca dejaría que dañen a su hijo como ella lo hizo. Aún así le aprecio... un poco.

—¿Esme ocupa el lugar de una madre?

—No. —frunció el ceño molesta— ella es muy mala conmigo, siempre dice comentarios hirientes respecto a mi forma sencilla de vestir. Cuando viene a nuestra casa siempre dice que Darinka y Aiden son iguales de aburridos que yo, les hace muecas todo el tiempo —sollozo— ella quiere que Edward me deje, no le gusto para su hijo.

Llevé mis manos a los bolsillos de mi pantalón dispuesto a salir de ese lugar para buscar a mi madre ¿quien mierda era esa mujer? Para hacerle daño a la madre de mis hijos. De pronto sentí la mano de Sam en mi hombro deteniendome cuando adivinó mis intenciones.

—¿Por qué no le dices a tu esposo la verdad? ¿Por qué te callas?

—Porque Edward siempre está ocupado, casi no tiene tiempo para nosotros. Y yo no quiero verlo sufrir por esa mala mujer… aparte estoy acostumbrada a callarme las cosas.

Hanks le dio órdenes que inhalara y exhalara despacio, sabía que se venía lo más fuerte.

—¿Qué pasó cuando nació April? ¿sabes quien es April?

—Es mi bebita —empezó a sollozar, mientras una enfermera se arrodilló a limpiar sus lágrimas— No la pude ver, nose como es su rostro. Cuando desperté mi vientre estaba vacío —su cuerpo se empezó a sacudir por el llanto— ya no volví a verlos… ya no.

—¿Por qué, dónde estás?

—Es una habitación con mobiliario de lujo en color negro, no hay ventanas y eso la hace triste, no me puedo mover, estoy un poco mareada todo da vueltas. Empiezo a recordar, que iba a nacer April y comienzo a gritar, grité mucho hasta quedarme sin voz, me baje de la cama y no pude incorporarme, así que me arrastre por la habitación hasta la puerta, puse mis manos en puño y golpeó hasta desmayar... cuando desperté estaba de nuevo en la cama.

—¿Quien te hizo eso? ¿recuerdas quién fue?

—Demetri —balbuceó— él fue. ¿No se porque me hizo esto?, le suplicó que me deje volver con mis hijos, pero está fuera de sí, solo dice incoherencias. Y siempre me inyecta para hacerme dormir.

—¿Quienes más está con él?

—Riley. —Se abrazó a sí misma— Demetri le dice "Brigitte"... es su pareja. Pero Riley es el ser más despreciable que pueda existir, me toca cuando Demetri no está.

—¿Demetri te toca?, ¿Quienes te tocan?, ¿Desde cuando te tocan?

—No, Demetri no. Sólo, Riley —musitó con sus manos hechas puño— No se cuanto tiempo llevo aquí, no recuerdo bien —empezó a respirar agitada— Riley está acercándose a mi; empieza a acariciar mis piernas con sus horribles manos, no quiero que lo haga, siento como adentra sus dedos en mi interior ¡por favor, detenlo! —Brigitte se removió desesperada sobre el sofá—.

Mis nudillos estaban blancos por toda la fuerza ejercida, no podía seguir escuchando más, ya no quería que recordara esa bajeza de la que había sido víctima, solo escuche como Hanks le ordenó que olvidara ese lapso y ella empezó a relajarse nuevamente.

—Solo falta una última sesión —dijo Jasper cuando salíamos de la habitación.

—No quiero verla de nuevo así —respondí, tomando el vaso de café que Sam me ofrecía— No quiero que reviva todo lo asqueroso que le hicieron.

—Sé que para ti es doloroso, pero la hipnosis regresiva le ayudará a sanar solo necesita sacarlo ¿me entiendes? Brigitte necesita narrar todo lo que vivió para que Hanks pueda ayudarle en su proceso de sanación —explicó Jasper— Ella nunca olvidará lo que vivió pero la hipnosis reemplazará la sensación de repulsión y desagrado, es decir cuando Brigitte lo recuerde sus sensaciones serán diferentes empezará a sentirse serena después sentirá indiferencia. Cuando pase el tiempo dejará de afectar emocionalmente en ella ya que difícilmente surgirá de nuevo ese recuerdo.

—¿Qué pasará con su memoria? —cuestionó Jacob— Nosotros necesitamos su declaración para poder seguir el proceso y si ella no reacciona será un poco más difícil, ya que no está en sus cinco sentidos.

—No quiero dar falsas esperanzas… pero es muy probable que después de la última sesión ella recuerde un poco —comentó Jasper— aunque no estoy seguro.

Ya en la habitación del hotel nuevamente no pude conciliar el sueño, tan solo me la pase dando vueltas en la cama estaba nervioso y no encontraba el motivo mis hijos estaban seguros en el rancho bajo los cuidados de Rosalie y Emmett, Bella estaba en casa de sus padres y aunque Charlie nunca tomó mis llamadas estaba seguro que mi suegro no la dejaría sola nunca. Había hablado a casa de mis padres y mi padre había dicho que Esme no estaba en la ciudad, no quise inquietarlo acerca de lo sucedido así que opte por reservar mis comentarios, ya habría tiempo para enfrentar a mi madre.

—¿Nervioso? —dijo Sam, antes de entrar a la última sesión de Brigitte— Porque yo si lo estoy.

—Un poco —mentí, no quería decirle que estaba aterrado por la reacción de Brigitte.

Después de tomar nuestros lugares en la habitación Hanks empezó con el bombardeo de preguntas.

—¿Brigitte, que ha pasado desde tu llegada al ese lugar? ¿recuerdas?

—Demetri me deja estar en toda la casa, es un poco pequeña pero al menos puedo mirar más que cuatro paredes, solo que no hay ninguna forma de comunicarme con el exterior, las ventanas están selladas y no hay línea telefónica, solo hay una grabadora vieja donde escucho música —su semblante entristeció— Demetri se irá a una boda y no me gusta quedarme sola con Riley.

Los hombres en la habitación me miraron al mismo tiempo al saber que la boda era la mía.

—¿Por qué no le has dicho a Demetri lo que te hace Riley? ¿A qué le temes?

—Demetri es solo un ser dañado y una marioneta donde el que decide qué hilos mover es Riley y ni siquiera es él, ya que solo recibe órdenes.

Hanks me observó bajo sus gafas y siguió anotando en su libreta.

—¿Por qué dices eso?

—Porque escuchó las pláticas de Riley, habla con alguien que le dice qué hacer. Ahora le dijo que fuera a un lugar, no se, creó a una hacienda y Riley dice que la observará, escuchó que dice que estará observando cada movimiento que de ella.

—¿Ella, quien?

—No lo sé, nunca la he visto, ni sé su nombre, solo escuchó que Riley dice que irá a una casita amarilla y se quedará allí hasta que la mire, la acechara porque a él le gustan los retos.

—¿Odias a Demetri?

—No puedo odiarlo, él fue solo una víctima de lo que vivió y nunca lo hubiera hecho sino lo hubiesen manipulado… y lo supe cuando escuché voces en el salón de la casa, Riley recibía órdenes de una voz femenina y yo sabía que conocía esa voz y ella supo que yo la descubrí cuando me planté frente a ella y le grité más de una vez ¿por qué lo había hecho?

—¿Quien es ella?

—Esme —susurro.

Lo escuché claro, llevé mis manos a mi rostro para ocultarlo de todos los ahí presentes al tiempo que Sam me daba un suave golpe en mi espalda. Esto era una locura mi madre no podría ser la culpable de todo eso, no, esto era una maldita pesadilla.

—¿Después que sucede, que te hace Esme? —prosiguió Hanks, levantando un dedo sobre su boca para que guardemos silencio.

—Ella sólo se reía y me gritaba que había tardado siete años en descubrir la verdad, después ordenó a Riley que me golpeara no recuerdo bien porque perdí la conciencia.

Cerré mis ojos intentando no llorar, mi corazón dolía necesitaba abrazarla, consolarla y a la vez quería salir corriendo para buscar a Esme y apretar su cuello por habernos hecho tanto daño. Porque ni en los más descabellados pensamientos hubiera imaginado que mi propia madre fuera capaz de algo así.

—¿Qué pasa con Demetri?

—No lo volví a ver, porque desperté días después en el sótano de la casa atada de pies y manos y mi ropa desgarrada —sollozo— estuve mucho tiempo tirando de las cintas que estaban alrededor de mis muñecas hasta que las quite con mi boca, después con mis manos libres desate la cinta de mis pies... casi no podía mantenerme en pie por falta de alimento y por los golpes recibidos, mi parte íntima escocia aún… así que, a como pude subí las escaleras que iban directo a una habitación recuerdo que no había nadie y lo único que hice fue correr a paso lento, corrí entre los árboles y nunca volví a mirar hacia atrás hasta que me desmaye y desperte en una pequeña y cálida habitación de hotel.

Sin pensarlo me acerque a ella para estrecharla en mis brazos, lloré de rabia de impotencia por haber permitido todo su sufrimiento, no supe cuanto tiempo pasé allí junto ella pidiéndole perdón por todo el dolor causado, hasta que Hanks me quito los brazos de alrededor de su cuerpo y me dijo que esperara a traerla de su estado inconsciente.

Y cuando lo hizo supe que de nuevo estaba de vuelta, porque la miel de sus ojos me miraron con timidez como años atrás muy despacio me tendió sus brazos y yo solo me arrojé en ellos nos unimos en un abrazo afectuoso y necesitado, como lo demandaba mi ser. No hubo palabras, ni ninguna caricia fue tan sólo un abrazo de consuelo con sabor a despedida.

Hanks y las enfermeras la sacaron de la habitación, ya me había explicado Jasper que necesitaba estar en observación para después regresar junto a los niños.

Maneje como un loco hasta llegar a casa de mis padres necesitaba yo mismo hablar con Esme y exigirle que me dijera porque había hecho semejante monstruosidad, pero llegué demasiado tarde porque cuando llegue estaba rodeado de autos policia. Me baje dejando la puerta de la camioneta abierta al tiempo que escuche caer mi celular, ni siquiera me detuve a levantarlo tan solo me adentre en la casa.

El rostro de mi padre estaba acongojado traía puesta ropa deportiva y se encontraba de pie frente a la puerta del despacho, Sam lo sostenía mientras trataba de calmarlo. Cuando llevé mi vista a las escaleras allí venía Jacob al solo ver su rostro supe que Esme había huido.

Me acerque a mi padre quien de inmediato me abrazó y rompió en llanto clamando perdón por habernos impuesto una mujer que nunca lleno el lugar de una madre, mis ojos lo miraron sin comprender sus palabras cuando Emmett interrumpió.

—April desapareció… —dijo casi sin aliento— la hemos buscado por todo el rancho y no está.

—¿Qué dices? —di zancadas hasta él para tomar su camisa con mis puños— como mierdas se perdió, cuando tu esposa y tú la estaban cuidando ¿cómo, explicame?

—¡Cálmate, Edward! —exclamó mi padre, quitandolo de mis manos— guardemos la compostura, exaltados no resolveremos nada.

No quise escuchar más solo salí a la cochera y antes de subir a la camioneta escuché mi celular sonando en el suelo, lo tome y me extraño ver el nombre de Lauren en la pantalla.

—¿Edward, eres tú? —indago nerviosa del otro lado de la línea— April está conmigo.

Sentí como mi corazón comenzó a latir a su ritmo sin embargo mi duda fue mayor.

—¿Por qué April está en Washington?

—Idiota, estoy aquí en Texas nos acabamos de mudar y justo hoy el imbécil de Demetri se lleva a Bella —sollozó— por favor, no permitas que le pase nada.

Mi mente se desconecto de la realidad y solo pude suplicar que no se repitiera la misma historia...

 **Una disculpa enorme por no actualizar el viernes pasado, estoy saturada de pendientes y trabajo que todavía no entiendo como me queda tiempo para escribir.**

 **Cuando estaba editando el capítulo, pasaron por mi mente la decepción de algunas lectoras (que no quieren a Brigitte) y desean verla culpable y créanme que lo medite por un día más pero no pude cambiar la versión que existe en mi cabeza. Así que este capítulo lo subí con miedo... espero no desilucionarlas.**

Muchas gracias por sus palabras que me impulsan a seguir porque a pesar de ser nueva en esto y no tener ninguna red social para promover mi fic y añadirle mi pésima gramática ustedes me han apoyado en cada actualización. GRACIAS.


	32. Chapter 32

**Disclaimer: los personajes principales pertenecen a la gran Stephenie Meyer.**

 **Chapter 32**

Estaba allí a los pies de la cama con sus piernas flexionadas y su mentón recargado en sus rodillas, tenía sus palmas cubriendo sus orejas mientras se mecía de adelante hacia atrás balbuceando algún tipo de canción, Demetri había entrado en una especie de trance psicótico o algo parecido porque desde el momento que supo que Brigitte vivía él se desconecto de la realidad.

No estaba para nada informada de los desórdenes mentales, al menos siempre había creído que Renee estaba loca y justo ahora comprobaba no era verdad. Así que mi único opción era esperar a que volviera en sí, sin necesidad de molestarlo.

Después de horas decidí tentar mi suerte.

—¿Por qué hacerle daño a tu propia hermana? —cuestione.

—Quieres que te crea, que ahora te preocupas por mi ángel. Por favor, Isabella se que te duele como el infierno que Brigitte haya vuelto a la vida de ellos ¿verdad?

—No soy tan ruin para alegrarme con lo que vivió, ¡la violaste!

—¡Maldita sea! —se incorporó para sujetar mi mandíbula con rudeza— Yo, no la toque… nunca le puse un dedo encima.

—Lo dice el médico que la evaluó, fue abusaba sexualmente y aparte la golpearon con saña —intente quitar su mano porque me estaba lastimando— si no fuiste tú, ¿quien fue?

Me fue soltando de a poco mientras su mirada se fue perdiendo a la vez que se incorporaba y empezaba a dar zancadas por toda la recámara balbuceaba y mesaba sus cabellos como un maldito desquiciado, después empezó a dar puñetazos contra la pared al tiempo que su llanto se volvían gritos de rabia. Después de estar mucho tiempo en ese estado de esquizofrenia, se volteo hacia mí con la mirada más macabra que había visto en los ojos de un ser humano, en ese instante sentí miedo, miedo de nuestra suerte.

Se acercó a mí tomando mi antebrazo con rudeza y me sacó de la cama, salimos de la habitación bueno más bien me sacó casi arrastras hasta el pequeño salón, sujetó mis hombros y aun con sus ojos cerrados me explico.

—Quiero que me jures, que harás lo que yo te diga ¿está bien? —asentí atemorizada— en el ático de la casa donde vivía están unas cajas allí están las pruebas que incriminan a Esme, ella estafó a Carlisle todos estos años —llevé mis manos a mi pecho asombrada por la nueva información— No me mires así, esa perra ni siquiera es la madre de ellos.

—¿Cómo? —musité, mirando los orbes grises que parecían querer explotar de tanta furia— No entiendo nada.

—Esa perra se acercó a Carlisle cuando estaba recién abandonado —rodó los ojos, exasperado— Bien, te haré un resumen. Carlisle se juntó muy joven con Elizabeth tuvieron dos hijos ¿captas? Emmett y Edward, cuando éste último nació a Elizabeth se le acabó el amor de madre ó qué se yo, se largó, dejando a Carlisle con sus niños, la perra caza fortunas de Esme lo conoció y desde entonces se le pego como garrapata, ellos llegaron a un acuerdo donde ella sería madre legítima de los niños para que los peques no sufrieran por la triste realidad de saber que habían sido abandonados.

—Esa perra se ha dedicado a estafarlo en su propia cara —agregó burlón— pero es, tan estúpida que nunca se dio cuenta que yo también le robaba a ella. Nunca lo imaginaste ¿cierto? —se carcajeo— ¿Por qué crees que la perra no tenía ni un poco de amor hacia ellos? Porque no son sus hijos, ni siquiera Sarah pudo quererme a mi que ella sí era mi madre pero, te aseguro que Esme lo pagará en el infierno como Sarah lo está pagando. Y Riley ese hijo de puta le hará compañía.

—¿Riley? —repetí.

—O Brigitte, ¿cómo te guste más? Ese perro se atrevió a ponerle una mano encima a mi ángel, la mancilló y con eso firmó su sentencia de muerte —tironeo sus cabellos con demasiada fuerza— yo confíe ciegamente en él, siempre me decía que solo le gustaban los hombres y que yo era importante en su vida. Y el muy perro abusaba de ella cuando la dejaba a su cuidado —sollozo— me dijo que había muerto por deshidratación y que él y Esme la habían enterrado en el patio de la hacienda donde estaban, yo como un vil estúpido les creí, les creí toda la bola de patrañas que me dijeron —se dejó caer al suelo de rodillas cubriendo su rostro con sus manos mientras seguía ahogado en llanto, sentí tanta pena verlo destruido porque ahora podía darme cuenta que sólo había sido manipulado toda su vida— Esme siempre me dijo que cuando tuviera a mi ángel conmigo, Edward me iba querer pero tampoco sucedió —se abrazó a mis piernas— A mi nunca nadie me quiso y la única persona en esta vida que lo hizo… fue a la que yo más daño le hice y eso nunca me lo voy a perdonar, nunca, nunca.

Me arrodille hasta quedar a su altura, tomé su rostro entre mis manos y le pedí que me mirara.

—Demetri, tu nunca estuviste enamorado. Lo de Edward no fue amor, como tampoco lo fue Riley… tan sólo fue la necesidad de sentirse querido y quizás Esme lo supo desde un principio por eso se aprovechó de tu vulnerabilidad. Si hubieras elegido a las personas correctas en estos momentos tú llevarás una vida plena, no sé quizás con una pareja estable —alejó mis manos con brusquedad para alejarse lo suficiente de mi.

—Te das cuenta que si lo que mencionas hubiese sido posible, tú no estarías embarazada de Edward —y desde que lo había conocido, por primera vez sentí lástima en su mirada y fue como un mazazo a mi corazón, porque él tenía razón, yo estaba demás en la vida de los Cullen y por mi propio bien tendría que alejarme de ellos— Quiero que te vayas, vete de aquí… antes de que me arrepienta ¡largate!

Me levante lentamente sin dejar de mirarlo; él desvió su mirada de mi y regreso a ese trance que lo hacía divagar de la realidad, abrazó de nuevo sus piernas e inclinó su rostro entre ellas, me encamine hasta el umbral y salí corriendo a la oscuridad de la noche con el azote de la puerta detrás de mí, cuando unos faros encandilaron mis ojos decidí ocultarme en la esquina de la casa, me quedé inmóvil cuando dos personas descendieron del vehículo, pude divisar entre la penumbra de los faros que era Esme y otro tipo, se adentraron en la casa donde de inmediato se empezaron escuchar los gritos de Esme, iba a correr tenía que hacerlo pero el sonido ensordecedor de un disparo me lo impidió a la vez que se escuchaban los gritos de la que una vez considere suegra, camine a paso lento hasta llegar a la ventana y vi con horror como Demetri apuntaba con un revólver la sien de Riley mientras Esme yacía tirada en un charco de sangre, ni siquiera pude gritar de la impresión porque una mano cubrió mi boca sujetándome por la cintura, mi corazón agitado empezó a retumbar en mis oídos y supe que me desmayaria.

.

.

Había rendido mi declaración sobre lo ocurrido y también me habían permitido hablar con Carlisle, fue difícil para mí narrar lo que Demetri me había confiado porque ese hombre era el ser más compasivo sobre la faz de la tierra y era incómodo decirle que su esposa había sido la autora intelectual de todos los sufrimientos de su propia familia, no quise indagar más allá de lo que Demetri me había dicho, pero esa duda estaba en mi mente ¿por qué elegir a Esme? Porque a una mujer tan agria y fría para sustituir a la madre de sus hijos, porque mejor no se quedó solo con ellos y esperar el tiempo hubiera sanado sus heridas ó quizás esperar la indicada, sacudí mi cabeza tratando de olvidar el tema, porque el destino se había empañado de que padre hijo vivieran la misma experiencia, al menos la de Edward tenía solución.

—¿Isabella, me estás escuchando? —la voz de Black me trajo de vuelta— olvídalo.

—¿Murieron? —pregunté recordando el cuerpo de Esme bañado en sangre.

—No, solo el disparo deshizo la pierna de Esme y le fue amputada, Riley y Demetri están donde pertenecen aunque lo más seguro es que este último pague su condena en un hospital psiquiátrico —elevó sus hombros— me alegro que hayas dejado tu celular en el asiento del vehículo, el GPS fue clave para llegar hasta ti.

—Espero no te molesten las flores, me pareció buen detalle para ti — dio un recorrido con mi vista para ver los arreglos de rosas rojas distribuidos por la pequeña habitación.

—En realidad, si me incomoda tu atrevimiento —su sonrisa blanca desapareció— te exijo que no vuelvas a hacerlo.

—¿No te agradan las rosas? —intentó flirtear— dime cuales son tus flores favoritas y esta misma tarde te lleno la habitación de ellas.

—Agradecería que me dejaras sola, estoy cansada —intente cambiar de posición para darle la espalda solo que me fue imposible por las bandas elásticas con un pequeño disco colocado en mi vientre que permitía escuchar los latidos de mi bebé.

—Permiso —oí decir antes de escuchar el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse.

.

.

—Papá, quieres quedarte quieto, verte caminando de un lado a otro en el mismo lugar me produce mareos —solo me gane una mirada cargada de reproche, se acercó a la camilla del hospital donde estaba en observación por órdenes de él mismo— No me hizo nada, ya lo he repetido cientos de veces ¿que más quieres, que diga?

Miré la vena de mi mano conectada al I.V* y suspire derrotada, mis dedos empezaron a jugar con el borde de la sábana blanca y observe a mi padre con esa arruga que tenía en el ceño, era curioso que hoy estuviera más marcada que otros días o quizás ya era permanente y no lo había notado.

—Me iré a vivir con ustedes, cuando salga de aquí —sus ojos chocolate se abrieron complacientes y sonrió— solo me despediré de los niños.

—No señorita, no permitiré que vuelvas a tratar con nadie de los Cullen. Por culpa de esa familia casi te pierdo, ni siquiera puedes imaginar el grado de angustia que lleve cuando Lauren me avisó lo que te había pasado —empezó a besar mi coronilla— Vámonos esta misma noche, Bella.

—No me iré, si no me dejas hablar con ellos —rodó los ojos derrotado— quiero cerrar el ciclo y para hacerlo necesito despedirme de ellos y del padre de mi bebé.

—Ese inútil está afuera, no lo deje entrar —mi corazón latió emocionado por saber que estaba cerca de nosotros— También están sus hijos, me pidieron verte pero no los dejé.

—¡Papá!

—Papá, nada —añadió— Eres mi hija y aunque vayas a ser madre, siempre cuidaré de ti, cuidaré de los dos. Edward no hace falta en tu vida, ni siquiera en la de mi nieto —dio un largo suspiro— dejaré que te despidas y mañana mismo nos iremos.

Lo vi retirarse para segundos después entrar las sonrisas más hermosas de mi vida, corrieron hacia mí y depositaron besos en mis mejillas, Edward solo se quedó observandonos manteniendo su distancia.

—¿Cuándo saldrás de aquí? ¿Cuando volverás a casa? ¿Por qué te enfermaste? ¿Por qué el abuelo Charlie ya no nos quiere? ¿Por qué estás tan pálida?

Hablaban todos a la vez que era imposible escuchar todo lo que decían.

—Uno a la vez —interrumpió Edward sin mirarme.

—Te extraño mucho mami —pronunció April a la vez que peinaba mis cabellos con sus dedos— ¿Cuando volverás a casa?

—Mamá me inscribí en el torneo de tenis —agregó Aiden, sosteniendo mis manos— necesitaré que me ayudes a manejar el movimiento de la raqueta.

—Necesito ropa nueva para este verano que se aproxima —Darinka camino hasta rodear la cama y se sentó junto a mí — me haces falta, Bella.

Escuchar mi nombre de sus labios fue suficiente para saber que yo debía ocupar mi lugar y aunque los amaba con todo mi corazón. Brigitte necesitaba recuperar a su familia y si yo nunca me alejaba de ellos eso iba ser casi imposible, porque los niños me querían y un amor compartido nunca era bueno.

—No estoy enferma —mi voz salió entrecortada— solo que mi papá es un poco exagerado —mordí mis labios presa del llanto que deseaba esconder— uno debe amar a los padres con todo el corazón, yo lo hago. Así que les pido que amen a los suyos —mis lágrimas empezaron a recorrer los costados de mi rostro— me iré un tiempo de viaje con mis padres —No me atreví a mirar sus rostros, solo sentí como Darinka se alejó de mí.

—¿Por qué mejor no nos dices que papá te pidió que te alejaras de nosotros? —cuestionó Darinka— Anda Bella, deja de cubrirlo y mejor dinos qué desde el regreso de mamá, te sacó de nuestras vidas como quien desecha lo que ya no le sirve, por supuesto no antes de usarte como se le dio la gana ¿verdad, papá? —chilló enfurecida planteándose frente a él.

—Darinka —espetó Edward.

—No papá, ya te aburriste de la cama de Bella y ahora vas a buscar la de mamá —vi como Edward levantó la palma para estrellarla en la cara de su hija— No importa que me pegues, como padre eres un asco —llevó su mano a la mejilla enrojecida y salió corriendo.

—¡Papá! —exclamaron, por la reacción de su padre.

Edward empuño la mano con la cual golpeó a su hija y bajó la mirada arrepentido.

—Lo siento —murmuró— Aiden, ve con April a buscar a tu hermana —ordenó, haciendo que los niños desaparecieran con velocidad.

—No era necesario la bofetada que le diste a tu hija —logré decir cuando vi cerrar la puerta— No es bueno pegarles tan sólo porque dicen la verdad.

Edward se acercó hasta mí poniendo su rostro a centímetros del mío, podía respirar su aliento mentolado y admirar una vez su mandíbula marcada así como su perfecta nariz recta y esos bellos ojos verdes que tanto me gustaban, lleve mi mano hasta acariciar su áspera mejilla a causa de la insípida barba que no se había afeitado pero malinterpreto mi caricia acercándose a mis labios reaccione de inmediato y lo aleje de mí, me miró confundido a la vez que me devolvía la caricia, esta vez desvíe mi rostro para no mirarlo más.

—¿En serio, crees que te use? —murmuró a centímetros de mi— yo solo quise alejarte de nosotros para que Demetri no te hiciera daño, se que no fue la mejor manera pero fue la única opción que tuve, al menos prefería mil veces que me odiaras a vivir con el miedo que algo te sucediera por mi culpa —tomó mi rostro y me hizo mirarlo— cuando Lauren me llamó diciéndome que te había llevado con él, sentí morir, fue cómo sacar mi corazón de un solo golpe. Te amo tanto —susurro en mi frente depositando un suave beso— te juro por mis hijos que tuve mucho miedo de perderte porque de ti no lo hubiese soportado —besó de nuevo mis cabellos— Te amo mi Bella.

—Puedes alejarte un poco —lo empuje con mis palmas— No es necesario hablar tan cerca, no padezco de problemas auditivos.

Se incorporó con una mueca de diversión pintada en el rostro y se plantó frente a los pies de la camilla me miró entre sonriente y ceñudo por percatarse de los arreglos florales cruzó sus brazos en un intento por ignorar las apestosas rosas.

—Antes no te molestaba —murmuró sin dejar de sonreír— Por cierto, ¿cuando me vas a decir que estamos esperando un bebé?

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —fue lo único coherente que pude decir.

—No soy tan idiota, para no darme cuenta que la maquina esa —señaló con una extensa sonrisa al pequeño aparato— es para escuchar el ritmo cardíaco de un bebé. Ese corazón que late a ritmo acelerado y fuerte es mi bebé —agregó.

—¡Oh! —pronuncie mirándolo con mi rostro enrojecido por la vergüenza de no haber pensado en ese detalle, cuando le pedí a Charlie que les permitiera entrar— estoy embarazada, me enteré el mismo día que me echaste de tu vida —añadi.

—No quiero que pienses más en eso —caminó de nuevo hasta mí , sostuvo mi mano y entrelazo nuestros dedos— Estoy pensando comprar algún departamento para nosotros o quizás una casa ¿cómo la quieres? ¿Qué tal vivir en otra ciudad? ¿cuál te gusta más? A mi me gusta Chicago, bueno también California.

Me asustó escucharlo hablar tanto, sobre todo porque estaba haciendo planes sin mencionar a los niños y dando por hecho que yo volvería con él.

—No quiero Chicago ni California tampoco deseo una casa o departamento, yo regresaré a vivir con mis padres y tú te quedarás viviendo con tu familia.

—Mi familia son mis hijos y tú. Hablaré con Brigitte sobre prestarmelos en vacaciones de verano, ya que ella debe tenerlos todo el año, si quieres buscaré una casa cerca de tus padres para que sigas conviviendo con ellos si eso te hace feliz. Todo será como tú quieras y donde tú desees.

—Edward, no sería justo para los niños ahora que recuperaron a su mamá tú seas quien los dejé, yo no voy a permitir algo así. Porque ni siquiera he pensado en vivir de nuevo contigo.

—Sé que las cosas no serán fáciles pero buscaré la manera para que todo marche como debe ser, por supuesto que al principio será complicado…

—Edward —interrumpí haciéndolo callar de inmediato— ¿Qué parte de "no volveré contigo" no entiendes?

—Bella, se que todavía estás molesta solo dame una oportunidad de demostrar que nunca quise sacarte de mi vida porque no te quisiera o porque Brigitte había regresado, eso no fue así, créeme, lo hice porque no te pasara nada y aunque de nada sirvió —tomó aire— yo nunca he pensado en regresar con la madre de mis hijos, porque eres tú aquien yo amo y no te imaginas la emoción que sentí cuando entré a la habitación y descubrí el maravilloso sonido de su corazón ¡por Dios, Bella! He deseado tanto que me hicieras padre nuevamente, admito que al principio tenía pánico ¿recuerdas? Pero ahora soy estúpidamente feliz.

—Te creo —respondí, me sonrió emocionado y con sus ojos iluminados de felicidad se acercó de nuevo a mi— te creo, solo que no puedo volver contigo —sus ojos se empañaron desconcertados— Hay algo de cierto en lo que me dijiste aquel día… Brigitte necesita de ti y eso es verdad, ella necesita recuperar su autoestima, necesita integrarse de nuevo a la sociedad haciendo a un lado la desconfianza y para todo eso tienes que estar tú, apoyándola, como el esposo que eres, tienen que unirse como familia y ayudarla en su progreso. También está tu padre él necesitará de sus hijos ahora que Esme está en la cárcel, no puedes dejarlo solo y ni hablar de Emmett sabes que no sabe nada de de ganados y necesita de tu ayuda —suspire— es allí a donde perteneces, esa es tu vida, tu familia.

—¿Y nosotros? ¿qué pasará con nosotros?

—Será un buen recuerdo, el mejor de mi vida —mordí mi labio inferior intentando no llorar— te mantendré al tanto del desarrollo de mi bebé también te diré la fecha del parto para que busques un espacio —encogí mis hombros— por si quieres estar cuando nazca.

—¿Crees que me voy a conformar con eso? —gritó— con ser padre ocasional, no Bella, no lo aceptó.

—Tendrás que hacerlo porque no veo otra opción —enfrente su mirada— Esme hizo una mierda con sus vidas y ahora te toca a ti te compensarlo —guardó silencio.

—Papá… ¿nos podemos ir? Tenemos sueño, no hemos dormido casi nada—Aiden preguntaba con su cabeza asomada por la puerta.

Le hice una seña que entrarán y los tres lo hicieron con un poco de miedo por lo ocurrido minutos antes.

—Quiero pedirles un favor, ¿me ayudarán? —asintieron— Ayuden a papá con la recuperación de su mami, ella necesita mucho amor y paciencia.

—Ya, basta Bella —dijo Edward elevando la voz— No lo hagas.

—Yo regreso a vivir con mis padres y no quiero que se enojen con papá. Aquí no hay culpables —las lágrimas de April me estaban doliendo en el alma aun así no había marcha atrás— Nosotros ya no estaremos juntos, pero eso no quiere decir que los vaya a dejar de querer, están en mi corazón y cuando quieran hablar conmigo yo soy toda oídos, también les ofrezco mi casa por si un día quieren visitarme ó visitar a su hermanito.

—¿Hermanito? —intervino Aiden quitando el rastro de lágrimas— es decir que ¿estás embarazada?

—Sí —señalé la máquina— ese ruido que escuchan es su pequeño corazón.

Miraron asombrados el aparato incluso se acercaron a mi vientre dejando besos emocionados.

¿Cuando te veremos? —indago Darinka en un susurro— porque ahora con un nuevo bebé, quiero ser testigo como se hincha tu vientre, quiero sentir los golpecitos que te dará y también queremos acompañarte al obstetra.

—Será genial, ver que es un niño y estaremos empatados, desde ya es mi consentido —añadió Aiden, orgulloso de su nuevo hermano.

—Cuando regrese a Washington pediré una cita para que estén listos y me acompañen ¿Están de acuerdo? —Aiden y Darinka aceptaron emocionados mientras April sostenía la mano de su papá— ¿princesa, me das un beso? —levanté mi mano en su dirección.

—No —negó con una mueca, moviendo sus pies de adelante hacia atrás— porque ya no seré tu consentida.

—Siempre lo serás —volví a insistir con mi brazo extendido— me harás mucha falta.

—Entonces no te vayas —dijo entre sollozos— No me dejes, mami.

Y aquí está de nuevo mi corazón en una encrucijada...

 **Chicas, no supe traducir la palabra I.V en español espero ustedes me ayuden, bueno aquí dejo actualización. Espero sus comentarios para saber si les gusto o tienen dudas. Gracias por su apoyo, reciban un abrazo afectuoso de parte de esta cantante frustrada, hasta el miércoles... me voy al karaoke. Besos...**

 **Lau**


	33. Chapter 33

**Disclaimer: los personajes principales pertenecen a la gran Stephenie Meyer.**

 **Chapter 33**

Hoy dejábamos el hotel donde me había hospedado por más de dos meses, era tiempo de volver a la vida del rancho con Brigitte, la nostalgia se podía sentir en el ambiente, no había risas por parte de mis hijos, mucho menos palabras.

Los tres se sentaron en el sofá marrón cada uno con su pequeño equipaje y con sus rostros tristes, la despedida de Bella les había dejado sin consuelo ellos sufrirían tanto esta separación como lo estaba sintiendo yo.

—Siento mucho la bofetada que te di, no debí hacerlo —Darinka solo encogió sus hombros restándole importancia— Solo quiero que entiendan, si Brigitte vivirá con nosotros no quiere que piensen que es mi pareja —los tres pares de ojos me vieron interrogantes— hago esto porque como su única familia debemos ayudarla para que pronto pueda tener una vida normal. Pero no significa que vayamos a compartir habitación, es decir yo amo a Bella y eso no lo puedo cambiar por nada.

—¿Qué pasará si Brigitte, quiere quedarse para siempre en la casa? —Aiden preguntaba visiblemente preocupado— Si eso pasa ¿puedo irme a vivir con mamá?

—Yo también quiero vivir con mi mamá —agregó April retorciendo sus dedos del mismo modo en que Bella lo hacía cuando estaba nerviosa— puedes decirle a esa señora que me deje vivir con mi mami.

—¿Y si es Bella, quien nos deja de querer? —comentó Darinka ganándose una mirada de furia por parte de sus hermanos— Es joven, bonita, seguro ahora que está sola los tipos la acecharan, la invitarán a salir ¿y si se enamora de alguien más?

—No seas tonta, Darinka —contraatacó April— mami tiene un bebé en su panza, los chicos solo se fijan en que no tengan bebés adentro ¿verdad, papi?

Bien, no quería seguir escuchando nada. Eso de fijarse en mí Bella no era un buen tema para mi, ni mucho menos pensar en que nos dejará de querer.

—No hay que pensar en nada malo, Bella nos ama y nadie nos la quitará —añadí. Dando por zanjado el tema.

—Necesitaré de su ayuda para cuidar de Brigitte ¿alguien quiere ayudar?

Solo Darinka pareció estar interesada en el tema, los otros dos se enfrascaron en su propio tema que era el horario y las veces que hablarían con Bella.

.

.

Cuando recogimos a Brigitte del hospital, Aiden y Darinka fueron amables con ella, menos April ella ni siquiera le dedicó una mirada, pude ver la incomodidad de su madre sin embargo le sonreía cada que volteaba a verla y mi pequeña solo se cruzaba de brazos enfadada por el escrutinio del que era objeto. No hubo palabras por parte de ninguno, solo me sentí extraño viajar en familia y pude ver por el retrovisor que ellos compartían el mismo sentir.

Al bajar de la camioneta Brigitte observaba el lugar con curiosidad, dio un hondo suspiro y me sonrió con timidez, la mire caminar hacia el comedor de jardín donde está la cascada estuvo observando con detenimiento. Pasaron algunos minutos y ella parecía no querer salir de su letargo, nuestros hijos llevaban rato observándonos desde el ventanal de mi habitación y me pareció el momento correcto para hablar cosas que no habíamos hecho.

—¿Brigitte, te sientes bien? —se volteo para mirarme y note sus ojos miel a punto de derramar lágrimas— ¿Qué pasa?

—Es… es tan extraño estar aquí —sollozo, cubriendo su rostro con sus manos— siento que estoy soñando y en cualquier momento voy a despertar y no quiero, no quiero despertar.

La envolví en mis brazos permitiéndole llorar en mi pecho.

—Relájate —sobé su espalda— Todo estará bien, no es sueño, estás aquí en tu casa con nuestros hijos.

—Es que, eso es lo difícil —irguió su cabeza mientras me miraba con lágrimas en los ojos— ellos ni siquiera me quieren, me siento una completa extraña en sus vidas. Siento que solo estoy aquí para incomodar y no deseo hacerles daño.

—No, no es así. Sólo que también para ellos es complicado, han vivido ocho años de sus vidas creyendo que habías muerto y… será un poquito complicado adaptarse, estoy seguro que cuando lo hagan, todo estará bien.

—April, nunca me va a querer. Ella me ve, como si me culpara de algo y no entiendo por qué —desvío la mirada hacia el balcón, donde los niños nos miraban atentos.

—No es bueno hacer conjeturas —mire también hacia donde estaban nuestros hijos y note que April ya no estaba con sus hermanos— Es mejor entrar.

Al caminar rumbo a casa Brigitte entrelazo nuestros dedos de forma dubitativa, no la mire tan sólo seguí caminando, cuando entramos Carmen nos recibió un poco emocionada por verla nuevamente, por el contrario Rosalie y Emmett se mantuvieron reservados con las muestras de cariño, ya que ellos sabían que no se le podría agobiar de esa manera hasta que Brigitte estuviera lista, después de cruzar unas escuetas palabras con la familia la lleve a su habitación, ella sólo miraba un poco ensimismada cada decoración pero nunca menciona absolutamente nada hasta que entro a su recámara un poco ostera como a ella sabía que le gustaba, caminó lento hasta sentarse en la cama, inclinó su cabeza.

—¿Te acuerdas, cuando prometimos que nadie más nos tocaría? —musitó— no pude cumplirte esa promesa.

—No pienses en eso, por favor —rogué, caminando hasta ella me puse en cuclillas y sujete su mentón para que mirara mis ojos— Solo déjalo ir, olvídalo.

—No voy a poder, no puedo —desvío su mirada, mientras sus mejillas se mojaban por sus lágrimas— yo solo quería que… que fueras solo tú.

—Descansa, es lo mejor —la ayude a acostarse, la cubrí con las sábanas y me encamine hasta mi habitación, iba a hacer demasiado lento su recuperación.

.

.

Habían pasado varios días desde lo ocurrido con Esme, ella aun seguía en el hospital custodiada por policías en la puerta de su habitación, sabíamos por el propio Jacob Black que nuestro padre había recuperado la mayor parte del dinero que le fue robado, también el propio Black nos había comentado de la reunión en privado que tuvo Carlisle con ella y desde entonces se miraba un poco más animado, Emmett y yo habíamos decidido no hacer ningún comentario al respecto hasta que papá estuviera listo y todo parece indicar que ese momento había llegado, cuando nos habló que necesitaba hablar con nosotros en su casa.

Carlisle sostenía en sus manos unos documentos que parecían de su interés porque llevaba más de cinco minutos leyéndonos con detenimiento, mientras nosotros los mirábamos con un poco de impaciencia esperando que hablara, quitó sus lentes y los puso sobre el escritorio se recargo en la silla y nos miró con esa mirada serena a la cual nos tenía acostumbrados, a sus casi sesenta años podría decir que mi padre seguía siendo ese tipo fuerte que montaba a caballo y se paseaba por todo el rancho ayudando en todo lo necesario pero no, ese hombre fuerte se había marchado hace ya un tiempo. Ahora estaba sentado frente a nosotros otro Carlisle, el que usaba gafas de aumento, el hombre con escaso pelo blanco, con sus líneas de expresión marcadas en su rostro, con su cuerpo ligeramente encorvado y unas manos llenas de manchas que me hacían ver que su juventud se había ido desde hace rato y el cual su corazón le había advertido varias veces que necesitaba descansar.

—Antes que nada, les debo una disculpa por nunca haberles dicho la verdad —explicó mi padre sin quitarnos la vista de encima— Esme Platt, no es su madre.

—Qué bien, ahora mi conciencia está tranquila por todos los años que no vine a verla —interrumpió Emmett con un poco de humor.

—¿Por qué esperar tantos años para decir la verdad? —cuestione— Todavía cuando éramos unos niños lo entiendo, solo que de adultos no veo la razón para callar ¿por qué, papá?

—Empezaré por el principio, nunca les dije nada porque no desee causar daño a ustedes —guardó silencio por un momento, quizás rememorando cada momento— Me enamoré joven y perdí la cabeza por una bella mujer, tal vez fue solo un capricho adolescente pero, me aferre tanto a ella hasta que lo conseguí meses después —me miró sin pestañear, esa historia se me hacia conocida— al poco tiempo la embarace y la traje a vivir con mis padres, me sentía poderoso porque era joven y tenía mujer y por si fuera poco estaba esperando mi primer hijo, nunca escuché consejos de mis padres quienes me advertían que no había futuro en nuestra relación, yo me empecine en seguir disfrutando lo que tenía hasta que la miel se acabó y empezó la verdadera hiel del matrimonio. Ella quería salir como si fuera soltera, yo tenía que trabajar para solventar los gastos de mi nueva familia y todo fue un completo desastre, ella se quejaba por mi aspecto andrajoso y hediondo nunca entendió que mi vida era andar entre estiércol y reses bajo cualquier inclemencia del tiempo. Y yo me molestaba que ella nunca quería ser una esposa, necesitaba que hiciera algo más que estar acostada todo el tiempo. Así que después de tu nacimiento —me señaló con su mirada— ella decidió que no estaba lista para la vida de casada; yo enojado le grité que no hacía falta en nuestras vidas, pensé que ese era un pleito más y mi desilusión llegó cuando una tarde los encontré llorando. Emmett te sostenía en sus pequeños brazos a sus escasos tres años lloraba junto a ti aun sin saber que hacer nunca te soltó, entonces seguí cometiendo estupideces… cuando mis padres se acercaron para ayudarme, yo los rechacé más de una vez, alegando que yo saldría adelante solo —negó con su cabeza— me empecé acostar con Esme desde el primer día que la conocí, muy dentro de mí sabía que estaba mal pero no escuché a mi conciencia quizás fue mi vulnerabilidad y la desesperación lo que me hizo aceptar su propuesta. Al mes de haberla conocido me case con ella.

—¿Y qué pasó con nuestra verdadera mamá? —indago Emmett.

—Desde que se fue nunca más supe de ella —inclinó su cabeza— Nunca le he deseado ningún mal, espero que donde quiera que esté sea feliz. Su nombre es Elizabeth Dryer, tengo todos su datos por si desean buscarla —abrió uno de los cajones que mantenía bajo llave en el escritorio, sacó un par de documentos visiblemente maltratados y los puso sobre éste— están en todo su derecho de buscarla.

—No es necesario —comenté ganándome una mirada de asombro por parte de ambos— por mi parte no hay nada que hacer, ella nunca nos busco en todos estos años eso quiere decir que no le hemos hecho falta. Así que por mi, no hay nada que saber.

—Por mi tampoco —agregó Emmett— Aunque ahora entiendo porque mi pelo negro y rizado, me imagino que lo saque a ella ¿cierto?

Mi padre solo asintió con una leve sonrisa, quizás Emmett era el vivo retrato de Elizabeth. Eso era algo que yo no deseaba comprobar.

—Siento mucho haberles impuesto una madre como Esme —comentó afligido— Uno de hombre es muy tonto cuando se trata de buscar lo mejor, siempre terminamos tomando lo más fácil. Nos encandilamos con la belleza física sin ponernos a pensar que esa se acaba con el paso de los años.

—La amargura se fue apoderando de Esme cada día que pasó junto a mí, las señales siempre estuvieron y nunca quise aceptarlas... ahora aquí está el resultado —prosiguió mi padre con voz cansada— Ojalá y me perdones hijo, espero algún día me perdonen los dos.

—Papá, tu no tienes la culpa de haber unido tu vida a una persona sin escrúpulos —Emmett extendió su brazo para tomar el de mi padre— todo está bien, seguiremos adelante con nuestras vidas. Sólo espero que te guste Londres.

Me volteé a ver al grandulón de mi hermano, al igual que mi padre se acercó sobre el escritorio hacia nosotros.

—Cuando Rose de a luz, nosotros regresaremos a nuestra casa. Siento no poder seguir aquí pero, esto ya no es mi vida yo tengo una carrera profesional por la cual me desvele, mi hija no pertenece a este lugar, ella está acostumbrada a todo tipo de comodidades y en realidad no quiero quitarle nada de eso.

—Dijiste que me ayudarías —reclame— que estarían un tiempo con nosotros y ahora resulta que te vas.

—Edward, tranquilízate no pasa nada —comentó Carlisle— No puedes enojarte con tu hermano solo porque él desea seguir con su vida. Tú deberías hacer lo mismo, busca un nuevo empleo, otra ciudad, viaja con tu familia, vive, hijo… solo vive.

—Tengo que ayudarte —respondí sin emoción.

—No será necesario —mi padre confesó emocionado— He decidido traspasar el negocio ganadero, venderé esta casa y buscaré una más pequeña, eso sí, compraré unos cuantos animalitos también sembrare un poco de maíz, aun no lo sé —elevó sus hombros— ¿Qué les parece?

—¿Papá, no puedes traspasar el rancho? ¡Es tu vida! —No podía dar crédito a los planes de Carlisle.

—No puedo seguir aprovechándome de tu buena voluntad, he pensado mucho que ahora que serás nuevamente padre, Bella te necesitará a su lado —sonrió emocionado— Ella no sabe mucho de bebés y tú tienes más experiencia, así que cuando lleguen esas noches que mi nieto lloré sin ninguna razón estoy seguro que tus brazos serán su gran consuelo.

—Yo me las arreglaré, no es necesario deshacerse del ran… —un Carlisle ceñudo me obligó a guardar silencio.

—Ya firme el traspaso, por cierto ustedes lo conocen se llama Jasper Whitlock y no tarda en llegar.

—¡Jasper! —exclamó Emmett— ¿Es el mismo que ayudó a Brigitte?

Cuando Jasper llegó nos contó lo emocionado que estaba con volver a vivir en la tierra que lo vio nacer, estaba dispuesto en hacer un lado su carrera profesional por seguir su gran sueño, según palabras de él era grandioso tener la oportunidad de volver a revivir esos momentos que vivió cuando era niño.

.

.

—¿Qué pasa, pequeña? —April estaba acostada en el piso de su habitación rodeada de sus muñecas— Dice Carmen, que no has probado bocado hoy.

—No tengo hambre... —se cubrió con una manta con estampados de princesas para no mirarme— vete.

—No me voy a ir hasta que me digas la verdad —me senté en ese incómodo espacio haciendo un lado las muñecas, la atraje hacia mí a pesar de sus pataletas y manoteos la senté en mi regazo— ¿Por qué estás enojada?

—Porque yo no quiero vivir con esa señora, no la quiero —negaba entre lágrimas— quiero ver a mi mamá, llévame con ella… por favor.

—April, esa señora es tu mamá y todos los desaires que le hacen lastiman su corazón ¿entiendes? —escondió su rostro en mi pecho y no respondió— ha pasado un mes y ni siquiera puedes sonreírle de manera forzada. Tienes que ser menos grosera con ella, te lo suplico trata de conocerla, solo eso.

—No puedo y no puedes obligarme a quererla —chilló— llévame con mi mamá, quiero ver a mi mami, quiero tocar su barriga donde vive mi hermanita.

—Aún no sabemos si es niña —añadí divertido, mientras sus ojos verdes tan parecidos a los míos me miraban enfadados— Iremos este fin de semana ¿contenta?

No fue necesario escuchar con palabras lo que su frágil y pequeño cuerpo hizo me lo comprobó, se lanzó con tanta fuerza a mi dejándome tirado sobre el piso con un par de muñecas bajo mi espalda. De pronto dos pares de orbes miel se unieron a la celebración por ver de nuevo a Bella y empezaron a atacarme con cosquillas, era un hecho en un par de días la vería de nuevo.

—¿Podemos llevar a oreo? —agregó Aiden— él también la extraña.

Suspiré derrotado, con ellos no se podía.

.

.

La cama era extremadamente grande para mi solo, no podía dormir y el motivo era que mañana iríamos a visitar a Bella por una semana entera. Le daríamos una sorpresa y aunque fue difícil para nosotros no hablarle los días previos, había sido la mejor opción. Estaba seguro que se llevará una muy grata impresión.

—¿Edward, puedo pasar? —la voz de Brigitte me asustó del otro lado de la puerta, mire el reloj en la mesilla de noche y marcaba las 1 am, encendí la lamparilla me levanté de inmediato poniéndome un pantalón pijama y camine hasta la puerta con la prisa golpee mi dedo chiquito del pie con la pata de la cama haciéndome maldecir en voz alta. Pero eso no fue lo que me dejó sin aliento, sino que al abrir la puerta Brigitte solo vestía un diminuto pero muy diminuto camisón rojo que aunque estaba muy delgada la hacía lucir muy bien —¿podemos hablar?

Caminó un poco lento y note como tiraba su corto camisón para cubrir un poco más de lo que debería, traía su cabello arreglado y olía a rosas, no había otra opción que pensar en Alice, sí, desde que esa mujer había llegado a casa hace dos días encontrar a Brigitte con muy poca ropa eran sólo ideas de ella.

—Brigitte, necesito dormir —fingí un bostezo— estoy muy cansado.

—Entiendo... lo siento —se disculpó caminando hacia el umbral— ¿Edward, quien es Bella?

Había llegado el momento de hablar sin más mentiras. Tomé su mano guiandola hacia el interior de mi recámara, ella me miró dubitativa pero aceptó. Nos sentamos en el borde de la cama guardando siempre nuestra distancia, incluso la puerta se había quedado abierta para evitar malas interpretaciones.

—Es necesario que sepas lo sucedido en estos ocho años —sus ojos observaban la habitación con curiosidad, dejando su vista fija en la foto de bodas que yacía sobre el buró.

—Te casaste. —afirmó con voz débil llevando una mano al pecho y la otra para cubrir su boca.

—Sí. —sus ojos se conectaron con los míos, mostrandome el dolor que estaba sintiendo por mi respuesta.

—¿Por qué? —musitó dejando escapar sus lágrimas.

—Me enamoré de ella —empezó a sollozar, abrazándose a sí misma— Cuando nació April y mire cómo perdiste la vida desangrada, desee morir junto a ti. Dure mucho tiempo en estado catatónico, ni siquiera los niños eran suficiente motivo para vivir —Brigitte me miró reticente— Empecé a trabajar dieciocho horas diarias y ni eso funcionaba para aminorar el dolor que sentía por tu ausencia, cuando caí en la cuenta las horas se habían convertido en años. Y justo cuando era el quinto aniversario luctuoso, te soñé, nunca lo había hecho y justo ese día te apareciste en mis sueños para pedirme que te dejará ir.

—Y lo hiciste, así de fácil —murmuró incorporándose para quedar frente a mí.

—¿Fácil? Como puedes decir qué fue fácil, cuando te lloraba cada noche y día porque te echaba de menos, me hacías falta —grité enfadado, plantado frente a ella.

—Yo no tuve la culpa de lo que nos hicieron —farfulló.

—Yo tampoco. —aclare— Sin embargo sucedió y aun así tuve que sacar fuerzas de donde no había para seguir viviendo, porque nuestros hijos me necesitaban, mi vida sin ti no fue fácil —intente ocultar el quiebre de mi voz— pero tuve que dejarte ir.

Su llanto se volvió fuerte, desesperado, estaba totalmente devastada y su dolor me dolía.

—No me dejes, Edward. —balbuceó, alargando sus brazos para envolverme entre ellos.

Mis brazos la acurrucaron en mi pecho donde sentí sus lágrimas recorrían mi torso desnudo, mi cabeza se ocultó en su cuello también llorando junto a ella por todo lo sucedido, hasta que los dos nos tranquilizamos. Ella se separó un poco de mi sin soltar nuestro abrazo, se acercó lento a mi cara y rozó mis labios con los suyos donde deposito un tímido beso. Se alejó de inmediato deshaciendo nuestro abrazo y volvió a mirar con tristeza la fotografía de bodas.

—La vida fue muy injusta con nosotros —comentó apesadumbrada.

—Sí, aunque no podemos seguir pensando en el pasado. Están nuestros hijos y debemos de ser felices para que ellos lo sean —me dedico una tímida sonrisa.

Se acomodó en la cama sentada junto a mi y empezamos una charla sobre nuestros hijos, le explique todo lo ocurrido en estos largos años y aunque me gane varias miradas de reproche por no haber sido muy disciplinario con ellos, las sonrisas entre los dos fluyeron cuando narraba alguna de las travesuras. El tiempo pasó entre anécdotas por parte de ambos hasta llegar a aquel momento donde la conocí, el semblante de Brigitte volvió a entristecer.

—¿Te acuerdas cuando no podías dejar de verme? —estaba sentada frente a mí con una almohada cubriendo sus piernas— Tú mirada desde entonces me pone nerviosa.

—Si, lo recuerdo. —respondí incómodo por el giro que había dado la conversación.

—¿Así la mirabas a ella? —cuestionó sin dejar de ver la fotografía.

—No. —su sonrisa se materializó al instante, se estaba haciendo ilusiones y podía permitirlo.

—¿Por qué no está aquí?

—Está con sus padres, en unas horas iré a verla —su sonrisa se desvaneció— buscaré un departamento donde vivir antes de que pase más tiempo.

—Oh… ¿por qué tanta prisa?

—Está embarazada —sus ojos miel se abrieron como platos— La amo y quiero estar con ella en cada etapa del embarazo, no deseo perderme ni un solo detalle cuando nazca mi bebé. Por eso necesito el divorcio, Brigitte.

Por fin pude decir lo que llevaba meses deseando, ahora solo tenía que esperar su respuesta...

 **Disculpenme por no actualizar ayer, en serio no me gusta hacer eso. Solo que estoy bien ocupada y no he tenido un poco de espacio para mi** **.**

 **También agradezco por su ayuda, es que aveces mi pobre cabecita se revuelve y se complica todo pero ya aprendí que es "intravenosa".**

 **Pao: quiero aclarar que la historia es MÍA y no es ninguna adaptación.**

 **También preguntaron por mi otro fic "con las alas rotas" esta detenido hasta terminar este.**

 **No recuerdo quien pero alguien pregunto que si tengo pensado hacer más historias y Sí, sí están en mi cabeza una ya tiene título en español porque lo tenia en inglés y no me agrado mucho, así que ya hay más historias. Sólo que no puedo hacer nada, hasta terminar el otro fic.**

 **Gracias por sus alertas, favoritos y reviews. Gracias por leerme.**

 **Actualizo los miércoles y cuando se puede los viernes (no aseguro nada)**

 **Un beso en sus hermosos cachetes.**


	34. Chapter 34

**Disclaimer: los personajes principales pertenecen a la gran Stephenie Meyer.**

 **Chapter 34**

— ¿ _Mozart?_ , qué tal si prefiere _Iron Maiden_ —susurro una voz tras de mí, solo sonreí al saber de quién se trataba, llevaba un mes entero visitandonos cada tarde.

Caminó hasta sentarse en la mesa de centro, su cara enrojecida producto del entrenamiento le hacían lucir un azul brillante en la mirada su pelo rubio casi rapado estaba cubierto por esa gorra camuflada, vestido completamente de militar con muchas insignias en él eran producto de todos sus logros pero sin duda estaba orgulloso de portar la insignia plateada en su lado izquierdo que decía el grado de capitán Williams quien diariamente nos visitaba con algún pretexto.

—¿Cómo le fue hoy, mi capitán? —llevé mi mano derecha a mi sien, en forma de saludo. Él solo puso los ojos en blanco, en un mes ya se había acostumbrado a mis bromas hacia su rango militar.

—Señorita Swan, a la próxima broma se va a correr tres vueltas alrededor del bloque de su casa —desvío su mirada hacia mí pequeño vientre— No importa que lleve un guisante dentro.

Soltamos la carcajada a la vez que me ayudaba a incorporarme del sofá donde estaba cómodamente acostada con los auriculares en mi vientre.

—¿Cómo te sientes hoy? —agregó David, caminando conmigo hacia el jardín— ¿No te ha dado mucha guerra?

—Estoy bien, hoy ha estado muy tranquilo ¿Crees que este dormido? —acaricie mi vientre.

—Por supuesto que sí, quién no se dormiría con esa música tan aburrida que le pones a diario —sonrió burlón— Por cierto deja de referirte al bebé como niño ¿y si es niña? Le provocaras trastornos de identidad.

—Tonto. —golpee su hombro— mi sexto sentido me dice que es un niño, mi pequeño Edward —mire a David poner los ojos en blanco.

Desde hace un mes David y yo habíamos retomado nuestra amistad, él me contó todo lo que hizo estos años alejado de su familia que realmente se resumía haber ingresado al ejército y yo por mi parte le conté todo lo acontecido con mi fallido matrimonio. En uno de esos días tocamos temas escabrosos que a ambos nos dolían sin embargo todo había quedado en un buen recuerdo, él estaba comprometido al cien por ciento con su carrera por servir al país y yo bueno, yo intentaba rehacer mi vida.

—¿Tienes libre esta noche? —David me detuvo de manera delicada— Quisiera llevarte a cenar.

—Gracias, después de leerle un cuento a mi bebé iré a dormir temprano —seguí caminando contemplando las flores del jardín de mi madre. En realidad no estaba interesada en salir con nadie.

—Quieres dejar ese comportamiento sumiso, ¡por Dios, Isabella! ¿En qué te convirtió ese tipo? —espetó molesto— ¿Dónde está la verdadera Isabella Swan? Aquella que no se deja amedrentar, la que vivía su vida sin importar los comentarios de terceros, porque claramente no eres tú —gritó, plantandose frente a mí— Ahora estás convertida en un ser completamente diferente, no sales de tu casa, no tienes amigos, ni siquiera discutes.

—¿Cómo quieres que este? Brincando de felicidad porque estoy sola a mis veintitrés años viviendo con mis padres, dependiendo económicamente de ellos porque estoy embarazada —empecé a llorar, el embarazo había sacado ese lado sensible de mi— No tienes idea de lo frustrante que es sentirte una fracasada. No sabes lo que se siente que te quiten toda la "felicidad" que tú creíste que te pertenecía, entonces te cuestionas una y otra vez si en realidad valió la pena dejarlo todo por nada.

—Shh… no llores —me envolvió en sus fornidos brazos— Perdóname, no pensé que te sentías así.

—No tienes una idea de lo decepcionante que es escuchar a mi madre todos los días repetir lo tonta que he sido por casarme con alguien que no es capaz de mover una piedra por mi, la tristeza que siento cuando mis niños se alejan cada vez más de mi y lo aterrada que estoy por ser madre y no tener idea de cómo cuidarlo. —lloré amargamente en su pecho.

—Tú, no eres una fracasada —sostuvo mi rostro entre sus manos— No vuelvas a repetir eso ¿lo prometes? —asentí con mis mejillas bañadas en lágrimas— El que estés embarazada y sin el padre de tu hijo, no te hace menos que nadie. Al contrario eso habla de lo valiente que eres por traer un hijo al mundo sola; no necesitas de ningún hombre para sentirte mujer, eres una guerrera, no permitas que Renee o alguna otra persona te haga dudar de lo maravillosa que eres, Isabella. No lo permitas nunca.

.

.

Lance el celular sobre la cama era la décima vez que le llamaba a Aiden sin obtener respuesta de su parte, ni siquiera los mensajes me los respondía. Suspiré derrotada a la vez que mi madre entraba sin tocar la puerta.

—¿Vas a salir? —me miró de pies a cabeza— No crees que ponerte ropa tan ajustada "en tu estado" está de más, digo porque mejor no vistes con ropa holgada eso evitará las habladurías que se empiezan hacer por estar viviendo con nosotros.

Mire mi ropa que solo consistía en un sencillo _rompers_ azul de tirantes ni siquiera era pre mamá porqué mi bebé parecía no querer darse a notar era algo entallado pero yo me sentía cómoda en el. Aparte me gustaba presumir mi pequeña pancita.

—Viajaré a Seattle con David, regresaré un poco tarde —respondí mirando el espejo acomode mis hondas y termine de maquillarme bajo el escrutinio de mamá— ¿Necesitas algo?

—Sí. Procura no andar de arrumacos con él, al menos en público, porque eso ya sería el colmo de la desfachatez —dio media vuelta para salir.

—¿Por qué no me quieres, mamá? —me gire para quedar frente a ella.

—Por supuesto que te quiero, cielo —caminó hasta mí para acomodar mi cabello hacia atrás, me observó de pies a cabeza y negó al ver mis sandalias— Solo que yo no soy Charlie que te solapa cada locura, ni te festejo cada estupidez. Ya me entenderás cuando seas madre —me hizo un lado y se posó frente al espejo, empezó a remover los cabellos tal vez pensando en teñirlo de nuevo. Era increíble lo vacía que era.

—Espero no ser como tú —levantó su perfecta ceja y sonrió sin preocupación— Porque aunque tenga mucho miedo a ser madre soltera, espero nunca ser una mujer tan superficial, que vive preocupada por las líneas de expresión o por las canas que tarde o temprano aparecerán. Quiero ser mejor persona por mi bebé, quiero alimentarlo no importa las ojeras que me salgan, quiero aplaudir sus primeros pasos, también consolar sus tristezas, llorar sus derrotas y festejar sus triunfos pero sobretodo lo amaré tal cual sea con todo mi corazón.

—No todas las mujeres pensamos igual, cariño —me guiñó un ojo— Yo antes de ser madre, soy mujer… también te amo, cielo —se despidió dejando un beso en mis cabellos.

Renee tenía una forma tan fría de quererme sin embargo yo la seguía amando con mi vida, quizás por eso Charlie se dedicó siempre a malcriarme _como dice Renee_ tal vez lo hizo para cubrir de algún modo la falta de cariño y apego que mi madre nunca me dio.

.

.

—Es agradable verte sonreír —comentó David cuando salíamos del restaurante— ¿A dónde más quieres ir?

—También es agradable verte sin el uniforme militar, por momentos llegué a pensar que no tenias otra ropa —solo negó divertido— quiero ir a casa, estoy cansada.

—Amargada. —despeinó mi cabello como solía hacerlo antes, eso automáticamente me transporto a aquellos días donde tontear era lo más maduro que podíamos hacer— Hace falta Lauren, ¿te ha dicho cuándo volverá? Extraño mucho a esa loca.

—Te aseguro que en menos de dos meses la tendremos de nuevo, deja que se le pase el berrinche que hizo por no quedarme con ella —me ayudó a subir al _Ferrari_ rojo.

—Se me ocurre ir por ella ¿me acompañas? —dijo animado.

—Estás loco, tengo que regresar a casa, no querrás provocarle un infarto a mi padre.

—Entonces le pediré permiso —puso en marcha el auto deportivo que manejaba— sigo siendo el consentido de Charlie —lo escuché murmurar.

Nos quedaban tres horas y media de camino hasta llegar a casa, no podía creer que habíamos pasado todo el día juntos. Aunque fue agradable recorrer el centro comercial en busca de libros para bebé y todo tipo de ropa tan diminuta, ir al cine para ver una película infantil fue divertido también, solo que no estaba agusto sentía que traicionaba a Edward y eso me hacia sentir mal. Cerré mis ojos pensando en qué estaría haciendo en este momento, quizás están en familia mirando alguna película con ella, y de pronto se cruzaron imágenes a mi mente que no deseaba saber Brigitte y Edward juntos en la cama, eso fue suficiente para provocar náuseas a la vez que mi bebé daba pequeños golpecitos también molesto.

—Ya llegamos, dormilona —la voz de David se escuchaba muy lejos— tramposa, te llevaré en brazos.

No supe nada más solo necesitaba mi cama y dormir sin embargo una voz aterciopelada se coló en mis sueños ¿ _Qué significa esto, Isabella?_ Sí, hasta en mis sueños era hermosamente enojon. De pronto sentí como tiraban de mí, mientras David mascullaba entre dientes palabras ininteligibles. Abrí mis ojos un poco desorientada por la tenue luz de la terraza de mi casa y ¡oh, Dios mio! Edward estaba a escasos centímetros de mí sujetando mi brazo sin ejercer fuerza, sentí tocar el piso con mis pies.

—¿Edward, qué haces aquí? —logré pronunciar imaginando lo peor con mis niños.

—Queríamos darte una sorpresa, pero el sorprendido fui yo —respondió con la mandíbula tensa y clavando la mirada en David— ¿Te duele algo o no puedes caminar? Por qué no entiendo qué hacías en brazos de este tipo.

—David Williams —señalé a mi amigo— Edward Cullen —los presenté, ambos se dieron la mano sacudiendo con fuerza al tiempo que se retaban con la mirada de pronto Edward me atrajo hacia él poniendo descaradamente su palma en mi trasero. A la vez que mi codo izquierdo golpeó por accidente su costado.

—¡Mami! —exclamaron a coro April y Aiden quienes corrieron para abrazarme, los envolví con mis brazos al tiempo que besaba sus cabellos— tenemos una sorpresa.

Mire hacia la entrada principal y ahí estaba Darinka quien sujetaba la soga de oreo mientras el perro intentaba correr hacia mi.

—Hola, hermosa —me puse de puntitas para besar sus mejillas, esta niña cada vez estaba más alta.

Después del abrazo de familia fue el turno de acariciar el pelaje de oreo quién se frotaba a mi cuerpo deseando llamar mi atención.

—¿Quién es él? —dijo April, señalando a David.

—David Williams —se presentó saludando de mano y cortez. Al parecer les cayó bien porque los tres respondieron al saludo con una enorme sonrisa pintada en su rostro, Aiden parecía el más contento porque no dejaba de ver el mega auto deportivo.

—¿Es… es tu coche? —Aiden parecía no poder cerrar la boca, corrió hasta el auto y le dio un par de vueltas alrededor de éste— ¿Puedo subirme? —los tres exclamaron emocionados cuando David pico el pequeño botón de la alarma y las puertas del lujoso Ferrari empezaron ascender hasta quedar con ambas puertas hacia arriba, los niños no perdieron tiempo en adentrarse maravillandose con los muchos botones del tablero.

—Cuando quieran ir a dar una vuelta, me avisan... soy materia dispuesta —respondió David acercándose a ellos para explicarles las funciones de cada botón.

—¿Qué hacías con ese fanfarrón? —así me había olvidado de Edward quien susurraba en mi oreja y por la voz podría intuir el mal humor que traía, empezó a recorrer mis costados hasta que sus manos palparon mi pequeño vientre donde sus dedos comenzaron a trazar círculos. Su cuerpo se pegó por completo a mi haciéndome sentir su erección en mi espalda baja, me removí abochornada porque David miraba en nuestra dirección.

—No es de tu incumbencia —murmuré al tiempo que me zafaba de su agarre.

—Por supuesto que me incumbe eres mi mujer y estás embarazada de mi —puso sus manos en mis caderas para susurrar en mi oído— Ni creas que te quedarás aquí, cuando regresemos a Texas lo harás con nosotros.

Me giré a verlo para comprobar la sonrisa torcida que adornaba su rostro.

—No puedes obligarme —levanté mi barbilla retando y de paso borrando su sonrisa.

—Bells, me voy —interrumpió mi amigo abrazándome— Queda pendiente el viaje, estaré esperando tu respuesta —se dirigió hacia Edward alargando su brazo en un apretón de manos un poco fuerte lo supe porque vi las venas marcadas de ambos mientras se miraban como leones a punto de atacar.

Lo mire despedirse de los niños lo cual pareció decepcionarlos al instante, él solo les abrazo a modo de camaradería.

—¿Puedo dormir contigo, mami? —April se aferró a mi cintura— te extraño.

Sólo me incliné a besar sus sonrojadas mejillas, a mi también me había hecho mucha falta. Al entrar a casa mis padres observaban con muecas de disgusto, lo cual me molesto porque los niños, ellos eran los menos culpables de todo esto.

—¿Desean comer algo? —me dirigí a los niños y Edward los cuatro solo negaron— mandare preparar habitaciones para ustedes.

—No hace falta —respondió Edward— nos hemos hospedado en un hotel de Portland.

—Hijos, despidanse de Bella. —añadió Edward, logrando que April se aferrara a mi.

—Bella, tu vientre es tan pequeño —Darinka se acercó poniendo su mano en el, al igual que sus hermanos quienes miraban maravillados— trajimos regalos para ti y el bebé.

—Están en el hotel —Edward mencionó mirando a mis padres— Quiero que te vayas con nosotros, tenemos que hablar.

—De ninguna manera, mi hija no saldrá de aquí —farfulló malhumorado mi padre— y ya es muy tarde para visitas

—Papá, por favor —suplique con la mirada que se calmará, hizo un mohín moviendo el bigote sabía que Edward no era de su agrado pero no permitiría que fuera grosero con él y mucho menos con los niños— Es mejor que se queden con nosotros, la casa es muy grande, ¿verdad, papá?

—Ya que... —murmuró Charlie— es el papá de mi nieto.

Fue difícil convencer a Edward de quedarse en casa pero no tuvo más remedio que aceptar cuando se dio cuenta que los niños no pensaban alejarse de mí, mis padres tampoco tuvieron otra alternativa más que cumplir mi petición, o sino me tendría que ir de su casa creo mi madre tenía razón y se me daba bien eso de manipular a Charlie.

Esa noche Darinka y April durmieron conmigo y su plática se centró en saber todo lo relacionado a David, fue extraño pero agradecí mentalmente que no mencionaron nunca a Brigitte.

.

.

—¿Te gustaron los regalos? Nosotros los escogimos especialmente para el bebé —estábamos en la pequeña estancia de la habitación de hotel sentados todos en el piso con pilares de ropa en diferentes tamaños, juguetes didácticos, peluches, libros y mantas con estampados de nubes, entre otras cosas que no sabia cual seria su uso.

—Todo es muy bonito —mencioné entusiasmada con un par de zapatitos diminutos entre mis manos— Gracias, por quererlo. —estúpidas lágrimas siempre llegaban sin avisar.

—Te queremos, Bella —Darinka me abrazó— ¿te quedarás con nosotros, hoy?

—No puedo pero, ustedes pueden ir conmigo a casa.

—Es mejor acomodar en sus cajas todos los regalos ¿me ayudan? —Edward y los niños empezaron a levantar las cosas— yo hablaré con Bella.

Sabía que no todo podía ser felicidad, Edward me tomó de la mano para guiarme hasta la habitación.

—¿Te has sentido bien? —fue lo primero que dijo al cerrar la puerta— ¿Cuando será el ultrasonido?

—Estamos bien, solo hay días que se pone muy inquieto y golpea un poco fuerte —me senté en el borde de la cama mientras Edward se quedó de pie observando mi vientre— la cita será el próximo mes, espero se deje ver aunque yo estoy segura que es un niño.

—¿Por qué sales con ese tipo? —aquí estaba de nuevo el Edward celoso y posesivo— ¿Por qué te tenia en sus brazos?

—Ese tipo tiene nombre, se llama David y es un amigo —murmuré sin ánimos de discutir— me quedé dormida... con el embarazo es muy normal que duerma de más, ¿desea saber otra cosa el señor?

—No me gusta que salgas con él, tampoco quiero que le hables —exhaló ruidosamente— Le gustas, ¿no te das cuenta?

Me puse de pie con toda la intención de salir de ahí, antes de que empezáramos una nueva discusión. Me estaba cansando de esa actitud tan machista.

—No quiero que te toque, no se lo permitas —murmuró, para encarcelarme entre sus brazos y la pared— por favor… vuelve conmigo.

—Tú… tú estás casado —dije entre suspiros mientras sus dedos acariciaban mis labios.

—Le pedí el divorcio a Brigitte —lo miré con asombro por su confesión— cuando regrese me dará la respuesta.

—No puedes hacer eso, ella te necesita. Además yo no pienso volver contigo. —no era justo que después de todo lo vivido, Edward la dejara. Al menos yo no podría ser feliz teniendo en mi conciencia que él la dejó por mi.

—¿Es por él? ¿Te gusta? —se inclinó acercándose a mi rostro— ¿te besó... dime, se atrevió a besarte?

Sólo negué desviando mi mirada de él

—Por favor, Bella... —murmuró sobre mis labios— te necesito.

 **Hay alguien ahí? Hoy es labor day y yo quise actualizar.**

 **Aniesttefy:** no te preocupes no hay parentesco alguno, saludos.

 **Mil gracias por sus reviews también GRACIAS por sus alertas y favoritos.**

 **Una disculpa por la pésima ortografía, hago lo mejor que puedo.**

 **Espero sus comentarios… un beso.**


	35. Chapter 35

**Disclaimer: los personajes principales pertenecen a la gran Stephenie Meyer.**

 **Chapter 35**

Estaba a punto de besar sus dulces labios cuando inclinó su cabeza, aunque por un segundo pensé en tomar entre mis manos su rostro y besarla porque necesitaba sentir su sabor en mi boca, no lo hice, así que me obligue a solo dejar un beso en su coronilla.

—Será mejor que me vaya, no me gusta desvelarme —inquirió, haciendo un rápido movimiento liberándose de mi— ¿Puedes llevarme a casa?

—No hace falta que te vayas, puedes quedarte con las niñas en su habitación —explique resignado— quiero que la pasemos juntos mientras estemos aquí, los niños tienen muchas ganas de estar contigo.

Sólo me observó y pude notar su decepción, volvió a bajar su cabeza para acariciar su pequeño vientre en donde habitaba nuestro hijo.

—No pienses cosas que no son, yo también te quiero junto a mi, necesito desahogarme sobre la información que me dio mi padre, te necesito como _amiga_ —me reserve el comentario que la quería como más que amiga, sabía que si me seguía portando arrebatado con ella era capaz de no volverme a dirigir la palabra— Carlisle me dijo que Esme no es mi madre ¿Tienes tiempo para escucharme?

Ella asintió sin embargo no pareció sorprenderse, nos sentamos sobre la cama se recargo en la cabecera y quise reírme cuando cubrió sus torneadas piernas muy despistadamente con un almohadón, se cubría de mi como si no conociera cada uno de sus encantos. ¡Por Dios! Era la embarazada más sexy que mis ojos habían visto, aunque su vientre apenas se distinguía. Su cuerpo estaba cambiando a pasos agigantados, sus caderas estaban más pronunciadas, haciendo notar más su estrecha cintura que a poco más de cuatro meses seguía conservando, sus senos estaban más grandes eran la tentación más maravillosa y daba gracias a mi altura que podía disfrutar de ellos aunque fuese de lejos y sobretodo sin que ella se percatara, en fin tendría que agradecer a todo su guardarropa por permitirme verla como una Diosa aunque deseaba más que estuviera sin ella.

—¿Edward, en que piensas? —la voz de Bella me sacó de mis retorcidos pensamientos— de repente, te desconectaste de aquí.

¿Y como no? Si cada vez que te agachas mis ojos se pierden en tus llenos pechos y si me recargo un poco hacia atrás tengo la vista más espectacular de tus piernas _pensé._

—Estaba pensando en todo lo ocurrido —mentí descaradamente— mi padre, nos habló de nuestra verdadera madre.

Empecé a narrar las mismas palabras de Carlisle, ella se mostró atenta en mi conversación, le conté a detalle sobre la desilusión que sentí por haber querido tanto a una persona que nunca me pudo regalar un poco de cariño, también explique mi sentir hacia Elizabeth aunque Bella me incitó a buscar mi verdadera madre, no creí seguir ahondando en el tema porque en realidad yo no deseaba saber nada más. Se puso un poco nerviosa cuando le dije que necesitaba ver a Esme, aunque insistió en que era mejor dejarlo así, yo le dije que lo haría porque necesitaba cerrar ese ciclo de mi vida, me hizo prometer que mis hijos no estarían involucrados en todo ese tema, por supuesto que acepte ellos no tenían porqué saber nada de esa mujer bastante daño nos había hecho como para seguir agregando más. Al pasar las horas Bella bostezaba cada cinco segundos, la estaba desvelando solo vi que se acomodó de costado y cerró los ojos minutos después su respiración era acompasada sabía que se había quedado dormida.

Me arrastre sobre la cama para acariciar su rostro y la cubrí con las sábanas. Me levanté para ir en busca de mis hijos quienes estaban dormidos en la alfombra de la estancia busque unas mantas en las otras habitaciones y los cubrí… cuando regrese a la habitación escuché el sonido de un mensaje entrante en el celular de Bella y sin pensarlo lo tome.

 **Eché de menos tu sonrisa…**

 **D.**

Era ese fanfarrón de inmediato sentí un dolor aguijonear sobre mi pecho, él la quería era obvio y estaba seguro que haría lo posible por volverla a conquistar. Tuve la intención de contestarle de dejarle claro que estaba conmigo y que así sería por el resto de nuestros días, pero no me atreví, porque aunque sabía que me amaba a mi. Yo no tenía derecho hacer eso, no mientras yo estuviera casado; me acerque hasta ella para contemplarla, quite unos cuantos mechones de pelo que cubría su hermoso rostro en forma de corazón tenía sus labios entreabiertos y una mano yacía bajo su mejilla como una niña pequeña mientras la otra descansaba en su vientre, llevé mis nudillos a su mejilla y acaricie despacio disfrutando de su suavidad deje a mis dedos vagar a su mandíbula, cuello, hombros, brazo hasta posar mi mano donde estaba la de ella en donde habitaba mi bebé la dejé allí junto a la de su madre mientras le hacía una promesa en silencio " _te prometo que voy reconquistar a mamá"_ solo daré tiempo y espacio… y cuando esté completamente libre regresaré por los dos.

En ese mismo momento sabía que tenía que alejarme para no agobiarla por mis estúpidos celos, la cubrí nuevamente con la sábana ya que ésta yacía enredada sobre sus piernas y deje un beso sobre sus cabellos musité un _te amo_ y salí de la habitación para dormir en uno de los sofás del pequeño living.

.

.

—¿Tuviste problemas con Charlie por lo de anoche? —solo negó pensativa, me estaba mintiendo lo supuse por su semblante cabizbajo.

—Papi, tu turno —April era la única persona que se emocionada por perder jugando _bowling_ aparte festejaba cuando su hermano y yo hacíamos _strike_ haciendo que Darinka rodara los ojos molesta mientras Bella sonreía enternecida.

Esa tarde rompimos nuestro propio récord haciendo más _strikes_ mientras ellas no podían tumbar un solo pino, terminamos cansados y con hambre, los niños dejaron a Bella escoger el lugar porque ella la embarazada a quien nosotros tenemos que consentir, ella eligió comer pizza lo que rápido desató chillidos de emoción.

—Has comido muy poco —murmuré mirando en dirección donde mis hijos bailaban sobre una plataforma de metal que se iluminaba bajo sus pies— ¿Te sientes mal?

Dio un suspiro y sorbió un poco de su limonada hundió sus hombros, puso sus manos encima de la mesa y empezó a retorcer sus dedos mientras me observaba.

—Discuti con mis padres —habló en tono bajito— Charlie no quiere que me relacione contigo ni los niños, dice que después me volverás hacer un lado. —sus ojos se empañaron por las lágrimas retenidas— Renee me dio a elegir entre ellos o ustedes.

Me enfureci al verla tan afligida así que tomé la decisión de enfrentarme a los dos, no podía creer lo inconscientes que eran por hacer pasar a su única hija por momentos así cuando lo que ella necesitaba era estar tranquila con su embarazo.

—Hablaré con ellos esta misma noche —alargue mi mano por encima de la mesa y di un suave apretón en sus manos.

—¡No! —exclamó— No es necesario, ya les deje claro que no dejaré de verlos.

—Tarde o temprano tendré que hablar con ellos, se que les debo una explicación pero de ningún modo voy a permitir que te hagan sentir mal —me acerque hacia ella sobre la mesa a modo de quedar a escasos centímetros de su rostro— Se que he hecho las cosas mal, porque no te he dado tu lugar y eso no me lo voy a perdonar nunca. Sin embargo las cosas van a cambiar desde este momento porque no permitiré que nadie te hago daño, ni siquiera tus padres —abrió sus ojos visiblemente sorprendida— voy a protegerte a ti y a mi hijo porque cualquier daño que les hagan aunque sea el más mínimo gesto, me lo hacen a mi.

—Nunca he necesitado que me defiendan... —y ahí estaba ese lado tan particular de mi Bella, siempre valiente y testaruda— tampoco necesito de ti.

—Estás embarazada, tus emociones están a flor de piel, en estos momentos cualquier palabra mal intencionada o no, te sensibiliza más.

Ella sólo se quedó pensativa por supuesto no me daría la razón por lo cabezota que era, los niños regresaron a la mesa impidiendonos reanudar el tema, así pasamos otras horas más jugando con todos los tipos de máquinas desde sacar peluches hasta golosinas.

—Edward, no es necesario —mi Bella sujetó mi brazo impidiendo entrar a su casa, mis hijos solo miraban un poco alarmados por no saber la situación.

—Buenas noches —saludé al llegar a la sala de estar, Charlie se puso de pie al igual que Renee— Necesito hablar con ustedes.

Charlie torció su bigote en una mueca de desagrado al tiempo que me indicaba con una mano que lo siguiera así lo hice hasta llegar a su despacho donde ocupó su lugar habitual, yo también ocupe el lugar de enfrente del escritorio a la vez que se escuchaba el repiqueteo de los tacones de mi suegra que se quedó de pie junto a su marido mirándome de un modo _que si las miradas matasen ya estaría muerto y enterrado._ Bella por lo tanto se sentó en la silla contigua a mi.

—Se que no hice las cosas bien y están en su derecho al no querer verme, sin embargo no me parece justo que atosiguen a Bella por convivir con nosotros, entre mis hijos y ella existe un cariño muy especial ¿no veo lo malo en que se quieran? Respecto a mi, no dejaré de buscarla aquí o donde sea por sí no recuerdan vamos a tener un hijo… su nieto —Charlie solo observaba con los ojos entrecerrados y pasaba su mirada de Bella a mí— La amo y quiero estar con ellos les guste o no.

—¿Esa es tu forma de amar? Ignorarla cuando reapareció la madre de tus hijos, aparte de aislarla de nosotros y exponerla al peligro de ese loco —se inclinó sobre el escritorio dirigiéndose a mí— ¿Qué has hecho por ella, aparte de embarazarla?

La mirada achocolatada de Charlie llena de coraje hacia mí, hacía más pronunciada la "v" formada en su entrecejo.

—Con respecto a los niños no me molestan en lo absoluto, si ellos son importantes para mi hija yo lo acepto, pero no puedo tolerar verte rondando a mi hija. Como si nada hubiese pasado —mire expandir sus fosas nasales y su cara estaba enrojecida— mi hija llego aquí completamente abatida, yo la sostuve en brazos porque no podía controlar su llanto, la vi desvanecerse delante de mí y ¿quien crees que fue el causante?... ahora te presentas como si nada queriendo ser el "esposo" que nunca has sido —negó con su cabeza— No eres mi persona favorita, Edward… aun así estoy dispuesto aceptar las decisiones de Bella.

—Charlie, yo amo a tu hija con mi vida y te aseguro que no volveré a defraudarla —le sostuve la mirada, a la vez que se recargaba en el sillón aflojando un poco la corbata a sus poco más de cuarenta y cinco años se notaba que su única hija era su punto débil y lo comprendía por supuesto que lo hacía.

—Mejor no digas más... —se puso de pie— espero no intentes nada —miró con adoración a su hija— Hasta que no tengas los papeles del divorcio… y eso sí mi pequeña te acepta de nuevo —lo escuché murmurar.

Renee de inmediato se puso a reclamarle al tiempo que seguía sus pasos, Charlie salió del despacho sin despedirse, bueno me dejó claro que no era de su agrado. Bella también se puso en pie y antes de que saliera la detuve.

—El próximo mes te llevaré a la ecografía, quiero ver a mi bebé y confirmen que es niña.

—Está bien —mordisqueo su labio inferior a la vez que rehuía mi mirada— No hace falta que te divorcies, yo… nosotros estaremos bien —llevó su mano a su vientre y me brindó una débil sonrisa— estoy segura que es un niño.

Dio media vuelta y caminó despacio hasta salir del despacho, exhale ruidosamente sabía que iba hacer difícil más no iba a presionarla.

.

.

Caminar por algún parque en compañía de Bella iban hacer de las cosas que más echaría de menos, en estos días la había visto sonreír muchas veces más que en todo el tiempo que vivimos juntos. Sus carcajadas exageradas eran tan contagiosas que terminamos con dolor de estómago por reírnos de ella.

Era una sensación tan agradable de dejarnos caer sobre el césped y simplemente hablar de todo y nada, corretear detrás de ellos por un balón o atraparlos para hacerles cosquillas hasta producir dolor de barriga mientras Bella y oreo nos contemplaban, era gratificante saber que ella me había enseñado a ser padre y quizás si ella nunca hubiera llegado a mi vida, este momento no estaría pasando.

—¿Te gustaría quedarte con oreo? —reinó el silencio por la pregunta de April— No quiero que te quedes solita.

—Por mi encantada — respondió Bella haciendo mimos al peludo que estaba echado sobre sus piernas.

—Solo será por unos días —agregó April— en lo que papi habla con la señora para poder vivir contigo.

—¿April, vivirá con Bella? No es justo, yo también quiero vivir con ella —alegó Darinka.

—¿Si nos venimos a vivir todos juntos? —cuestionó Aiden— así volveremos a hacer una familia.

Bella solo sonreía por escuchar que deseaban vivir con ella, yo por mi parte preferí no intervenir. Era demasiado bueno vivir todos juntos sin embargo estaba Brigitte y era un hecho que tendríamos que compartir la custodia, esa era la parte que mis hijos ignoraban.

—Los amo… —mencionó Bella en voz suave, mirando como salían corriendo detrás de April quien los había llenado de hojas secas— a mi también me harán mucha falta.

—¿Todo bien con tus padres?, es decir ya no han discutido —estábamos sentados sobre el verde pasto, yo con mis piernas flexionadas y ella frente a mí con el perezoso perro encima de sus piernas.

—Sí, todo bien —tenía sus mejillas sonrojadas y no dejaba de observarme— tengo unos nombres en mente para el bebé.

—¿En serio?... Igual yo —sus orbes chocolate se iluminaron emocionados— Si es una niña quiero que lleve tu nombre. Si es niño, Matthew. ¿te gusta?

—No, mi nombre es muy feo. Yo quiero que se llame Edward, porque estoy segura es un niño —en segundos me acerqué a ella a la vez que quitaba al perro haragán de encima.

—¿Te gusta mi nombre, para un bebé? ¿No crees que es un poco anticuado?

Ella sólo negó sin dejar de observar mis labios que estaban muy cerca de los suyos, no pude alejarme por más que no deseaba presionarla y me vi en la necesidad de quitar la poca distancia para unir nuestros labios en un beso suave, limpio y sin ninguna otra intención que de sentir su dulce sabor, necesitaba transmitirle todo el amor que siento por ella. En segundos sentí sus manos posarse sobre mi nuca mientras sus dedos acariciaban mi pelo, tiró de mí acercándome más a su cuerpo con la fuerza necesaria para tumbarnos sobre el pasto o quizás fui yo quien nos tumbó, no lo sé. El beso se volvió hambriento y pasional y por instantes dejaba mis palmas vagar por su cadera y cintura, haciéndome olvidar que estaba encima de ella, en lugar público y…

—¿Papi? —Sí me olvidé que April es curiosa.

 **Hola chicas, ¿hay problema si se repite el título de algún fic? Espero me orienten, porque tengo un fanfic por subir y me comentan que ya existe uno con ese nombre.**

 **También quiero hacerles saber que ya no habrá día para actualizar, como son los últimos capítulos y ya se acabó el drama es mucho más fácil plasmar la historia. Por cierto háganme saber sus dudas puede que algo no les quede claro.**

 **Para las chicas que piden actualice "Con las alas rotas" por supuesto que lo haré, solo déjenme concluir este fic, no se me enojen.**

 **Gracias por sus reviews, favoritos y alertas.**

 **Retia:** Muchas gracias por leer, un gran beso hasta Honduras, **Mari, Sandy56, carol, MsMonik, NinaCordova, Vanesa Mtz, Jane Bells, Jade HSos, Aniesttefy, Cullen-21-gladys, Ana657, Chiarat, Sarahi P, LicetSalvatore, Crucitoerg, Diannita Robles, Yoliki, dracullen, sofiarp, Isa, , Blankitapia, Kimm, Liz, dany16, Camila, Fiorella Rodríguez, MonZe Pedroza, danielaMc1, Lia, chovitap, Salyluna, Marta Salazar, Andre22-twi, ISACOBO, konyinfancia, Marianacs, Pera l.t, stylesalas17, Ruth, Melania, Alexa, Mss. Brightside, Debi Campos, Linda bella, Gissy Cullen Swan, Pao, saraygarcia08, Jessi, Vanina Cantamutto, amyclare111, liduvina, missy, Tary Masen Cullen, VGF, Grace, Isis Janet, Karlie7, Dany Lopez, AraVM, .56, Elizabeth Swan Cullen. GRACIAS POR SU APOYO, disculpen si me falto alguien más.**

 **Disculpen mi ortografía.**

 **Nos leemos pronto…**


	36. Chapter 36

**Disclaimer: los personajes principales pertenecen a la gran Stephenie Meyer.**

 **Chapter 36**

—Buen viaje, adiós. —emocionada me incorporé de la cama con la mayor brevedad posible, deslice mi palma por mi pequeño abultamiento a la vez que le murmuré un "Buenos días" cómo cada mañana al despertar. Edward acababa de avisar que estaban por abordar el avión que los traería de nuevo con nosotros; no podía creer que el mes había pasado en un pestañeo, mañana era el día de la ecografía y me sentía radiante.

—¿Puedo pasar? —era la voz de mi abuela Marie del otro lado de la puerta, solo grité un "ajá" y a los segundos estaba en mi habitación. Me observó de pies a cabeza deteniéndose en mi vientre esbozando una sonrisa— Eres la embarazada más hermosa —rodé los ojos ganándome una suave palmada en mi trasero por parte de ella.

—¿Se puede saber, a qué se debe esa enorme sonrisa? —inquirió— No creo que David tenga algo que ver ¿si? —solo negué, desde hace un mes que llegó mi abuela, no podía ocultar su apatía por mi amigo cada vez que lo miraba en casa.

—Mis niños y Edward vienen para acá —sin poder contenerme más la abrace emocionada y con más ímpetu del que debería para una persona de setenta años— Se quedarán conmigo todo el verano ¿Puedes creerlo? —tome sus manos para girar sobre sus talones, sin mucha velocidad por supuesto pero, sí con toda la algarabía.

—¿Cómo consiguió, que su madre los dejara? —solo encogí mis hombros para caminar hasta el baño donde cepille mis dientes y eché un poco de agua en mi rostro, pase de forma delicada una toalla sobre la humedad de mi cara. —¿Reanudarán su relación?

—No. —chillé, mientras me observaba en el espejo de la puerta, me puse de perfil y distinguí un poco más abultado mi vientre. Sólo un poco, parecía que mi bebé no tenía ganas de darse a notar.

—¿Tienes algo con David? —agregó mi abuela, haciéndome resoplar por su insistencia. Salí del baño para verla sentada de lo más cómoda en mi mecedora con uno de los libros que leía para mi bebé en sus manos, no levantó la vista de aquellos dibujos de patos que observaba con detenimiento— Será mejor que aclares las cosas con ese chico, porque sus visitas a diario y sus constantes regalos… lo están haciendo ilusionarse.

—Solo es un amigo y él lo sabe —me senté al borde de la cama para observar a Marie frente a la ventana justo donde estaba sentada— Vamos… di lo que quieras.

—Tú y yo, no tenemos pelos en la lengua —levantó su vista clavando sus cansados ojos chocolates en los míos— Nos decimos las cosas sin rodeos. ¿Qué vas a hacer? Digo porque no es muy buena idea aceptar las galanterías de un "amigo" mientras estás enamorada del padre de tu hijo.

—Me siento bien, cuando estoy con él —desvíe mi vista hacia la ventana donde los primeros rayos del sol se asomaban— más no lo quiero, como pareja… yo no quiero involucrarme con nadie.

Mi abuela se incorporó con un poco de molestia en su cadera y caminó a paso lento hasta mí, besó mi coronilla para envolverme en sus brazos. No me cansaré nunca de agradecer por tenerla junto a mi.

—Los meses pasan rápido y cuando menos lo pienses tendrás un hijo en brazos, esa personita dependerá de ti completamente, así que es momento de meditar que es lo mejor para este bebé.

.

.

—¿Pasa algo? Llevas rato muy pensativa —estábamos en el jardín de mi casa donde David intentaba que oreo corriera tras un frisbee sin ningún éxito— ¿Bella, te sientes mal?

—No. Lo que pasa… es que, no debes pedir una licencia por tantos meses solo porque no quieres dejarme sola. Este bebé es mío y yo… y él... tiene un papá —musité— David, siento mucho decirte esto, pero es mejor no vernos más.

David me acababa de insinuar que pediría una licencia, para no presentarse en Iowa donde le tocaba permanecer por un tiempo para tomar unos cursos.

—¿Por qué, hice algo que te molestara? —en segundos lo tenía de cuclillas ante mí— ¿Dime que fue? A veces soy un tonto y me olvido lo sensible que estás, quizás algún comentario…

Llevé mi dedo índice hasta sus labios silenciando al instante al tiempo que me miraba sorprendido.

—Estos meses hemos pasado muy buenos momentos. Solo que no es justo para ti, eres joven y necesitas una novia y me ven junto a ti… pueden hacerse ideas que no son.

—Nunca te ha importado el qué dirán —tomó mis manos entre las suyas.

—Quiero disfrutar mi embarazo... sola —nuestras manos aún unidas se posaron en mi vientre, donde empezó a acariciar de arriba abajo logrando que mi bebé diera golpecitos, lo mire sonreír al instante un poco apesadumbrado.

—Los quiero... —musitó mirando mi vientre con adoración— con todo mi ser. No me pidas que deje de verte, no lo hagas.

—También te quiero... —sus orbes azules se iluminaron mientras sus labios se curvaban en una gran sonrisa— como amigos —musité inclinando mi cabeza, yo no deseaba hacerle daño. Él tomó con sus manos mi rostro para que lo mirase, pude identificar dolor en su mirada.

—Te pediría una oportunidad sin embargo no lo haré porque sé que aún no es tiempo. Sólo te pido, te ruego que no me alejes de ti —quitó una palma para colocarla en mi vientre— No me quites la oportunidad de estar cerca de tu bebé… por favor.

—¿Interrumpo? —ambos volteamos en dirección donde provenía la voz de Edward quien se hallaba cruzado de brazos a pocos metros de nosotros. Su semblante furioso, lo hacía lucir realmente guapo.

David se puso de pie, tomando mi mano para ayudar a incorporarme, todo bajo la gélida mirada de Edward quien parecía querer abalanzarse sobre mí amigo al menor descuido.

—¿Dónde están los niños? —trate de romper la tensión.

—Con Marie. —respondió sin siquiera mirarme— Hace más de media hora que llegamos.

—Mañana vendré para llevarlos a comer un helado ¿Crees que los niños quieran ir? —cuestionó mi amigo ignorando en todo momento a Edward.

—No, no es necesario que tomes tanta confianza —de dos zancadas Edward estaba al lado mío con una mano en mi cintura y la otra sobre mi barriga, empezó a dar suaves masajes con sus dedos logrando que su hijo se hiciera sentir con pequeños golpecitos.— ¿Conoces la salida, verdad? Necesito hablar con mi mujer.

—Si me voy, no es por ti —David avanzó unos pasos dejándome en medio de los dos, esto parecía más una confrontación pugilística donde yo seguro tomaba el papel de referí— Eres un cínico. Cómo puedes sentirte con derechos sobre ella, cuando estás cómodamente viviendo con la madre de tus hijos y para colmo casado.

—Eso a ti que te importa —gruñó Edward con sus manos sobre mis hombros intentando quitarme de enmedio— No te quiero cerca de Bella nunca más.

—Mejor vete a cuidar a tu esposa —vociferó mi amigo— de Bella me encargo yo.

Yo solamente levanté mis manos visiblemente enfadada con los dos, coloque cada palma sobre sus pechos, lo que no pareció importarles a ninguno porque seguían mirándose como leones a punto de desmembrar a su presa.

—No quiero volver a verlos —medio grité para llamar su atención— quiero que se vayan los dos, ahora. —Mis lágrimas recorrían mis mejillas, ¿estaba llorando? Sí, lo estaba. Porque últimamente era lo único que sabía hacer.

David fue el primero en retroceder, me miró confundido sin saber qué hacer.

—¿Bella, te sientes mal? —quiso acercarse más no se lo permití, de mi voz salió un débil "vete" que supe le dolió por la forma en que sus ojos se empañaron.— ¿Por qué permites que te trate así? ¡Está casado! Tiene mujer, hijos.

—¡Lárgate! —escuché gritar a Edward pero ya no fui capaz de poner atención, solo me senté en la banca con mi cabeza inclinada para ocultar mis lágrimas y la pena que me daba ser tan cruel con un gran hombre. No era amor, sabía que no. Sólo que David me había acompañado en mis pesares, había puesto su hombro para dejarme llorar, me había hecho reír y hoy simplemente lo sacaba de mi vida como si esos momentos nunca hubieran existido.

—¿Amor, que tienes? —Edward estaba de cuclillas quitando mis lágrimas con sus dedos— ¿Por qué lloras… es por él? —No contesté solo gire mi cabeza hacia la salida, donde se escuchó el fuerte rugir del motor y yo sabía muy bien de que auto procedía ese ruido.

—Isabella, mirame. —pidió a media voz sujetando mi mentón con sus dedos— Brigitte firmó el divorcio, ella accedió a darlo sin ninguna condición —lo escuché dar un fuerte suspiro mas en ningún momento lo mire— se internara por algunos meses en una clínica de reposo, dice que no se siente capacitada del todo para hacerse cargo de los niños, me pidió que los cuidará en lo que ella se recupera. Jasper me aconsejo de una clínica que está situada en California dice que es una de las mejores con las que cuenta el país. En unos días la llevaremos nosotros hasta allí.

—No puedo creer que no tengas un poco de compasión por ella —nuestras miradas se conectaron y pude ver como el rostro de Edward se crispó— Cómo puedes ser tan insensible a su dolor. Esa mujer te regalo los mejores años de su vida, ¡por Dios, Edward! ¿De que estas hecho?

—Te estoy diciendo que la llevaré hasta California a internarla yo mismo. Cuando pueda recibir visitas llevaré a los niños para que la vean, en ningún momento pienso alejarlos de ella.

—No me refiero a eso.

—¿Entonces a qué? Quieres que me quede a lado de Brigitte solamente por lástima ¿eso quieres?

—Quiero que estés con ella porque eso es lo que haría un esposo, eso dijo el sacerdote: en la salud y en la enfermedad ¿recuerdas? Porque no creo que no te acuerdes, si tuviste la fortuna de estar en un altar en dos ocasiones. Quédate con ella, ayudala a sobrellevar todo este amargo episodio. Estoy segura que tu apoyo será suficiente para sanar.

Me incorporé y miré que Edward seguía acuclillado con su vista perdida sobre el pasto.

—Respecto a nuestro bebé… el juez dirá las horas que podrás estar con él, me imagino que al ser un recién nacido y alimentarse de leche materna no serán muchas —se puso de pie como si le hubiesen pinchado el trasero con un alfiler— No pediré pensión alimenticia, solo quiero que establezcan los horarios de visitas, en unos días tengo cita con la abogada que llevará el caso, después de eso no tenemos nada que hablar ya que pediré trates con ella todo lo relacionado a tu paternidad.

Di media vuelta sin dar ningún solo paso Edward detuvo mi andar sosteniendo con rudeza mi antebrazo, me volteo hacia él y pude ver su rostro encendido, sus ojos parecían tener fuego y querer quemarme en el era su intención.

—¿De qué trata esto, Isabella? No permitiré que me impongan horarios para estar cerca de mi bebé —aumentó el volumen de su voz— ¿Qué diablos te pasa?

—¡Suéltame! —chillé, forcejeando con él— Quiero estar tranquila, necesito disfrutar mi embarazo y contigo todo el tiempo sobre mi es imposible. Sólo déjame en paz.

—¿Es por él, verdad? ¿Te gusta? Dímelo de una maldita vez ¿si? —sus brazos me envolvían presionando contra él, sin ser tosco pero sí con firmeza—. Pensé que el beso de aquel día en el parque era una reconciliación, así me lo hiciste saber después de eso tu actitud conmigo fue diferente. Todo este mes que hablamos te escuche atenta y cariñosa conmigo.

—Ese beso fue solo mi despedida —fue lo único que pude alegar en mi defensa— Así que te ruego no insistas con eso. Y Suéltame, necesito ver a los niños.

—Esto no se quedará así —lentamente fue soltando su agarre— te veo mañana y no quiero a ningún abogado de por medio.

Y bajo mi mirada se fue dando zancos a la vez que murmuraba por lo bajo. Estaba más que enojado, podría decir que furioso era poco, pero ya me había cansado de su carácter tan arrebatado, así que la mejor solución era dejarle claro que no iba a regresar con él.

.

.

—¿Qué crees que sea? —era la tercera vez que April hacía esa pregunta. Estábamos en el pequeño cuarto del hospital; yo tumbada sobre el incómodo diván a oscuras esperando gineco obstetra que nos ayudaría a saber el sexo de mi bebé, los niños estaban impacientes, no más bien era April y Aiden porque Darinka estaba un poco pensativa y sin muchas ganas de conversar, mi abuela también estaba con nosotros haciendo todo tipo de bromas al igual que Edward quien estaba parado a mi lado derecho.

—¿Señora Swan, lista para saber que es? —dijo el doctor al entrar, no fue necesario responder porque mis hijos lo hicieron por mi— ¡Wow la familia es grande!.

Me aplico un gel frío sobre mi vientre que me hizo estremecer, la pantalla se mantenía en blanco pero inmediatamente esa imagen se fue para aparecer otra borrosa cuando un aparato se postró sobre el gel, el doctor comenzó deslizando de un lado a otro el pequeño aparato con forma de rasurador eléctrico ejerciendo un poco de presión sobre mi hinchado vientre, hasta que su pantalla detectó una clara imagen de su perfil que mostraba que succionaba un dedito haciendo exclamar emocionados a los presentes siguió moviendo hasta mostrar sus piernas justo en ese momento mi bebé se puso inquieto y comenzó a dar vueltas logrando que el doctor riera por no permitirle seguir con su trabajo, después de varios minutos en los cuales el doctor hacía varias capturas y anotaciones, por fin pudo ver que se trataba…

—Es un niño —mencionó al tiempo que Aiden chocaba la palma con su papá— sus medidas están bien parece indicar que esta en perfecto estado de salud, se ve que está feliz allí adentro.

Las felicitaciones, abrazos y besos no se hicieron esperar. Me sentí emocionada, estaba exultante por saber que mi pequeñito era un varoncito.

.

.

Días después...

—No era necesario celebrar así —estábamos en un exclusivo restaurante italiano ubicado en el centro de Seattle, mi abuela y los niños reían cómplices de lo que estuvieran planeando, lo cual no quise ser partícipe. Edward era el más feliz pidió una botella de vino y parecía de lo más alegre brindando por su nuevo hijo.

—¿Por qué no, cielo? —Marie bebía de su copa demasiado risueña mientras seguían cuchicheando con April y su hermano— No todos los días se tiene un nieto, ¿Qué opinas, Edward?

—Por supuesto, Marie. Estoy ansioso por tenerlo en mis brazos, aunque a tu nieta consentida no le agrade mucho la idea —llevó la copa a su boca para beber el contenido de un solo trago al tiempo que me observaba de manera lasciva, lo estaba haciendo a propósito para molestarme.

—Ella es la más feliz de que tú seas el padre. Sólo que no lo admitirá tan fácil, es terca mi niña —mi abuela levantó su copa hacia mí en señal de brindis— Por el bebé y por ti, cielo.

—¿Pueden dejar de beber? —pedí con enfado, nos quedaban tres horas y media de camino en auto y no iba a poder aguantar a dos personas borrachas diciendo incoherencias o lo que era peor vomitandose— Marie, no es buena idea tomar píldoras para la hipertensión por la mañana y en la tarde embriagarse —ella sólo sacó su celular para tomarse selfies con los April.

—Edward, se supone que tú eres el conductor —solté un suspiro— Ya vámonos, no quiero conducir de noche.

—Me gustas mucho cuando te enojas, porque tu carita se pone toda roja —susurro en mi oído— Te quiero, Bella. —sus dientes atraparon mi oreja dando suaves mordidas.

Me aleje de inmediato abochornada por su comportamiento inapropiado aunque no sirvió de mucho porque me tomó de la mano para que lo siguiera. Al principio me rehusé a dejar a los niños con mi alegre abuela pero después de minutos de insistencia por parte de mi familia, accedí a seguirlo.

—¿Qué quieres? —fue lo primero que dije al llegar al aparcadero del restaurante. Edward me observó divertido al tiempo que me encarcela entre sus brazos y la puerta del vehículo— No es necesario hablar tan cerca.

—Me gusta tenerte así, en realidad me gusta más tenerte de otra forma —murmuró con voz ronca sobre mi oreja— ¿Quieres saber cómo me gustas más?

—No. —respondí en voz ahogada sin ser nada convincente y Edward lo supo cuando soltó una risita sobre mi oído, sentí sus labios recorrer mi lóbulo y mi respiración se disparó, mi pecho subía y bajaba de manera acelerada.

—¿Vamos a otro lugar? —pidió, no más bien su voz era un ruego, una necesidad como la que yo estaba sintiendo. Empezó a besar mi cuello de forma apasionada hasta llegar a mi mandíbula donde lo sentí dar pequeños mordiscos. No podía creer que solo su boca fuera capaz de provocar una revolución dentro de mí— Por favor, vámonos ya.

Se alejó de mí esperando por mi respuesta podía sentir su mirada ardiente. Yo aún mantenía los ojos cerrados y estaba con mi cabeza inclinada, solo pude asentir avergonzada. Porque había caído tan lastimosamente fácil, casi podía jurar que mi orgullo y dignidad estaban en el suelo hechos pedazos; pero que se puede hacer cuando se está enamorado, cuando él es el único capaz de romper todas mis defensas.

—Te amo, Isabella —levantó mi mentón y justo abrí mis ojos para poder ver toda la sinceridad en sus orbes esmeralda, se acercó despacio haciéndome cerrar mis ojos instintivamente, quería sentir de nuevo sus labios como hace un mes, pero no paso, solo dejó un dulce beso en mi frente. Tomó mi mano para ayudarme a subir al coche.

Manejó a toda velocidad por las principales avenidas, quizás en busca de un mejor hotel. Porque habíamos pasado varios y no llego a ninguno. Después de veinte minutos aparcó el vehículo en la universidad donde estudié, lo mire interrogante y él solo movió la cabeza negando. ¿Querrá sexo en la universidad? ¡Ay Bella, en qué líos te metes! Después de ayudarme a bajar caminamos tomados de la mano hasta ingresar a las instalaciones; había uno que otro estudiante mirándonos de forma curiosa, quizás por la prisa de Edward.

Cuando entramos a la cafetería mi corazón se detuvo por unos instantes, llevé mi mano a mi boca cubriéndome de la impresión por ver a mis compañeros de generación. Entonces lo comprendí, estaba ocurriendo exactamente lo mismo que aquel lunes cuando entré a la cafetería corriendo y sin querer derrame el café del señor Cullen sobre su traje gris, mire a mi alrededor y Lauren estaba de pie justo al lado de la entrada aplaudiendo emocionada como aquel dia, cada uno ocupaba su lugar que solíamos usar, Angela Weber estaba en la mesa sentada junto a Eric Yorkie su ahora esposo, Mike Newton sostenía un balón como siempre hacía, Tyler sentado sobre la mesa con su sonrisa de conquistador, Kate con sus aires de diva también estaba aquí y frente a mí Edward con su traje gris con un pequeño vaso blanco en su mano. Mis lágrimas aparecieron y un nudo en mi garganta se instaló al revivir aquel momento donde nos conocimos, donde el destino preparó su mejor jugada.

—Aquí me tiene señorita, Swan —Edward abrió los brazos todavía con su café en la mano— Soy el mismo de aquella vez al que le derramó el café caliente sobre el único traje que tenía por qué no me gusta usar. Sigo siendo el mismo idiota que te gritoneo delante de todos, pero también soy el mismo que te ama con todos sus defectos, el que falla una y otra vez, soy ese imbécil que no supo enamorarte como te mereces, el causante de todas tus lágrimas estos últimos meses —su voz se quebró mientras sus ojos vidriosos me miraban arrepentidos.

—Permiteme enamorarte una vez más, deja que sea yo el que de a poco vaya ahondando en tu corazón, quiero ser el causante de tus suspiros y tus sonrisas traviesas. —miró alrededor y sonrió nervioso— ¿Quieres volver a derramar el café en mi saco? Y romper todas mis defensas.

 **¿Qué quieren que conteste? ¿Prefieren que siga rogando?**

 **Me dejan saber que hacemos con estos dos.**

 **Gracias por sus favoritos, alertas y reviews.**

 **Un gran beso con cariño, nos leemos pronto.**


	37. Chapter 37

**Disclaimer: los personajes principales pertenecen a la gran Stephenie Meyer.**

 **Chapter 37**

Estaba transpirando el nerviosismo que sentía era válido porque si no me aceptaba hoy, no lo haría nunca. La conocía demasiado para poder deducir que era una mujer firme.

Cerré mis ojos intranquilo esperando por su respuesta, no sé si pasaron horas o quizás minutos sin embargo ella no reaccionó, abrí mis ojos lentamente para observar a Bella desarmada en lágrimas, su cuerpo se estremecía a causa del llanto mientras con sus manos cubría su boca. Sentí un miedo recorrer cada terminación nerviosa de mi cuerpo, al tiempo que una vocecita en mi cabeza gritaba "no te aceptó", mi vista recorrió el lugar y los invitados estaban en las mismas condiciones que yo, con la diferencia que a mi me dolía el alma por su rechazo, baje mis brazos lentamente sin dejar de ver su exquisito rostro entristecido por sus lágrimas.

—Tengo mucho miedo… —la escuche murmurar— a volver ilusionarme.

¿miedo? No era una negativa era... miedo.

—Solo dame una oportunidad, mi amor —di un paso hacia ella— te prometo ir despacio, tan lento como quieras... empecemos de nuevo —sus orbes chocolate se posaron en los míos— Por el momento me conformo que seas mi novia ¿Te parece? —extendí mi mano hacia ella— ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

Ella sonrió aceptando mi mano al tiempo que se dejaba envolver en mis brazos, gustoso la estreché lo más que su vientre lo permitía, que podía asegurar que era bastante, bese su frente haciéndola sentir todo mi amor.

—Tal vez no te guste tener una novia embarazada —mordió su labio inferior a la vez que se removía incómoda, junto sus cejas y sus mejillas se tiñeron de ese adorable rosado— empezamos mal, esta novia embarazada necesita usar el sanitario, mi vejiga está apunto de explotar.

Solté una carcajada la cual no duró cuando sentí un líquido caliente por mi espalda, grité molesto por la sensación de escozor en mi piel, me voltee de inmediato para saber que había sido, lo que no espere fue ver a Lauren riendo de lo más divertida sosteniendo un vaso de unicel en su mano.

—¡Lauren! —chilló Bella al tiempo que me ayudaba a quitarme el saco— ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

—¡Estás loca! —masculle entre dientes aguantandome el ardor que me provocó el café caliente.

—¡¿Qué?! Les faltó el café encima del traje —dijo sarcástica— todo debe salir como aquella vez —miró a Bella y rodó los ojos— Anda gorda ve al sanitario antes de que hagas pipí aquí mismo —le puso un brazo por los hombros para encaminarla al tiempo que quitaba mi saco de sus manos— por cierto... —gritó a espaldas de Bella— David te manda saludos, dice que haber cuando nos juntamos… los tres… como en los buenos tiempos ¿te acuerdas?

—Eres bipolar. —afirme arrebatando mi saco de sus manos— Primero me ayudas a organizar todo esto y después me tiras un café encima. ¿De qué lado estás, de tu amiguito o del mío? —puso los ojos en blanco.

—El café es por todo lo que has hecho sufrir a la gorda, por tu culpa tuve que comer botes y botes de helado para acompañar sus lágrimas y ni siquiera tienes una idea de cuántas calorías estamos hablando, aparte del sodio, azúcar, ¡oh Dios mio! —llevó sus manos a su vientre plano— ¿No crees que necesito una liposucción?

—Definitivamente estás loca —Lauren seguía siendo una chiquilla inmadura, siempre pendiente de su apariencia, pero al menos tenía que reconocer la sincera y fiel amistad que le guardaba a Bella.

—Pues me estoy pensando de qué lado estoy —entrecerró los ojos y me miró de pies a cabeza— David fue el gran amor de la gorda, aunque me veas con esos ojotes.

—No le llames así. —regañe por decirle gorda a mi Bella— además Bella aceptó ser mi novia —respondí con presunción casi en el mismo lenguaje infantil de Lauren.

—¿Novia? —sus ojos azules me miraron sin comprender— Me dijiste que le pedirías matrimonio, ¿Por qué no lo hiciste?

—Llevaré nuestra relación lo más despacio que se pueda, necesito volver a conquistarla —encogí mis hombros con mi vista perdida en el piso— Quiero demostrarle con hechos todo lo que siento por ella, necesito que vuelva a confiar en mí… solo en mi.

—Tienes a tu favor que está enamorada y muy embarazada de ti —me sonrió cómplice— No me queda más que ayudarte, cuenta conmigo para la próxima locura.

Le di un fuerte abrazo en agradecimiento por todas las ocurrencias que me decía como consejos y que agradecí no seguir. No creo a Charlie le hubiera hecho mucha gracia si me robaba a su hija y la llevaba a una isla desierta.

—Entonces la gorda tiene permiso para ir al cine, ¿Sí?

—¿David estará ahí? —Lauren apretó los labios conteniendo la risa— Olvídalo, no quiero que lo vea.

—¿Celos? —iba a rodar los ojos mas no lo hice porque en realidad sí le tenía celos, detestaba saber que él había sido su primer amor, y si no hubiera sufrido ese aborto ambos tuvieran un hijo producto de ese amor adolescente.

—Gracias por la sorpresa —escuché decir a Bella— Solo que deberíamos irnos, no se si mi abuela en sus condiciones pueda cuidar de los niños.

La estreche nuevamente en mis brazos acomodandola delante de mí, me gustaba la manera en que su cuerpo se amoldaba completamente al mío, además así podía abrazarlos a los dos sin necesidad de aplastar su vientre, empecé a dejar besos en su coronilla.

—Marie es cómplice de esto —susurre en su oreja— en estos momentos va rumbo a Forks, porque sabe que esta noche eres sólo mía.

Se giró hacia mí para quedar de frente arrugó un poco el entrecejo e hizo un tierno puchero.

—Es claro que eres el consentido de mi abuela.

—Lo sé —dije con cierta presunción— Sin embargo prefiero ser tú consentido.

—Ya lo eres —se abrazó a mi cintura— Desde el momento que derrame su café se convirtió en mi favorito por siempre.

—Te amo, Isabella —sujeté su rostro entre mis palmas y deposité un tierno beso en su frente. Se dibujó una sonrisa en mi cara cuando vi su decepción— Vamos, te tengo otra sorpresa.

Entrelace nuestros dedos y salimos del lugar, no sin antes despedirnos de sus amigos.

—¿Edward, qué hacemos aquí? —fue lo primero que salió de su boca cuando vio el auto aparcar frente al pub donde fue nuestra primera cita, solo le dedique una sonrisa mientras le ayudaba a bajar del coche.

—Quiero que recuerdes esa primera cita —llevé mi mano a su cintura y di un suave apretón, al llegar su mentón casi se cae o al menos eso parecía cuando miro que ocupamos la misma mesa. Me senté junto a ella no podía ni quería estar alejado de ella ni un instante.

—Esta vez no puedo consumir bebidas alcohólicas —respondió mirando su pequeño vientre. Yo solo asentí.

Sin pensarlo me acerque para dar un fugaz beso sobre su nariz, puse mi palma sobre su vientre y mi brazo libre lo pase por sus hombros desnudos, adoraba su forma de vestir.

—Eres la embarazada más hermosa, mi amor. —la atraje hacia mí— Y eres sólo mía.

Hablamos de todo y nada, reímos, lloramos y también nos pusimos nostálgicos cuando llegamos al tema de nuestro hijo note el miedo que tenía por ser madre, por no poder cumplir con las peticiones del bebé, de no saber qué hacer si llora, y que tal si se le caía o se quedaba dormida y no escuchaba su llanto, era tanto su pánico que no veía en ella lo buena madre que ya era, sin necesidad de haber dado a luz.

—Ya es tarde, vámonos tengo sueño —dijo en un bostezo, mi mente automáticamente se perdió años atrás porque fueron las mismas palabras que había mencionado y que yo aproveche para llevarla a mi departamento.

¿Y qué, si la vuelvo a llevar? No me estaría aprovechando de ella… como la primera vez. No, no debo hacerlo, debo hacer las cosas bien. Además Bella tiene que descansar por el bien de mi bebé. En mi mente se realizaba un debate entre el querer y el deber.

—Bella, ya llegamos —susurre muy cerca de sus labios entreabiertos, se había quedado dormida en cuanto iniciamos el camino de regreso. Pestañeo varias veces y en su rostro vi desilusión cuando miro la verja de su casa.

—Estamos en mi casa —murmuró con enfado sin dejar de ver su estómago hinchado.

—¿A dónde querías que te llevará a las 1am? —mencioné por lo bajo ocultando mi sonrisa.

—Olvídalo. —respondió sin mirarme e intentando abrir la puerta. Quise reírme por el berrinche que estaba haciendo pero no lo hice porque no quería arruinar nuestro día.

Me baje con rapidez hasta llegar a su lado abrí la puerta mientras ella seguía mirándome enfurruñada como a la niña que no se le compra su juguete favorito.

—¿Cuándo regresas a Texas? —cuestionó todavía malhumorada.

—En unas horas sale mi vuelo —la arrincone entre mis brazos y la puerta del coche, esto se me estaba haciendo costumbre y el que ella mantuviera su cabeza inclinada también— regresó en tres semanas.

—Es mucho —dijo levantando su rostro— No te vayas —se acurruco en mi pecho donde rápidamente la estreché con mis brazos.

—Tengo que hacerlo —hable sobre su cabello al tiempo que me llenaba de su olor— Después de estas semanas no volveré a dejarte sola, lo prometo. —estuvimos abrazados por bastante tiempo, no hizo falta decir palabra alguna, solo estábamos disfrutando de nuestro momento mientras nuestro bebé parecía estar incómodo por el arrumaco de sus padres y lo hacía manifestándose con pataditas que nos hicieron separar— Deberías entrar ya, debes dormir.

—No quiero... —volvió a abrazarme escondiendo su rostro en mi torso— ir sola.

—Entonces te acompaño —sugerí tomando su mano hasta entrar a la casa que se mantenía en penumbra y en completo silencio.

No nos tomó ni cinco minutos hasta llegar a su recámara, donde corrió hacia el baño para minutos después aparecer vestida en un exquisito camisón de seda color marfil, caminó descalza y sin una gota de maquillaje, era una tentación verla de ese modo. La prenda apenas cubría sus encantos por su abultado vientre y me costó deberás que me costó quitarle los ojos de encima, cuando se inclinó para mover las mantas y me dejo ver el fino encaje que se escondía entre sus nalgas me estaba seduciendo, se estaba desquitando lo que le había hecho de traerla a su casa. Desilusionada se metió a la cama cuando vio que no me moví de mi lugar, es que ella no se imaginaba ni un poco las mil y un maneras que fantaseaba con hacerlo en su cama en estos momentos.

—Abrázame hasta que me duerma —pidió apagando la lamparilla, resignado me acerque para cumplir con su petición, no pasó mucho cuando su respiración se hizo acompasada, se había quedado dormida entre mis brazos y al parecer mi hijo también porque ya no se movió dentro de ella.

Eres una tentación andando, te amo y te deseo tanto que no creo poder contenerme una próxima vez, susurre quitando unos cuantos cabellos de su rostro. No podré llevar la situación despacio como quiero que sea. Le repetía mientras dejaba besos en su rostro.

.

.

—¿Estás nerviosa? —quise saber cuando llegamos a la clínica, Brigitte se había mantenido callada durante todo el tiempo que duró el vuelo y al llegar aquí se miraba inquieta.

—Un poco —aceptó— Has estado en el celular desde que bajamos del avión, ¿texteas con Bella?

Me sorprendió que la mencionara, era la primera vez que pronunciaba su nombre.

—Sí. Necesito saber si esta bien, el bebé se ha vuelto un poco inquieto y por las noches no la deja dormir —levanté mi vista del celular para ver su reacción. No es que quisiera hacerla sentir mal, simplemente respondí sin pensar.

—¡Oh! —pronunció por lo bajo. Estábamos en una pequeña sala esperando por Jasper quien tenía una conferencia telefónica— ¿Que es, niño o niña?

—Niño. —No pude evitar mi sonrisa cuando respondí.

—Te ves muy contento, tus ojos brillan cuando mencionas al bebé y a su madre. —mire su rostro y sonrió avergonzada— En serio te deseo que seas muy feliz con tu familia.

Sabía que sus palabras eran sinceras, aun así me sentía incómodo hablar con ella de Bella y mi hijo, no era por vergüenza por supuesto que no, era respeto hacia su persona.

—Gracias, Brigitte. —guarde mi celular mientras me recargaba en el respaldo del sofá, ella estaba sentada en el sillón frente a mí— Te deseo pronta recuperación, de verdad que quiero verte cuidar de los niños.

—De eso quiero hablar —sus ojos se empañaron mientras se aclaraba la garganta— He pensado, cuando salga de aquí… me los prestes para pasar el verano conmigo. Sólo a Darinka y Aiden.

—Por supuesto, yo digo que es mejor ponernos de acuerdo nosotros dos. No quiero someterme a las decisiones de un juez, espero y quieras que estén conmigo los fines de semana —la vi apretar sus labios.

—Edward, no quiero que vivan conmigo cuando salga de aquí —sus lágrimas empezaron a descender por sus mejillas— No tiene caso obligarlos, cuando es un hecho que ellos desean vivir contigo y Bella… la aman como si fuera su madre —su voz se quebró— ella también es su mamá.

—Tú eres su mamá, no puedes renunciar a ellos. Trata de ganar su cariño nuevamente, estoy seguro que te adoran solo dales un poco más de tiempo —rogué, era injusto que se alejará cuando ella los necesitaba.

—April nunca me va a querer —dijo entre sollozos— Y me duele cuando todo el tiempo se refiere a Bella como su mamá y a mi como señora, es horrible sentir ese sentimiento de rabia y envidia por tu mujer. Porque se que ella no tiene la culpa y mucho menos mi hija, pero duele mi corazón que he sentido unas ganas inmensas de zarandear a mi hija y obligarla a que la deje de querer o he estado tentada tantas veces llamar a Bella y exigirle o más bien decirle todo el mal que nos ha hecho. Quería reclamarle a Aiden cuando lo escuchaba hablando por teléfono con ella narrando animado su día en el colegio, siendo que yo estaba ahí a unos pasos de él y mi hijo la prefería a ella. O que tal cuando Darinka hacia facetime con ella y duraba horas contándole sobre su vida romántica con su novio y yo tras de la puerta escuchando la conversación, muchas veces quise intervenir arrebatarle el maldito celular, quería gritarle que me viera a mi que yo soy su mamá. —Me miró con reproche— Tu mujer me ha quitado todo lo que era mío.

—Bella no tiene la culpa de nada —casi grité al escuchar sus excusas— mucho menos mis hijos.

—Lo sé. Por eso quise internarme, porque yo nunca he sentido esos sentimientos por nadie. No estoy bien, tengo pesadillas todas las noches y no quiere hacer nada de lo que tenga que arrepentirme.

—Jamás te pediría que quisieras a Bella pero debes saber que ella ha sido de mucha ayuda para nuestros hijos. Los ama sinceramente y se que cuidará de ellos como una verdadera madre, puedes estar tranquila que están seguros con ella.

—Reconozco que nunca será mi mejor amiga y que no deseo ni siquiera verla —suspiró resignada e hizo mohín— pero es una buena chica, no cualquiera se gana el corazón de los hijos de su pareja.

—¿Estás lista? —llegó Jasper hasta nosotros. Nos pusimos de pie, era el momento de la despedida— Cuando estés lista para recibir visitas Alice y yo vendremos a verte.

Brigitte solo le sonrió a modo respuesta y se encaminó hasta el pasillo que era exclusivo para pacientes, antes de cruzar el umbral se giró a vernos y batió su mano. Segundos después una enfermera la ayudó con el pequeño equipaje que llevaba en sus manos y la puerta se cerró.

Jasper me dio un suave golpe sobre el hombro para darme ánimos, no era necesario hablar con ningún médico porque ella había ingresado por voluntad propia y al estar en sus cinco sentidos ella era responsable de su propia salud, sólo deseaba que los meses que estuviera internada le ayudarán a sanar su lastimado corazón y su atormentada alma.

.

.

No podía creer que después de todo lo que Esme nos hizo yo estaba sentado esperando por ella un cristal dividía nuestro momento de vernos las caras nuevamente, entonces como en cámara lenta la vi entrar con su uniforme anaranjado caminando a paso lento apoyada por un bastón que era necesario llevar por no tener una pierna, su rostro libre de maquillaje visiblemente marchito, su cabello sin teñir recogido en una despeinada coleta, el entrecejo marcado quizás por el dolor que le provocaba que la viera débil, se sentó de forma inmediata sin fijar su vista en mi.

—¿Qué quieres? Acaso no te bastó saber que no tengo una pierna —escupió con amargura sin fijar su vista en mi.

—Necesito que me digas porque nos hiciste tanto daño ¿Que te orillo a hacerlo? —dije tras el grueso cristal que contaba con unos pequeños orificios para poder hablar.

—Qué más da, porque lo hice —encogió sus hombros con desdén— tu padre siempre fue la persona más aburrida que he conocido tal vez solo quise dar acción a su vida.

—Yo te quería en realidad siempre te defendí de quién se atreviera hablar mal de ti.

—Hubo un tiempo que yo también los quise —hablaba con su cabeza agachada pellizcando los pellejitos de sus dedos— Siempre fuiste el más temeroso. Pero no se un día me cayeron gordo porque ustedes eran hijos de Carlisle y no míos. Fue el mismo día que descubrí que era infértil —guardó silencio por largo rato— Ese día, se festejaba a las madres y Emmett hizo su primer dibujo para mi —rió con amargura— Ese simple dibujo fue capaz de liberar toda mi frustración, desde entonces me permití no sentir cariño por nadie, empecé a alejarme cada vez más de los dos y muchas veces pensé en irme. Más no lo hice y nunca voy a entender el porqué.

—Tu comportamiento frío y distante no me hizo dejar de quererte. Al contrario algo me decía que debía quererte mucho más. Pero eso ya no importa, porque tu misma terminaste con ese cariño.

—Edward —dijo mi nombre casi en una súplica pero sin mirarme— Nunca me ha importado que me quieran, estoy podrida por dentro… esa es la verdad.

—Qué pena me das, Esme. No puedo entender como tu amargura te ha traído hasta aquí.

Dio un cansado suspiro y contempló el lugar con resignación se fijó en un punto de aquel grande cristal.

—Te voy a confesar algo, que te hará no volver jamás —de pronto me miró fijamente sin ninguna muestra de arrepentimiento— Era divertido cuando me dejabas a tus hijos y yo alimentaba su baja autoestima, fue cómico atemorizar a unos niños —soltó una escalofriante carcajada— sin embargo no duró mucho porque intervino Isabella Swan no se que les dio que ya ninguno de mis comentarios les afectaba, los enseño a ignorarme.

—¡Maldita! —me incorporé de mi lugar dando un golpe seco en el vidrio— Cómo te atreviste a dañar a mis hijos.

—Es que era divertido ver sus rostros tristes, igual a su mamá. Es que Brigitte era tan bruta que hasta daba pena —contuvo la risa— Sin embargo Bella esa mujer es insoportablemente odiosa que te juro que hubiera sido capaz de sacarle a su hijo con mis propias manos, nunca me voy a terminar de alegrar de que lo haya abortado, a ella si que ni su propio hijo la quiso.

No podía ni quería seguir escuchando cuan ruin puede llegar a ser una persona.

—No creo que odies a Bella —le hable con el mismo tono de desprecio que ella usó— Lo que sientes por ella es envidia, porque mi Bella es todo lo que tú hubieras querido ser —me miró con tanta furia y supe que había acertado— Isabella se ganó la admiración de mi padre, algo que tu no conseguiste. Mis hijos la aman, respetan y la llaman mamá, cuando a ti ni siquiera te dijeron abuela. Mi Bella pronto tendrá la dicha de concebir un hijo, algo que tu ni en sueños pudiste lograr. —mire una lágrima rodar por su mejilla no supe identificar si fue coraje o arrepentimiento, tampoco tenía ganas de averiguar, di media vuelta y salí de ahí sintiendo sobre mi espalda su mirada.

Al salir de la prisión mire al cielo estaba despejado sin ninguna nube, respire profundo y supe que este ciclo estaba cerrado, camine hacia el aparcadero con la mejor sonrisa porque iba al encuentro de mi familia y un nuevo comienzo...

 **Una disculpa por las errores ortográficos hago mi mejor esfuerzo, lo prometo**

 **también olvide agradecer a todos los que me ayudaron con mi duda acerca de los nombres para los fanfic, ya que resuelto Gracias.**

 **En este capítulo dejo claro que Esme no tuvo nada que ver con el aborto de Bella, también opte porque se lleven la relación más lento aunque Bella no está muy contenta con la decisión.**

 **Muchas gracias por sus alertas, favoritos y por cada comentario. Sólo quedan 3 capítulos espero y me sigan leyendo hasta el final. Un gran beso con mucho cariño y saludos.**


	38. Chapter 38

**Disclaimer: los personajes principales pertenecen a la gran Stephenie Meyer.**

 **Chapter 38**

Era extraño ver a mi padre tan relajado conviviendo con Aiden y April llevaban horas armando un rompecabezas haciéndolos debatir y sonreír al mismo tiempo como si los tres compartieran la edad exacta. La casa no era la misma desde hace cuatro semanas, el mutismo se había mudado para darle la bienvenida al bullicio ese mismo que le daba vida a las paredes y también a los corazones de los que habitamos en ella. Aunque mi madre se había mantenido al margen de ellos, nada pudo evitar que un día se pusiera a platicar con mi pequeña sobre tips de belleza y moda, y mucho menos que ambas terminarán haciendo una sesión de manicura. Fue grata la sorpresa de ver que alguien tan pequeña como lo era April pudo derivar la coraza de frialdad que habita alrededor del corazón de Renee, no puedo decir que mi madre ha cambiado porque sería una gran mentira, sin embargo ya no era tan indiferente cuando los niños estaban cerca de ella, al menos sonreía y ese pequeño detalle era suficiente para mi.

—Dijiste que regresaría en tres semanas y han pasado cuatro, ¿así pretendes que me lleve bien con él? Cuando es un deshonesto que siempre termina dejándote en último plano —fue lo primero que dijo mi padre cuando entró a mi recámara, yo estaba sentada sobre mi cama haciendo algunos bocetos para la remodelación del lugar que sería la clínica veterinaria. Llegó hasta mí y beso mi frente para sentarse conmigo.

—Rosalie tuvo un bebé, Edward se quedó junto a su hermano porque el nacimiento se complicó. Eso es todo, regresará en un par de días más —respondí sin dejar de mirar los dibujos.

—Huh… cualquier pretexto es bueno para evadir su responsabilidad —decía mi padre entre dientes más para él que para mi— seguro regresa para el nacimiento de mi nieto, creyéndose el super papá que no es.

—Papá, porqué no puedes aceptarlo y ya. ¿Es tan difícil? —lo que realmente se me hizo difícil fue ocultar mi mueca de dolor cuando mi bebé se encajó en mis costillas haciéndome sofocar.

—Es por esto que no lo soporto —Charlie me ayudó a incorporarme para caminar conmigo por toda la habitación, ese era el único modo que mi pequeñito se tranquilizaba. Cuando no le parecía que estuviera sentada o acostada por mucho tiempo— Debería estar aquí ayudándote con su hijo. El doctor mencionó que mi nieto esta muy grande para tu cuerpo, Bells. Dijo que tal vez no llegará al término del embarazo ¿sabes lo que significa? Que te pondrás de parto en cualquier momento, y ese bueno para nada no está aquí.

—Todo estará bien, lo prometo —sostuve su mano apretando con fuerza cuando sentí otro golpecito dentro de mí.

Mi pequeño Eddie había crecido tanto de un día para otro, haciendo que el doctor exagere un poco al decir que mi cuerpo no podrá hospedarlo por mucho tiempo, me había pedido reposo para que mi bebé no bajará más de lo debido porque al estar de seis meses no querían arriesgarse a un nacimiento prematuro. Lo que parecía tener de nervios a mi padre como a toda la familia, aunque también un tanto enfadados por no haberle dicho a Edward la nueva noticia.

—Siempre serás mi niña… cabezota —mi padre puso su mano sobre mi vientre para recibir una patada ruda por parte de su nieto, lo que logró que abriera sus ojos hasta el punto máximo como si quisieran salir de sus cuencas, lo mire negar pero siguió caminando junto a mi— ¿Quieres bajar al jardín?

Acepte gustosa de recibir aire fresco, ahora era un poco complicado bajar sola las escaleras porque al primer momento que alguno me viera intentarlo parecían entrar en pánico corriendo hasta mí para ayudarme ellos. Por supuesto los niños no se salvan de esta locura paranoica porque entre los tres se la pasaban tras de mí, cuidando cada movimiento que mi cuerpo realizaba, compartiendo la habitación conmigo y por no incomodar según ellos ahora dormían en la alfombra entre almohadas y edredones. Lauren era la encargada de que mi cuerpo y piel estuvieran bien hidratados, y era mejor no encontrarme alguna estría porque era capaz de demandar a las compañías de productos para el cuidado de la piel más prestigiosas de Francia, sus exagerados cuidados me hacía beber varios litros de agua lo que conllevaba a estar en el baño la mayor parte del tiempo. Mi abuela me leía como si fuera niña pequeña todas las noches y se encargaba de arroparme con tanta ternura que era imposible rechazar sus mimos. Y mi madre, bueno Renee era la única que no exageraba en mis cuidados o al menos no lo demostraba, porque más de una vez la había pillado entrar de madrugada en mi dormitorio, posaba su mano en mi frente después en mi hinchado vientre y salía de mi habitación quizás un poco más tranquila.

—¿Segura te sientes bien? —escuché decir a Charlie sacándome de mis pensamientos, ahora caminábamos por el jardín.

—Estoy perfectamente, papá. —le di una enorme sonrisa que él solo correspondió— ¿Así eras de exagerado cuando estaban esperando por mi?

—Cómo no serlo, si esperaba el mejor regalo de toda mi vida. El más grande y perfecto que se me pudo confiar —escuchar las palabras de mi padre me provocaron un nudo en mi garganta, él amaba a un ser lleno de imperfecciones mas su amor era tan grande que lo llamaba perfección— pronto sabrás de lo que hablo, cielo.

—Gracias papi, gracias por amarme tal y como soy —lo detuve para darle un fuerte abrazo, estar allí segura en sus brazos me hacía sentir el ser más importante del mundo y nunca dejaría de agradecer por tener al ser maravilloso que tenía la dicha de llamar papá.

—Estoy un poco celoso —dijo sobre mis cabellos— porque pronto tendrás en tus brazos a otro ser que te amara con la misma intensidad que lo hago yo. Sin embargo estoy feliz porque me llamara abuelo, lo amaré tanto como a ti, mi pequeña.

—Papá, me hablas como si fuera una niña y ya no lo soy —me separe un poco de él para señalar mi vientre.

—Tu estatura no me dice mucho —rió burlón señalando su pecho a donde llegaba mi cabeza.

Lo vi de tan buen humor que decidí tentar mi suerte para que se animará a llevar la fiesta en paz con Edward.

—Quisiera que intentaras llevarte bien con Edward, por favor inténtalo —rogué haciendo que de inmediato torciera los labios mientras se enmarca la arruguita de su entrecejo— Es más ni siquiera lo hagas por mí, sino por tu nieto. Hazlo por él.

—Lo intentare —musitó— lo haré porque los dos. Pero él tendrá que esforzarse más y tampoco quieras que sea mi favorito de la noche a la mañana. No es de mi agrado, por obvias razones sin embargo es el hombre que amas y no puedo hacer nada con respecto a eso. Tendré que soportarlo por ti y mi nieto.

—¡Papá! —él solo levantó las manos en señal de rendición y me volvió a estrechar en sus brazos.

.

.

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? —Edward llevaba más de una hora haciéndome todo tipo de preguntas y aunque se mostraba sereno yo lo conocía bien y podría adivinar que estaba casi apunto de enfurecer por no haberle contado de nuestros estado.

—Ya te dije, no quería mortificar, tú tenías cosas que realizar y no iba a estropear tus planes —estaba sentada sobre su regazo que me daba un poco de pena me sostuviera de esa manera, después lo medite por escasos segundos y supe que no pesaba tanto, solo era mi vientre muy hinchado aunque mi complexión seguía siendo la misma.

—Crees que podrás viajar a Seattle, ¿No habrá riesgos? —suspire cansada por tener que dar tantas explicaciones, me incorpore y tendí mi mano hacia él.

—Vámonos antes de que me hagas enfadar y entonces sí habrá problemas —tomó mi mano acercándome hacia él para dejar un beso en mi frente, quise golpearlo por hacer eso cuando yo quería que besara mis labios, sin embargo después me las cobraría.

El trayecto fue entre pláticas de todo tipo desde haber visitado a Esme en la prisión, lo cual parecía verle dado cierta tranquilidad. También comentó que esperaba la salud emocional de Brigitte mejorará en estos próximos meses para llegar a un acuerdo respecto a los niños. Lo que me sorprendió fue la decisión que tuvo Carlisle al heredarlos en vida a él y Emmett, no tenía idea que mi suegro había vendido su negocio, casa y rancho, mucho menos que había decidido deslindarse de esa vida campirana a la cual estaba impuesto.

—¿Qué hacemos aquí? —cuestione cuando aparcó afuera de una casa grande que daba aspecto de estar en remodelación. No contestó sólo me ayudó a bajar entrelazamos nuestros dedos y caminamos hasta la puerta principal.

La estancia era bastante amplia, las paredes pintadas en color blanco quizás era la preparación para el nuevo color, caminamos entre papeletas que cubrían el fino piso de madera hasta llegar al que era o sería el comedor el cual mantenía un enorme ventanal estilo francesa, no me pude contener y lo abrí fácilmente deslizando un panel de la ventana, el verde pasto nos dio la bienvenida por corto tiempo, pues metros adelante estaba el piso de piedra donde estaba una alberca en perfectas condiciones al igual que toda la cocina para la barbacoa que estaba un poco más adelante, me giré a verlo sin comprender que hacíamos en esa propiedad, era obvio que estaba siendo remodelada.

—¿Te gusta? —indago poniendo sus manos en mis caderas.

—Es muy bonita, ¿Qué hacemos aquí?

—Es nuestra casa, solo faltan algunos detalles. Porque quiero que seas tú quien escoja todo —besó mi frente— No volveré a hacer nada, si no eres tu quien lo aprueba, ¿De verdad te gusta? Es que es la más cercana a la veterinaria por eso pensé que sería perfecta, pero sino te gusta podemos…

Me puse de puntitas para callarlo con un beso sobre sus labios, era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que volvía a sentir la tibieza de sus labios, de inmediato me correspondió intentando acercarme lo más que pudiera a él aunque no nos fue del todo posible. El beso se intensificó al punto máximo que nuestras lenguas parecían estar en una lucha por excavar nuestras bocas, sentí sus manos recorrer mi cintura y costados hasta posarse en mis senos los que amaso de forma desesperada casi dolorosa, cuando el oxígeno nos fue necesario sus labios empezaron a recorrer mi mandíbula la cual mordisqueó sin reparo haciéndome jadear, de repente y sin saber porqué se detuvo poniendo su frente junto a la mía parecía que Edward estaba en las mismas condiciones que yo, ya que su respiración era agitada. Sus ojos se mantenían cerrados parecía estarse concentrando y yo deseaba que no se contuviera más y me tomará en este preciso momento.

—¿Qué pasa? —mi voz salió ronca por la excitación, fue cuando él abrió sus hermosos ojos y me miró con tanta ternura.

—No podemos continuar, recuerda que necesitas reposo —sus manos bajaron lentamente de mis pechos a mi cintura, se aclaró la garganta y sonrió muy quitado de la pena, mientras yo parecía arder en el infierno. Sólo lo necesitaba dentro de mí, ¿Eso era tan malo?—. Vamos hacia dentro.

Sujetó mi mano sin dejarme responder nada y continuó como si nada hubiese pasado, caminamos por varias habitaciones vacías. Edward hablaba muy animado de cada habitación que en ella había y yo solo podía pensar en estar con él, en que me tomará de forma salvaje en cada rincón del que sería nuestro hogar.

—¿Bella, me estás escuchando? Llevo más de cinco minutos diciéndote que Emily y Sam vendrán aquí. Y tu no puedes dejar de mirar la alfombra de nuestra recámara, ¿no te gustó?

Me volví a impulsar con sus bíceps para ponerme de puntitas, atrape sus labios a la vez que tiraba de él para acercarlo más a mi, sentí sus palmas apretar mis nalgas, mientras mis dedos empezaban a desabotonar su camisa, mi lengua hizo un recorrido en su cuello donde le arranque varios gemidos después succione su pecho y alterne con pequeñas mordidas, Edward estaba completamente entregado en su rostro mantenía esas muecas de placer que lo hacía lucir glorioso, sus mejillas estaban encendidas, a la vez que sus ojos permanecían cerrados y sus labios entreabiertos soltando todo tipo de blasfemias mientras gruñía, sin que se diera cuenta deslice su camisa que aterrizó de manera silenciosa sobre la alfombra, seguí sin detener mi faena de repartir besos por todo su torso hasta que tuve la brillante idea de soltar su cinturón bajando muy lento la cremallera. Levanté mi vista para admirar su cara de satisfacción mientras lo escuchaba gemir un poco más alto, me fui bajando hasta quedar de rodillas frente a él y liberé su erección, la cual estaba erguida completamente lista para mi, pase mi lengua por su longitud lo que provocó derramará una gota preseminal haciéndolo estremecer al tiempo que llevaba su mano a mi cabeza marcando el ritmo que deseaba que llevará, coloque mi mano en su base y metí su falo en mi boca, haciéndolo suspirar mientras embestía mi boca no pasó mucho tiempo cuando la habitación se llenó de gemidos y groserías que me decía al borde del éxtasis.

—¿Edward? —la voz de Sam proveniente del umbral de nuestro dormitorio nos hizo detener de golpe, Edward abrió los ojos asustado a la vez que quitaba su pene de mi boca y lo guardaba nervioso. Ambos volteamos hacia la puerta para mirar a nuestros amigos conteniendo la risa que parecía materializarse en segundos. Yo solo agradecí que Edward estuviera de espaldas hacia ellos, así al menos no quedaría grabada en sus retinas una imagen mía, hincada y con tremenda panza haciendo sexo oral a mi novio.

—Lo siento, lo siento. No fue nuestra intención... interrumpir —decía Emily apretando sus labios— Los esperamos afuera —tiró de Sam, quien de inmediato soltó la carcajada y desaparecieron de nuestra vista.

Edward levantó su camisa del suelo y se la puso en cuestión de segundos, me tendió sus manos y me ayudó a incorporarme también acomodó mis cabellos, los cuales seguro eran un desastre. Estaba rojo de su cara y cuello pero se veía adorable.

—Siento que no hayas acabado —le dije mordiendo mi labio inferior para no reír.

—Me pagarás por esto, mi amor —respondió con una palmada en mi trasero— Sin embargo prefiero que hayan sido ellos y no tu padre.

Me estremecí al imaginar que Charlie me hubiera visto así, estoy casi segura le daba un infarto, solo moví mi cabeza de un lado a otro queriendo borrar de mi mente la reacción de papá.

Cuando llegamos junto al coche de Sam volvió a carcajearse al vernos mientras golpeaba el volante con sus puños de manera exagerada, Emily tenía cubierto su rostro con sus manos y Edward se paró cruzado de brazos al lado de la puerta del conductor, yo me acerque hacia él y solo nos miramos sin evitar nuestros sonrojos. Este chiste iba para largo. Ahora tendríamos que soportar las burlas por parte de estos dos.

.

.

Decir que era la mejor relación de suegro a yerno que se había vivido en los últimos años sería mentir, sin embargo las cosas no eran tan malas, al menos existe cordialidad entre mis hombres favoritos. Papá tuvo que volver a tragar su malestar cuando le pedí que permitiría a Edward quedarse conmigo. A mis treinta y seis semanas de gestación y contra todo pronóstico mi bebé seguía siendo feliz dentro de mí; por supuesto había sido complicado porque ya no dormía, mis pies estaban hinchados y mis constantes idas al baño me tenían cansada. Esa fue la razón que mi padre accediera a su yerno dormir conmigo para que cuidara de nosotros.

En el transcurso de estas semanas Edward había emprendido un nuevo reto, lo cual era trabajar desde su laptop diseñando programas para diversas empresas. Estaba feliz por la aceptación que había tenido aunque eso lo impulsaba a seguir mejorando e innovando constantemente. También nuestra casa estaba lista para ser habitada, sólo que no queremos instalarnos hasta que nazca nuestro Eddie y también para no preocupar a Charlie que seguía entrando en pánico cada vez que mi hijo me daba pataditas.

Hoy se celebra acción de gracias, y aunque parezca mentira mi madre es la anfitriona de la cena. Ella misma se ofreció a preparar todo desde el pavo relleno hasta los postres, la cara de mi abuela al escuchar tal propuesta la dejó sin comentarios tampoco se trataba de arruinar el buen gesto de mi madre. Por primera vez en muchos años la casa de los Swan estaba llena de invitados y eso me ponía demasiado eufórica.

—¿Estás lista? Solo te estamos esperando a ti, para empezar a cenar —escuché decir a Darinka cuando entró a mi recámara. Tenía días con su semblante decaído y algo me decía que estaba pasando por su primera desilusión amorosa, era lógico ya que Seth y ella mantenían una relación a distancia.

—¿Se puede saber qué le pasa a tu linda sonrisa? tiene días sin aparecer —se recostó en la cama de modo ovillado dejando su cabeza en mi regazo logrando que su hermano le diera de golpecitos, de inmediato empecé a cepillar su cabello con mis dedos dando tiempo para que pudiera desahogarse.

—Seth, me pidió tiempo. Dice que... es lo mejor, pero yo lo quiero —decía entre sollozos— No quiero que me deje, lo amo tanto. Y más desde que… que… estuve con él.

—¡Oh, por Dios! —mi voz salió en un grito, mi niña hermosa me había confesado que no era virgen. Y vinieron tantas interrogantes a mi cabeza, en que momento paso, si nunca los dejamos solos—. ¿Desde cuando paso?

—Cuando vinieron de visita Emily y Sam —susurró con sus mejillas encendidas— Fue un día antes que regresarán a Chicago. Sucedió en el ático, ese día estábamos haciendo enojar a April y nos escondimos de ella. Ya teníamos tiempo que nuestros besos eran más apasionados y… ese día no pudimos parar. Te decepcione ¿cierto?

—No, eso no. Sólo que es raro escucharte hablar sobre sexo, cuando eres muy tímida. Pensé que esperarías algunos años más para dar ese paso. ¿Se cuidaron? —No contestó, su silencio era una clara interpretación que no tomaron precauciones, me dieron unas ganas inmensas de llorar. Habíamos hablado más de una vez de lo importante que eran usar preservativos tanto para evitar embarazos, como enfermedades de índole sexual.

—No estoy embarazada, he tenido mi periodo —respondió en voz muy baja— Solo me siento muy triste, porque en verdad lo amo.

—Se lo mucho que te duele, sin embargo no me queda más que hablar con honestidad —se acomodó dejando su rostro hacia arriba para mirarme— Debes aceptar la propuesta de Seth, dense un tiempo para ver a dónde los llevan sus caminos, ambos tienen dieciséis años son demasiado jóvenes para privarse de tantas cosas que les faltan por vivir. Tu corazón sanará, solo dale tiempo. —se incorporó para abrazarme estaba deshecha en lágrimas y yo la acompañaba en lo más profundo de mi alma también lloraba, aunque por fuera me mostrará fuerte. Dejándole saber que en estos momentos yo era su roca.

En el comedor las charlas no se hicieron esperar, mi padre y Carlisle comentaban de cacería, Emily reía por cada ocurrencia de Lauren, Sam, Seth y Aiden ellos hablaban de todo tipo de videojuegos, mientras que mi abuela y Carmen tenían entretenidas a las niñas con sus anécdotas de juventud, mi madre y Edward al parecer también habían limado asperezas, porque ambos comentaban los ingredientes que se necesitaban para preparar lasagna. Yo me dedique a contemplar a cada uno, hoy no tenía hambre así que me dedique solo a observar a la vez que movía mis cubiertos en un intento por engañarlos y no entrarán en pánico porque llevaba horas sintiendo dolor en mi espalda baja y la incomodidad se acrecentaba insoportable cada cinco minutos, al principio me convencí que eran dolores por cansancio, lo cual descarte cuando asocie dichos calambres con contracciones de parto, porque mi abdomen estaba endurecido y con sensación de usar el váter cada cuatro minutos. Tenía que controlar mis emociones aunque cada vez más era más difícil lo supe cuando me puse de pie para volver al baño y sin poder evitarlo un líquido incoloro recorría mis piernas, levanté mi vista y todos tenían sus ojos fijos en mí.

Todo fue tan rápido, solo sentí que un dolor abrazó mis caderas hacia mí panza y con cada contracción sentía me quebraban los huesos, fue imposible no lanzar un quejido que me dejó paralizada. Lo que ocasionó que Edward me tomara en sus brazos para llevarme hasta el coche.

No deseaba ponerme nerviosa, así que me concentré en respirar lo que fue imposible cuando los dolores me daban cada tres minutos con una intensidad de minuto y medio, lo sabía por el reloj del vehículo, estaba en trabajo de parto lo podía sentir por cada contracción parecía romper mi espalda baja. Quizás fueron mis nervios porque no supe en qué momento me encontraba en una capilla de hospital, las enfermeras y doctores corrían alrededor de esta monitoreando a mi bebé con una cintas en mi abdomen y yo no podía ni quería soltar la mano de Edward, en este momento él es la única persona que necesitaba y por pequeños instantes también deseaba a mamá, necesitaba que sostuviera mi otra mano y me dijera… que lo iba a lograr.

Escuché como el gineco obstetra mencionó a Edward que no podían aplicar ningún tipo de anestesia porque estaba en trabajo de parto, yo estaba completamente dilatada. Mire que su rostro de preocupación se transformó en pánico y miedo. Yo solo apreté su mano con más fuerza lo que ayudó a que sonriera débilmente también acarició mi frente que ahora se encontraba perlada de sudor. Mi doctor me dio la orden de pujar a la cuenta de tres y juro que lo hice con todas mis fuerzas, en cambio no sucedió nada, me hicieron volver a respirar para esperar la próxima contracción pero mi bebé no nacía.

—Vamos amor, tu puedes... hazlo —Edward murmuraba en mi oído mientras limpiaba mis lágrimas, yo lo mire. Como si deseara grabar su rostro en mi memoria, me dolía todo mi cuerpo al mismo tiempo que parecía el cansancio le ganaría a mis ganas de luchar por mi hijo.

—Ahora, cielo. Puja con todas tus fuerzas —escuché decir a mamá quien sostuvo mi otra mano a la vez que besaba mis cabellos, sus ojos estaban cristalinos por las lágrimas que mantenía retenidas, volvió asentir y así lo hice.

Hubiese dado hasta mi último aliento por volver a escuchar ese sonido tan maravilloso que fue el llanto de mi hijo, sentí como un cuerpecito diminuto se posó sobre mi pecho sintiendo su piel calentita por primera vez. Lo había logrado después de tanto tiempo de esperar… por fin estaba entre mis brazos.

Ahora ya podía descansar, mis párpados están pesados era difícil mantenerlos abiertos. A tientas di un beso a mi bebé mientras escuchaba a mi madre decir lo valiente que era, a la vez que Edward besaba mis secos labios y me daba las gracias por su nuevo hijo.

 **Una disculpa por la demora, mis horarios se han complicado un poco.**

 **Espero y sea de su agrado la actualización. Háganlo saber porqué para ser honesta yo sentí que algo faltó.**

 **Gracias por sus alertas, favoritos y por cada comentario que me dejan.**

 **Gracias por leer, hasta pronto.**


	39. Chapter 39

**Disclaimer: los personajes principales pertenecen a la gran Stephenie Meyer.**

 **Chapter 39**

No podía ni quería dejar de admirar lo hermoso que es su cuerpo diminuto y robusto; su escaso pelo cobrizo, enmarcando su pequeño rostro redondo y enrojecido, sus labios en color rosado formaban una graciosa "o", aunque mantuviera sus ojos aún cerrados lo que indicaba seguía dormido, sabía muy bien no era así. Lo supe por como sujetó mi dedo índice con todas sus _fuerzas_ para después lanzar un llanto inconsolable haciéndose escuchar por toda la habitación de hospital. De inmediato lo tome, sacándolo de esa horrible, dura e incómoda cuna de plástico que estaba al lado de la camilla de Bella quien seguía exhausta por el alumbramiento.

Lo mantuve en mis brazos arropandolo con mi calor, lo que pareció calmarlo solo unos minutos para después volver a llorar con toda la fuerza de sus pequeños pulmones, empecé a caminar de un lado a otro tratando de calmarlo, pero no funcionó. Así que tuve que volver a llevarlo a la cuna y empecé a quitar su manta, era una suerte no estuviera vestido, porque seguía sintiendo ese miedo de romper un huesito de su frágil cuerpo, quite su empapado pañal por otro limpio, haciéndolo dormir al instante. De nuevo lo arrope con la manta de hospital y lo cargue en mis brazos, me senté con él en el sillón reclinable y empecé a arrullarlo, acaricie sus mejillas con mis dedos su piel tersa y con ese olor tan único de bebé me hacían querer llenarlo de besos, de pronto abrió sus ojos oscuros muy abiertos como si quisiera captar todo el mundo nuevo o simplemente conocerme en persona saber que yo soy su papá. Pero eran sólo instantes porque después los volvía a cerrar sonriendo de manera angelical. Me incliné besando su frente, lo que logró abriera su boca para buscar su comida de manera hambrienta y desesperada.

—Eres un glotón, Ed. —susurre en forma cariñosa— Hace dos horas que te alimentó mamá, déjala dormir un poco más. —le acomode su pequeño gorro en su cabeza ya que por ser tan inquieto se le subía haciéndolo ver gracioso.

—Mis Edwards, se ven tan hermosos juntos —dijo Bella con voz somnolienta, mire que picó un botón de la cama para ponerla en modo casi sentada— ¿Cuánto he dormido?

—Solo dos horas. Intenta dormir un poco más, yo me hago cargo de Ed. —Todavía seguía pálida, aunque intenta ser fuerte, yo sé que sigue agotada.

—¿Y los niños, dónde están, porque no han venido? —mi preocupona Bella. Aquí está de nuevo.

—Mi suegra se ofreció a cuidarlos —sonreí al ver que miraba incrédula— Tus padres hablaron conmigo y dijeron que ellos se harían cargo de ellos para que yo esté junto a ustedes, mañana los darán el alta y volveremos a nuestra nueva casa.

Nuestro bebé comenzó a llorar con tanto sentimiento que hizo a su madre reclamarlo en segundos para poder alimentarlo, solo negué sonriendo, por lo exagerada que se había vuelto. También observe el mohín que hizo cuando mi hijo empezó a mamar su hinchando pecho y aunque intentó ocultarlo supe que le dolía.

—¿Te sigue doliendo mucho? —podría jurar que iba a llorar cuando mire sus ojos cristalinos mirarme tan sólo asintiendo.

—Es que succiona muy fuerte —mientras Ed parecía atragantarse con la leche de ella, que hasta escurría de su boca.

—¿Más fuerte que yo? —cuestione en broma al tiempo que besaba su frente, mi Bella solo sonrió inclinando su cabeza para contemplar a su hijo— Gracias, amor. Gracias por ser la mujer más fuerte y traer al mundo a nuestro hijo —me senté en el borde de la cama, quedando frente a ellos.

—No tienes nada que agradecer, lo haría mil veces más... si mi recompensa será esta —lo señaló para después acariciar su diminuto rostro.

Solté un suspiro, porque hoy me parecía el momento justo para hacer algo que llevaba meses pensando hacer. Aquí justo en un hospital con mi Bella alimentando a nuestro hijo con unas horas de nacido, sabía que no era lo más romántico, pero era diferente y sobre todo sincero.

—Isabella Swan. —llame por su nombre completo lo cual llamó su atención al instante.

En sus ojos pude distinguir la incertidumbre cuando me vio ponerme de pie y sacar una cajita de terciopelo rojo la cual abrí frente a sus ojos, escuché tres golpecitos a la puerta, yo sabía que eran mis hijos porque Lauren había ido por ellos. Cuando sentí que estaban en la misma habitación solo me fui flexionando una rodilla mis hijos se posicionó al lado mío y sin dejar de mirar su rostro cubierto por lágrimas.

—¿Quieres casarte conmigo? Una vez más, pero esta vez para siempre. Ahora será diferente, porque mis —guarde silencio un momento para rectificar— nuestros hijos son testigos de mi amor por ti. ¿Cásate conmigo, Bella?

Quitó sus lágrimas con sus dedos y asintió sonriendo estiró su brazo derecho porque el izquierdo lo tenía ocupado con nuestro bebé.

—Sí, sí quiero. —movió sus dedos impaciente y sin dejar de llorar, yo solo tome su mano y deje un beso en ella, me puse en pie y coloque su anillo en el dedo correcto justo el que sostenía la cabeza de Ed— Los amo con mi vida.

Mis hijos la abrazaron y besaron su rostro al mismo tiempo que conocían a su hermanito quien se había quedado dormido una vez más.

—Pero nosotros ya nos casamos una vez —dijo Bella un poco desconcertada— Tú ya no puedes casarte de nuevo por la… —No la dejé terminar y bese sus labios, escuché aplausos y exclamaciones, así que sólo dio un corto beso.

—Se lo que quieres decir, y es una pena que no pueda conceder ese deseo. Mas en cambio podríamos hacer algo íntimo, como tu quieras —me acerque hasta ellos para abrazarlos lo más que mis brazos pudieran alcanzar— Quiero volver a escuchar que eres la señora Cullen. Y cuanto más pronto mejor.

—Papá está celoso, por el guapo enfermero que anda allá afuera —Darinka me delató frente a Bella haciéndola poner los ojos en blanco— ¿Por qué no, una boda en la playa? Solo nosotros seis.

—¿Qué tal Hawaii? —fue el turno de mi hijo mayor— Nos deben unas vacaciones.

—Me parece bien, solo debemos esperar a que su hermano esté un poco más grande —mencionó Bella emocionada— ¿Darinka, April, porque no vestirnos igual?

—Buena idea. —agregue— Ahora nosotros también somos tres, no hay desventaja y también podemos vestirnos igual —Aiden chocó su mano con la mía.

—¿Ocho meses, esta bien? —dijo Bella pasando a Ed aún dormido a una nerviosa Darinka que lo sujetaba con toda la concentración del mundo.

—Eso es mucho tiempo —fue el turno de April, quien se echó a los brazos de Bella cuando la vio sin su hermano— Mejor en navidad, que ya es el otro mes.

—Yo opino lo mismo que April —extendí mis brazos hacia ella, los mismos que ignoró, desde que me había confesado que los niños de su grado escolar ya no los consienten por ser grandes— Aunque quizás no sean tan largos estando juntos.

.

.

El regreso a casa fue un completo caos, los primeros días todos lucimos unas bonitas y marcadas ojeras ya que Eddie como todos le llaman a mi pequeño Ed dormía de día y disfrutaba llorar a todo pulmón por las noches. Si su madre no le permitía dormir en medio de nosotros dos, ni dejarlo saborear su leche como tanto le gustaba. Era suficiente para hacerlo enojar en segundos, mi suegra mencionaba que hacía rabietas como su hija. Y por dentro deseaba que no fuera igual, sino que haría con un hijo tan consentido.

Vivir solos nos había relajado un poco más, todos ayudabamos en las tareas del hogar. Nunca dejamos a Bella sola con todo, nos enseñamos a que cada quien tenía una tarea asignada y por pequeña que fuera no había excusa para no cumplirla. Darinka es la encargada de la correspondencia que debe dejar sobre la isla, aparte de lavar su ropa. Aiden le corresponde sacar la basura cada noche y también el aseo de su dormitorio. April alimentar a oreo y debe mantener su habitación limpia y todos cuidamos de Ed. Bella seguía con los preparativos de la inauguración de la clínica por un lado y por otro lado seguía buscando una playa donde irnos de vacaciones y efectuar la ceremonia sencilla con la que planeamos volver a casarnos. Era sorprendente ver la habilidad que tenía para realizar todo al mismo tiempo, ella podía estar sosteniendo a Ed en un brazo, hablar por teléfono con Emily, checar los anuncios publicitarios de la clínica o más bien aprobarlos y hacer limpieza a la casa, y si me descuido también se ponía a cocinar.

Para mi, si había sido complicado estar en casa. Al principio sentí todo la tensión y estrés pero al paso de los días me fui acoplando, cada día que pasaba me iba integrando con más habilidad, yo era el encargado de llevar y traer a los niños del colegio, así como llevarlos a sus respectivos clubes. También me había vuelto un experto en artes culinarias siendo la sensación de mis suegros que al parecer ya no les era tan desagradable, bueno solo un poco porque Charlie a veces me seguía mirándome feo. Por otra parte Carlisle nos acababa de abandonar alegando que deseaba darnos espacio para nosotros, él había estado desde el nacimiento de Ed y ahora dos meses después Emmett y Rosalie habían pedido viajará a Londres para que pasara una larga temporada con sus otros nietos, mi padre encantado había aceptado prometiéndonos regresar pronto. Fue un poco difícil para mis hijos decirle adiós, ya que nos habíamos acostumbrado tanto a su presencia sin embargo entendieron que sus primos también necesitaban de los mimos de él.

—¿Crees que Lauren sea confiable para cuidar de Eddie? —cuestionó Bella con una mueca de preocupación— Al menos mis hijos estarán al pendiente de su hermano. Pero mi amiga es un poco alocada, ¿Qué tal si se pone ocurrente?

—Amor, ¿prefieres que vaya solo? No hay problema, solo dime en que parte de tu recámara están los documentos y yo mismo los puedo faxear —la atraje a mis brazos, mi Bella necesitaba los permisos de seguridad para poder empezar a funcionar y por un descuido los había olvidado en su habitación, Renee no los encontró y la única forma era ir en persona para recuperarlos, ya que era lo único que faltaba para echar andar la clínica—. ¿Qué dices?

—Quiero ir contigo, porque no recuerdo donde pude haberlos dejado —me dio un beso fugaz y supe que iba a despedirse de los niños, no sin antes darle unas cuantas amenazas a su amiga.

Aproveche también para pedir a mis hijos cuidar de su hermanito, no es que desconfiara de Lauren, solo era para prevenir cualquier cosa que se le ocurriera sin pensar.

El camino no fue muy largo ya que la carretera interestatal no estaba muy concurrida para un domingo por la mañana y nevando, lo que agradecí internamente. Creo ya me estaba volviendo preocupon al igual que mi mujer. Al llegar a casa de mis suegros la servidumbre dijo haber salido a una comida, así que también agradecí no estuvieran para no entretenernos más. Subimos al dormitorio de Bella y empezamos a rebuscar entre sus cajones del peinador y closet sin mucho éxito, después de media hora sin hallar nada, decidimos buscar como última opción su baño y fue cuando los encontré entre sus toallas y albornoz.

Se arrojó a mis brazos cuando los vio en mis manos y pude ver su semblante más relajado, tomo mi mano y nos encaminamos hacia la puerta pero antes de que eso sucediera mire su cama y fue imposible no pensar en ella. Además teníamos desde el nacimiento de nuestro hijo sin tener intimidad, ¿quien puede aguantar dos largos meses? No, corrección, no habíamos estado juntos desde hace muchos meses que ya ni recordaba desde cuándo. Así que la detuve y ella me miró sin entender, solo la acerque más a mi y le di un beso suave el cual ella respondió, estuvimos por largo rato besandonos de forma cariñosa; hasta que nuestra pasión se desató haciéndonos caer sobre la cama para rodar sobre ella, Bella estaba concentrada en desabotonar mi camisa y yo estaba ansioso por tenerla desnuda. Entonces recordé que no quería un encuentro pasional sino deseaba volver a reencontrarnos como dos almas que estuvieron momentáneamente separadas, Bella se sorprendió cuando baje la intensidad de mis besos.

—¿Edward… no quieres? —la escuché musitar, no conteste solo seguí besando sus labios de manera lenta pero concienzuda mientras mis manos se hacían cargo de su estorbosa ropa, era una tortura que trajera tanta.

—Te amo. —le repetí más de una vez mientras cubría de besos su piel haciéndola estremecer, yo seguía vestido porque no permití que me desnudara, quería ser yo el cual llevará al éxtasis, necesitaba escucharla gemir una y otra vez que dijera mi nombre y hacerme sentir el hombre más importante sobre la faz de la tierra.

Cuando por fin estaba desnuda ante mí, quiso cubrir su vientre con las sábanas mas no lo permití, ella era aún más hermosa porque había tenido las agallas de proteger a nuestro hijo a pesar de lo poco alentadores que parecía la situación.

Me incorporé para quitar mi ropa más despacio de lo que debería, seduciendo a cada segundo, hasta quedar desnudo frente a ella en ningún momento nos dejamos de mirar. Tan solo me sitúe entre sus piernas flexionadas para volver acariciar cada pedazo de su anatomía, bese sus labios nuevamente tirando de su labio inferior con mis dientes, sentí sus dedos recorrer el pelo de mi nuca mientras sus piernas se enrollaron a mi cadera, frotándose deliciosamente en mi dolorida erección.

—Ugh... déjame ir despacio —suplique con la poca voz que me quedaba— Quiero que disfrutemos este momento.

—No quiero esperar más… quiero sentirte dentro de mí —respondió sobre mis labios, ahora siendo ella quien mordiera mi labio halando con fuerza, provocando que mi deseo por ella no soportará y entrará de una estocada haciéndonos jadear.

Decidí darle un poco de tiempo a que su cuerpo se acostumbrara a mi intromisión, supe que lo resintió cuando dejó escapar el aire retenido en sus pulmones. Además después del parto y tantos meses sin tener relaciones era normal que se sintiera incómoda, empecé a besar su rostro y cuello esperando por alguna señal que me indicará que ya estaba lista. Fue entonces cuando levantó sus caderas encontrando las mías para iniciar esa danza que tanta falta nos había hecho, esta vez fue diferente porque nuestros cuerpos sincronizados parecían querer mucho más que nuestra entrega, mucho más que nuestros efluvios, mucho más que nuestros gemidos ahogados por el placer, era mucho más que hacer el amor...

Me seguí moviendo cada vez más rápido, cada vez más profundo en su cavidad, con tanta necesidad de derramarme en ella, y ver sus ojos cerrados disfrutando de nuestro amor con su rostro perlado de sudor, mire cómo sus llenos pechos rebotaban con cada acometida mientras hacía puños las sábanas estaba apunto de llegar al clímax y yo llegaría con ella, sin pensarlo empecé a besar sus senos haciéndola enloquecer al instante, era su debilidad lo sabía cada vez que los llevaba a mi boca y los chupaba, pero desde que nuestro hijo nació yo decidí respetar su alimento. Así que la sensibilidad era mucho mayor, empezó a retorcerse bajo mi cuerpo cada vez más excitada hasta que tuvo su orgasmo para segundos después eyacular dentro de ella.

Mire por la ventana todavía la claridad del día y me hizo desear querer seguir así unido a ella un poco más, y así los hicimos ese día... hicimos el amor de todas las formas perversas que imaginé en su cama de soltera.

.

.

—¿Quieres dejar de reírte? —Sam y sus estúpidas burlas.

Acababan de llegar a visitarnos y presentarnos los nuevos miembros de la familia Uley, un pequeño de diez años que Emily había conocido en uno de los orfanatos que visitaron desde que decidieron adoptar, era muy parecido a ambos, solo que este niño si era serio y pedía porque Sam no le contagiará su patético humor. El pequeño Oliver al menos era simpático y atento, también estaba Andrew con rasgos latinos y unos bellos ojos color avellana él solo tenía dos años y parecía que había vuelto loco al papá. Porque Sam sonreía orgulloso cada vez que lo llamaba así y eso me daba gusto. Si mi amigo era feliz yo también me alegraba por ello.

—Es que solo a ustedes les puede pasar eso, dejar embarazada a Bella en la cuarentena —se reía sosteniendo su estómago haciendo que su pequeño hijo lo viera con miedo— Yo sabía desde aquella vez que los vimos ¿te acuerdas? Bueno, pues dije cuanto que van a terminar como conejos. Ahora me arrepiento de no haber apostado cuando Emily lo sugirió y para colmo embarazo múltiple —palmeo mi espalda— A trabajar hermano, porque los pañales salen caros.

—No estaba en la cuarentena y déjate de reír que asustas a los niños —lo dije por la cara de mi hijo quien se escondía en mi pecho cada vez que escuchaba las risotadas de Sam, mi pequeño Ed solo tenía cinco meses y ya estaba siendo desplazado por el embarazo de tres meses de Bella—. Además la abuela Marie nunca nos contó que su madre fue melliza y según lo que dice el obstetra cada ciertas generaciones los embarazos múltiples suceden en la misma familia.

—Ahora la culpable es Marie —seguía riéndose logrando que su pequeño Andrew tapará su boca con sus manitas— ¿Y cómo está Bella?

Recordé ese día en que mi Bella me pidió entre sollozos que fuera por ella a la clínica, mi trabajo es desde casa, así que yo cuidaba de Ed solo cuando tenía que salir lo dejaba al cuidado de mi suegra o Marie quien siempre andaba de casualidad cerca de nuestra casa. Maneje como loco pensando que algo le había pasado, me imagine tantas cosas que un animal la había dañado o que tal vez alguien había entrado hacerles daño. De inmediato esas teorías desaparecieron cuando entré a la clínica y Lauren me arrebató a mi bebé de mis brazos para dejarme a solas con ella. Fue cuando sin esperarlo Bella se lanzó a mis brazos diciéndome todo de golpe que estaba embarazada y que qué íbamos a hacer. Ese día la console en mis brazos hasta que dejó de llorar, por supuesto me sentí mal porque fui tan inconsciente para no cuidarme sin pensar en las consecuencias, ahora estábamos de nuevo esperando un hijo cuando nuestro Eddie era tan pequeño y ajeno a todo lo que nos esperaba de nuevo.

—Ahora está bien. Un poco asustada porque son dos sin embargo la veo muy contenta. Los vómitos y náuseas desaparecieron eso le permite estar más al pendiente de Ed quien también la necesita. Nosotros la ayudamos más, porque todo la fatiga con más intensidad, en sí la tenemos muy consentida.

—Me da gusto, Edward. —dijo mi amigo con una sincera sonrisa, tomó a su hijo en sus brazos y comenzó a lanzarlo por los aires para atraparlo en sus manos— En serio, se que después de todas mis burlas, sabes que solo quiero verte feliz y sé que ahora lo eres. —puso en el piso a su pequeño quien corrió a los brazos de Seth.

Yo sabía que sus palabras eran honestas porque yo sentía lo mismo al verlo feliz con su familia, Emily había llegado a darle ese sentido de madurez y responsabilidad a su vida aparte de toda la felicidad que desbordaba por sus hijos, yo también le auguraba un excelente futuro.

.

.

Algo sencillo, había repetido una y otra vez Lauren, ¿sencillo? No sé qué entendía por eso. Porque para nosotros era demasiado, las guirnaldas, antorchas creando un pasillo por donde caminábamos justo ahora, mis hijos y nosotros vestidos en color beige, descalzos mientras el arco adornado de tul donde el juez esperaba por nosotros para unirnos otra vez en matrimonio. Darinka se encargó de su pequeño hermano mientras comenzaba la ceremonia, nuestras promesas fueron sencillas pero eso no le quitaba lo emotivas, cada uno de nuestros hijos nos brindaron unas palabras que nos sacaron varias lágrimas, Bella era la más emocionada el embarazo la tenía sensible y más hermosa que nunca, que aún sin una gota de maquillaje se veía radiante y jovial. Con su cabello suelto adornado únicamente por una flor sobre su oreja su vestido strapless largo resaltando su vientre de seis meses. Definitivamente estos momentos se quedarían guardados por siempre en mi memoria, cuando el crepúsculo cayó haciendo ver brillante las aguas oceánicas del mar hawaiano fue el preciso instante cuando nuestras firmas estaban plasmadas sobre ese papel que nos proclamaba como marido y mujer. Un beso sellando nuestras vidas era el principio de un nuevo comienzo, la esperanza resurgiendo de aquel amor que nació por un vaso de café derramado en mi ropa y que me había enseñado a ser mejor persona sin siquiera proponérselo por supuesto que seguía siendo imperfecto pero era yo, sacando lo mejor mi para hacerlos felices.

Esa tarde noche fue solo nuestra los seis juntos sentados en la arena alrededor de una fogata comiendo unos simples malvaviscos con chocolate derritiéndose al calor de las brasas fueron nuestro exquisito menú de bodas. Nuestra noche de bodas fue en una gran cama con sábanas de seda en color beige, todos dormidos sobre ella mientras el televisor se mantenía encendido en el canal de caricaturas por sí Ed se despertaba se entretuviera mirando los dibujos animados que a sus cortos ocho meses los disfrutaba demasiado.

—¿No crees que hubiera sido mejor no invitarlos? —dije por enésima vez cuando Sam no dejaba de reír porque Darinka y Seth habían regresado y tenerlos de vacaciones junto a nosotros era incómodo, porque no entendía cuál era la necesidad de hablar tan cerca y sobre todo ver a mi hija en bikini y ese mocoso buscando cualquier pretexto para tocar su piel, no era bueno para mi salud emocional.

—Mi amor, compórtate con nuestros amigos. —caminamos descalzos por la arena con nuestras dedos entrelazados, yo sostenía a Ed en mis hombros quién era el bebé mejor portado, mi Bella sosteniendo su vientre hinchado luciendo orgullosa su barriga que seguía permitiéndole usar bikini por supuesto sin tomar tanto sol. Nuestra felicidad no pudo ser mejor cuando el obstetra nos dijo que eran niñas, asegurando que era un embarazo gemelar idéntico, explicandonos que venían juntas en una sola bolsa.

—Es que, sus hijos me molestan. Primero Seth, y ahora Oliver, quien parece que no pudo encontrar otra mejor amiga que April. —se puso delante de mí para abrazar mi cintura.

—Eres un celoso. —me incliné para besar sus labios haciendo reír a nuestro hijo— Oliver es solo su amigo. Por ahora no te preocupes mucho, espera a que pasen unos cinco años o quizás menos.

—Por supuesto que no. No dejaré que ningún Uley entre a esta familia —la vi apretar sus labios dándose la vuelta para seguir con nuestra caminata.

Los Uley habían llegado un día después de nuestro enlace, porque tuvieron la brillante idea de pasarla junto a nosotros y no nos quedó más que aceptar. Por más que pasarán los años estaba seguro nunca iba a tolerar ver a mis hijas enamoradas, aunque Bella me dijera una y otra vez que no me quedaba de otra y que era ley de la vida, yo no estaba dispuesto a soportar que ningún tipejo las hiciera llorar. Y Seth me debía una buena explicación por haber hecho llorar a mi princesa por varios meses.

—Papá, quiero hablar contigo —la voz de Aiden estaba cambiando al igual que su fisonomía estaba más alto y su afición por el basketball eran la causa. Me daba gusto que seguía siendo un buen chico, tranquilo y estudioso. Aunque no era tonto para no darme cuenta que andaba viviendo su primer ilusión.

—Soy todo oídos —tomó a su hermano en sus brazos, para colocarlo de la misma forma que yo lo traía y seguimos nuestra caminata vespertina.

—Creo me gusta mi amiga, Susie. ¿Tú crees que si le pido sea mi novia, me rechace? Es que no me gustaría dañar nuestra amistad —en ningún momento me miró, solo mantuvo su vista hacia el frente sosteniendo con sus manos las manitas de su pequeño hermano para que no cayera de espaldas a la arena. Aunque por su voz pude intuir lo avergonzado que estaba.

—En esta vida hay que arriesgarse... —llevé mis manos a los bolsillos de mi bermuda y suspiré. Ahora era mi turno de animarlos a luchar por lo que ellos quisieran—. Díselo. Tal vez ella está esperando que des el primer paso. Y si dice que no, existen muchos vasos de café que esperan por ti.

* * *

 _ **Llévate la luna**_

 _ **Prólogo**_

Edward tiene dieciséis años, oriundo de Forks Washington, hijo único de un matrimonio sencillo dueños de una humilde panadería de la pequeña ciudad. Jugador de fútbol soccer desde los tres años, tiene la oportunidad de su vida al ser convocado para formar parte de un equipo profesional en California, acepta el reto de vivir lejos de sus padres con la única ilusión de ser reconocido entre los couches internacionales. Ya que su sueño es jugar en un equipo Europeo, sabe que no puede rechazar la oportunidad que se presenta frente a él. Por supuesto su madre Esme no lo dejaría ir solo, y se le ocurre mandar con él a su primo Emmett, ese grandulón que promete estar en las buenas y en las malas. Así con la tristeza de un adiós temporal a sus padres, se despide para emprender un nuevo camino. Allí encontrará a Bella una adolescente de quince años, enamorada del mar y la luna e intrigada por sus misterios sueña con ser una Oceanógrafa. Ella es una alumna sobresaliente en el instituto e hija ejemplar del matrimonio Swan, que solo se esfuerzan en sacar adelante su pequeño restaurante de comida del mar para poder cumplir el sueño de su única hija de ir a la más prestigiosa universidad. Lo que los Swan desconocen que cada noche su hija se escapa a una de las playas privadas, para poder contemplar su amada luna, así puede bailar al son de la música que escucha en sus audífonos los ritmos caribeños que su mejor amiga Angela le enseña.

¿Que tendrán en común un balón de soccer y un movimiento de caderas al compás de las olas del mar? No lo sabemos, quizás puede ser la más importante historia de amor, de un par de adolescentes.

Coming soon... Oct 17, 2016

Llévate la luna

* * *

 **Hola chicas, espero y sea de su agrado esta actualización. Se que me pidieron agregara más capítulos y lamento decirles que no podrá ser. Quizás se molesten por no cumplir su petición pero esta historia está tal como la imagine y ponerle demás no es lo que yo quiero. Sólo me queda agradecer a todas y cada una de las personas que me han alentado a seguir porque les prometo que sin sus reviews hoy no estaría aquí. Y también lamento sino les gusto o dejo de gustar, acepto que me falto romanticismo, pero era lo que yo quería y el resultado a mi me gusto.**

 **Aniesttefy: gracias por tus palabras de aliento, me sorprendió eso de la nominacion yo estoy totalmente fuera de las plataformas sociales y con el simple hecho de estar nominada estoy más que contenta.**

 **Gris: me gusto mucho que entendieras mi Edward, y gracias por tus palabras.**

 **Vanesa Mtz: gracias por ser de las pocas personas que me han apoyado desde el principio. Sólo te pido de la manera más atenta que eviten insultarse entre ustedes. Estamos para pasar un rato agradable lo digo por Gris y tu. No se me enojen.**

 **Noli: por supuesto que no me molesta tu comentario, porque sé que los has hecho con respeto y pues ni modo, siento que la historia no sea lo que tu esperabas.**

 **Gracias totales chicas, por sus alertas, favoritos y reviews.**

 **Espero opiniones del capitulo, y estén emocionadas por el próximo capítulo final... Por cierto me cuentan que les parece mi regalo para ustedes. Quise revelarles el prólogo de la nueva historia ¿Alguien leerá, llévate la luna? Ojalá y Sí...**

 **Un beso grande en sus cachetes y por favor les encargo y cuiden mis historias que no se las roben.**

 **Lau.**


	40. Chapter 40

**Disclaimer: los personajes principales pertenecen a la gran Stephenie Meyer.**

 **Chapter 40**

Las seis horas de vuelo habían sido menos largas o al menos así lo sentí, sin embargo ya necesitamos estar en nuestra casa. Habíamos pasado las mejores vacaciones hasta el momento y sabía que vendrían muchas más, Edward y mis hijos no se separaron de mi en todo el viaje lo que me hacía sentir muy consentida y afortunada de tenerlos junto a mi.

Desde que me entere de mi embarazo, había notado a mi bebé más huraño conmigo, no le gustaban mis abrazos, tampoco quería tenerme cerca y aunque al principio me sentí triste con el pasar de los meses comprendi que era una reacción natural por mi estado de gestación, Eddie prefería pasar tiempo con su padre y hermanos, que tener junto a él una madre con tremenda barriga. Era extraño cuando por las noches salía de mi ducha y al recostarme sobre la cama mirara con atención mi vientre, muchas veces intentó poner su manita sobre esta pero de último momento se arrepentía dejándose caer de golpe sobre el torso de Edward, y si hablamos de hijos celosos tenía que mencionar a mi princesa April, aunque no fue en extremos su conducta respondona me lo confirmo. Lo que amo de mi relación con mi hija es que entre nosotras no hace falta tanto rodeo para decir lo que sentimos, basta enganchar nuestras miradas para darnos cuenta que algo no está funcionando bien, por lo tanto no pasó de una buena charla para volver a sentir sus besos en mis mejillas y sus confortables abrazos.

—Vete a la cama... —mi esposo quito de mis manos el pequeño neceser, para ser él y los niños quienes se encargaran de bajar nuestro equipaje. Lo mire sugerente, dándole a entender que lo esperaría y solo me sonrió gustoso— A descansar.

Esté embarazo era diferente porque a pesar de ser gemelar, todo había marchado perfecto desde el principio. Nuestras hijas estaban pequeñas y no eran tan inquietas como lo había sido Eddie, el obstetra había dado luz verde para hacer vida normal y eso justamente era lo que más disfrutaba, porque mis hormonas me hacían enloquecer cuando mi marido no me tocaba.

—¿Otra vez no quiso dormir en su cuna? —dije cuando vi a Edward entrar con un Eddie sonriente en sus brazos, mi bebé no podía acostumbrarse a dormir en su propia habitación y a sus ocho meses seguía durmiendo en nuestra cama.

—Debemos ser más severos con él, falta poco para el nacimiento de las niñas y no es buena idea que duerman los tres con nosotros —puso a mi hijo sobre la cama para después encerrarse en el baño.

Le extendí mis brazos a Eddie para que me permitiría abrazarlo y como siempre hacía me ignoró dejándose caer de espaldas sobre las almohadas, de todos modos alargué mis brazos y lo atraje a mi cuerpo al principio se puso reticente después él mismo empezó a acariciar mi rostro con sus deditos recorriendo muy lento mi piel, me observaba con tanta ternura que fue imposible no gritar de emoción cuando claramente dijo _má-má_ lo abracé tan fuerte era la primera vez que me decía mamá tal vez no era la mejor pronunciación sin embargo para mi era perfecta.

—¿Lo escuchaste? —cuestione a mi esposo— me dijo mamá. ¿Puedes creerlo? Mi bebé me llamo mamá —Edward se acercó a nosotros para dejar un sonoro beso sobre nuestras cabezas.

—Eres su mamá, amor. Eddie lo sabe y te ama tanto, como yo —se metió bajo las mantas y me acerco hacia él, tanto que mi espalda estaba sobre su tórax. Nos envolvió en sus brazos al tiempo que masajeaba con sus largos dedos el cobrizo pelo de mi bebé y con su otra mano libre hacia círculos sobre mi barriga donde guardaban sus hijas.

Edward era el que más cambios había dado estos últimos meses, se había transformado en un hombre hogareño dedicado a su familia. Haciéndome sentir avergonzada porque yo tenía que salir a trabajar dejándolo a cargo de Eddie, pero eso iba a cambiar en unos cuantos meses porque mi esposo, Emily y Sam habían fusionado sus conocimientos para crear una pequeña microempresa basado en crear programas para empresas sobre facturación, contabilidad, programas informáticos y software en gestión. Los Uley habían decidido dejar Chicago para juntos montar una pequeña oficina donde poder empezar con sus planes. Aunque Edward en un principio se mostró un tanto indeciso por aceptar dicho reto, yo lo había incitado a aceptar. No es que me molestara verlo aquí sino que sabía era la oportunidad para él de crecer a nivel profesional.

—¿Bella, estás dormida? —No podría ser otra que Darinka, a esta hora de la noche y por la fecha estaba segura que venía a preguntar por las píldoras para cólicos.

—Las pastillas están en el cajón de mi baño, si gustas llévalas a tu habitación —contesté más dormida que despierta.

—¿Podemos hablar? —su manera cohibida me hizo se fuera el sueño de inmediato.

Me incorporé dejando a mis Edwards completamente dormidos aunque fue un poco difícil salir en medio de los dos logré pararme con ayuda de Darinka quien solo reía por la situación. Caminamos en silencio hasta su dormitorio, el que sólo estaba alumbrado por una tenue lamparilla que está sobre su buró. Tomó mi mano para que me sentará en el borde de la cama mientras ella se dejaba caer sobre los peluches que yacían en el suelo.

—Me estas poniendo nerviosa —le dije al ver que no decía nada y solo miraba sus manos— ¿No estas… verdad?

—No. —pude sentir mi sangre correr con tranquilidad— Seth y yo hemos decidido vivir juntos el año que viene —decía emocionada— Nos iremos a estudiar a Stanford y no se como decirle a papá sin que se moleste. Necesitaré tu ayuda ¿Sí?

Exhale con ese ruido exagerado muy peculiar cuando se necesita valor, porque eso necesitaríamos para hablar con Edward. No iba a ser fácil de convencer pero qué otra cosa podríamos hacer, cuando los hijos se empecinan en hacerlo. Y con Seth y Darinka era mejor andar en buenos términos.

—Por supuesto que te ayudaré —bastó escuchar mi respuesta para arrojarse a mis brazos, siempre recargando su cabeza en mi vientre— Aunque, ¿no te parece que van muy rápido? No sé, porqué mejor no viven separados y dejen ver qué les depara el destino.

—No creo eso funcione —se alejó de mí inclinando su cabeza— De todas formas vamos a terminar usando un solo departamento. Entonces, ¿para qué rentar dos?

—Está bien, hablaré con tu padre —volvió a abrazarme besando mis mejillas— pero usted señorita, estará presente. Yo solo estaré ahí por si las cosas se ponen difíciles.

Me puse de pie con su ayuda para caminar hasta la puerta y antes de salir escuché con suave voz decir.

—Gracias… mamá —me detuve de golpe al igual que sentí que el tiempo se detenía para guardar en mi memoria tan hermosa palabra, una que nunca imagine poder escuchar de ella, al menos no hacía mi. Mis lágrimas aparecieron de emoción, porque en este instante era la mujer más agradecida del universo por tener la fortuna de que mis dos hijos me llamaran _mamá_ — Eso es lo que eres… mi mamá.

Se puso frente a mí dándome un abrazo con todo su cariño el mismo que yo correspondí de igual manera. Mi corazón se oprimió de golpe al pensar que mi niña se había hecho toda una mujer que tomaba decisiones y tenía metas por realizar.

.

.

Era muy típico de nosotros levantarnos tarde los domingos, era día de vaguear lo llamaba Edward, entonces ¿quién rayos tocaba el timbre a las 7am? La casa estaba en completo silencio y cada quien dormidos en sus habitaciones, me imaginé a mi amiga parada en el umbral con una de sus locas ideas para la clínica y si eso resultaba cierto le cerraría la puerta en la cara. Pero la idea desapareció cuando abrí la puerta y parada frente a mi estaba Brigitte. En estos meses había cambiado bastante, se veía más rellena y había teñido su cabello color rubio, vestía un traje suit en color negro que la hacía lucir muy formal.

—Buenos días, Bella. —dijo a manera de saludo, poniendo atención en mi vientre. Pude notar que se sorprendió sin embargo lo oculto muy bien— Soy Brigitte, ¿Podrías llamar a Edward? Necesito hablar con los dos.

—Adelante. —le señalé que entrará para que tomara asiento, su vista se perdió en la decoración de mi hogar aunque se notaba a disgusto fue cortés en todo momento, volvió a fijar su vista en mi vientre y esbozo una tímida sonrisa igual a la de Darinka.— ¿Gustas un café?

No se me ocurrió otra cosa que decir, ella asintió y fue momento de acomodar mi bata y tratar de cerrarla un poco para no dejar expuesto mi vientre. Camine hacia nuestra recámara y agradecí que Edward iba saliendo del baño vestido con ropa deportiva mientras Eddie reclamaba sus brazos aun somnoliento, mi esposo lo tomó de inmediato para evitar que llorará y despertará a sus hermanos.

—Brigitte está en nuestro living —su atención se fijó en mí, lo mire abrir sus ojos verdes de manera exorbitante. Se acercó para abrazarme y los dos salimos al encuentro de la madre de mis niños.

Ella se puso de pie en cuanto nos vio, parecía que no podía quitar la vista de mi hijo y mi estómago pero fue muy educada en saludar a Edward y tomar con ternura la mano que mi hijo le ofrecía.

—Esta enorme —dijo refiriéndose a Eddie y volviendo acariciar su pequeña mano— ¿Cuantos meses tiene?

—Creo va ser alto, tiene ocho meses y es muy adorable—respondió Edward con orgullo.

—Vamos Eddie, dejemos a papá conversar —tome a mi hijo en brazos acomodandolo a mi costado era el único modo que lo podía cargar.

—Hablaré con los dos, quédate. —su voz era seria sin llegar a ser fría. Edward se incorporó ayudándome con nuestro hijo para que pudiera sentarme, después se sentó junto a mí.

—Pensé que todavía seguías en la clínica, nunca entendí porque no quisiste que llevará a los niños a visitarte. Sin embargo me da gusto saber que estás bien, ¿Cómo te has sentido?

—Estoy muy bien, hace tres meses salí de la clínica —Edward y yo nos miramos sorprendidos por su respuesta tan apacible.

—¿Tres meses? —repitió Edward— ¿Por qué no me avisaste?

—Así es, desde hace tres meses estoy empezando una nueva etapa de mi vida y si no había venido era porque aún no estaba lista para enfrentarla. Ahora tengo un empleo con el que pago mi departamento.

—Brigitte, no necesitas trabajar. Hay una cuenta de banco a tu nombre por parte de tus padres, también está mi pensión, ¿recuerdas que te di la tarjeta de débito? Es para ti.

—No. —dijo negando— Yo necesito hacer algo por mi y por eso decidí trabajar. Aparte me sirve de distracción. Vivo a media hora de aquí —murmuró con cautela— La decisión de vivir cerca no es por molestar, desde luego. —Estaba siendo honesta sus ojos miel me lo decían, era una mujer transparente— Es porque necesito estar cerca de mis hijos.

—¿Te los vas a llevar? —dije con miedo a escuchar una respuesta afirmativa. No quería que me los quitará, podía sentir mi corazón comenzaba a martillar de una manera violenta. Pero, ¿quién era yo para impedírselo? Solo la esposa de su ex, me repetía esa voz en mi cabeza. Mientras mi corazón gritaba que yo también era su mamá. Mi raciocinio no quería pensar que los necesitaba junto a ella, por supuesto que no. Sin embargo mi lado maternal me decía "pueden tenerlos ambas".

—He tomado una decisión —guardó silencio meditando las palabras que diría— en estos meses que estuve en la clínica me han servido para entender que cada dolor que recibe el ser humano pueden ser utilizados de dos formas, la primera podría ser un pretexto para odiar la vida que el resultado será nuestra propia destrucción. La segunda sería volverte fuerte y ser consciente que la vida seguirá contigo o sin ti. Yo elegí la segunda —sonrió débilmente— Ahora entiendo que ninguno de los tres tuvo la culpa de nada. Edward, tu no tienes culpa de haberte enamorado, yo no tuve culpa de lo que pasó y tú... —dirigió su mirada a mi— eres la menos culpable. No estoy pidiendo seamos amigos —dijo con timidez— solo es bueno tener una relación de cortesía por los niños.

—Eso lo entiendo —intervino Edward, dejando a Eddie en el piso para que gateara— Me da gusto escuchar que te sientes bien, sin embargo quiero saber de los niños, ¿que decisión tomaste? —en la voz de Edward se notaba la tristeza aunque varias veces se aclaró la garganta. Yo lo conocía y sabía que estaba sufriendo por anticipado, lo confirme cuando tomó mi mano.

—Quiero llevarlos de vacaciones conmigo, antes de que empiece las clases —nos observó con detenimiento esperando una respuesta— he decidido que se quedarán con ustedes —cuando escuché sus palabras quise abrazarla, de verdad quería agradecerle. —En estos tres meses he tenido tiempo suficiente para pensar que separarlos de ustedes solo les generaría daño a los niños, y yo no quiero más sufrimiento. Sólo pido que me permitan pasar tiempo con ellos, quiero empezar de apoco a conocer sus personalidades. También quiero ser incluida en cosas del colegio, como notas, festivales, clases extras y todo eso. ¿Están de acuerdo?

—Por supuesto. —respondimos los dos sin poder ocultar nuestra alegría.

Se puso de pie y nosotros la seguimos hasta la puerta, mire a Edward levantar en brazos a Eddie y salimos hasta el pequeño porche de la entrada. Afuera estaba aparcada una camioneta navigator color negra lo que nos sorprendió ver a Jasper Whitlock bajar de ella y tomar la mano de Brigitte, se acercó a nosotros y nos saludó muy amable como siempre.

—Jasper y yo estamos iniciando una relación —mencionó Brigitte en voz baja.

—¡Felicidades! —respondimos los dos, Edward dándole un apretón de manos al rubio— les deseo lo mejor.

—Vendremos más tarde por los niños —Brigitte tomó mi mano para alejarnos de los hombres quienes platicaban de mi bebé.

—¿Pasa algo?

—No quiero que obliguen a April, quiero que el día que venga a mi, sea porque nace de ella. Si ese día no llega, yo entiendo que es imposible obligar a querer.

—Así será. Estoy segura pronto te buscará —la anime.

Los vimos marcharse tomados de la mano para él ayudarle a subir a la navigator. Edward y yo nos miramos con esa complicidad de querer saber, ¿cómo había ocurrido esa unión? Pero estábamos seguros que eso no es de nuestra incumbencia. Lo único que nos daba felicidad era que seguiríamos estando todos juntos.

.

.

Tener treinta y seis semanas de gestación era algo complicado más si eran mellizas, y mucho más difícil cuando tenías que corretear por todos lados a un bebé de once meses. Porque nuestro inquieto Eddie caminaba, gracias a sus hermanos que lo alentaron desde muy pequeño a hacerlo. Para ellos era gracioso verlo corretear por toda la casa haciendo todo tipo de travesuras, aunque después se quejan que no les permitía estar tranquilos ni un solo rato. La casa era un completo caos y muy pocas veces estaba en silencio, sin embargo cuando el silencio llegaba no indicaba nada bueno. Edward trabajaba fuera de casa junto a nuestros amigos, aunque en esta recta final de mi embarazo había decidido trabajar desde aquí por el bien de todos. Desde que los Uley vivían en el bloque de atrás de nuestro hogar era normal encontrar a uno de ellos por aquí para ser sinceros los fines de semana la pasaban con nosotros entre cervezas, barbacoas y buenas charlas. Emily se había convertido en una buena amiga, provocando los celos de Lauren quien se quejaba por tenerla abandonada. Ella no entendía que ya no podía ir a las tiendas con la misma frecuencia que lo hacía antes, ahora todo era diferente por mi embarazo y mi hijo quien requería toda mi atención, por supuesto también está mi pequeña princesa April quién seguía tomando clases de karate. Aiden andaba en plan amoroso con Susie y tampoco era conveniente dejarlos solos, mucho menos cuando se la pasaban encerrados en su dormitorio que muchas de las veces les llame la atención por tardar en abrir la puerta la misma que estaba prohibida cerrarse cuando Susie estuviera en casa. Darinka ella no daba problemas era estudiosa y su mundo era Seth quien ya era otro hijo más. Al principio fue muy difícil para mí esposo hacerse a la idea que Seth era alguien importante para nuestra niña, mas no quedó otra opción cuando él mismo Seth habló para informarle sobre sus planes; Darinka y yo nos asustamos cuando Edward pasó por toda la gama de colores en su rostro y aunque en un principio se negó rotundamente, aparte de prohibirle entrar a casa. No tuvo opción cuando el semblante de Darinka entristeció por no permitirle ver a su novio. En ese momento con todo el dolor de su corazón mi marido aceptó al mocoso como le seguía llamando, no sin antes advertirle lo que pasará si daña a la niña.

Mi interacción con Brigitte no era mucha al menos en este tiempo era casi nula, ella había llevado a Darinka y Aiden a visitar Disney world por una semana entera, después de eso los veía los fines de semana la mayoría de las veces se quedaban con ella hasta el lunes para asistir a clases regresando por la tarde con nosotros. Por supuesto siempre respetando su relación con su madre, yo me mantenía al margen de hacer preguntas. Pero ellos un día me confesaron sin yo preguntar que Brigitte estaba embarazada de Jasper, y me alegré de que así fuera porque ella también merecía ser feliz. Nosotros no supimos que hizo Jasper con el rancho o si seguía trabajando en él, lo único de los que estábamos enterados es que vivían juntos.

—¿Dónde están todos? —Edward caminó hasta el sofá donde estaba yo y se sentó junto a mí, pasó su brazo por mis hombros y me acurruque en su pecho.

—Se fueron a casa de los Uley —lo escuché chasquear los dientes— No te quejes, ya era hora que estuvieran un rato allá. Siempre están todos aquí sin dejarnos hacer nada.

—Mmh, ¿Qué propones? Nuestra alcoba —se incorporó de inmediato tirando de mi mano para que me pusiera de pie, me reí por lo bajo aceptando su invitación. Besó mis labios de forma hambrienta pasando sus manos insistentes por mi costado y entonces sucedió, rompí aguas. Nos separamos asustados cuando sentimos el líquido sobre nuestros pies descalzos.

Aquí iba de nuevo a menos de un año de estar en una sala de maternidad regresaba para tener a nuestras hijas, nuestras pequeñas Ellie y Ellen.

.

.

Acción de gracias estábamos celebrando el primer cumpleaños de Eddie en casa de mis padres, por primera vez toda la familia está reunida. Mi suegro había viajado desde Londres donde ahora vivía con Emmett y Rosalie junto a los hijos de ambos Leilani y el inquieto Emmett Jr. Todos ellos habían venido a celebrar con nosotros y también a conocer a las gemelas que ya contaban con dos meses de nacidas. Carmen y mi abuela Marie habían congeniado de maravilla que era normal encontrarlas juntas en cualquier cafetería, el resto de los Uley bueno ellos son parte de nosotros, que lo extraño sería no andar juntos de un lado a otro como últimamente hacíamos. Mis padres ellos simplemente estaban encantados con todos los niños, que había días que nos los pedían para cuidarlos con el pretexto de que pudiéramos compartir en pareja. Por supuesto cada vez que necesitamos acudimos a ellos eso sin dudarlo. Lauren mi gran amiga, esa rubia alocada seguía esperando que un día cupido tocará su corazón, no quería apresurarme pero algo me decía que ese flechazo estaba disparado desde hace un tiempo. Lo supe cuando en sus charlas siempre mencionaba a David por supuesto ella aun no se daba cuenta, quizás ambos todavía no descubren que su gran amistad había dado frutos.

—Son hermosas, ¿Crees que serán igual de traviesas que Ed? —dijo mi esposo, sentándose en el borde de la cama para observar cómo las amamantaba a las dos al mismo tiempo. Edward siempre se reía de mí porque decía, que solo a mi se me ocurría hacer tal cosa.

—Ojalá y no, sino te volverás loco. —me reí al recordar las última travesura de mi bebé, quien sacó los zapatos de Edward para darlos a oreo porque no tenia balón para jugar, fue un poco desastroso y cómico ver lo que quedaron de sus zapatos.

Termine de darles pecho y Edward de inmediato se acercó para ayudarme con Ellie para sacarle los gases, Ellie es muy noble y tranquila, solo come, duerme y llora por hambre y pañal mojado, cuando está despierta siempre está quieta observando. Todo lo contrario con Ellen, siempre impaciente sino le pongo atención llora más fuerte y en resumen es puro llorar y brazos. Son las bebés más hermosas con sus escasos rizos cobrizos y ojos verdes, ellas estaban pequeñas y delgadas. Y siempre las vestía igual, era fácil saber quién era quién porque aunque fueran parecidas sus personalidades eran diferentes. En casa nadie se confundía podía asegurar que ni siquiera mi esposo.

—Me quiero ir a casa —escuché decir a Edward quien acostaba a Ellie en su portabebé y abrochó sus cinturones de seguridad, yo lo imite haciendo lo mismo con Ellen.

Yo también quería estar en casa con nuestros hijos, así que Edward busco a Eddie para subirlo a nuestra camioneta, Darinka, Aiden y April también se miraban cansados así que no fue difícil convencerlos, en minutos nos despedimos para emprender el viaje de tres horas de camino.

—¿En qué piensas? —indago mi esposo acostándose conmigo, por fin la casa estaba en silencio era normal pasaba de las 23 horas.

—¿Eres feliz? —contesté con otra pregunta al tiempo que me acomodaba en su tórax.

—Soy inmensamente feliz, Bella. Tú y nuestros hijos son todo para mi —empezó a besar mi frente hasta llegar a mis labios— Te amo.

Sabíamos en qué terminaban nuestros besos, nos hacían terminar desnudos con nuestros cuerpos enredados entre las sábanas totalmente sudados y agotados, más en cambio escuchar esos llantos desesperados por hambre o atención, nos daban la suficiente fuerza para volver a nuestra realidad.

—Edward. —lo llame desde la puerta, mientras él se vestía para ayudarme con las niñas— No estoy tomando ningún anticonceptivo.

 _ **FIN.**_

 **Ahora si el final espero les guste, de antemano pido disculpas por la pésima gramática del fanfic. El epílogo se los pondré la próxima semana. Chicas el fic que deje pendiente ya lo retome si mis tiempos laborales me lo permiten subiré capítulo en los días próximos. También espero me acompañen con la nueva historia "Llévate la luna". GRACIAS POR LEER, por cada uno de sus comentarios, por sus alertas y favoritos.**

 **Chicas que estuvieron conmigo de principio a fin GRACIAS POR SU PACIENCIA Y POR SUS OPINIONES, un enorme beso.**

 **Jane Bells, gracias a ti niña por leer, por supuesto estaré pendiente por si hay historia nueva de tu parte, un abrazo. Deb Campos, agradecida con tus palabras un beso hermosa. Vanina Cantamutto, gracias niña por tu apoyo. Chimoltrufia69, que haría sin ti y tus locuras? Te adoro. Leah De Call, gracias niña por leer, ojalá y me sigas apoyando. Flor McCarty, se estrena octubre 17 ojalá y le des una oportunidad. zellideth76, muchísimas gracias por tus palabras un saludo. Yoliki, esté es el final gracias por leer, saludos. Saraygarcia08, gracias por tu apoyo ojalá te guste mi nuevo fic. Vanesa Mtz, un abrazo niña por cada reviews que dejabas siempre al pendiente de cada capítulo. Diannita Robles, muchas gracias por el apoyo. Blankitapia, gracias por leer saludos. MsMonik, gracias por leer siempre. Aniesttefy, ¿donde estás? Un saludo y gracias por leer siempre.**

 **A TODAS las personas que leyeron GRACIAS.**

 **Lau**


	41. Chapter 41

**Disclaimer: los personajes principales pertenecen a la gran Stephenie Meyer.**

 **Epílogo**

 **April POV**

Si se están preguntando que pasó años después, yo soy la indicada para decir qué sucedió con mi hermosa familia, a mis dieciocho años estoy por abandonar mi hogar para emprender mi camino sola. En estos momentos estoy preparando mi equipaje para mudarme a Nueva York donde asistiré a la universidad de Cornell para estudiar medicina veterinaria. Profesión que elegí gracias a mi madre.

Bueno, ¿Qué quieren saber? Seguro se preguntarán qué pasó con mi tía Lauren y David ellos siguieron siendo _amigos_ y esa amistad nos trajo un hermoso primo rubio de ojos color azul ese pequeño monstruo tiene ahora cinco años y aunque no se hayan casado, mamá sigue esperando con ansias ese día. Ellos mantienen una buena relación gracias al pequeño Dylan quien prácticamente se ha criado con nosotros.

Mis abuelos, si hablamos de mi abu Carlisle solo diré que él radica todavía en Londres aunque cada acción de gracias viaja hasta acá para pasarla en familia nuestra reunión se volvió todo una tradición que se sigue realizando en casa de mis abuelos Swan, por cierto abuela Renee y papá siguen discutiendo por las recetas de cocina eso es muy típico de ellos, abu Charlie sigue siendo un as para el ajedrez nunca pude ganarle, abuela Carmen sigue contando historias junto a mi tita Marie ambas suelen irse de vacaciones muy seguido se han propuesto recorrer ciudades que en sus años mozos les hubiese gustado visitar.

De los únicos que estamos un poco distanciados y no por fricciones sino por extensión territorial es de mis tíos Rosalie y Emmett; quienes siguen viviendo en Londres junto con sus hijos. Ellos solo nos visitan en acción de gracias y nosotros hemos ido a su casa solo un par de veces, aunque papá y tío siguen llevándose como si fueran unos críos; mi tía Rose es un poquito especial, nunca nos ha tratado mal sin embargo pude notar la relación distante que guarda con mi mamá. Cuando quise averiguar cuál era el motivo de su comportamiento, mamá solo mencionó que mi tía hubiera preferido que papá se quedará con Brigitte ya que ellas habían retomado su amistad.

A Brigitte le deje de llamar _señora_ cuando cumplí trece años, recuerdo muy bien ese día.

— _¿Quien cumple años hoy?_ — _hice el mayor ruido posible para despertar a mi familia quienes dormían plácidamente por ser domingo, por supuesto siempre eran ellos quienes entraban a mi recámara para despertarme con su tradicional canción de cumpleaños, sin embargo hoy no les había salido bien la jugada. De pronto escuché el timbre de casa, aunque se me hizo extraño por la hora, abrí sin siquiera mirar por la mirilla._

— _¡Feliz cumpleaños, April!_ — _fue lo primero que dijo al verme frente a ella, traía un ramo de rosas blancas y lo tendió hacia mí. Lo tomé un poco dubitativa, aunque agradecí de inmediato el detalle. La mire por primera vez a los ojos y pude notar su emoción en sus orbes cristalinas por las lágrimas_ — _¿Puedo pasar?_

 _Miré en dirección al pasillo de las habitaciones, como deseando que alguien apareciera mas no fue así. Ella caminó hasta el living donde se sentó e hizo un gesto para que la acompañará. Cuando me senté frente a Brigitte pude notar que estaba muy diferente que cuando la vi por primera vez, ahora su cabello era rubio y corto, su atuendo era de una persona más formal._

— _Estuve esperando todos estos años para que me buscaras_ — _mencionó en voz apacible_ — _Cómo no fue así, decidí dar el primer paso. ¿Sabes que soy tu mamá? Cuando tu naciste, yo tuve un…_

— _Se lo que ocurrió, mis padres me contaron la historia_ — _interrumpí para evitar escuchar todo lo que ya sabía_ — _También sé, que mis hermanos pasan tiempo contigo, incluso que se han ido de vacaciones, estoy enterada que te casaste y tienes dos hijos: Jane de dos años y Brandon de tres._

 _Ella me miró desconcertada y en realidad no entendía porque se sorprendía tanto, si Darinka y Aiden mencionan mucho a los niños._

— _Sí sabes todo, ¿Por qué nunca me has buscado? Yo todos estos años, he estado esperando por ti. Para que recuperemos el tiempo perdido, para que veas crecer a tus hermanos. Para darnos una oportunidad juntas, como madre e hija._

— _Por eso mismo no te busque, porque tú quieres algo que yo no puedo darte_ — _sabía que mis palabras la estaban hiriendo, pero no podía seguir alimentando una esperanza que estaba muy lejos de mis sentimientos_ — _No me tomes a mal mis palabras, simplemente no puedo hacer algo que no me nace. Se quien eres, lo respeto. Así también quiero que respetes mis sentimientos, yo tengo una familia y quiero seguir como hasta hoy._

— _¿Por qué, ella y no yo?_ — _su pregunta para nada me desencajó, cuantas veces me la había hecho yo misma. Siempre obteniendo la misma respuesta._

— _El amor incondicional no se puede explicar. Al menos yo no podría explicarle a mi razón lo que mi corazón me exige, no quiero hacerte daño. Pero nadie me puede obligar a hacer o sentir algo que yo no puedo… ni quiero._ — _ella me miró a los ojos, por primera vez conectamos nuestras miradas tan sólo para que descubrirá que no había opciones_ — _Lo siento, de verdad._

— _Gracias por tu honestidad, yo siempre mantendré la esperanza de que vuelvas conmigo… mientras tanto se feliz._

Nos dimos un abrazo aunque después de ese día no volvimos a vernos, mis hermanos seguían en contacto con Brigitte mas yo no. Ella volvio con su familia a Texas, quizás dirán que soy mala, sin embargo no estoy de acuerdo. Porque entre nosotras no había ese lazo especial e invisible con el que está unido el ser humano. Era extraño pero nunca sentí el menor cosquilleo por buscarla o querer saber de ella. Y no puedo decir que me siento mal, porque no es así. Puedo jurar sin temor a equivocarme que entre nosotras no había ese llamado de sangre que dicen que existe.

Mis tíos favoritos siempre serán los Uley, de ellos atesoro tantas cosas en mi corazón que era casi imposible rememorar cada detalle. Por supuesto que había algo favorito de ellos y ese es Oliver mi chico favorito; tía Emily siempre dándome los mejores consejos, tío Sam dándole ese sazón a mi vida con sus malos chistes, Seth por siempre mi cuñado favorito, Andrew siempre llamando la atención de mis pequeñas hermanas, ya papá se estaba preparando para correrlo de casa en unos años más.

Por cierto querrán saber qué pasó entre Darinka y Seth, esos chicos fueron por un tiempo el dolor de cabeza de papá; sobretodo cuando se fueron a vivir juntos y mi hermanita regreso cuatro meses después llorando, todavía lo recuerdo como si hubiese sido ayer.

— _Por Dios, ¿Darinka que te sucede?_ — _Mamá la abrazaba mientras mi hermana seguía llorando encima de su cama, yo también me acerque a ella y para consolarla me puse a peinar su largo cabello con mis dedos, Aiden se mantenía de pie justo en el umbral esperando que llegara nuestro padre. A quien le habíamos avisado que mi hermana había vuelto a casa hecha un mar de lágrimas._

— _Seth…_ — _fue lo único que pudo mencionar entre sollozos_ — _lo vi con otra. Y justo ahora que estoy embarazada._

 _A todos se nos atascó la respiración, por supuesto que mi madre lo ocultó muy bien. Solo se entonó hacia Darinka y la ayudó a sentarse, limpio sus lágrimas con todo el amor del mundo y sostuvo su rostro con sus manos animando a continuar con la plática._

— _¿Estás enojada conmigo?_ — _mi hermanita todavía preguntaba con cierto miedo, mientras se abrazaba más fuerte a mamá_ — _lamento fallarte, pero no sé qué hacer, seguro papá no me querrá en casa. Por favor, mamá ayúdame._

— _Todo estará bien, lo prometo. Solo explicame que paso, cielo. ¿Por qué dices que viste a Seth con otra? Y lo más importante, ¿Cuánto tienes de embarazo?_

— _¿¡Qué!?_ — _escuchamos el grito de papá, no fue necesario voltear a ningún lado. Porque él se manifestó de la nada para estar frente a mi hermana, quien solo inclinó su cabeza_ — _¿Estás embarazada? Hace cuatro malditos meses que te fuiste con ese infeliz, ¡cuatro meses! Y ahora resulta que el bueno para nada de tu novio, te embaraza y para colmo tiene a otra. Maldita sea, Darinka responde._

— _¡No le grites!_ — _Mamá se puso de pie enfrentando, parecía que papá se le echaría encima a mi hermana en cualquier momento._

— _¡Mierda! Está embarazada, ¿acaso quieres que la felicite? ¡Tiene dieciocho años!_ — _Papá caminaba de un lado a otro completamente enojado mientras seguía maldiciendo, era la primera vez que lo veía fuera de sí_ — _¿Cómo es posible que hayas sido tan tonta, Darinka? ¿Acaso no sabes que existen los anticonceptivos?_

— _Deja de gritarle, la asustas._ — _mi madre volvió a abrazarla, porque mi desconsolada hermana no paraba de sollozar_ — _Además nosotros la vamos apoyar, no podemos dejarla sola._

Ese fue el primer y único día que los vimos discutir, se podría decir que esa tarde quedó grabada en cada uno de nosotros. Porque mi madre defendió a su hija como una verdadera leona y si mi padre dudo algún día de su capacidad para guiarnos como hijos, ese día se disiparon sus dudas.

Por otra parte mi pobre cuñado llegó horas después, aclarando que todo había sido un malentendido, ese fue otro momento de tensión porque mientras papá quería golpearlo para dejarle claro que mi hermana no estaba sola, mamá y Darinka lo defendían al grado de anteponer su cuerpo para que no recibiera golpes. El momento sobrepasó las emociones de mi hermana y terminó desmayada frente a nosotros. Para ese entonces mis hermanos pequeños lloraban asustados por la situación, Eddie como todo hermano sobre protector abrazaba a las mellizas para que no llorarán más, cosa imposible porque los tres estaban muertos de miedo.

Aiden y yo terminamos haciéndonos cargo de nuestros hermanos mientras los Uley, mis padres y los implicados, hablaban por largas horas en la biblioteca. Después de lo que parecieron años terminaron por aceptar que nuestros chicos enamorados querían casarse. Recuerdo que al principio mi padre se negaba a esa "solución" hasta que el pasar de los meses y ver el vientre abultado de mi hermana lo hicieron cambiar de opinión. Para realizarse una boda exprés cuando mi hermosa Darinka llevaba seis meses de embarazo, por supuesto nuestros enamorados y embarazados chicos siguieron estudiando, no sin antes mamá decirle a mi hermana que antes de tomar cualquier decisión precipitada siempre debía hablar con su ahora marido. Mi hermana seguía siendo dulce, tímida y ahora había que agregarle _celosa_ a todas sus cualidades. Ellos vivían cerca de nosotros y eso nos alegra porque siempre teníamos a nuestro sobrino en casa.

Así que me convertí en tía a mis once años de un hermoso bebé de ojos oscuros Ian quien era casi dos años menor que mis hermanas. Por cierto, mi sobrino era el nuevo pretexto para que mi padre y tío Sam riñeran todo el tiempo por ganarse su cariño. Cariño que desde luego era correspondido para ambos.

Si hablamos de nuestro galán Aiden temo decepcionarlas al decirles que es todo un conquistador. Mi hermano tiene novias así como cambio de bóxer, nuestro chico quien empezó siendo novio de Susie y quien parecía se quedaría con ella ya que su relación duró tres años. Cuando la relación llegó a su fin, pensé que andaría llorando por los rincones lo cual nunca pasó porque él sin perder tiempo anduvo con una después otra y otra. Ahora a sus veintiuno estudiando ciencias forenses en la universidad de Florida estaba segura que seguía siendo el mismo rompe corazones.

Falta contarles acerca de mis pequeños: Eddie ahora tiene nueve años es muy inteligente y protector con nuestras niñas, no es que haga mucha falta cuidar y defender sobretodo a Ellen quien es un completo peligro y dolor de cabeza para mis padres. Ellen es la niña que hace justicia por su propia mano y ¡ay! de aquel que se atreva a desafiarla. Todo lo contrario a mi tímida Ellie quien es un completo amor, ellas simplemente eran el complemento perfecto de nuestra familia.

—¿Estás lista? —dijo papá un poco cabizbajo, caminó hasta mí cama para tomar un portaretrato de nuestra familia que estaba justo encima de mi buró, lo vi suspirar con pesadez. Este momento iba ser muy difícil, lo había vivido con mis hermanos mayores. Mi héroe favorito ahora tenía cuarenta y cinco años aunque lucía hermoso con sus escasas canas que le daban una personalidad encantadora y varonil. De pronto me abrazó enterrando su mentón en mi cabeza— Te echaré mucho de menos, princesa.

—Te quiero, papi. —mi voz salió entrecortada, mi pecho estaba sintiendo una opresión y unas ganas inmensas de llorar se apoderaron de mi— Prometo llamarles todos los días, ¿está bien?

—Si no te sientes a gusto o decides cambiar de opinión, puedes volver cuando quieras. —decía con lágrimas en los ojos— Yo siempre supe que los Uley no eran buena influencia, primero Seth y ahora Oliver, aunque bueno me alegro que solo sean amigos —solo asentí con la cabeza al tiempo que guardaba el resto de mis fotos en mi equipaje— Ese chico es un tonto, mira que no darse cuenta lo mucho que lo amas. —tomó mi rostro entre sus manos para que lo mirara— Deberías decirle tus sentimientos, quizás Oliver es de los tontos que solo reacción con carteles de neón.

—¡Papá! —exclamé extrañada, era la primera vez que mi padre hacia un lado sus celos y que me alentara para hablar con Oliver era demasiado— ¿Dónde quedó ese hombre de las cavernas, que se altera cuando nos escucha decir la palabra "chicos"?

—Le di una patada y lo encerré en el closet, no saldrá de ahí hasta que tus hermanas lo provoquen —me envolvió de nuevo en sus brazos y yo me abracé a su cintura— Quiero verte feliz y sé que Oliver también te quiere, espero ahora que estarán juntos en la universidad por fin se te declare, si no soy capaz de obligarlo yo mismo.

—Oliver está esperando por ti —dijo mamá en voz baja, se acercó a nosotros y nos abrazamos los tres, ver a mi madre llorar me desarmaba por completo. Ella siempre ha sido mi fortaleza y hoy verla completamente triste me dolía.

—Los amo con todo mi corazón —susurré entre lágrimas— Cuiden mucho a mis hermanos y gracias por ser los mejores padres.

—Llevaré el equipaje, princesa. —Papá dejo un beso en mi frente y salió de mi habitación con mi equipaje en mano. Lo conocía también y sabía que no deseaba ser visto llorando.

Mamá se puso a ordenar mi habitación, yo sabía muy bien que este lugar quedaría prohibido para todos menos para ella, ahora aquí vendría cada que necesitará fuerzas para continuar o quizás simplemente para dejarse llevar por la melancolía de los recuerdos.

—A los hijos nunca se les permite elegir una mamá —levantó su vista y me miró con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas que se esforzaba porque no salieran, ¿Qué tan fuerte puede ser una madre por sus hijos?— Sin embargo yo tuve la dicha de elegirte y lo haría todas las veces que sea necesario.

—No sólo se va mi hija, sino que se va mi compañera de vida, mi mejor amiga, mi todo —nos dimos un reconfortante abrazo, era momento de partir— Nunca supe quién le dio vida a quién, sigo esperando esa respuesta.

—No lo sé, pero me alegro que hayas sido tú.

Así con un beso en nuestra frente salí de la que fue mi recámara por muchos años, salí de mi casa donde viví la mayor felicidad junto a toda mi familia, para enfrentar una vida sola, con sueños y metas que realizaría con esfuerzo.

Desde la ventana del coche les dije _adiós_ grabando en mi retina este momento, mis enanos sacudiendo sus manos acongojados mientras mi papá limpiaba sus lágrimas de forma despistada y _ella_ mi mamá con su dedo pulgar al frente, siempre fuerte, siempre sonriendo, aunque su corazón estuviera doliendo... sonreí internamente, ¿cuántos han tenido la dicha que una mamá les caiga del cielo?

* * *

 **Muchas gracias por leer hasta aquí, por alentarme con cada review que aunque no lo crean es el mejor aliciente. También quiero aclarar su duda con Alice y Jasper yo nunca mencioné que estuvieran casados ellos sólo eran amigos y nada más, quizás se confundieron por la costumbre de tenerlos emparejados. De nuevo GRACIAS por sus alertas, favoritos y por comentar.**

 **Espero y me sigan dando la oportunidad de andar en estos rumbos.**

 **Ana Laura**


End file.
